Debonair
by Anna Marie Nott
Summary: Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger. Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja
1. Glamur

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 _Para Fransu y Puchu_

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 1:** _Glamur_

Draco Lucius Malfoy jugaba con un galeón pasándolo entre sus dedos mientras miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje negro y de cortinas grises. Era halado por un Pegaso irisado y de larga crin blanca ondulada. La moneda dorada refulgía otorgando un brillo cautivador cada vez que volteaba de cara a sello.

El joven Slytherin, que iba de camino a su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts contemplaba el panorama como si fuese el espectáculo más interesante del mundo. No lo demostraba por supuesto. Para la noble casa de los Malfoy, el exteriorizar sentimientos era algo íntimo que solo se destinaba para contadas ocasiones. Un rostro impertérrito y aristocrático era lo usual y lo debido.

Tomaba grandes respiros profundos impregnándose de todos los olores alrededor de él. Podía sentirlos, incluso podía saborearlos. Las margaritas, el pasto, los conejos, las hadas y hasta los horklumps. El vello de la piel se le erizaba y un gruñido barítono amodorrado sonaba desde lo profundo de su garganta. Sentía mucho placer. Unos rayos de luz se filtraban calentando su rostro de ángel. Piel pálida y facciones varoniles que había dejado atrás las mejillas redondas y los hoyuelos al sonreír.

Draco abrió los ojos instintivamente fijando sus orbes grises en una bruja que se encontraba realizando cetrería a un poco más de diez metros del carruaje. El olor que llegaba de ella era fascinante a pesar del halcón que la revoloteaba. Esa criatura olía a peste. Pero ella desprendía una fragancia muy grácil y deliciosa. La boca se le aguó, sintiendo como la encía superior de sus caninos se desgarraba para dar paso a dos colmillos filosos.

Era hermosa, de cabello corto pelirrojo. De figura diminuta y curvilínea. Su amplio escote otorgaba una muy sugerente vista de sus senos desmedidos. Las botas de cuero de dragón que llevaban solo lograban alabar más sus piernas gruesas.

La respiración del Slytherin comenzó a agitarse y su cabello platino rubio con corte que enmarcaba su rostro de escultura griega, comenzó a crecer poco a poco. No podía controlarse, era muy difícil. El galeón que le había servido de distracción cayó al piso al tensar sus dedos y sentir que sus uñas mutaban a filosas zarpas.

-Basta Draco.

Lucius Malfoy golpeó el suelo del carruaje con su cayado en forma de cabeza de serpiente plateada. Su hijo cerró sus ojos con afán y contuvo la respiración. El embriagante aroma de la mujer desapareció y con ella su lado Veela. Su cabello volvió a su mismo largo, sus uñas a su corte pulcro y sin colmillos a la vista.

-Usa el pañuelo hijo-escuchó decir a su madre que iba sentada junto a Lucius y le miraba de manera preocupada.

Draco hizo caso ipso facto y sacó del bolsillo interno de su blazer negro un trapo con sus iniciales bordadas en una esquina. Lo llevó a su rostro y su nariz aspiró su aroma. Olía a él. Olía a su colonia de siempre y eso le brindó tranquilidad. La respiración volvió a la normalidad. Se sintió humano de nuevo, suspirando largamente con calma.

-No creo que se buena idea que vayas a Hogwarts-fue lo que dijo Narcissa Malfoy con preocupación en su voz pero con poca expresión en su rostro.

-Deja de protegerlo Cissa.

La mujer giró su rostro con expresión de rabia y molestia callando a su marido sin necesidad de palabras.

-En verdad no hay problema madre-respondió Draco por su padre guardando su pañuelo de vuelta al bolsillo.-Necesito terminar mis estudios. Solo queda un año, soy Premio Anual y, además, necesito aprender a controlarlo.

-Controlarte-corrigió Lucius viendo por la ventana.-Son uno solo, no hables de tu lado Veela como un ente aparte.

El menor de los Malfoy rodó los ojos internamente como respuesta.-Sé que es difícil, en verdad lo intento.

-Deja de intentarlo y hazlo.

-Precisamente porque es complicado, deberías quedarte este año en casa-abogó la hermosa rubia en tono conciliador.-El colegio está lleno de mujeres Draco. Me preocupas…

−Cissa, míralo como una oportunidad y no como una desventaja. Draco podría encontrar a su pareja ahí.

−Lucius no lo hagas sonar tan fácil y tan trivial. A ti te ayudó que tu sangre Veela despertara después de acabar Hogwarts. No es sencillo luchar contra un instinto natural.

El hombre de largos cabellos rubios miró a su esposa tratando de ganar un duelo de miradas que ya sabía perdido. Con ella no podía sino someterse y rendirse ante cualquiera de sus palabras. Ella era su alma gemela, Narcissa Malfoy era su pareja. Él era una Veela que había tenido la bendición de haber encontrado a esa única persona en todo el mundo que podía darle felicidad, completa satisfacción y un amor incondicional hasta que ella muriera. Y cuando eso pasara, él moriría con ella. Verse sin Narcissa era cortar el hilo que lo ataba a la vida. Era tan fácil y tan complejo que solo su esencia de criatura mágica podía comprender.

Ahora sus genes habían pasado a su hijo en tu totalidad. Draco había despertado su esencia de Veela en el breve verano entre su sexto y séptimo año. Sorpresa no había sido para ninguno, pero sí estaba resultando todo un calvario tratar de calmar ese instinto monstruoso que llevaba dentro de su ser.

Lucius sabía que lo más importante para su hijo a partir de ahora, era encontrar a su pareja. No solo hallarla, que era sumamente difícil, sino marcarla, hacerla suya, volverla su compañera de vida y así poder tener su propia prole. El único motivo que movía a una Veela a vivir era su mujer y su estirpe. Su instinto de supervivencia solo vibraba al sonar de esas notas. Nada más importaba. Él mismo se sintió desorientado cuando a los 20 años, la Veela en él emergió y su mundo se volcó al revés.

Las mujeres jamás le habían parecido tan apetitosas. El olor lo mareaba hasta el punto de perder su lado humano y transformarse de a poco en la criatura. Centenares de mujeres pasaron por su cama, saciando su hambre de lujuria. Pero a ninguna marcó. Una vez que las tenía, el tedio se apoderaba de él y solo quería dejarlas abandonas a su suerte. Fue cuando Narcissa Black regresó de una estadía larga por Francia a Wiltshire.

Narcissa contaba a Draco, en una noche de fiebre intensa, entre dolores inconmensurables mientras su sangre hervía y su Veela nacía, que Lucius pudo olerla en el momento mismo en que apareció en la Mansión Black. Contó a su hijo, entre sus delirios, que su esposo parecía un demonio alado de la más hermosa estirpe cuando la hizo su pareja y que en ninguno momento de su vida se había arrepentido de su matrimonio. Ella solo podía esperar que él tuviese la misma fortuna de encontrar a esa persona y amarla hasta morir.

−Es verdad, no lo es−contestó parco tomando la mano de su esposa entre las suyas con la mirada fija en el paisaje de afuera.

−Estaré bien madre. No voy a sembrar mi semilla por todo Hogwarts.

Narcissa heló con su mirada a su hijo haciéndolo callar inmediatamente.−Eso lo doy por hecho Draco Lucius Malfoy.

−Ser Veela es algo íntimo y privado, Draco. Ya tuvimos esta charla antes de salir. Severus y Dumbledore están al tanto la situación.

−No necesito que nadie interfiera en mi vida−gruñó el joven apretando su galeón en la palma de la mano.

−Es por la seguridad del resto de estudiantes. Podrías transformarte y herir a alguien. A pesar que la Ley Mágica de Cuidado de Criaturas está de nuestro lado, no quiero malentendidos de ninguna especie.

−Lo sé.

Y sí que lo sabía. Durante su transformación destrozó toda su habitación en un arranque de ira de dos minutos. Solo podía recordar que una voz recóndita, de amenazante y bajo tono, gruñó potentemente de lo profundo de su garganta reclamando a su pareja. Era como un sueño bloqueado nebuloso. Pero en su cuerpo permanecía un recuerdo tangible de furia, desespero y fuerza bruta como jamás había experimentado.

− ¿Llevas el diario?

Draco afirmó con la cabeza. El registro de cada Malfoy en su despertar y experiencia como Veela estaba escrito en sus páginas. Cualquier incidente o pregunta, podía ser resuelta y consultada. Incluso había unas hojas en blanco destinadas para él. Draco solo rogaba que pudiese llegar a llenarlas con algo de utilidad algún día.

El carruaje se detuvo de pronto y Draco se vio envuelto en tantos aromas que tuvo que frotar el puente de su nariz con la mano derecha.

−Concéntrate en tu propio olor particular Draco. Disciplina tu mente y con ello tu cuerpo.

−Si−musitó débilmente guardando el galeón en su pantalón.

Lucius fue el primero en bajar para tenderle la mano en el mayor acto de cortesía, a su hermosa esposa de brillante cabello rubio. Era tan atractiva, que Lucius parecía desfallecer cada vez que la veía. Luego cuando la acariciaba, la tocaba o la rozaba, su Veela gruñía de excitación, casi obligándolo a secuestrarla para llevársela lejos y hacerle el amor una y otra vez. Morderla en su seno izquierdo de nuevo, donde iba la marca y lamer la sangre que brotara de ella.

−Demasiados olores. ¿Cómo lo haces padre?

−Cissa−fue la respuesta directa y precisa.

La pareja de una Veela macho podía canalizar de manera muy conveniente y positiva el maremágnum de estímulos alrededor de la criatura. Siendo ésta, su prioridad, la mayor parte del umbral de recepción se concentraba en Narcissa. Lucius podía percibir su estado de ánimo con solo su olor. Y en este momento ella emanaba un aroma dulce pero que fluctuaba con unos toques ácidos. Estaba preocupada.

−Draco, aun puedes volver con nosotros.-dijo ella de modo apaciguador.

El Slytherin cerró los ojos concentrándose nuevamente en su alrededor. Aromas provenían de toda la estación King's Cross. Era inicio de año y cientos de personas se conglomeraban para despedir a sus vástagos. Draco fijo su vista en el primer vagón mientras caminaba con su andar elegante y arrogante. Un aroma a cerveza de mantequilla y varitas de regaliz llegaron a él. De seguro eran los de primer año.

Fue cuando aromas de excitación le golpearon de lleno. Eran tibios y penetrantes. Le calentaban las fosas nasales y sus colmillos picaban por emerger. Draco detuvo su paso y se fijó que al pasar todos habían quedado en silencio para verlo. Era una sensación incomoda y satisfactoria a la vez. Su ego y su Veela interna parecían extasiados por las atenciones, pero su ser más precavido se prendió en modo de alerta.

− _Glamur_ −musitó Lucius viéndole de manera comprensiva colocando su mano enguantada sobre el hombro derecho de su hijo, animándolo para que continuara caminando.

−Al menos servirá para atraer a mi pareja.

−Eso no servirá de nada.

−El _glamur_ en una Veela no afecta a la pareja. Es como un "clausula" de prevención, para que al momento del _Cortejo_ el lazo entre ambos sea verdadero y no una consecuencia de un síndrome mágico.

Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta en tono obvio de su padre. Por su parte, Narcissa soltó una risa disimulada que atrajo la mirada de unos cuantos hombres que la desviaron al encontrarse con el porte amenazante de Lucius a su lado.

− ¿No te atrajo mi padre, madre? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Narcissa negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con humor escondido.−En lo absoluto. No entendía por qué todas caían a sus pies. Lo encontraba muy normal.

Draco fijo su mirada prieta en un grupo de femeninas de sexto año que al verlo se sonrojaron al verlo pasar. Pudo sentir en ellas un calor de ardor que nacía de lo más profundo de su intimidad, que hasta él lo encendió. El latir estrepitoso de su palpitar era un ritmo muy melódico en sus oídos.

Para la población femenina del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Premio Anual y Slytherin de séptimo año, era la reencarnación de Adonis griego sobre la faz de la Tierra. Era su porte, su rostro, sus ojos y sus pestañas largas monas. Su físico esbelto y espalda ancha. Su trasero firme y sus piernas que tensaban el pantalón que usaba. Era su mandíbula recta, su nariz simétrica y los mechones de cabello que llegaban a sus orejas y ocultaban someramente su mirada, lo que sacaba un suspiro de cada estrógeno que pasaba junto a él.

Así es, Draco Malfoy había pasado por un cambio tan radical pero tan nada evidente, que por cada mente paso la pregunta _"¿Qué pasó con él?"_

−Harry, este es el último año que tenemos para llevarnos la Copa de Quidditch. Es cuestión de honor. Todo se resume a este momento.

Harry James Potter, de ojos verdes y mirada soñadora recargaba en su hombro derecho su Saeta de Fuego. Llevaba unos blue jeans rotos, convers negros y una camisa de botones roja desgastada remangada en los codos. Junto a él iba Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo, que le llevaba una cabeza en altura. Un pelirrojo alto, de brazos fuertes que cargaba dos maletines con el izquierdo y con el derecho sostenía un pirulí con sabor a sangre.

−Realmente me perturba que comas eso.

−Es un gusto adquirido−le contestó Ron llevándose el dulce a la boca, sacándole a su mejor amigo una mueca de repudio.

El par de Gryffindors alcanzó a la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny Weasley, quién parecía tener mucho calor de repente. Se le veía roja como su cabello, haciendo que sus pecas resaltaran aún más. La delgada muchacha alzó su larga cabellera lisa en una coleta alta para dejar que la brisa acariciara su nuca, la cual ya tenía unas cuantas perlas de sudor.

− ¿Qué te pasa?−preguntó Ron mascando lo que quedaba de dulce.−Te traje tu maleta, no la vuelvo a cargar.−Se quejó pasándosela de mala gana. Ella tan solo la recibió sacudiéndose un poco por el balance perdido debido al peso de la misma.

−Malfoy−fue lo único que pudo contestar.

Ambos chicos se giraron para ver el alboroto que parecía provenir de la parte posterior de la estación. Donde iban los vagones de prefectos y Premios Anuales. Era como murmullos de niñas, parecido al bullicio que hacían cuando Viktor Krum había estado en Hogwarts. Todo un episodio de desmayos, gritos, faldas 10 centímetros más arriba de lo normal, camisas ajustadas y escotadas, mucho labial rojo y hasta una que otro chisme de sexo en el barco de Durmstrang. El cuarto año donde las hormonas despertaron y los chicos ya no eran tan chicos.

− ¿Ese es Malfoy?−preguntó Harry empinándose para ver entre los estudiantes.−Se ve… raro.−fue lo único que pudo decir.

−Es el mismo pero… raro−apoyó Ron sin tenerse que empinar. Tenía una vista exacta de lo que pasaba. Varias chicas de su mismo año se encontraban muy cerca de él con risas estúpidas, abanicando las pestañas a mil revoluciones por segundo. Una se mordía hasta el labio y el Slytherin parecía tener una sonrisa socarrona muy bien disimulada que parecía darle más ánimos a las mujeres para seguir su coqueteo.

−Qué bueno está−musitó Ginny mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

− ¡Hey! Mirada en otro lado−ordenó Ron haciéndola entrar al vagón del tren a punta de empujones.

La menor del clan Weasley logró mirar una última vez antes de subir de mala gana con su hermano detrás de ella y Harry delante.

−Típico del imbécil de Malfoy. Llamando la atención desde el primer día.

−Es como si hubiera regado Amortentia por toda la estación. Nunca había visto a las mujeres de este colegio actuar así−comentó Harry abriendo un compartimiento desocupado. Dejo su escoba en la parrilla encima de los asientos y se sentó cansado masajeándose así mismo el hombro.

−Así me siento−bromeó Ginny sentándose frente a él al lado de Ron que se había dejado caer pesadamente, viendo por la ventana cómo las chicas se dispersaban y cotorreaban entre ellas eufóricas antes de subir al expreso.

−Deja de hablar como una idiota Ginevra−expresó Ron de mal humor pasándose una mano por el cabello.

La pelirroja no dudo en poner su varita apuntando a las partes favoritas de su hermano.− ¿Qué?

−Nada Ginny, no lo decía en serio−rectificó en el acto sentándose recto y cubriendo su entrepierna con la maleta.−Pero hablamos del "Hurón Malfoy". El idiota oxigenado que nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde primer año. No pensé que tú fueras a caer en el poco encanto de la serpiente.

−Es un sentimiento extraño−fue lo único que dijo la bruja sin ahondar más en la conversación. Pero era eso, extraño. Ahora que no lo veía, la fascinación había disminuido hasta convertirse en nada. En definitiva algo había pasado con Malfoy.

− ¿Hermione te escribió cuando llegaba?−preguntó Ron fingiendo el menor interés en el asunto viéndose las uñas. A nadie engañaba.

Harry en sus adentros bufó con un poco de malestar ante la actitud de su amigo. Si por todos era conocido, era que Ronald Billius Weasley estaba fascinado al borde de la histeria por la mejor amiga de ambos, Hermione Jane Granger. Desde primer año el pelirrojo la miraba con tanto anhelo y admiración que parecía levitar alrededor de ella. Cuestión curiosa, pues jamás había intentado expresarle un sentimiento diferente a la camaradería. Sin embargo era un poco posesivo y extremadamente celoso con ella. Incluso no se frenaba ni con él.

Fueron varias las ocasiones que había fricción entre ambos a causa de Hermione, quién ajena en su propio mundo, era absorta a los conflictos que generaba entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Harry podía ser sincero consigo mismo, podía admitir en su cerebro y corazón que le gustaba Hermione. Si bien no era un amor intenso como el que parecía tener Ron, sí era una lealtad y un deleite muy placentero lo que sentía por ella. Llevaban viviendo casi siete años juntos. Pasando por toda clase de vejámenes y situaciones que habían hecho crecer en él, un sentimiento fuerte y pasional que a veces se le salía de control. Sobre todo en su febril imaginación, la cual la vislumbraba muchas veces con la falda suelta y la camisa de botones abierta sin sostén, mientras ella conducía su delicada mano sobre la callosa de él por toda la pierna y la subía en una caricia prohibida para que se diera cuenta que no llevaba bragas.

Harry carraspeó fuertemente sintiendo muy apretado el pantalón y su miembro muy tenso.−Llega en una semana. El viaje a Australia se demoró un poco más de lo pensado. Pero escribió a McGonagall para el permiso necesario.

− ¿Permiso?

−Hermione quedo como Premio Anual−musitó Ginny leyendo una revista de Quidditch.

−Eso es asombroso−exclamó Ron con una sonrisa amplia.

−No realmente−contestó Harry viendo como el tren arrancaba sus motores y el humo avisaba a los pasajeros la próxima parada: Hogwarts.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Bueno… he vuelto al fandom de Harry Potter. Creo que vengo, además, con toda la energía recargada. Hace unos años había comenzado a hacer un fic Draco/Hermione/Harry pero lo descontinué. Este si va para el final y estoy muy emocionada por ello.

*Es un fic Veela, porque siento mucha fascinación y adicción por ese tema. Sobre todo la dupla Dramione/Veela!Mate.

*En este universo nunca existió Lord Voldemort, ni Mortífagos, ni Guerra Mágica. Pero eso se sabe mediante se desarrolle la trama.

*Debonair viene del inglés antiguo que significa refinado, elegante, gracioso, sofisticado, encantador. Todo lo que significa ser un Malfoy y una Veela.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Requiem" –Nao Hiiragi_


	2. Armand Malfoy, El camino a la oscuridad

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ __ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 2:** Armand Malfoy− El camino a la oscuridad

Theodore Nott era un chico callado, de estatura bastante alta y profundos ojos azul claro. La mayor parte del tiempo destinaba sus momentos de ocio a escuchar música con dos tapones mágicos en forma de esferas ovaladas negras que eran la última moda en el mundo mágico, basado en algo que se hacía llamar "audífonos" muggle.

Con un ritmo de batería que lograba palmeando sus manos contra sus muslos, trataba de recrear la melodía que escuchaba. Frunció los labios y cabeceó al compás del ritmo frenético, hasta que alguien lo sacó de su estado catártico sacando las esferas de sus oídos.

−Espero sea importante.

−Siempre lo es.

Draco Malfoy caminaba junto a Theodore a la torre de Astronomía con mirada altanera. El de cabello azabache iba con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones prestando sumo cuidado a la atención que atraían al caminar.

−Sea lo que sea que te pasó durante el verano, debió ser trascendental para tener a todas las mujeres de este colegio viniéndose con solo mirarte.

Draco alzó los hombros restándole trascendencia al asunto sacando su pañuelo y tapándose la nariz con él. Theo entrecerró los ojos con intriga viendo con atención la tela. No encontró manchas o un olor particular. La curiosidad lo carcomía. Una vez arribaron a su destino, el príncipe de Slytherin avanzó unos pasos al balcón.

−Soy una Veela−confesó el rubio recostándose sobre la baranda de madera que daba al Lago Negro. El atardecer se ponía en todo su esplendor otorgando un aire bohemio a la escena.

Theodore sacó una pipa que encendió con su varita en un movimiento rápido. Tomó una bocanada corta y luego otra hasta dejar la chispa encendida. Apretó sus dientes y silbó sorprendido riendo un poco después.

−Eso explica muchas cosas.

Nott, como el prefecto de séptimo año de la casa de Slytherin, exaltaba todas las cualidades por las cuales Salazar hubiera estado orgulloso. Era altamente perceptivo y, a pesar de la obvia situación de Draco, siempre se preguntó el por qué detrás de tan curioso fenómeno.

Draco siempre había sido popular en sus anteriores años de colegio. Era un Malfoy después de todo, un estirpe sangre pura, de cabello rubio, de figura envidiable, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, notas perfectas, aire gallardo, caballerosidad hasta lo irritable, arrogancia en partes divertidas, cretino la mayor parte de las veces para satisfacción propia y terriblemente narcisista. Al parecer eso era lo que atraía a 40% del estudiantado femenino de ese colegio. Al menos le había funcionado durante los anteriores seis años. Pero lo que pasaba ahora padecía de cualquier sentido.

Habían pasado 5 días desde el inicio de las clases y Theo, haciendo cuentas rápidas, podría calcular al menos una docena de chicas de diferentes casas las cuales habían pasado por "el encanto Malfoy". Sino era que más, el ser Premio Anual había traído tantas ventajas al _Dragón_ como un cuarto individual y una sala común que solo compartía con la otra Premio Anual, que para sorpresa de nadie, resultó ser Hermione Granger.

La princesa Gryffindor que estaba desaparecida aun de vacaciones y no se había dignado a hacer presencia en Hogwarts. Seguro que ella apreciaría el desfile interminable de faldas y los gemidos que salieran de la alcoba de su compañero.

−Tengo que encontrar a mi pareja−musitó Draco con un poco de aflicción pero con mucha ira apretando el barandal.

− ¿Y por eso decidiste averiguarlo de la manera física?−preguntó muy entretenido viendo a su amigo tratando de contener la ira.

−A veces siento que hubiese sido mejor contarle a Blaise.

−No es tan divertido como yo.−Theo botó los residuos de ceniza de la pipa y la guardó entrando en un modo mucho más serio.− ¿Cómo piensas encontrarla? He leído sobre Veelas, pero en su mayoría hembras. Creo que la cuestión cambia en los machos.

−Las Veelas mujeres pueden escoger a su pareja. Es más, prueban mucho antes de escoger al príncipe.

−Tú haces lo mismo.

−Porque no la he encontrado aún. Cuándo perciba su olor… no hay vuelta atrás, ella será mi vida y muerte. Es un poco aterrador.−afirmó pasando saliva con dificultad. Los olores del lago y el Bosque Prohibido estaban haciendo estragos en él.−Theo deja de comer atún por favor. En verdad que el hedor es insoportable.

−Lo siento amigo, pero debo comer para aguantar mi ritmo, que no es tan apretado como el tuyo. ¿Cuántas llevas?

−Un caballero no tiene memoria. Pero he degustado tejón, serpiente, águila y hasta león.

−Muy impresionante debo agregar.

Draco miró su pañuelo detenidamente y lo guardó de nuevo. Movió el cuello produciendo un sonido de "crack" ajustando luego los hombros. Había un olor a lavanda que le estaba llegando de los alrededores y su boca comenzó a salivar al pensar probar la mujer que llevaba ese aroma. Podía imaginarla, diminuta, elegante, sofisticada, con cabellos largos y lisos. Carraspeó con la garganta evitando cualquier estimulo secundario. La práctica lo estaba ayudando, sin duda alguna, a superar sus instintos primarios de Veela. Se felicitó internamente.

−Es como si no pudiese evitar tomar lo que necesito.

−Lo que quieres.−Theo le miró alzando la ceja izquierda burlándose− Una Veela solo necesita a su pareja. Lo que tú haces es tomar por medio de la excusa. Yo no me opongo, ojalá pudiese hacerlo yo.

El Slytherin de ojos azules rio un poco para poder quitarle peso al dilema existencial de su amigo. Al ver su porte sabía que su mente estaba ahí pero su pasión y alma estaba muy lejos, oliendo lo que fuese que lo tuviese intrigado. Theo se acercó a Draco para fijar su mirada en aquello que tanto le llamaba la atención.

−Las pequeñas tejonas Hufflepuff tomando el sol−musitó entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona.

−Hay una en especial que me afecta.

−Tienes muy buen olfato. No distingo ninguna de sus caras desde acá.

−Lavanda. A eso huele.

Draco se giró para evitar la tentación volviendo a sacar su pañuelo para ayudar a enfocarse. Respiró tranquilamente y lo guardó. La perturbación se aplacó.

− ¿Ya te has transformado a totalidad?

−No, solo despertó la sangre Veela. No recuerdo mucho de esos días. Solo momentos dentro de neblina. Mis padres me contaron que no sucedió ninguna transformación.

− ¿Arpía?

−Lo que he leído es algo entre "menos pico y más alas"−comentó Draco haciendo comillas con sus dedos y mirada de tedio.

−Asumo que Snape y por ende, Dumbledore, deben saber de tu cómoda situación.

−Deja de decir que es cómoda maldita sea. Sí de todo es, cómoda es la última palabra con la cual describiría todo.

− ¿Te imaginas que tu pareja sea una nacida de muggles? Eso pondría las cosas interesantes en la casa Malfoy.

−A ti eso ni te va ni te viene ¿no?

−Por supuesto que no. La sangres es roja, viscosa, la misma y del mismo sabor. Mis personas favoritas no tienen magia y se pasa mejor.

−El estatus de sangre siempre ha sido parte de mi atractivo. No lo voy a negar… a mis padres parece importarles mucho la cuestión, pero a la hora de la verdad no es que sea un factor determinante.

−Menos cuando la naturaleza de una criatura prevalece sobre tu mente.

−Eso es algo con lo cual debo luchar y aprender a dominar.

−Lo miras todo desde la perspectiva incorrecta. No domines, asume y vive como tú. No eres dos personas. Solo una con cualidades particularmente divertidas.

−Qué asco, suenas como mi padre.

−Somos tipos muy encantadores.

Draco alisó un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su peinado pulcro hacia atrás y ajustó las mancuernas negras con una "M" blanca en los puños de su camisa blanca abotonada.−Cabe agregar que lo dicho acá queda en secreto.

−No es mi intensión esparcir la información para que más chicas se vayan contigo. No necesitas ayuda. No hay nada que emocione más a una mujer, el saberse ser la posible pareja de una Veela macho. Fidelidad obligada garantizada para siempre… que encantador. ¿A dónde vas?

El rubio siguió por las escaleras mientras su voz se perdía en un eco.−A degustar un poco de lavanda.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hedwig ululaba con un sonido relajante. Un tazón de gusanos secos estaba a su lado mientras tomaba con su pico lo que le apetecía. Mientras tanto Harry le rozaba el guargüero con el índice de su dedo leyendo la misiva que había traído su amiga alada en su pata.

−Hermione llega el lunes…−dijo en voz alta a Ron que botaba una quaffle al aire acostado en su cama.−Dice que… no le entiendo la letra… ehh… ¡ahh sí! Nos trae recuerdos de Australia.

−Mientras no sea arañas, es un regalo perfecto.

Harry rio por el comentario y siguió su lectura murmurando de vez en cuando−Dice que conoció a alguien.

El pelirrojo giró la vista de inmediato a su mejor amigo dejando que la pelota cayera de lleno en su nariz. Harry que también estaba acostado, se levantó para quedar sentado en mariposa y leer detenidamente el contenido de la misma.

−Ahh si… una mujer llamada Marie… bla bla… se hicieron amigas… bla bla. Eso fue todo.

Ron suspiró como si hubiese terminado de tragar una pastilla grande y dura viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa tranquila.

−De igual manera Hermione no es de las que cuenten cosas así por medio de cartas. Así que no veo por qué te preocupas.

− ¿Quién está preocupado?−Ron se levantó un poco malhumorado con la afirmación de su amigo colocándose de nuevo sus zapatos. Era hora de entrar a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Algo que no terminaba de gustarle para ser la última clase de la semana. Ver la nariz aguileña de Snape adorando su cara enmarcada por la cortina de cabello espeso y más graso jamás visto, no era la forma de terminar un viernes.

−Dile ya que te gusta y acaba con esta patética charada. A veces es desgastante.

− ¿Para ti?

Harry mordió su lengua para no decir cualquier cosa por provocación y enfrentarse de manera innecesaria. Se avecinaba el fin de semana, Quidditch y Hogsmeade.−Para ti. Es obvio que los celos te comen. La inseguridad te acaba y todo lo referente a Hermione de alguna manera, un poco demente, te afecta.

−Eso es irrelevante y no tiene sentido.

Harry enrolló el pergamino y lo guardó en su mesa de noche. Abrió la ventana para que Hedwig volara a descansar a la lechucería. Se colocó la túnica, ajustó su mochila y siguió a su mejor amigo que, en su terquedad, decidió ir adelante sin verlo a la cara.

Harry tenía razón, sabía en lo profundo de su ser que el amor que sentía por Hermione era un fenómeno que estaba tomando épicas proporciones en su mente y su corazón. Siempre había querido dar el paso definitivo y decirle. Sin embargo la vergüenza al rechazo, como el que sufrió efímera y superficialmente con Fleur Delacour en cuarto año, lo hacía pensar dos veces. Luego venía a su mente la imagen de Lavender Brown con su busto generoso y piernas rellenas que podían estrangular un oso. ¡Oh! Como extrañaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Eran poderosas y lo hacían venir a los dos minutos de estar dentro de ella. Le encantaba agarrar su cintura y hundir sus dedos en su piel rosada y estrujarla embistiéndola con fuerza. Con Lavender todo era fuego, entusiasmo y sexo salvaje.

Luego la imagen de Hermione se colaba en su pensamiento y ya no le parecía tan fantástica la ensoñación y su ánimo carnal disminuía tan solo un poco. Los recuerdos de Lavender siempre eran bienvenidos en la ducha. Pero los recuerdos de Hermione siempre estaban presentes durante todo el día causándole toda clase de sensaciones corporales acompañadas de un latir frenético en el corazón. Solo por esa razón, Ronald Weasley sabía que le gustaba, que la quería hasta las lágrimas. Su piel se erizó al sentir que de hecho, podría amarla. Un sentimiento que le causaba temor. Él no era bueno para pensar tanto y sentir demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Harry miraba a su amigo por la espalda y sin necesidad de legeremancia, podía escuchar los mecanismos de pensamiento sin freno de Ron. Él no supo el por qué le había dado esa respuesta, pero su honor le obligó a darle un empujón al pelirrojo para que él mismo no terminara cometiendo una locura que acabara con la amistad de los tres.

Aunque las ganas nunca faltaban.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Draco Malfoy limpió su boca con el dorso de la mano derecha de forma brusca haciendo que su labio inferior se estirara un poco a la izquierda. Un sonido viscoso salió de la fricción y de su propia saliva. El Slytherin se relamió la boca con la lengua y se alejó de la entrepierna sudorosa y mojada de la Hufflepuff de sexto año que se encontraba sentada sobre un lavabo en el baño de prefectos. La chica olor a lavanda, se agarraba fuertemente de la fregadero de porcelana con ojos cerrados y mejillas encendidas. El cabello suelto le caía libre por la espalda y una que otra hebra se escabullía sobre sus labios hinchados y rosas. Carnosos y blandos.

El Slytherin comenzó a frotar de nuevo el pequeño bulto rosado que coronaba los labios inferiores, jugosos y palpitantes de la chica que, abierta de piernas para él, gemía un sollozo casi que lamentándose. Los colmillos en él estaban pronunciados y las garras puntiagudas habían reemplazado las uñas rectas. Sus ojos grises y profundos le miraban hambriento cuando rozaba con la punta de sus zarpas haciendo cosquillas en ella.

−Te vas a venir de nuevo−susurró con un gruñido que ella no percibió.−Hueles muy bien y también sabes como a flores.−Con cuidado colocó la pierna izquierda de la tejona sobre su hombro derecho teniendo total acceso. Llevó su mano izquierda a su intimidad y la abrió con los dedos índice y corazón viendo como el pulso era fuerte. Era carmesí y el bello alrededor era corto de color café oscuro.

−Dios…−gimió ella lamiendo su dedo índice viendo la cabeza mona en la profundidad de su esencia.

−Delicioso−musitó Draco abriendo aún más los labios menores con sus dedos para dar acceso a la entrada, dando una lamida profunda desde la vagina hasta el clítoris inflamado. Ella pegó un pequeño grito llevando las manos a los cabellos perfectamente peinados de su amante. Pero este la detuvo con un agarre agresivo apretando su muñeca.

El chico se levantó limpiando su boca con la mano y soltó de un manotazo fuerte la mano de la Hufflepuff.−No me toques. Esto fue suficiente.

−Lo si…ento. Yo pensé…

Sin más explicaciones el Slytherin recogió su túnica que colgaba de una de las puertas de los excusados y salió del baño sin mirar atrás. Demasiada lavanda resultaba asfixiante. No pudo soportarlo más.−Esto no sale de este baño.−Sin decir más, se fue dejando a la joven sin ropa interior, con latir desbocado y mente descolocada.

Con rapidez Draco sacó su pañuelo y lo paso rápidamente por su nariz para no causar sospecha alguna y con paso firme fue a su cuarto de Premio Anual, el cual estaba detrás de un retrato que daba de piso a techo en el quinto piso. Agradeció la privacidad de no tener a Granger con su horrible peinado molestando por ahí. O peor, resultándole lo suficientemente apetitosa para saciarse con ella. Ese pensamiento le hizo erizar la piel.

Fue al baño compartido y lavó bien sus manos para quitar cualquier hedor remanente de su glotonería sexual. Quería estar cansado, que sus piernas fallaran y su miembro se relajara. Parecía estar en guardia la mayor parte de tiempo y eso lo perturbaba mucho. Vio su reflejo en el espejo y detalló sus dientes buscando los colmillos. Nada se veía a la vista.

Apenas eran las dos, a esa hora los de séptimo tenían libre, hasta las tres cuando comenzara la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Buscando un poco de tranquilidad se recostó en su cama doble. Era mullida y con cuatro almohadones con las fundas verdes y ribetes platas. La insignia de Slytherin colgaba de una heráldica de metal forjado justo en frente. Abajo había un ventanal gigante que servía de puerta a un balcón compartido con el de Hermione.

Buscó debajo de la almohada agarrando El Diario de la Veela y nutrirse de él con un poco de información. Era grande y parecía una biblia muggle. A pesar de su gusto por la lectura, su cuerpo febril parecía interesado en otras cosas que involucraran más lo físico y menos mente. Y sin duda alguna nada de corazón. Draco suspiró sacudiendo su cabeza para detener el dramático tren de pensamiento.

 _Entrada de 1066_

 _Wiltshire−Gran Bretaña_

 _En el transcurso de mi vida he sido gratamente bendecido por la gracia de los más magnánimos dioses. Poseo magia, riqueza y ambición. Desde mi arribo a las islas de Nueva Escocia en el año 1000, ha sido la sucesiva práctica de mi don en el arte oscuro, lo que me ha permitido forjar un destino sólido y envidado por muchos._

 _Desde las órdenes de Guillermo I El Conquistador, en los lejanos valles de Francia, he sido consagrado por el favor de la corona. Nunca encontré la necesidad de erigir palabras póstumas o duraderas que enmarcaran mis pensamientos o sentimientos. No hay mejor legado que la historia con hechos. Sin embargo este diario nace de una necesidad para otro que no soy yo._

 _En mi afán por mantener la imagen y la popularidad inherente de mi Rey, he elaborado pactos prohibidos que comprometen mi alma. La ética la perdí hace ya varios años. Sin embargo la poca luz que queda en mí, se ve reflejada en mi hijo y en su hijo así mismo. Y es por ellos que este compendio de hojas queda como la prueba y el posible camino de ayuda para las generaciones posteriores de varones Malfoy._

 _La gracia y la gloria que rodean a Guillermo I no son debidas a la Divina Providencia. Su facilidad para ganar adeptos, pese a su historial sanguinario, se debe a la poción de extracto de Glamur administrada por mí._

 _En mis cabalgatas de joven me encontré a mismo en Bulgaria, por el monte de Rila, donde vi por primera vez a una Veela. Magnificas criaturas de cabellos blancos y piel de alabastro, cuyos ojos grises brillaban con sus propios deseos. Un par de alas las adornaban y a veces su blancura nívea hacía que uno ignorara sus cuerpos desnudos. Descendientes de sirenas, lograban tentar a los hombres con susurros graznados que venían de sus gargantas._

 _Para su desdicha, mis ansias de poder y curiosidad por lo oculto, ganaban a su seductor Glamur. Mientras yacía en la cama con una de ellas y la poseía sin reparo, arranque uno de sus cabellos. Gritó estrepitosamente y convulsionó retorciéndose en un dolor que solo sus ojos desorbitados podían mostrar. Hui, hui con temor. Corrí de ese lugar tan rápido que mi caballo no parecía dar la talla. Una pradera jamás me pareció tan grande._

 _Guardé el cabello de la Veela como el mayor tesoro. Jamás nadie supo de él y así permaneció hasta que entre la alquimia y experimentos tenebroso, extraje de él la Esencia de Glamur. Una poción de atracción y fijación mucho más poderosa que cualquier brebaje o filtro de amor. Capaz de capturar los sentidos de otros y con capacidad de otorgar longevidad para aquel que la consumiera. Esencia que suministre a Guillermo I desde su sucesión y conquista al trono de Gran Bretaña. La gente lo seguía como ovejas a pastor, en un trance tan innoble que alguna vez llegué a temer de su poder._

 _Para desgracia mía y por ende, la de él, el mágico líquido acabó. Puedo decir con certeza que fue en ese momento exacto que la oscuridad reinó por completo. Le nubló la mente a él y me nubló el corazón a mí. Guillermo I en una cruzada maquiavélica, orquestada por mi tétrica creatividad, cruzó los mares y secuestró a cientos de Veelas. Las trajo con encantamientos prohibidos. Con lianas ardientes que las abrazaban y las hacían llorar de dolor._

 _Enjauladas y chupándoles la vida, arranque sus cabellos uno por uno de acuerdo a la necesidad que tuviese para crear la pócima. Las criaturas anteriormente bellas, ya no cantaban, ya no comían y se marchitaban hasta adquirir un color café de podredumbre. Fui ejecutor directo de años de tortura contra ellas. El precio lo pagué por fin hace una luna._

 _Mientras destilaba la esencia, no vi cuando una de las últimas Veelas que quedaban, logró su escape sacrificando su garra para abrir la cerradura mágica. No tenía vestigio de uña alguna y la carne expuesta colgaba en jirones de su brazo izquierdo._

 _Era de noche y las llamas de las antorchas le otorgaban un aire aún más macabro y tétrico. Traté de alcanzar mi varita pero ella fue mil veces más rápida. Con la garra derecha, que aún estaba intacta, apretó mi cuello y acercó sus fauces a mi rostro. Siseó unas palabras en un dialecto que no comprendí, pero el tono era de odio, de desprecio, de muerte. Me miró con unos ojos azules tan claros que parecían desaparecer en el blanco de la esclerótica. Me empujó al muro de piedra sacándome hasta el último suspiro de aire. Abrí la boca tanto como pude y ella aprovecho eso para meter lo que quedaba de su mano animal izquierda a mi boca. Vomité, pero todo se regó dentro de mi garganta junto con la sangre que emanaba de ella. Era tanto lo que brotaba de su muñón, que el líquido rojo se filtró dentro de mí como agua. Me ahogué y tosí con arcadas. Ella desistió y sacó de mi boca su extremidad bañada en su sangre. Jamás soltó mi garganta._

 _Luego vino el ardor. Mordió mi cuello rebanando un pedazo de carne con él mientras sentía como me inyectaba una sustancia que me hizo helar las venas. Sensación que jamás creí posible. El efecto era parecido a cómo sí me inyectaran jugo de sopóforo extraído directamente del grano. Moría en vida, los gritos se diluían en el ambiente de la mazmorra donde trabajaba. No había nadie, solo silencio y el sonido de la succión de mi vida que hacía las fauces de ella en mi cuello. Una muerte inmunda para una vida inmunda. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente._

 _Pero que equivocado estaba. Justo cuando pensaba entregarme a la inconsciencia la Veela me soltó de su agarre y me miró sonriendo._

− _Bienvenido hermano._

 _Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer muerta sobre mí. Desperté a los días, o eso me dijeron. Estaba en mi cama con vendajes en el cuello. No me sentía particularmente débil. Fue cuando vi los rostros de mi hijo y esposa verme con asombrado horror. Me levanté rápidamente sin molestia vertiendo un poco de agua del cántaro a la escudilla echa de hierro. El reflejo era otro. No era yo pero si era yo. Era Armand Malfoy a los treinta años. Había rejuvenecido. Seguía siendo el mismo pero ciertamente diferente._

 _Acá es, querido sucesor de la línea, donde te digo que eres una Veela. Gracias a la mordida, la sangre y el ritual efectuado por venganza, los varones Malfoy somos como ellas. Y así mismo, con sus habilidades y vulnerabilidades. Por supuesto mi hijo y nieto fueron recipientes directos del ritual. Aun para mí es desconocido lo que yace dentro mí y por ende dentro de ti. Solo que sé que el Glamur que tanto importa a Guillermo, ahora lo quiere de mí. Sin él, es poco el tiempo que le queda de vida. Y así tendrá que morir. No lo haré yo por él. Mi rey no me gobierna._

 _Paso este conocimiento a la siguiente generación para plasmar en estas hojas nuestras propias vidas y esperar poder quitar un poco de la mancha oscura que cobija nuestro maldito apellido. Sé de "mala fe" que yo no comencé el legado de la mejor manera._

 _Armand Malfoy_

No quiso leer más. Cerró el diario de inmediato y suspiró exhausto. Draco refregó su rostro quitándose la pereza del rostro.

Veelas por venganza. Veelas por masacre. Veelas nacidas por la muerte. En ese momento no se sintió particularmente decente y menos sí recordaba a lo que se estaba dedicando los últimos días.

− ¡NO ES QUE PUEDA EVITARLO!−gritó fuera de sí agarrando los almohadones contra la pared.

Su sangre hervía después de leer lo que su antepasado había hecho. Tortura no era algo que apareciera en su vocabulario diario. Sus garras brotaron de inmediato y rasgó el colchón y los tapetes que adornaban las paredes de piedra. Un gruñido de llanto se ahogó en su pecho y cada cosa que tocó la hizo volar en pedazos. Al cabo de un momento solo quedaba destrucción.

El reloj mágico de arena que tenía tres diferentes tipos de bombillas de vidrio para hora, minutos y segundos, le indicaron las tres de la tarde en punto. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no iba dar espera por más Veela que fuera. Con un movimiento de su varita, el cuarto volvió a quedar inmaculado. No quedó evidencia de rabia e ira de alguna criatura mágica.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

El alboroto en el Gran Comedor era como escuchar una colmena de abejas. Era lunes e inicio de semana. El día más pesado para los estudiantes de séptimo. No había bloques libres a excepción del almuerzo. Una razón de peso y suficiente para que Ron llenara su plato con cuanto manjar se le atravesara. En su bandeja había huevos revueltos, empanadas de Cornualles y una buena cantidad de tocino frito.

Harry pasó saliva pensando el lugar al cuál iría toda esa comida. Las náuseas lo invadían de tan solo imaginarlo. Era como cuando visitaba a su primo muggle Dudley en Privet Drive en Little Whinging. Su tía Petunia cocinaba para un batallón y él fácilmente se hacía cargo de la mitad. A su madre le causaba toda la gracia del mundo y su padre siempre llegaba a casa a tomar una poción para la indigestión.

−Hoy llega Hermione ¿no?−comentó Ron pasando con dificultad un bocado de comida ayudado por un trago de jugo de naranja.

−Hablando de la reina de Roma−musitó Harry viendo a la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Ron hizo una mueca de desconcierto no entendiendo la referencia dicha a lo cual Harry tan solo señaló para que su amigo siguiera con su mirada donde apuntaba el de negros cabellos.

Hermione Jane Granger entraba con su túnica impecable y la placa de Premio Anual en la parte derecha de su pecho. Hermosa con los años, su cabello ondulado era largo pero lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta. Éste lograba un movimiento armónico cuando sus rizos iban de arriba para abajo con cada paso que daba.

De repente todo quedó en silencio cuando un gruñido potente inundó el lugar proveniente de la mesa de Slytherin. Todo paso muy rápido y en cuestión de segundos. Sólo se vio como Dumbledore y Snape tomaban a Draco Malfoy y desaparecían por aparición. Lo último que quedó de ellos fue el eco del gruñido más bestial jamás escuchado dentro de las paredes del colegio Hogwarts para Magia y Hechicería.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Armand Malfoy y su oscura historia. Toda una generación maldita desde entonces.

*Siempre he encontrado mucha fascinación por Theodore Nott. Quiero escribir algo de él.

*A todos los reviews, follows y favoritos muchas gracias. Me alegran mucho cuando veo la notificación en mi correo. También a Luni que no le pude contestar por privado pues no tienes cuenta. Un abrazo.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Absolute Destiny−Apocalypse" –Adolescence of Utena OST_


	3. Caramelo de leche

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ __ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 3:** _Caramelo de leche_

El aula en desuso, ubicada en el cuarto piso y la cuál había sido morada del espejo de Oesed hace algunos años, había sido acondicionada de manera mágica para contener a la Veela Draco Malfoy.

Había sido encerrado por Dumbledore y Severus con poderosa magia barrera e insonora. Ambos se encontraban con el equipo de profesores fuera del recinto tratando de esperar a que el Premio Anual se tranquilizara. Fue rápido el momento cuando el jefe de la casa de Slytherin pudo notar en la mesa de las serpientes, como un preocupado Theodore Nott abrazaba a Draco como si quisiera evitar que colapsara sobre la mesa. Luego fueron los murmullos de preocupación por parte de Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini lo que hizo avisar rápidamente al director, quién sin detenerse a pensar caminó deprisa para tomar a Draco por los brazos ayudado por Snape.

Lo habían encerrado en el aula por temor a cualquier daño causado por la Veela. En el estado, que sospechaban, se encontraba Draco, era muy peligroso dejarlo por su cuenta. Lucius Malfoy fue avisado de inmediato y no tardó en llegar por la Red Flu con su esposa que frotaba sus manos de manera ruda debido a la angustia.

−Debimos dejarlo en casa−fue lo único que dijo viendo a su esposo y después a Dumbledore.

−Por favor Narcissa, no nos apresuremos a los hechos.−Dijo Dumbledore con la serenidad de siempre girándose a ver a la planta docente.−Estimados profesores, es nuestro deber seguir manteniendo el orden de la escuela. Por favor retírense a sus clases. Es vital mantener la normalidad y la calma. Sí algún estudiante se refiere a ustedes por el incidente presentado en el desayuno, les pido que difundan la información de un malestar de Síndrome Pasivo de Takveco que aqueja al joven Malfoy. No hay que hondar más en el asunto.

Pomona Sprout intercambió miradas con el profesor Flitwick evitando reír, por supuesto no existía tal cosa como un Síndrome Pasivo de Takveco, es más, ni siquiera existía un tal Takveco.

−Me quedaré con Lucius y Narcissa para concluir los detalles pertinentes. Severus, agradecería tu participación así como también la presencia de Minerva.

El resto de profesores hizo su retirada sin intercambiar palabra dejando a las cinco personas viéndose entre sí a la mitad del pasillo de piedra.

− ¿Quién es la pareja de Draco?−preguntó Lucius mirando su cayado disimulando interés.−Me parece extraño que al estar una semana en este colegio hasta ahora la haya encontrado. ¿Es una alumna?

El mayor de los Malfoy internamente se entregó a Salazar para que no fuese una mujer mayor. Una profesora de intercambio tal vez. No, eso lo perturbaría demasiado.

−Eso creemos−intervino Minerva con rostro de duda mirando a Snape quien simplemente mantenía sus manos juntas frente al pecho con un ademán desprendido.

− ¿Severus?−preguntó Narcissa. Sus ojos reflejaban un auténtico temor, uno que disimulaba a la perfección.

−Había una alumna fuera de Hogwarts por un permiso especial. Se encontraba fuera del país. Llegó hoy por medio de aparición directo al Gran Comedor. Hermione Granger.

Narcissa Malfoy miró impávida a su amigo para mirar a su esposo sin girar su cabeza. Entre menos espectáculo ante la noticia, sería mucho mejor.

−Sin embargo no estamos seguros. Fue todo una coincidencia−alegó Minerva rápidamente viendo a Dumbledore, el cual se llevó su mano derecha al puente de su nariz y se giró dándole la espalda al resto.

−La raza de Veelas macho no es común en el mundo mágico, así que mantenemos nuestros aspectos en completo secreto. Sin embargo sé, por mi propia experiencia, que mi hijo encontró a su pareja. Este ataque que tiene solo es prueba de ello. Le aseguro profesora, que hasta el mismo director encontrará verdad en mis palabras−sentenció Lucius fijando su mirada a la puerta del aula.

− ¿Albus?−preguntó la jefa de Gryffindor en un susurro.

−Minerva por favor podrías llamar a la señorita Granger a mi despacho. Necesitamos informarla de la situación, mientras hablaré con sus padres.

− ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el joven Malfoy?−pregunto ella viendo a la pareja rubia.

Narcissa respiró profundamente siguiendo a Dumbledore al despacho dejando atrás a Lucius.−No es conveniente que nadie, además de la pareja de Draco, entre a esa habitación en este momento. Todos somos amenaza para él. Resultaría peligroso para todos.

El mayor de los Malfoy se giró con ese ademán característico de levitar sobre la tierra siendo seguido por Severus y su gran ropaje negro dos tallas más grandes que él.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

El olor lo enloquecía, su lado humano parecía perderse en un lago de lodo fangoso y espeso. No podía salir aunque quisiera. La esencia de su pareja lo estaba volviendo demente. Era un sentimiento tan abrumador, desconocido, inquietante y maravilloso que los rugidos de bestia hacían vibrar los vidrios.

La túnica había quedado hecha girones por el suelo y la camisa de botones la tenía abierta y tensa por los músculos que desarrolló de un momento a otro. El dolor era tan demencial que quiso llorar. Necesitaba a su pareja junto a él. Nada más tenía sentido. Su alma parecía lamentarse y eso provocaba en él la pérdida de la visión.

Arremetió contra una pared con el puño derecho para después rasgarla con sus poderosas zarpas. Mucho más largas de lo que jamás estuvieron. De nueve centímetros de largo y curvas como peligrosos garfios. Su mente racional luchaba contra todas sus fuerzas por ganar el control, pero la desolación lo cubría.

Un grito de lamento salió de él con un tono de voz completamente ajeno al suyo. Era un ente aparte, un ente bestial y primitivo. El Slytherin abrió sus ojos y sintió el roce de su largo cabello sobre su rostro. Sus hebras doradas ahora eran de un color más plata y alcanzaban a rozar sus hombros.

Había sido todo tan inesperado, que cuando el olor llegó a él en el Gran Comedor, su corazón y mente colapsaron a la vez. Como un apagado automático y reinicio de otra clase se sensación y percepción del mundo.

¡Oh! Su olor, ese olor. Era la cosa más deliciosa que había llegado a él en toda su vida. No era solo una nota de olor como el resto de las mujeres que había probado. En ella era una ráfaga potente de aroma a manzana verde que se dispersaba para dejar entrar el olor a chocolate. Oh, ese maldito olor a chocolate. Lo tenía salivando hasta cubrir sus nacientes colmillos. Las gotas transparentes se escurrían hasta el suelo.

Olía a dulce y a éxtasis. A cítrico para despertar cualquier sentido y a azúcar para asentar el corazón y el cuerpo. Era la mezcla perfecta de inicio y fin. Ella era infinita, no tenía límites. No para él.

Draco rugió de impotencia de nuevo cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo respirando entre cortado y salivando aún más. La recordaba, claro que la recordaba. Tan sólo con su aroma, su cerebro podía reproducirla en una imagen. Con su cabello hirsuto avellana acompañando el bamboleo de sus generosas caderas. Redondas y suculentas. Antesala a su trasero redondo como durazno maduro. Ojos marrones, de intenso mirar. Anhelaba sumergirse en las puertas de su alma y lamer cada recoveco que ella albergara. Quería consumirla, adorarla, cuidarla y besarla. En esos labios rosados, espléndidos y pulposos. Demandaba hacerle el amor para que ella supiera que era tocar el cielo con el cuerpo. Ir con ella y acompañarla al paraíso y quedarse ahí a deleitarse con sus cuerpos. Si… eso era lo que necesitaba para vivir. Pero ahora, lo mantenían alejado de ella. Malditos, malditos una y mil veces alejándolo de lo único que precisaba.

Entonces un "click" sonó y el volteó su rostro casi animal al instante. Era ella. En el marco de la puerta cerrándola tras de sí para quedar a solas con él.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

− ¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado a Malfoy? Esto escaló picos en la escala de lo extraño.

− ¿Más de lo que ha sido desde que entramos?

Hermione vio a sus dos mejores amigos intercambiar comentarios de algo que ella misma se preguntaba. Fue algo extraño y particularmente perturbador. El graznido que retumbó por todo el Gran Comedor no era normal. Para nada lo era. Era de una criatura mágica. Ella no se le escapaba ningún tipo de detalle.

Harry y Ron caminaban delante de ella realizando conjeturas sobre el exabrupto del hurón oxigenado. Ella no intervino en ningún momento en la charla, no quería afirmar sin estar segura de algún hecho. Para ella, especular era un insulto.

Cuando el barullo comenzó a cesar en el Gran Comedor, Hermione logró arrastrar a Ron y a Harry a su sala común para bajar con los textos de las clases del día. Ella había aparecido a la entrada de Hogwarts esa misma mañana con permiso de McGonagall. La cuál muy gentilmente había deshabilitado unas cuantas guardas mágicas para que ella tuviese acceso al interior. Los elfos se habían encargado de su equipaje y todo estaba dispuesto en su cuarto de Premio Anual.

Cuarto que compartía con un muy indeseable Draco Malfoy. El antiguo prefecto de Slytherin nunca había sido del agrado de ella. Se mofaba de sus dientes, de su cabello y de su estatus de bruja nacida de muggles. Ahora no era que particularmente le molestara hasta el agotamiento, como cuando estaba en tercer año y de un puño le había roto la nariz. Los tiempos de niños y bromas pesadas ya habían pasado a la historia.

Sin embargo el eterno adolescente de cabello platinado era déspota y pasaba de ella con rudeza. La miraba de manera arrogante escupiéndole con su actitud lo bajo que ella era para él y para el mundo. Solo una vez le dijo "sangre sucia". Nunca más esa palabra volvió a salir de los labios de él. Pero Hermione, a pesar de su noble espíritu y cabeza puesta en su sitio, no podía evitar sentirse mal consigo misma, cuando él la menospreciaba "solo porque sí". Ella necesitaba de razones para poder encontrar coherencia a las acciones. Así era mucho más fácil trascender a la situación.

En quinto y sexto año, cuando compartieron rondas de vigía como prefectos, él la dejaba botada sin decirle una palabra. Tan solo bastaba con ver el final del pasillo para ver a una de sus compañeras llamarlo con coquetería. Malfoy tan solo le veía con pesar y con un deje de asco para escabullirse entre las sombras.

Podía imaginar el interminable desfile de mujeres entrando ahora a su sala común. Una tras otra.

− ¡Hermione!

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo a Ron verla esperando una respuesta.− ¿Qué sucede?

−Eso te pregunto yo a ti. Te pregunté ¿qué opinas al respecto?

− ¿Respecto a qué?

−Respecto a Malfoy. Desde que llegaste estás muy extraña… más de lo que eres. ¿Te paso algo en Australia?

Hermione rodó los ojos a modo de respuesta y se sentó en el primer escritorio en el aula de Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick estaba arreglando unos papeles en su diminuta mesa esperando a que los alumnos de séptimo terminaran de sentarse.

−Nada excepcionalmente diferente. Mucho sol, brisa y mar.

−Se nota−fue lo que dijo Harry tocando una de las mejillas de ella con el dedo índice de él.−Estás bronceada.

Hermione sonrió fraternalmente y se giró para acomodar sus textos.−Me faltó bloqueador solar.

− ¿Bloqueador qué?−preguntó Ron perdido en la conversación.

Aunque sí podía ver lo diferente que había llegado su mejor amiga. No la había visto en tres meses y vaya que sí le habían sentado de manera espléndida esos meses perdida en la brisa cargada de sal y la arena amarilla. Era ver a toda una mujer, y una muy interesante. Había podido echar una mirada indiscreta a la abertura de su túnica y fue grato lo que vio. A pesar del saco holgado y la falda ridículamente larga y las medias hasta las rodillas y los zapatos sosos, podía ver a fino detalle las maravillosas curvas que llevaban a esos pasajes que tanto ansiaba.

Ron echó su cabello para atrás tratando de no perderse en pensamientos demasiado calientes para la mañana. Vio a su amiga que estaba de perfil sacando un rollo de pergamino y se deleitó con las pecas regadas por el puente de su nariz respingada y cómo algunos resortes de cabello marrón, enmarcaban sus mejillas negándose a estar amarrados en el chongo que se había hecho en la parte posterior de la cabeza, antes de entrar al aula, debido al calor que tenía.

−Sí cierras la boca la ves igual.

Ron se giró a ver a su amigo el cual ya estaba marcando con tinta su pergamino con expresión neutral poco interesado en el asunto que ahí se presentaba. Aunque "desinteresado" no era la palabra, "celoso" se colaba mejor en sus pensamientos y sentir. Harry escribía meticulosamente la fecha para no tener que seguir el pensamiento que se metía en él cuando Ron admiraba hasta el hastío a su mejor amiga. Era lo más coherente de hacer. Él mismo no tenía muy claro cómo actuar y prefería recordar lo mucho que ella significaba para frenar cualquier camino mental que lo llevara a una conclusión que no estaba listo para asumir a cabalidad. Irse de golpes con su mejor amigo no le parecía la salida más loable.

−A veces pareciera que te gustara por la forma en que la proteges todo el tiempo. Déjala vivir Harry, ya está muy crecidita para eso.

Harry iba a refutarle cuando la puerta del aula de Encantamientos se abrió y Minerva McGonagall entró de manera rápida haciendo ondear su túnica verde oscura.

−Filius, necesito llevarme a la señorita Granger. Es un asunto que requiere su presencia de manera urgente.

Hermione quedó atenta y un poco estática por el tono de la profesora de Transfiguración.

−Adelante−respondió el hombre de cabellos negros y bigote peculiar.

Minerva salió del salón y Hermione la siguió mirando a Harry y a Ron con un ceño de total confusión. Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos y el sonido de los zapatos contra la piedra era excesivamente sonoro. La joven mordió su labio inferior antes de hablar.

−Disculpe profesora, no quiero sonar impertinente, pero llevo una semana de atraso y realmente me gustaría ponerme al corriente. Creo que el ejemplo es indispensable para sostener el título de Premio Anual.

−Esto es más importante. Además con sus capacidades no habrá problema para adelantar clases de inicio de semestre. Sabrá que poco se ve esos días.

Ella caminaba rápido y Hermione supo que el asunto era grave.− ¿Algo le paso a mis padres?

−No, pero ellos están esperando para hablar con usted.

−Creo que no comprendo profesora.

−Ya lo verá−McGonagall se paró frente a la gárgola que daba al despacho del director y anunció−Pastel de limón.

La gran estatua comenzó a moverse y a dar paso a las escaleras de caracol por donde ambas subieron. Cuan fue la sorpresa de Hermione al entrar al hermoso cuarto lleno de retratos y curiosidades y ver a nada más y nada menos que a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Si, definitivamente algo grave pasaba, el problema era que ella no recordaba alguna falta en la que hubiera incurrido.

−Buenos días−saludó la chica mirando a todos los presentes.

−Por favor siéntese señorita Granger. Como si fuera su casa−Dumbledore, que se encontraba sentado detrás de su basto escritorio le acercó un tazón− ¿Gusta un caramelo de leche? Son muggles, me los trajeron de regalo.

−Gracias señor−respondió tomando uno guardándolo dentro del bolsillo de la túnica. Sí algo estaba segura es que nada le pasaría por la garganta.

−Señorita Granger, he de comunicarle que antes de explicarle el motivo por la cual la he llamado, he notificado con sus padres para explicarles toda la situación. Los tengo conectados por Red Flu para que puedan dialogar después de haber concluido esta pequeña reunión.

− ¿De acuerdo…?− " _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"_ Era lo único que su mente podía gritar.

− ¿Qué opinión tiene de las Veelas señorita Granger?

Hermione quedó callada frente a la pregunta viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Narcissa Malfoy que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que había llegado. Vestía un enterizo negro tallado de manga larga con escote retrato que se abría en su cintura como una falda drapeada asimétrica que le llegaba a las rodillas. Era el epítome de la elegancia.

−Bueno, son criaturas fascinantes. No hay mucho escrito sobre ellas pero su modo de encontrar a su pareja macho me parece interesante.

− ¿Y cuál es su opinión frente a las Veelas macho?

−Lo poco que he investigado sobre ellos, y es que de ese tema la información es casi nula, es que son seres increíbles. Son más seres que criaturas. Rara vez son vistos y son muy populares entre las mujeres. Particularmente me remito a mi sentido de lo sensible para expresar que su manera de conformar su familia es extremadamente noble y pura. Pocas veces se ve a un individuo trabajar y esforzase tanto por la persona que ama. Es decir por su pareja destinada.−Hermione tomó aire y prosiguió− Es por temas como este que mi meta es lograr trabajar en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas en la División de Bestias.

Sí había algo que a ella le apasionaba eran las Criaturas Mágicas y como, desde un enfoque legal y práctico, se podía mejorar la condición de vida de cada ser. Seguir legados como el de Newton Artemis Fido Scamander y descubrir el trasfondo de la magia de las criaturas mágicas que habitaban el mundo. Luchar por sus derechos y deberes.

−Eso me parece lo adecuado−dijo al fin la mujer de cabello rubio con una mirada de ¿satisfacción?

−Disculpe señor, pero aun no comprendo el motivo de esta reunión.

−Seguro usted recordará el episodio de esta mañana durante el desayuno.

− ¿Con Malfoy?− _¡Oh! Dios…_ pensó Hermione rápidamente mientras sus neuronas hacían sinapsis rápidamente.−Él es una Veela.

No necesitaba realizar ningún tipo de pregunta, era una afirmación más que evidente. Y sí el comportamiento bestial del Slytherin había sido lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerlo reaccionar por instinto enfrente de todos, solo había una respuesta para agregar.−Encontró a su pareja.

Lucius Malfoy quién estuvo en silencio se sentó en el asiento estilo victoriano que estaba al lado de ella. McGonagall miró a Snape el cual estaba atento a la situación con total atención sin aparentar interés. Hablaban de su ahijado después de todo.

−La encontró a usted−sentenció el blondo viéndole de refilo por primera vez.

Hermione abrió la boca en forma de pequeña "O" tratando de emitir un sonido elocuente.−Esto es demente−fue lo único que pudo articular.

Buscó apoyo en su profesora la cuál le vio con resignación obvia, ni contar con el profesor de Pociones que tal vez poco le importaba ella. Con razón Dumbledore tan amablemente le había ofrecido caramelos para mitigar el golpe. Pues necesitaba al menos un castillo hecho de azúcar de algodón para sí quiera pensar que la noticia le cayera en gracia.

−Draco es una Veela y con ello su futuro y bienestar van ligados a su pareja y usted lo es. Es una situación delicada en la cual debo anteponer la vida él por encima de cualquier predilección que tenga yo sobre…temas específicos.

Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido. Que diplomático resultaba para no tocar el tema de la sangre. Poco sutil de su parte.

−Ustedes están pidiendo imposibles señores−contestó ella dirigiéndose a todos−están demeritando mi vida por debajo de la de él.

−Yo no le voy a pedir imposibles señorita Granger. En mí no está esa habilidad para rogar para alcanzar mis fines. Por el contrario prefiero valerme de otras herramientas.

− ¿Aun si involucran la vida de su hijo?

−Aún más si involucran la vida de mi hijo.

−Señor Malfoy en esta sala nadie es ajeno a la precaria, por no decir, prácticamente inexistente relación entre Malfoy y yo. Lo que usted, amablemente sugiere, es imposible.

Narcissa tomó aire de manera tan breve que hizo un ruidito como hipo. Lucius pudo oler su angustia y eso le dolía. Cualquier cosa que pasara con ella era peor que un fierro hirviendo para él.

−Como usted bien lo dice señorita, sugiero no comando. Para mí tampoco es motivo de algarabía saber que una bruja hija de muggles…

−Son muy orgullosos de su linaje puro. Lo sé−interrumpió ella altiva y con molestia.

−Sin embargo−continuó evitando así la intervención moralista de Dumbledore que quedo en el aire− sí quiero, al menos, que ese linaje continúe y es ahí donde usted se convierte en indispensable. Al contrario de lo que el común de la gente cree, una Veela macho no muere por el corazón roto. Pero sí queda asexual sí su pareja lo rechaza.

Hermione abrió los ojos imaginando cualquier tipo de posible castración mágica pasando saliva. Lucius carraspeó con la garganta golpeando de manera suave el suelo con su bastón de serpiente.−No es lo que se está imaginado. La Veela rechaza cualquier tipo de intimidad con una mujer. Una vez encuentra su pareja se niega a estar cerca a otra hembra. La estirpe muere con él después de varios años de soledad. Es conocida como "la muerte lenta".

Ese hombre era muy listo y manipulador. Todo un digno hijo de Slytherin. Ella no podía cargar con la muerte de alguien. Era algo que la superaba. ¿En verdad lo estaba pensando? Pero por supuesto, era el bienestar de otro ser humano que además era también una criatura. Ella siempre había tenido debilidad por ellas, Dobby, Grawpy y hasta Firenze. Pensó en Remus y rio para sus adentros.

−Lucius, esa es una carga que la señorita Granger ha de decidir por su cuenta. Las presiones e indirectas quedan por fuera de esta reunión. Quedan a lugar−sentención Dumbledore en tono neutro. No era de su agrado amenazas indirectas a sus alumnos.

−La vida de mi hijo no queda a lugar ni ahora ni nunca−intervino Narcissa agarrando el espaldar del asiento donde se encontraba su esposo.

−Narcissa−musitó Snape a modo de regaño. Las hermanas Black siempre habían sido muy cercanas a él y a veces el sentido de hermano mayor lo inundaba de forma fehaciente.

−Hay que dejar que el tiempo obre su magia.

− ¿Eso es todo?−preguntó la matriarca de los Malfoy ya fuera de cualquier sentido del decoro. Lucius llevó su mano derecha sobre la de ella que estaba fuertemente agarrada en el espaldar tratando de impregnarle su calma soltando feromonas.−Solo quiero salir de este colegio sabiendo que hay algún tipo de acuerdo en común… necesito algo.

Hermione le miró con mucha tristeza. Estaba realmente afectada y con sus ojos cerrados para protegerse de las miradas, como aquella que le estaba otorgando. La Premio Anual se giró para mirar a Dumbledore con mirada de resolución.

−Señor si me permite−habló con firmeza atrayendo las miradas de los Malfoy a ella.−Me gustaría darle tiempo al tiempo y determinar a partir de ahí el camino a seguir. Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer para mi felicidad y la seguridad de Malfoy. Lamento sí eso es insuficiente para usted señora−dijo Hermione mirando a Narcissa de manera muy honesta pero sin crueldad.

−Creo que puedo funcionar con eso−le respondió volviendo a su temple serio.

−Ahora solo falta un asunto por resolver−intervino Snape.−Hay una Veela furiosa en el aula en desuso del cuarto piso.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione mantuvo la mano fuertemente agarrada al pomo de la puerta que daba al aula en desuso. Sí algo que ella abrazaba con potencia era su calidad de valentía como Gryffindor. Aunque ahora se ponía en duda. Muy claro había estipulado Lucius Malfoy al asegurarle que la única que podría calmar a Draco era ella. Ella y solo ella.

" _La pareja nunca debe temer frente a la Veela. Es el ser más importante para ella. Temerle no tiene sentido. Señorita Granger, usted se dará cuenta cuando este frente a él."_

Eso era lo que le había dicho Narcissa Malfoy cuando vio en ella su cara pálida al saber su tarea. No había nadie a su lado, no era seguro. De haber ido acompañada Malfoy podría despertar la criatura en su totalidad. Era como tener un hombre lobo trasformado corriendo por Hogwarts. Era mejor que no.

Sus pensamientos iban demasiado rápido, tal vez sí hubiese tenido tiempo de ir a la Biblioteca a investigar un poco más, podrías sentirse mucho más segura. Se sentía vulnerable ante una situación que era totalmente ajena. Y a ella le encantaba el control. Esto estaba fuera de su umbral de frustración. Le sudaba mucho la mano.

−Debí haber pedido que me suministraran información sobre las Veelas−dijo por lo bajo.

" _Hija, sea la decisión que tomes. Estamos apoyándote. Sea cual sea. Es una determinación y un camino que debes tomar por ti misma. Estamos hablando de tu futuro y felicidad. Creemos que no hay nadie más pertinente para decidir por el propio destino que la misma persona"._

La chica cerró los ojos recordando lo que le había dicho su madre momentos después de despachar a los Malfoy a su mansión. Las llamas rojas en la chimenea delineaban bien el rostro de Margaret Granger otorgándole a Hermione más perspectiva de la que creyó capaz con solo una llamada.

Giró de un solo movimiento la perilla y entró al salón cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de ella. Una Veela la veía arrodilla en el suelo con el vestigio físico de lo que alguna vez pudo ser Draco Malfoy.

− _Pareja−_ gruñó la criatura arremetiendo hacia ella.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Anhelado encuentro en el próximo capítulo.

*Pregunta abierta para los lectores que me quieran responder: ¿De qué casa de Hogwarts son? Quiero hacer un sondeo :D

*Agradecimientos a las siguientes personitas que no tienen cuenta en FF: **Beln, Natalia MerVel, Luni, Joei C** y un **anónimo** que no puso su nombre, a ella/él le respondo que los capítulos tienen una longitud de mínimo 8 hojas con letra 8. Hahahaha estos primeros tres fueron los más cortos, del próximo en adelante son de 12 hojas para arriba. Aunque pueden que varíen, todo depende de la necesidad de la temática para desarrollarse y la pertinencia. Ahí si me lavo las manos ;) .

*También muchas gracias a los follows y favoritos. Es bonito ver que la historia ha tenido buena acogida.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Porcelain" –Moby_


	4. Tres reglas para la Veela

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ __ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 4:** Tres reglas para la Veela

No tuvo temor de ningún tipo. Era tan extraño. Era como si estuviese sedada frente a los más básicos instintos de supervivencia. Draco Malfoy la estaba abrazando con tanto afán y desesperación que había rasgado su túnica con sus garras. Ahora le colgaba de sus antebrazos. La tenía acunada mientras él se había recostado en una pared.

Había dejado de respirar con furia y de manera intermitente. La inhalación y exhalación eran pausadas y tranquilas. Mantenía su rostro, oculto por la cortina de cabello casi plata, enterrado en el hueco del cuello de Hermione. Pareciera que se alimentara de su olor o eso le daba la sensación a ella. Al contrario de lo que había leído en cualquier texto o silabario mágico, ella no podía ver el _Glamur_ por ningún lado. No se sentía atraía, no se sentía perturbada, no se sentía motivada. En realidad no sentía nada. Salvo mucha incomodidad al estar en la misma posición sentada entre las piernas y brazos de Malfoy desde hacía ya casi media hora.

Sin embargo no dijo nada nada apenas entró al cuarto. Malfoy la había agarrado muy fuerte de los brazos refregando sus garras contra la tela. Había acercado su rostro hasta pegar su nariz a la cara de la Gryffindor para pasarla por parpados, frente, nariz, labios y mejillas. Ronroneaba como un gato extasiado refregando su rostro contra el de ella. Seguro impregnando sus feromonas para marcar territorio. Y aun así, Hermione permaneció quieta.

Entonces fue cuando sintió que él abría la boca y dos astas enmarcaban su perfecta dentadura. Colmillos de Veela. Y ni aun así ella sintió temor, Draco acercó su boca al cuello de ella sacando la lengua para lamer. Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione giró su cara para impedirle su acción. No quería llegar a esas confianzas con él. Pues ni siquiera eran buenos conocidos. Ella le miro con el ceño fruncido y él pareció entender.

Sin preguntarle la había tomado con delicadeza del antebrazo y la había acunado en su regazo. Eso había sido todo y así habían estado. Sin decir una sílaba escuchándose mutuamente la respiración. Fue suficiente para Hermione.

−Malfoy tenemos que hablar−murmuró bajo con su rostro en el pecho de él. Olía a talco y jabón de baño. Se imaginó de repente la sala de espera de un hospital.

− ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar todo Granger?

− ¿Qué parte de "hablar" es arruinarlo todo?

Draco Malfoy había vuelto a tomar las riendas de su cuerpo y raciocinio. Solo estar con ella obraba maravillas en él. Se sentía tan propio, tan empoderado de la situación. Se sentía fuerte, invencible, poderoso. Era como una droga y un "shot" de adrenalina instantáneo. El joven suspiró contra el cuello de ella y se fijó que ningún vello se erizaba. Por supuesto, ella era inmune a su _Glamur._ Y por supuesto, ellos no eran los mejores amigos tampoco. Un deje de pánico lo invadió lo que hizo abrazarla con más fuerza.

−No me voy a ir a ninguna parte−aseguró Hermione sin desidia−pero hay que hablar y me está costando respirar.

La Veela se negaba a soltarla. Era contra natura hacerlo. Pero sí quería pasar, al menos, más tiempo con ella, tenía que aflojar la cuerda roja imaginaria que la ataba a ella.−Mi mente me dice que lo que estás diciendo es completamente lógico pero también ridículamente estúpido a la vez.

−Puedo darme una idea.−respondió la chica.

Hermione esperó otorgándole el tiempo suficiente y efectivamente él hizo lo suyo. La soltó pero solo un poco aun manteniéndola abrazada. Ella se hizo hacia atrás por su cuenta quedando arrodillada frente a él pero aun entre sus piernas. Respiró profundamente sacudiendo su cabeza para ayudar a encajar de la mejor manera las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca.

Y le vio el rostro claramente por primera vez. Sus rasgos eran tan diferentes a cómo los recordaba. Su quijada era mucho más afilada y recta. Ya no era ovalada y con tiernas mejillas. Sus pómulos se notaban y hacían un dueto muy masculino con su nariz. Sus cejas eran rubias y densas. Sus pestañas largas y gruesas. Albergando un par de ojos grises metálicos que le miraban con tanta excitación que eso la perturbó. Podía leer en sus facciones que le costaba controlarse, que sin duda alguna la estaba imaginando sin un pedazo de ropa. De repente la posición en la que se encontraban la incomodó muchísimo.

−Nunca haría nada que te lastimara−dijo serio con el timbre de barítono de Veela.

−De eso no estoy tan segura−le contestó viéndole de manera fija y altiva sin demostrar temor.

−Tu puedes disimular mucho con tu tono de voz y posición recta pero hueles…−siseó por lo bajo cerrando sus ojos respirando lenta y sonoramente por la nariz−…estás incómoda. Es un olor muy encantador y provocativo. Además sí alguien debería estar precavido ese sería yo, tú me has golpeado ya ¿lo recuerdas Granger?

Hermione frunció la boca de una manera totalmente sarcástica mostrando una sonrisa de la misma característica−A veces hay tomar medidas desesperadas para hacer lo correcto.

−Eso es muy Slytherin de tu parte.

Hermione enrojeció ante el comentario mirándolo de mala manera.−Escucha, estoy al tanto de tu situación

−Nuestra−interrumpió apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas flexionadas, mirando a la ventana tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese ella. Que difícil era, con sus respuestas corporales tan sinceras. Ese rojo de las mejillas era perturbador y delicioso. Toda ella olía a paraíso.

−Nuestra−repitió Hermione de mala gana contando hasta diez−Quiero establecer unas reglas a lo que sea que sea esta "eventualidad".−No podía describirla de otra manera. Relación no quería llamarla, eso era darle validez a algo que no estaba de acuerdo y en lo que no sentía.

−Escucho−se limitó a responder Draco aguantándose el dolor que su sangre Veela había comenzado a bombear.

−No soy tu novia o tu esposa y quiero que eso se respete. No soy ni siquiera tu amiga −bueno lo había dicho.

−Eso es evidente−musitó con un deje de gruñido.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente tragándose las palabras. Se quitó la túnica rasgada dejándola en el piso mientras seguía hablando.−Así que lo primero es dejar claro que no quiero besos, no quiero lamidas, no quiero abusos o acciones que yo no consienta. Simplemente eso está por fuera de discusión. Mínimas reglas de respeto.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿Qué demonios había dicho? Perdió el sentido del oído cuando esa endemoniada mujer se comenzó a quitar la túnica. Ahora en su uniforme gris, mundano para la mayoría, se veía tan exquisitamente dulce que solo quería poner sus manos sobre ella y acariciarla. Meter sus manos por debajo de ese saco y acariciar sobre la camisa de botones su cintura y subir hasta perderse en sus cumbres. Sus senos se veían majestuosos en ese saco. Protuberancias perfectas y grandes. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Granger había ocultado esos tesoros de manera tan perfecta? Draco se relamió los labios proyectando un calor de su cuerpo que Hermione percató al instante.

Era cálido y placentero. La relajaba y su ira disminuía. ¿Era ese el efecto que Lucius Malfoy provocaba en su esposa cuando había colocado su mano sobre la de ella?

−No hagas eso−le reprendió la Gryffindor cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse−No manipules mis emociones a tu antojo.

−Afecto tu estado de ánimo. Nada más. No lo hago a propósito. Es como estar en modo automático. Hay mucho aun que desconozco de mí mismo.−susurró acercándose al cuello de ella para olerlo. El cabello estaba recogido y eso le permitía disfrutar mejor de ese olor a manzana verde. En cambio el olor de chocolate venía de otras partes más abajo. Aquellas ocultas por su falda larga que cubría sus rodillas. Una erección dolorosa se pronunció en él y supo que tenía que controlarse como fuera. Como fuera posible y necesario.

−Reglas−susurró ella con tono firme.

−No estoy besando−contestó ronco−ni lamiendo o abusando.

−Ya que tenemos claro lo primero, sigamos con lo segundo. Esto tiene que permanecer en secreto.

−Eso es más que evidente Granger−dijo en tono burlón separándose de ella para recargar de nuevo la cabeza en la pared.

−Sé que estar con alguien de mi "condición" no es amaneo para ti. Tampoco lo es para mí.

−Sí con tu retórica poco diplomática quieres insinuar que me daría vergüenza por tu sangre estás tan equivocada que me causas risa.

Hermione frunció el ceño sin creer una palabra.

−Mira Granger, sí te haces llamar "La Bruja más inteligente de nuestra era" sabrás que para una Veela la pareja lo es todo. No quiero entrar más en detalle con eso.

Le costaba. A Draco Malfoy le costaba admitir la situación y aún más, ser tierno con ella. Era normal y se lo agradecía, no encontraba satisfactorio entrar al terreno de la cursilería sintiendo ese desdén por él. Era un hombre autócrata que no pasaba de dar órdenes a quién se le atravesara. Durante sus años en Hogwarts jamás había visto en él, un tinte de afecto para con nadie. Ni siquiera para sus conquistas. Porque eso eran, citas de llamado sexual que no duraban más de una hora. Era una verdad por todos conocida y una de las que a él le gustaba jactarse cuando era aún más joven.

−Lo decía por el peligro que es para ti revelar tu procedencia de criatura mágica.−contraatacó mentirosa guardándose el estado de juicio para ella. Prometió a sí misma comenzar a madurar ese aspecto de su personalidad.

− ¿Lo tercero?−preguntó sin tono rasposo o con un gruñido detrás. La Veela estaba volviendo a apaciguarse por completo.

−Demos tiempo al tiempo. Tómalo como quieras. Yo aún soy muy joven, quiero terminar Hogwarts. Seguir estudiando, conocer el mundo, conocer personas. Tiempo al tiempo Malfoy.

−Tiempo es lo que me sobra−musitó riéndose de ella. Ella no terminó de entender el porqué de su risa.

Necesitaba investigar mucho sobre las Veelas. Cómo fuera. La biblioteca la llamaba como sí su vida dependiera de ello. El posible control de la situación dependía de la información que tuviera.

El Slytherin cerró sus ojos y con cada inhalación que hizo el largo cabello casi plata volvió a tomar su esplendor rubio. Cada vez más corto, hasta quedar arriba de sus mejillas. Hermione estaba embrujaba viendo el proceso de transformación. Era un espectáculo estéticamente impresionante. Eran pocas las personas que tenían el privilegio de tener a una Veela macho enfrente de ellos. Incluso era más raro verlo en su estado más vulnerable y todo gracias al poder que tenía como pareja de la criatura. Eso era algo de lo que ella estaba totalmente consciente.

Vio como movió las mandíbulas como acomodando la mordida. Los colmillos desaparecieron al igual que sus garras. Los músculos de sus antebrazos se relajaron dejando de estirar la camisa. Ahora se veía como un rebelde de un grupo punk con la ropa roída y rota, la mirada seductora y aire de "chico malo", la receta perfecta para atraer a tantas féminas.

Hermione se paró dispuesta a irse cuando Draco la tomó de la muñeca con suavidad viéndola aun desde abajo. Con su pulgar acarició el dorso de la mano de ella viendo sus delicados dedos finos y uñas pintadas color azul. Nunca se había percatado de eso hasta ahora.

−Hay un favor que tengo que pedir−Draco bajo la mirada al piso pasando fuertemente saliva. Se notaba que le estaba costando mucho trabajo decir esas palabras−no permitas que un hombre te toque.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos dispuesta a gritarle por semejante idiotez−Eso es algo que no voy a poder cumplir.

−Lo sé, por eso pido el favor…y yo no pido favores Granger. Pero me lastima. A mi Veela la lastima y es un dolor que no estoy dispuesto a soportar.

La joven se quitó del agarre de mala manera yéndose furiosa. Era un ególatra, narcisista que esperaba maravillas de ella sin poner de su parte. Estúpido hurón.

−Deja de chantajearme por cada maldita cosa Malfoy. Busca un diccionario y busca la palabra "empatía".

Sin más abandonó el aula en desuso dejando a un cansado rubio sentado en el piso y su túnica desgarrada de Gryffindor con su placa de Premio Anual.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

− ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y tú túnica? ¿Para qué te quería McGonagall?

Hermione rodó los ojos como respuesta sentándose en el mismo puesto en el cuál se había sentado durante los anteriores seis años en el salón de Transfiguración.

− ¿Me pasan mi mochila por favor?

Harry le pasó a su amiga viéndole con intriga, ella le devolvió la mirada con ojos relajados dándole a entender en su propio lenguaje que no tenía por qué temer algo.

−Deberes de Premio Anual. Como no habíamos tenido tiempo de poner al día todo lo debido, necesitaba ponerme al corriente. La túnica la olvidé en el baño.

− ¿Segura?−volvió a preguntar Ron. El tono era inquisidor y con toda la curiosidad del mundo.

−Si Ron, estoy segura−respondió cansada.

¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado la túnica? Maldito Malfoy. Maldito con su problema, maldito porque el problema también era de ella, maldito porque seguía siendo manipulador a pesar de lo terrible de las circunstancias. Y maldito por ocupar de ahora en adelante la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

−Es Malfoy.

Hermione levantó la cabeza sorprendida y asustada, pero era Harry refiriéndose al Slytherin que entraba al aula con su porte impecable y uniforme pulcro. No había rastros del episodio anterior. Total control sobre él mismo, como siempre solía mostrar al exterior.

Los alumnos de séptimo voltearon a mirar al joven rubio entrar y los murmullos comenzaron de inmediato. Aspecto que no molestaba al directo involucrado porque parecía pasar de estos. Se sentó en su misma mesa de siempre al lado de Theodore Nott.

−Entonces ¿vieron el silabario para este año? Es realmente fascinante−comentó Hermione quitándole atención a la llegada de Draco.

− ¿A quién le interesa eso Hermione? En serio, el hurón gritando y siendo llevado por Dumbledore y Snape ¿y tú solo piensas en lo que vamos a ver este año?

La castaña encogió los hombros en actitud obvia−Esto es mucho más importante e interesante.

−Pero…

−Varitas en escritorios, pergamino de 30 centímetros y pluma.−Inició Minerva parándose de su asiento yendo a la mitad del aula.−Señor Malfoy, espero se encuentre mejor.

−Mucho mejor−respondió el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona la cual estaba directamente hecha para Hermione. Sin embargo ella permanecía mirando al frente. No quería ni verle un ápice del rostro.

− ¿Qué le paso?−preguntó Ron casi con una hernia en tono bajo a sus amigos.

−Silencio señor Weasley. La vida privada de cada uno es exactamente eso.−McGonagall ajustó los lentes y sacó su varita.−Comencemos la lección.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Deja de mirarla−musitó Theo el cual estaba frente a Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor.

−No la estoy mirando.

−Claro, me miras a mí. Muchas gracias, me siento tan halagado, pero a mí los hombres no me van. Y mucho menos tú.

Draco entrecerró los ojos viéndole a él.− ¿Podrías no decir cosas de esas en público? ¿Y quién dice que estaba mirando a alguien?

Nott alzó la ceja izquierda−Tu lo acabas de decir. En Transfiguración no pude llegar al _qu'est−ce que_ del asunto… pero puedo darme una idea. ¿Está bien sí salimos a hablar? Claro, a menos que puedas. Porque si no puedes también lo entendería−dijo volteando a ver a la mesa Gryffindor.

La hermosa princesa Premio Anual de Gryffindor se encontraba leyendo un texto totalmente ensimismada en él. Los lentes de marco negro se le resbalaban a la punta de la nariz. ¿Desde cuándo Granger tenía anteojos? Con su cabello recogido en un moño atrás y mechones despeinados enmarcando su rostro. En verdad parecía la fantasía voyerista de cualquier fetichista obsesionado con la "estudiante traviesa".

Draco Malfoy pasaba saliva con tanta dificultad que le dolía. Como odiaba ser Veela. Hasta el momento en que descubrió que ella era su pareja, todo había sido un maldito lecho de rosas. Chicas iban y venían. En todos los sabores y colores. Ahora que lo recordaba le entraba una ola de asco que lo hizo regurgitar un poco.

−No quiero irme pero necesito irme. Necesito aire−musitó acongojado refregando su rostro. La compostura la estaba perdiendo entre más la miraba y la olía.

−Ponte tu pañuelo.

−Eso ya no sirve. Solo puedo olerla a ella. Solo me interesa olerla a ella. Esto es una mierda.

− ¿Qué no mirabas a nadie?

−Cállate.

Theo rio por lo bajo y se paró de la banca−Anda, vamos. Te aseguro que no nos tardaremos. Tenemos Aritmancia y solo somos seis personas en esa clase.

Malfoy rio con tanto gusto que más de una chica volteó a verlo quedando hipnotizadas al instante. En verdad era toda una experiencia contemplarlo. Irradiaba encanto y sensualidad. El príncipe de Slytherin era pura erótica.

Varias fueron las miradas y suspiros que se escucharon cuando ambos Slytherins salieron del Gran Comedor. Draco no tenía que voltear a mirar a su pareja para saber que lo observaba. Era suya después de todo. Él siempre tenía lo que quería y a ella la necesitaba. Tan simple como eso. Eso le dio un sentimiento de posesión muy estimulante que hizo en él que el _Glamur "_ brillara" aún más.

−En verdad no sé qué se está echando o sí está embrujando con encantamientos no verbales, pero me atrae mucho Malfoy. Es en serio, me lo comería en un armario sin pena ni gloria.

Hermione volteó a mirar a su lado derecho mientras Parvati Patil se mordía el labio inferior y seguía al joven Veela con la mirada. Cosa que más de una hacía, por no decir que todas. Para la castaña era ver una película en la cual ella no tenía ninguna participación pero era la estrella principal. Le parecía casi que imposible ver las reacciones de todos experimentando los cambios hormonales que producía la Veela sin proponérselo.

La Premio Anual vio su reloj de pulso notando que faltaban quince minutos para entrar a la siguiente clase. Tomó su pequeño libro y se levantó del banco.

− ¿A dónde vas?−preguntó Ron con comida en la boca.

−Biblioteca−respondió ella sin dar más explicaciones a sus dos mejores amigos quienes la vieron hasta que se perdió de vista al igual que hicieron las mujeres pero con Draco Malfoy.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Se encontraba recostada en uno de los sofás de su sala común de Premio Anual. Con el permiso firmado de puño y letra del mismísimo director Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger había retirado de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca material que pudiera sacarla de todas sus dudas existenciales, que hasta hace unas 4 horas aproximadamente no tenía.

Eran tan pocos los textos. Alcanzó a tomar unos 5 volúmenes y de grosor deplorable. Parecían más folletos informativos de centro de atención de salud que libros antiguos de Hogwarts. Hizo una mezcla de arrastre con ellas viendo al fuego que danzaba en la chimenea.

Estaba sin zapatos y sin suéter. Cabello recogido y lentes puestos. Ella jamás había tenido problemas de visión, pero fue hasta ese verano que dolores de cabeza frecuentes y ojos rojos dieron una alerta que sus padres no pasaron por alto. No le molestaban, de hecho le gustaban bastante, creía que hacía un par muy acorde con su amor por la lectura.

Hermione vio los pergaminos totalmente llenos con su caligrafía pulcra. Media docena de libros regados abiertos en páginas y varias grageas de todos los sabores regadas alrededor. Ella era una chica altamente desordenada. Un aspecto que contrastaba mucho con el orden de su mente y estructura de ideas. De pequeña siempre había sido metódica y pulcra hasta el hastío. Pero entre más pasaba el tiempo en ella, menos daba importancia a cosas así. Prefería detallar en aspectos mucho más interesantes y substanciales que sí merecían toda su holística.

Ese día había sido pesado, no había tenido hora de descanso. Después de almuerzo, asistió a clase de Aritmancia donde fue trabajo en parejas. Para su sorpresa, Theodore Nott se había comportado como el perfecto compañero. No era muchos en ese salón y Hermione sentía la intensa aura de Draco abrazándola como si tuviera alas propias. Era sofocante y pesada. Se encontraba justo detrás de ella y el Slytherin de cabello negro.

Para su sorpresa Nott se mantuvo al margen en términos de espacio. Era como si una barrera invisible los separara, pues siempre que ella cruzaba su mano para tomar materiales de su lado de la mesa, éste se apartaba hacia atrás como si ella tuviese algún tipo de enfermedad. Su mirada permanecía serena pero su actitud trasmitía otra cosa totalmente diferente. Era miedo, aprensión y diversión. Todo extrañamente mezclado.

La clase pasó sin mayores sobresaltos y antes de retirarse, ella y Draco quedaron solos. No le temía y tampoco le causaba ansiedad estar a su lado sin ningún testigo. Las reglas ya habían quedado lo suficientemente claras. Pese a todo pronóstico, él solo se inclinó cerca de su rostro y con su dedo índice limpió un rastro de goma de borrar que tenía en su mejilla. Sin sonrisas o miradas dulces de parte de él. Tan solo respiró muy hondo cerca a ella y un rastro de rubor surcó sus mejillas masculinas. Tan rápido como inició terminó. No le dio tiempo de pensar dos veces en la manifestación de cariño. Eso sí la había dejado desconcertada.

Luego terminó el día con Runas Antiguas y con los mismos integrantes de Aritmancia. Clases que no compartía con sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales le hacían muchísima falta. Extrañaba sus bromas, sus comentarios y su compañía en general. Ahora la rodeaba un ambiente posesivo, frenético y agresivo. Maldita Veela. Así no estuviesen cercanos físicamente podía sentir cómo él tenía la capacidad de verla de una forma tan directa que se sentía desnuda. Siempre terminaba por cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho para cubrir algo que realmente no tenía por qué cubrir.

Una vez en la comida decidió escabullirse de la mirada plateada e irse a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde había cenado con Ron y Harry en la privacidad de una sala desocupada. Todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, así que como bienvenida decidieron sorprenderla con una cena privada con algunos de sus platos favoritos y mucha cerveza de mantequilla. Había sido mágico y encantador. Ellos siempre tenían esos detalles con ella que le hacían sentir calor en su corazón. Eran como un par de hermanos. Con sus atenciones, sus palabras y sus cuidados. Hasta le había alcanzado el tiempo para entregarle los obsequios que había traído para ellos. Dos relojes, uno rojo para ron con el escudo grabado de los Chudley Cannons y para Harry uno azul rey con el escudo de los Falmouth Falcons; los equipos favoritos de Quidditch de cada uno.

Ron había enrojecido hasta sus cabellos pasándose una mano por ellos como siempre solía hacerlo cuando las palabras no encontraban una salida de su boca. Harry era de actuar mucho más confiado y directo. Tomó la mano de su mejor amiga y beso sus nudillos. Ron no vio nada de peculiar en la acción pero Hermione sí pudo sentir como él abrió un poco la boca para apresarlos en una caricia larga y prologada. Ella no dijo mayor cosa y enterró sus presentimientos en lo profundo del cerebro.

Entonces fue cuando recordó "el favor nada favor" que le había solicitado Draco. Hermione quitó su mano riendo respondiéndoles que sus regalos no habían sido cosa del otro mundo.

Ahora en la soledad de la Sala Común no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Maldito Malfoy. Había leído cada uno de los textos sacados de la Sección Prohibida y las cosas ahí escritas era minias. La Gryffindor miró su reloj de pulso.

12:45

Era muy tarde y el infame Príncipe de las serpientes no aparecía. No habían podido tener la primera reunión de prefectos gracias a su ausencia y por ende las rondas comenzaban hasta esa semana. Le preocupaba la seguridad de los otros, era la verdad. Sabía que sí Malfoy le había solicitado eso era por una razón y no por un capricho de novio enamorado. No había campo para eso y la respuesta era porque no lo eran. No estaban enamorados ni tampoco lo estarían jamás. Y la puerta se abrió.

Hermione brincó sobre su asiento y le vio entrar con la túnica y saco en brazos. La camisa totalmente hecha añicos.

− ¿Qué te paso?−preguntó seriamente interesada. Podía ver sangre en ella.

−Clases para el control del manejo de la ira−respondió acercándose a la chimenea donde se dejó caer al piso para sentarse en mariposa recostándose en el sofá donde ella estaba sentada.− ¿Sabes Granger? Cuando te pedí ese mínimo favor de no dejarte tocar por otros hombres lo decía en serio. No lo hago por maldito gusto−dijo al final elevando el tono de la voz.

−Fue un agradecimiento por un obsequio−respondió seria llevando su mano a su pecho y cogiéndola con la otra.

− ¡Deja de ser tan idiota mujer! Me duele, físicamente me hieres por ser mi pareja. Cuando te tocan me lastima de manera literal Tú no tienes idea cómo funciona esto y solo me haces daño. Tampoco es que te importe pero creí que la misericordia era algo que había nacido contigo−sin decir una palabra más se paró furioso para subir a su cuarto y cerrar de un portazo que hizo descolgar dos cuadros de la sala.

Hermione fue a recogerlos de inmediato pidiendo perdón a las pinturas que se quejaban con justa razón.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Era tan difícil estar en su cuerpo desde que había encontrado a su pareja. Draco estaba encerrado en el baño con seguros mágicos bien puestos en ambas puertas y encantamiento para insonorizar.

No quería que ella entrara pero al mismo tiempo sí quería que lo hiciera. Era una maldita sensación bipolar que lo estaba desgarrando en dos. Estaba tan confuso y obsesionado por ella. No le agradaba pero le fascinaba al punto de tocar su miembro y apretarlo con firmeza con solo evocar su imagen… y su aroma.

Salazar era muy injusto con él. Ese baño olía muchísimo a ella. Draco se acercó al buró que la joven disponía para sus menesteres personales y encontró una toalla para secarse de color púrpura. Con temblor en la mano, Draco la tomó para llevársela a su rostro. Era un éxtasis, mejor que cualquier encantamiento o poción de Amortentia. Noqueado por las sensaciones trastabilló para atrás cayendo sentado en el suelo de baldosa blanco. Hundió más su rostro y respiró rápidamente para agarrar todo el olor que el pedazo de tela le podía dar. Se sentía tan idiota y con tanta vergüenza. Pero en verdad no le importaba, ella no podía verlo.

Sacó su lengua y la paso por la toalla degustando pobremente cómo sabría ella. Su erección estaba luchando por salir de su pantalón. Le dolía mucho. Estaba muy apretado. Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces se despojó de él junto con su bóxer largo negro y el pedazo de camisa manchada con sangre que le quedaba.

Había estado en el Bosque Prohibido dándose contra árboles, contra el suelo y hasta rasgándose así mismo por la horrible sensación que le había atacado cuando se encontraba en el Gran Comedor en plena comida. Era una sensación agónica. Alguien estaba tocando a su pareja y de manera pasional. Que dolor llegaba a su corazón. Lo desgarraba a punto de C _ruciatus_. Tuvo que salir rápidamente siendo seguido por Nott quién lo había perdido de vista a la salida del castillo.

Y sus heridas autoinflingidas desaparecieron al cabo de un rato cuando él se las lamió como un gato acicalándose. Fue un instinto natural que había surgido en él de lo más profundo de su inconsciente. Su saliva había aliviado cualquier dolor y había cicatrizado de manera esplendorosa y mágica. Ni un vestigio de violencia en su cuerpo había quedado.

Ahora le suscitaban a él otras cosas. Era la ira por la falta de compromiso de ella. Era la frustración por no amarla cómo él quería amar. Porque de una manera muy retorcida, primitiva y animal, en efecto la amaba, pero él quería más. Siempre más. Algo mucho más real y consensuado. Algo construido por dos y no porque el psicópata de su antepasado hubiese cometidos crímenes y masacres contra criaturas mágicas. No había estado con una mujer desde hace días y eso lo tenía en un limbo peligroso. Su Veela quería aparearse con su pareja y marcarla como suya.

Esa palabra hizo mella en Malfoy abriendo el grifo de la ducha a una temperatura cálida. "Aparearse", hasta eso era crudo. No era sexo si quiera. Era tan animal. Odiaba profundamente eso. Y ahora tenía la toalla de Granger en su mano y el agua caía sobre su cuerpo perfecto. Sobre sus abdominales marcados, sus pectorales y espalda anchos. Tomó la tela y la frotó por encima de su muslo derecho y se imaginó que era la mano de ella haciéndolo. Proporcionándole caricias prohibidas mientras su cabello era empapado por el agua caliente. El vaho envolvía su rostro pero podía distinguir sus mejillas rojas al estar de rodillas frente a él.

Draco siguió subiendo su mano y su imaginación volaba. Cerró los ojos con éxtasis cuando tomó su erección con la toalla. Tuvo que poner la mano izquierda en la pared de la ducha para sostenerse. Sus colmillos se pronunciaron y el cabello comenzó a crecer pero solo un poco. El gruñido de la Veela se manifestó en sus jadeos incontrolados. Y su mano comenzó a realizar magia sobre él. Agarró su miembro entre la toalla morada y en movimientos ascendentes y decentes comenzó a bombear su orgasmo. Imaginaba a Granger en lugar mientras acercaba su pequeña boquita rosada y la abría para lamer la punta de su masculinidad la cual goteaba su líquido blanco. Ella sonreía y se relamía los labios deleitándose con el sabor.

Y su mano comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido, no podía soportarlo más. Eran demasiadas sensaciones en él. Cerró su puño izquierdo gruñendo terriblemente aquejado, masturbándose rápidamente e imaginando finalmente a Granger desnuda metiendo su falo hasta donde podía llegar dentro de su garganta. Eyaculó de manera extrema en la toalla que lo había envuelto durante su ensueño.

Había sido como marcarla simbólica e indirectamente. Eso le ayudó a sentirse mejor. Esa toalla nunca volvió a su lugar de origen.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Pasa Granger.

Hermione llevaba un pijama que no lo era en absoluto. Eran unos pantalones anchos y largos que llegaban a cubrir la mitad de sus pies, que seguro los podía pisar, y un suéter absolutamente gigante que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y ocultaba por completo cualquier forma femenina. Y aun así le parecía sensual, podía imaginar metiendo sus manos por debajo de ese saco tocándola y pellizcando sus pezones, posiblemente de color rosado oscuro. Nadie se daría cuenta de ello.

−Malfoy tenemos que hablar.−dijo ella entrando al cuarto de él.

Draco estaba sentado en su escritorio sin camisa y con unos pantalones de algodón grises con el cabello mojado. Hermione miró al suelo tratando de no mirarlo. Ella no era de piedra. Quería pero no lo era. Le daba malestar ser tan débil de carne. Estúpidos estrógenos. Por supuesto que había visto pechos de hombres desnudos… Harry y Ron era un ejemplo. Hasta Neville, Dean y Seamus. Viktor por Morgana. Pero lo que tenía enfrente realmente era una digna representación de cualquier sueño húmedo de alguien que apreciase la belleza y la sensualidad.

−Esa es tu frase favorita Granger−respondió él muy complacido por el olor que emanaba ella. Le gustaba lo que veía y eso por supuesto, solo podía subir su ego y sentirse complacido. Al menos no le era tan indiferente y con eso se podía trabajar. De repente el mal humor que tenía con ella había disminuido un poco.

−He repasado de principio a fin los textos sobre Veelas macho en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y no he encontrado nada que valga la pena, al menos para mí.

− ¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

Hermione le miró desde el umbral de la puerta−Me siento más segura acá.

− ¿Más segura de ti o de mí?

−Deja de hablar estupideces Malfoy−respondió de mal humor entrando a la habitación y sentándose en el borde de la cama quedando frente a él.

−Muy Gryffindor de tu parte.

−Eso es porque lo soy, ahora a lo que nos atañe.

El Slytherin sonrió socarronamente levantándose para ir a su cama pasando por el lado de Hermione la cual decidió mirar a la alfombra negra que había en el piso. Tenía que luchar por no sonrojarse al verlo semidesnudo. Odiaba ser tan mojigata. En verdad que odiaba serlo en estos momentos. Toda una virgen.

−El Diario de las Veelas.

Hermione recibió el pesado libro que Draco le ofrecía. Lo agarró con las dos manos casi resbalándose de ellas.

−Ahora Granger, hablemos.

Hermione le miro mientras él se volvía a sentar en la silla de su escritorio y cruzaba la pierna izquierda dejando el tobillo sobre la rodilla derecha y sus manos se juntaban para verla como a un conejo en guarida de lobo.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Yo quiero ser el conejo

*Agradecimientos a **Natalia Mervel** (la cual animo a que abra su cuenta por acá y así le pueda contestar como merece :) PD: No somos cursis hahaha, necesitas conocerme para que veas la sabrosura tejona), a **bellota** , **Rossesshadow** , **Beln** , **Lyeth** , **Carmesisoplon** , y por supuesto a mi querida **Luni.**

*Bueno la mayor parte de las lectoras que me siguen son Slytherins. Lo cual me encanta. Respondiendo a su pregunta yo soy Hufflepuff y amo la casa de Salazar. En general me llevo muy bien con todas pero tengo una inclinación por esa casa desde siempre. Feeling que llaman. Luego sigue Gryffindor en segundo lugar empatado por Ravenclaw. Y ninguna de mi casa lo cual me inquieta, ajaaaaa.

*Por fin hice la portada para el fic la cual me gustó mucho. Pues es Hermione con su cabello largo y Draco con su cabello sobre el rostro y un poco oscuro. Para verla grande ir a mi perfil en mi link de Tumblr. Ahí está montado el gráfico.

* El sondeo de la pregunta sobre qué casa pertenecían es porque voy a hacer unas cosillas para mis lectoras y necesitaba saber su casa. Espero el próximo capítulo ya tenga adelantado esa parte del proyecto para dárselos.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Crazy in Love−Fifty Shades of Grey version" –Beyonce_


	5. El Cortejo

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ __ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 5:** _El Cortejo_

Hermione bajó la pluma que estaba usando para escribir los nuevos horarios de rondas para prefectos encerrada en su habitación a la hora del desayuno. Uno de los elfos de la cocina había sido muy gentil de llevarle unos bollos de crema pastelera caliente y una infusión de yerbabuena y menta a su cuarto. No tenía mucho tiempo para gastar y seguro que esos minutos del día los hubiese perdido escuchando las ocurrencias de sus amigos.

Era martes y eso significaba reunión de prefectos a las ocho de la mañana. Malfoy le había pasado un bosquejo de un horario que había hecho anteriormente. Así que solo fue ajustar un poco las horas de días festivos y tendría todo organizado para un mes.

Acomodó sus lentes negros con su dedo índice para ir a su espejo y ver su reflejo. Llevó su manga derecha a la nariz donde la olió profundamente. En verdad que no sentía nada, solo detectaba el detergente para ropa. Pero a Malfoy le parecía toda ella un éxtasis al sentido del olfato. Pasó saliva muy nerviosa sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar cualquier pensamiento. Le daba mucha vergüenza su situación. Ella que apenas y había tenido un beso superficial con un chico, nunca había experimentado la dicha de los placeres lascivos.

Hermione trenzó su largo cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura dejando un poco de fleco por delante. Untó brillo vainilla en sus labios y un poco de perfume atrás de sus orejas, muñecas y en el nacimiento de sus senos. Aún podía escuchar a Ginny decirle "por si acaso". Mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose hermosa de repente al verse tan deseada por Draco Malfoy. Era como tener el poder de algo intangible pero muy real. Se dio una última mirada al espejo viendo que su uniforme estuviese pulcro y giró la vista a la túnica Gryffindor que yacía colgada en la parte trasera de su puerta.

La chica suspiró largamente recordando la conversación que hace unas pocas horas había sostenido con la Veela.

 _Había dos tazas de té humeante encima de una mesita redonda baja entre Hermione y Draco. La charla se había extendido ya hasta las dos de la mañana pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener sueño. El infame diario estaba al lado de las piernas de Hermione viéndole provocativamente. No veía el momento de enfrascarse en una provechosa lectura para saciar su curiosidad._

 _La tertulia no había comenzado de la manera más cordial pero entre más pasaron los minutos el ambiente se relajó lo suficiente para no contestar con sarcasmos y malos gestos faciales._

− _Cuando una Veela macho encuentra su pareja inicia una etapa llamada "El Cortejo". Y es el periodo de tiempo donde la Veela marca y tiene una unión sólida y para siempre con su pareja. Es por eso que cuando ella se deja manosear de cualquier imbécil le causa dolor a la criatura._

− _Es decir a ti. Deja de hablar en tercer persona es extraño.−Hermione volvió a tomar un poco más de té escuchando atentamente lo que explicaba Malfoy quién no se había puesto aun camisa y al parecer, tampoco le importaba, y a ella tampoco._

− _El Cortejo comienza con la etapa de conquista por parte de la Veela. Nosotros tenemos Glamur pero a nuestras parejas no les afecta. Y eso es una medida de prevención natural y es uno de los indicios clave que nos indican que esa mujer es, en efecto, nuestra compañera._

− _¿Prevención natural?_

 _Draco tomó té esta vez aprovechando la interrupción de ella.−El lazo de una Veela es una unión puramente de amor y entrega. No algo banal atraído por efecto de Glamur. Esto es lo que permite a la pareja estar segura que al entregarse sea de verdad y no impulsada por algún tipo de magia._

 _Ahora entendía, por eso ella no encontraba nada extraordinario en él. No cómo lo estaban percibiendo los otros. Para ella, Malfoy seguía siendo Malfoy. Y con ello una cantidad de defectos que era innumerables para contar. Su corazón no latía rápido, no le quería cerca y tampoco le interesaba particularmente. Sin embargo, toda la situación en sí le atraía muchísimo. Era su lado racional el que la llevaba a seguir indagando sobre el tema. Un tema de por sí, poco conocido, y extraordinariamente complejo. Eso, para su pesar, la estaba acercando cada vez más al Slytherin que tenía enfrente. Y él lo sabía y lo estaba usando contra ella y a favor de él._

− _Una vez la conquista ha sido exitosa ¿qué pasa luego?−preguntó Hermione tomando la punta de los dedos de sus pies con sus manos. Tenía mucho frío._

− _Viene la marca._

− _Como una pieza de ganado._

− _Cómo un acto de lealtad−corrigió el rubio parándose del asiento yendo al gran ventanal que permanecía cerrado._

 _La luz de la luna se filtraba por el vidrio bañando al joven con una gracia tal que Hermione estaba hipnotizada viendo su espalda. Era tan armónico y perfecto. Omoplatos del tamaño indicado y una cintura angosta. Para nada como la de ella que era más bien ancha y un poco rellena. O eso siempre había pensado. Él era lo opuesto. Era como ver a un vampiro, eternamente hermoso, hermoso hasta las lágrimas. Cualquiera se conmovería con la imagen que ella tenía enfrente._

− _Para una Veela, su pareja es lo más importante de su vida, pues representa la familia. Su núcleo estable y la fuente de su tranquilidad y felicidad. Es lo que asegura que su estirpe continúe. ¿Hablo sin sentido?−le preguntó sin verla a mirar._

− _Entiendo−fue lo único que ella respondió. Y en verdad lo hacía, culturalmente era respetable, de tradiciones también. Aunque ella aún era muy joven para pensar en querer ser madre, era algo de común respeto que comprendía perfectamente.− ¿Cómo se genera la marca?_

 _Malfoy volteó a mirarla sobre el hombre haciendo que su cabello enmarcara su rostro.−Granger, estas palabras que están siendo dichas acá, no pueden salir de nosotros._

− _Eso lo sé._

− _Eso implica que tampoco puedes contarle a tu precioso y "Perfecto Potter" y a su "Fiel Escudero Weasley"._

 _Hermione frunció el ceño ante los motes de sus dos mejores amigos.−No los llames así y no me digas qué o no hacer. Eso realmente me molesta._

− _Pero yo también exijo respeto por los de nuestra clase. Granger tu puedes ser mi pareja pero aun no somos nada. No hay ni confianza, y el respeto hacia la privacidad del otro es lo único que nos queda._

− _Te concedo eso−respondió enseguida afirmando con la cabeza. Ella era toda una dama y una dama con honestidad intachable.−Prosigue._

 _Draco se acercó entonces a Hermione a pasos lentos como acechando. Sin embargo ella no se movió ni un poco, no le daría el control o la satisfacción de poder manejar sus emociones o reacciones corporales._

 _Entonces él llevó su dedo índice de la mano derecha y lo puso en el hombro izquierdo de la Gryffindor y lo arrastró presionando hasta el punto encima de su corazón justo encima de su seno. Lo hundió un poco sintiendo sus grandes y mullidos atributos. La tela del suéter se presionaba como si estuviese apretando sobre una almohada._

− _En este mismo punto. La marca la hago con mis colmillos. Mordiendo con hambre inyectando mi veneno en ti. Así eres mía y ninguna Veela macho podría reclamarte como suya._

 _Todo lo que salía de la boca de él era como un juego de seducción. Que martirio. Ese juego no era para ella pues no lo sabía jugar y había demasiada historia entre los dos. Se aventuró sin dejar de mirarlo directamente.−Leí que la pareja también marca a la Veela pero no especifica cómo._

 _Draco sonrió maléficamente y dejó de presionar su pecho para llevar su índice de nuevo camino arriba sin despegarlo del cuerpo de Hermione hasta sus labios, donde lo refregó suavemente.−Yo bebo de tu sangre justo de este lugar._

− _El trayecto lo pudiste haber evitado−se sinceró respirando rápido y profundo conteniendo la rabia que bullía de ella. Eso le pareció a él muy divertido. De un manotón quitó la mano masculina de su cara._

− _Y ni aun así lo evitaste. ¿Sabes Granger? debajo de toda esa mojigatería tuya que me encanta, creo que disfrutas que te toque y que te desee como lo hago._

− _No voy a dignificar ese comentario con una respuesta.−Argumentó muerta de la histeria parándose para irse de ese lugar._

 _Draco la alcanzó rápidamente y puso el libro delante de ella en mitad de su mirada marrón y la puerta aun cerrada. Él se encontraba detrás atrapándola con ambos brazos._

− _Un préstamo. Solo puedes leer unas cuantas hojas, el resto está oculto bajo magia Malfoy para que ningún chismoso vea más allá.−le susurró en el oído. Vio con atención que ningún vello de su piel se erizaba. Trabajar a su compañera Premio Anual iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado._

 _Hermione tomó el libro de mala gana llevándoselo a su pecho y dispuesta a irse.− ¿Sabes otra cosa Granger? Saber que eres virgen y que ningún hombre te va a tocar a excepción de mí, es una idea que me excita mucho. No te diría las cosas que me produce eso porque esas mejillas tan rojas y ese aroma picante que estas emanando me advierten que no te moleste más. Pero es interesante saber que ambos lo pensamos._

 _Se giró resuelta a regalarle un puño en toda la cara cuando su túnica la envolvió por completo. Él se la había colocado sobre sus hombros antes de retirarse bien lejos de su alcance y volver a sentarse en su escritorio. Estaba como nueva, sin un hilo despelucado, con la placa de Premio Anual brillando en la solapa y la insignia de Gryffindor al otro lado._

− _Siempre es placentero hablar contigo Granger. Nos vemos dentro de unas horas en la reunión con los prefectos._

 _Ella solo exhaló furiosa y se fue sin cerrar la puerta tras de sí._

La joven tomó su túnica del gancho, perfectamente planchada y se la colocó terminando así de arreglarse para un nuevo día. Rezó internamente para que ese martes pasara rápidamente sin emociones dignas de una montaña rusa por el bienestar y tranquilidad de su corazón.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

− ¿Los viernes? ¿Pero por qué los viernes?

−Fue un consenso entre todos Ron, deja de gritar.

−Si esto iba a pasar, hubiese seguido como prefecto de séptimo.

−Tú mismo fuiste el que demitió del puesto por tus prácticas de Quidditch al ser el último año. Además alegaste que no querías hacer la introducción a los nuevos de quinto año. Dean lo hace muy bien y no se queja como tú. No hagas más berrinche. Es insoportable Ronald.

Ron y Hermione iban juntos a clase de Herbología atrayendo la atención de cualquiera que pasara por su lado. Caminaban fuera, en los terrenos, antes de entrar a los invernaderos destinados para los cursos avanzados. El alto pelirrojo aleteaba con sus manos para hacer énfasis en su punto. Su mejor amiga y prospecto de novia tenía sus rondas en el castillo junto a un rubio oxigenado de Slytherin todos los viernes por la noche hasta la madrugada.

−Tú eres la Premio Anual, anula ese turno o cambia de pareja para las rondas.

En verdad sonaba posesivo y furioso. Sus ojos azules centelleaban otorgándole un color bastante bonito, sí no fuera por la situación en sí.

−Suéltale la correa a Granger, sino te va a morder.

Ron volteó para ver quién era el del comentario encontrándose con la estampa de Theodore Nott que se colocaba los guantes de piel de dragón necesario para el trasplante mágico de Snargaluff. Hermione tan solo pudo reírse ante el comentario aumentando el ego de Nott y con ello su impulso para seguir picando a Ron.

−No te metas en conversaciones que no son tuyas Nott.

−La verdad es que sí lo son cuando me afectan a mí.

Ron enarcó las cejas a modo de pregunta y fue su amiga la que lo ayudó a esclarecer su pregunta.−Theo es prefecto de Slytherin de séptimo, al ser Malfoy Premio Anual él cubrió la vacante. Así que sí cambio los turnos él tendría, posiblemente, que asumir el viernes de rondas.

− ¿Theo?−preguntó Ron− ¿THEO?

−Ese es mi nombre y no lo gastes Weasley.

Ron apretó los puños tan fuertemente como pudo viendo al Slytherin seguir derecho por el camino de piedra hacia las clases.− ¿Desde cuándo es Theo?

−Así se llama−contestó escueta.− ¿Dónde está Harry?−preguntó reanudando su camino al percatarse que no estaba entre el grupo de séptimo que ya disponía sus herramientas en cada puesto ya dentro del invernadero.−No fue a almorzar y no ha llegado.

−Bueno, ¿tú sí puedes irte y desaparecer y él no?

Hermione quedó sorprendida ante la respuesta y prefirió no seguir la cuerda y concentrarse en atender las instrucciones. Harry llegó minutos después posándose a su lado y viéndole feliz, cómo si hubiese logrado algo increíble.

− ¿Dónde estabas?−preguntó su amiga apuntándose el overol de trabajo.

−Me distraje haciendo algo.

Hermione alzó las cejas optando por no hondar más en el asunto. Cuándo Harry asumía el rol de misterio era más silencioso que una tumba en medio de la nada. El chico de ojos verdes sin embargo, no cambió su humor y continuó cómo si nada hubiese pasado. Ella hizo lo mismo y volvió su atención a su túnica, la cual dobló de forma cariñosa para guardarla en su mochila.

−No había podido comentarte en Cuidado de Criaturas, pero veo que encontraste tu túnica.

−En el baño−respondió de manera obvia y rápida.

Harry solo musitó un "mmm" gutural sin creer una palabra fijando su vista en la robusta jefa de la casa Hufflepuff. La profesora Sprout dividió a la clase en parejas para trabajar la peligrosa planta. Hermione con Harry, Theodore Nott quedó con Ron para su mal humor y Malfoy, que no quitaba la mirada de su chica de trenza larga, fue pareja con Blaise. Una vez todos ataviados con su indumentaria de labor, cada pareja se acercó al arbusto que ya desplegaba sus enredaderas a modo de advertencia.

Y fue cuando lo primero pasó. Segundos que pasaron en cámara lenta.

El Snargaluff atacó a Hermione con una de sus hiedras en un descuido de Harry que la sujetó de forma ruda apretándola de la base. Ella cubrió su rostro instintivamente con las manos y el golpe cayó de lleno en sus guantes. Sin embargo las púas eran tan filosas que traspasaron la parte más delgada y su muñeca tuvo una laceración profunda.

Neville fue el primero en llegar a auxiliarle ante un Harry que solo apretaba su mano para trancar la sangre ocasionándole más dolor a su amiga.−Con esencia de díctamo podemos cicatrizarle el corte−dijo Longbottom.

Y fue cuanto lo segundo pasó. Segundos que pasaron en cámara lenta.

Draco Malfoy en su estado colérico de Veela había corrido directamente ante el olor a sangre de su pareja. Un impulso de adrenalina lo cobijó manifestando dos colmillos y zarpas en sus manos. El príncipe Slytherin llegó con dos largas zancadas donde Hermione alzándola en brazos y saliendo del lugar, dejando a todos con interrogantes en los rostros.

La jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff rio con su amena personalidad sacando a todos del trance−Bueno pues, que considerado es el señor Malfoy al llevar a la señorita Granger a la enfermería.

−Pero profesora.

−Potter ve con Weasley y Nott, y asegúrate esta vez de ser sutil en el agarre.

Harry se fue atrás en la mesa donde un angustiado Ronald Weasley le miraba para que hicieran algo al respecto.

− ¿Quién quiere podar?

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Theodore que le ofrecía a cada uno un par de tijeras.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Estaban en el hueco de un árbol podrido a unos pocos metros de la entrada del Bosque Prohibido. La tenía protegida con su cuerpo manteniendo la salida bloqueada. Hermione le observaba con preocupación pues la mirada gris parecía perdida entre las manchas de sangre que tenía en su delantal.

−Herida−musitó la Veela con tono bajo y grueso. No era la voz varonil de Malfoy.

Podía oler la sangre de ella. Estaba colérico y excitado. Las dos sensaciones entremezcladas. Fue un olor que le golpeó a lo más profundo de su alma. Su pareja, SU pareja estaba herida. Había sido como sí lo hubiesen herido a él. No, era peor, habían herido a su persona, a su mujer…

Draco cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza abrazando a Hermione graznando como una arpía amenazando a cualquier criatura cerca de ellos. Estaba tan nublado, con temor e ira y hambriento de probarla que rápidamente su lado Veela tomó posesión de él. Su cabello creció y sus garras presionaron la ropa de trabajo de la joven rasgándola de nuevo.

−Estoy bien Malfoy. No fue culpa tuya.−dijo susurrando como un secreto a su oído.

Quería calmarlo, necesitaba que volviera a tomar control sobre él. Era muy peligroso que estuviese en ese estado con total libertad y no encerrado en un aula con guardas mágicas.

−Mi pareja−gruñó con un deje de ternura soltando su agarre para tomar la muñeca lastimada de Hermione y ponerla frente a su rostro.

−No es tan grave−dijo ella tratando de descifrar las emociones arremolinadas de sus ojos. Estaban nublados y destellaban.

Draco remangó la manga quitando el guante y ella simplemente se dejó. La Veela estaba totalmente concentrada y en plena posesión.

− ¿Malfoy?−preguntó la joven de cabello marrón.

−Acá estoy−respondió con sinceridad asumiendo por primera vez su lado de criatura mágica como una sola presencia.

−Vamos donde Madame Pomfrey.

−No. No quiero que te toquen.

−Es una mujer y es para ayudar.−comentó un poco más autoritaria.

−Solo yo−y así lo hizo. Tomó con tanta delicadeza la mano de Hermione que las filosas garras no la lastimaron ni un poco. La llevó a su boca y lamió la herida como un gato. La chica entonces sí tuvo una reacción. Su piel se erizó desde su cabello hasta sus pies. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo impávida ante la situación sintiendo perfectamente el rastro húmedo que estaba dejando el Slytherin.

Ni una sola gota de sangre quedó en ella y su herida cicatrizó por donde había pasado la lengua de Malfoy.

−Poderes de curación…

Draco soltó la mano de ella relamiendo sus manos impregnadas por la sangre de Hermione. Sabía muy bien, metálica pero refrescante.−Adelante, golpéame o hazme un hechizo. Rompí una de las reglas.

Hermione sacó la varita sin chistar musitando− _Reparo_.

Su ropa de trabajo para Herbología volvió a quedar como nueva.−Tú me ayudaste y yo no lanzaré algún hechizo. Estamos iguales.

Draco peinó su cabello para atrás con su mano quitándose del medio para que Hermione pudiese pasar. La chica pegó un brinquito y una vez fuera sacudió el mugre y una ramas secas que se había quedado pegadas en sus medias.

−Bebiste de mi sangre.−acusó molesta viéndole con ese fuego en su mirada.

−No cuenta como parte del ritual. Son situaciones completamente diferentes.−dijo aliviándole el pensamiento.−La marca solo vale cuando es un consenso, por voluntad y conciencia del acto de entrega y que venga de los labios.

La joven frotó su muñeca de igual manera para quitar esa horrible sensación que había dejado la boca de Mlafoy sobre ella. No lo toleraba. Le asustaba las reacciones físicas que estaba tomando su cuerpo al contacto con él. ¿Era por la magia que lo unía? ¿Era por deseo de ella? ¿Era por ambas cosas? Eso la estaba asustando más de la cuenta.

Su aroma a manzana verde y chocolate comenzó a cambiar y a perderse entre el Bosque. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos viéndola fijamente.−Granger…

−Esto va muy rápido para mi gusto. No soporto esta situación entre los dos. Es desgastante. Es como sí me drenara la energía.

Mentira. Solo eran puras mentiras. Lo que ella temía era una situación sin ni siquiera un gusto verdadero de por medio. Hermione sacudió la cabeza fuertemente para que esas ideas desaparecieran.

La Veela de rubios cabellos se acercó a su pareja para confortarla. Podía sentirla, estaba alterada y confundida. Su delicioso aroma estaba teniendo picos altos y bajos.

−No te estoy presionando−dijo con un poco de molestia.

−No pero sí. Tu actitud, tus intensiones, todo esto.

−No puedo negar lo que soy, sin eso no soy nada. Ojala pudieras metértelo en tu cabeza de una vez por todas Granger.

Draco recordó entonces a Armand Malfoy. Esto debía ser un pago a todo lo que había hecho. Él estaba pagando por su ancestros cientos de años después. Envidió a su padre de manera intensa. Él con su madre, que era perfecta, era amorosa, era entregada, era incondicional… y Granger frente a él. Altiva, para su punto de vista egocéntrica, envidiosa, egoísta y odiosa. Y para su infortunio, completamente prendado de ella. Así es, él estaba pagando el karma Malfoy.

−Y yo no lamento no ser lo que esperas.-Hermione dio dos pasos atrás y se giró dándole la espalda.−Malfoy ¿alguna te has arrepentido de llamarme Sangre Sucia? ¿Te imaginas que los papeles fuera inversos? ¿Qué yo fuera la Veela y tu mi pareja? ¿O tan simple como que tú nunca hayas sido una Veela?−La chica giró su cabeza por encima del hombro y le vio de manera sumamente melancólica−Yo te puedo asegurar que seguirías sintiendo el mismo asco que me has tenido desde que tuvimos el placer de conocernos.

Draco se quedó inmóvil sin intención de seguirla. Por supuesto que esas ideas pasaban por su cabeza, pero rápidamente las desechaba para no sentirse como la rata que era. Al menos la rata que quería dejar atrás.

El rubio decidió faltar a las últimas clases, seguro Snape no se molestaría y él ya tenía mucho en que molestarse.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Alguien que conocemos está cumpliendo años dentro de unos días.−canturreó Harry sobre su escoba de vuelo viendo a su mejor amiga en las gradas del campo de Quidditch.

Después de dejar a Malfoy en el Bosque Prohibido, Hermione volvió a los invernaderos donde tranquilizó a sus amigos mostrándoles su muñeca que no tenía ningún rastro de alguna herida. Explicó cómo Malfoy, con su nuevo sentido del deber como Premio Anual, había tenido que llevarla rápidamente a la enfermería pues no quería hacer solo las rondas del viernes y la quería sana para ese día.

Tranquilos de que ella estuviese bien, estaban. Contentos, para nada. Ron y Harry tenían al Slytherin entre ojos y con la desconfianza en los niveles más altos. Sabían que atrás de ese acto de gallardía, casi incondicional, había algo ruin. Algo como él. Así que cuando entraron a Pociones y no vieron al "Idiota Anual" bajaron su guardia con la mujer más importante para ambos. Luego a la hora de la comida se sentaron cada uno a un lado de Hermione y habían decidido raptarla al entrenamiento nocturno de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Eran las 9:30 de la noche y el frio estaba traspasando su abrigo grueso. Había llevado unos libros pequeños con su libreta de apuntes para estudiar mientras sus amigos hacían toda clase de vuelcos, picadas, atajos y pases para lo que sería la selección oficial del nuevo equipo el sábado en la mañana, apenas el sol saliese.

− ¿Ah sí? Desconozco por completo de quién hablas−le respondió la joven con una mirada juguetona guardando los materiales en su bolso con encantamiento de extensión indetectable.

−Es una chica bonita. Tiene el cabello largo rizado y ahora usa lentes como yo. Así que eso la hace aún más increíble.

− ¡Ja!−se bufó Hermione levantándose de la banca y guardando sus anteojos dentro del estuche. Solo le hacían falta cuando escribía o leía.− ¿De qué casa es?

Harry voló al lado de ella mientras se acercaban a la escalera de salida. No podía evitar verla arrobado. Llevaba un gorro de lana con orejeras que tenían un cordón largo hasta su abdomen y terminaban en un par de pompones muy tiernos. Iba ataviada con un abrigo acampanado vino tinto y unos denim ajustados bota tubo.

−Es de Gryffindor de hecho.

−Suena a toda una dama.

−Lo intenta la mayor parte de las veces.

El chico intentaba tanto que ese gusto por ella no aumentara pero lo encontraba tan complicado y difícil. Ron era la razón más importante para no dar un paso más allá. Era su hermano y él era un hombre maravilloso. Leal y siempre preocupado por todos. Voló sobre su escoba hasta acompañar a su amiga al borde de las escaleras donde se despidió de él con una sonrisa grande. Ron la iba a acompañar devuelta al castillo. Él para su desgracia y beneficio, tenía que quedarse un rato más para dar las últimas instrucciones para el sábado.

La vio alejarse y recordó sus años de niña. Desgarbada y flaca hasta los huesos. Con una aparente joroba por cargar libros, dientes gigantes como paletas y escondida entre tanto cabello que se perdía de vista. Ahora, a días de cumplir dieciocho años, una mujer mayor de edad en el mundo muggle, Hermione Granger había adquirido finalmente su figura real dejando atrás los años de adolescencia. Su cuerpo era más relleno, con grandes caderas y senos amplios. A decir verdad, pese a su poco historial de conquista, Harry siempre había estado con mujeres delgadas, más bajas que él, pequeñas en forma y estilizadas. Hermione era todo lo opuesto y lo encontraba mucho más deseable.

Sonrió pensando en ella y ajustó sus lentes yendo en picada a la mitad del campo para terminar su labor.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Ronald Weasley iba con escoba en mano izquierda y ropa deportiva, dejando el uniforme de Quidditch para el sábado. Ese día tenía todo planeado. Por fin, después de meditarlo durante las largas horas nocturnas había decidido preguntarle a Hermione, a su amiga de toda la vida, a su compañera Gryffindor y a la chica que más le gustaba, sí quería dar el siguiente paso junto con él. El sábado después de la selección la invitaría a Hogsmeade y ahí, al calor de unas cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, le pediría formalmente que fuesen novios.

Estaba nervioso por supuesto, pero ya lo había ensayado en su cabeza muchas veces. Mientras caminaban de vuelta al castillo la veía de reojo. Tantearía el terreno para saber cómo dirigirse con sutileza y eficacia ese día. Después de todo el cumpleaños de ella era el domingo y quería para ese día, que estuviesen juntos, para celebrar aún más la fiesta sorpresa que estaban organizando junto con Harry, Ginny y Neville. Todo un apogeo en la Sala de Menesteres.

Hermione llevó sus manos a la boca donde soltó vaho para calentarse. Ron fue rápido y tomó su mano izquierda con la derecha de él. Ella inmediatamente la quitó bruscamente sorprendiendo al pelirrojo que la vio inquieto parando de repente.

−Estas muy frío−rio Hermione reanudando su paso, esta vez más rápido.

Un poco desanimado ante la reacción de ella le siguió, esta vez, un poco meditabundo.

−Mione ¿te gustaría ir a Las Tres Escobas este sábado?

−Por supuesto, de hecho quedamos en ir todos ¿no? Ginny quiere comprar un brillo para su escoba.

El Gryffindor suspiró profundamente echándose para atrás en la decisión que había tomado. Había tanteado el terreno y había resultado fútil. Siempre terminaba cayendo en la comparación y Lavender volvía a su mente. Ella siempre parecía tan dispuesta a sus afectos, emocionada con tal solo caminar con él de la mano. Es más, era ella quien lo buscaba a él y no al revés. En verdad estaba confuso en su poco actuar y en los sentimientos de su mejor amiga. ¡Al diablo! Le preguntaría de una vez.

−Mione ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

Hermione sudaba por dentro, oh por supuesto que lo hacía. Ella no era una idiota desapercibida de su entorno. Ron había estado actuando extraño y sabía exactamente la razón. No era ajena a los sentimientos, a primera impresión, cándidos y románticos que tenía él por ella.

La Premio Anual muy en su interior había querido que ese día llegara. Por Merlín que lo había anhelado con fervor durante su quinto año. Cuando hacían rondas juntos y ella con disimulo le miraba y pretendía rozar su mano con la de él. Le encantaba Ron. Le atraía, con su manera de ser, su alegría, su sentido descomplicado, su nobleza, su lealtad y ese cabello rojo perfecto y rebelde. Era alto como ningún otro chico en Hogwarts. Encantador, con excelente personalidad. Era una gracia a sus ojos. A sus ojos cuadriculados, acostumbrados únicamente a las líneas de los libros.

Ronald se convirtió para Hermione en la ventana a mundos mucho más libres y más mágicos. Nunca tuvo el coraje Gryffindor para hacer algo más allá de eso. Y al final del quinto año se odio por ello. Sus sentimientos se desvanecieron por completo cuando al siguiente año él comenzó una relación con Lavender Brown que terminó luego de unos meses de haber comenzado.

Ella era una hermosa rubia con cabellos rizados perfectamente definidos que ataba frecuentemente en coletas para darle un toque infantil, que a Ron parecía encantarle. Eran públicamente afectuosos y nunca pareció importarles eso. Hermione a veces se preguntaba sí ella sería capaz de demostrar públicamente ese tipo de afecto así, sin temores o juicios

Supo de antemano al imaginarlo y al verlo con Lavender, que ella jamás podría ser así. Nunca, ni por él. O al menos con él. Cuando los veía juntos y escuchaba sus conversaciones, Hermione solo podía rodar los ojos y alejarse rápidamente. Discutían de cosas triviales y extrañas como "la necesidad de dejar de besarse con tanta saliva pues se les estaban partiendo los labios".

Fue cuando la castaña supo que un futuro con Ron involucraba también conversaciones más allá de besos y caricias apasionadas. ¿Qué podía hablar ella con Ron? ¿Quidditch? ¿Chuddley Cannons? ¿La importancia de almorzar dos veces? No… ellos dos eran tan diferentes que nadarían en esa relación alejándose uno de otro paulatinamente hasta perderse de vista. Terminarían odiándose entre sí. Y eso sí que le asustaba más que no ser su novia jamás.

−No, no me gusta nadie en este momento−le contestó sincera viéndole fijamente.

− ¿Y sí alguien te dijera que te gusta?

−Bueno eso depende de la persona. Evidentemente.

− ¿Cómo quién?

−Malfoy

Ron abrió los ojos exorbitados y fue cuando vio a Hermione ver al frente en la entrada. Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy en toda la puerta cruzado de brazos recargado contra el marco.

−Granger, el profesor Snape nos necesita.

 _Dios mío_ pensó Hermione sabiendo la nefasta mentira que decía Malfoy. Siete años de verlo todos los días y escuchar sus ridículas historias le habían dado la facultad para saber cuándo inventaba cualquier sandez. Ésta era una de esas. Su querida y apasionada Veela tenía el firme objetivo de mantenerlos juntos a como diera lugar. 

−De acuerdo. Ron, nos vemos mañana. Descansa, mándale un abrazo de buenas noches a Harry.

Sin más se alejó acompañada por el rubio que giró su cabeza para ver a Ron y sonreírle de manera socarrona y burlona.

El pelirrojo recordó el episodio en el invernadero y las actitudes extrañas. Definitivamente Snape no los necesitaba para nada.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá que daba a la chimenea que calentaba su Sala Común. Ambos mirando el crepitar de la madera siendo consumida por el fuego.

−Respecto a lo que dije hoy−comenzó Hermione.

−Es verdad−le cortó Draco recostándose cómodamente en el sofá.

La chica se giró para sentarse sobre su pierna que cruzó debajo de su cuerpo. Llevaba como siempre, su largo cabello cogido en un chongo. Hasta el momento nunca se lo había visto suelto. Se había despojado de su gorro de lana y abrigo. Ahora estaba con una camisa de Gryffindor ni muy suelta ni muy ajustada y con pies descalzos. Draco no pasó por alto eso. Ella siempre que podía iba sin medias y sin zapatos.

−Sí no fuera Veela las circunstancias serían otras. Serían tal como las dijiste.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior llamando de inmediato la atención de la Veela que, sólo con ese gesto, ya había comenzado a activar sus engranajes de lujuria. Ajena a lo que despertaba en su compañero, Hermione sentía pesadez en su corazón. Ser deseada pero no amada resultaba un poco más cruel de lo que podía tolerar. Ella solo tenía diecisiete años después de todo. Cero experiencia en el amor.

−Pero ésta es la situación y no es otra. No hay que hablar sobre hipotéticos. Eso no existe.−Draco la señaló a ella y luego a él mismo−Esto es lo que tenemos. Tú y yo.

Que difícil era para ella asumir ese hecho. Porque eso era. ¿Podría dejar ir años de malos tratos? ¿De plena indiferencia? ¿Podría ser ella amiga de Draco Malfoy?

−Y un diario.

−Y un diario−afirmó Draco viéndole con un tinte de resentimiento.− ¿Leíste el origen de todo?

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que había leído. De hecho había engullido más de veinte entradas del libro. Cada Malfoy con una historia y una característica para contar. Todo más sensorial y experimental que datos físicos de relevancia. Al parecer, la magia que había en el mágico artefacto no confiaba en ella del todo, mostrándole solo fragmentos al azar que no tenían conjeturas unas con otras.

− ¿Estás pagando un karma Malfoy?−preguntó directa.

−Creo que he llegado a esa conclusión.

La chica suspiró largamente cruzando la otra pierna para quedar en mariposa viéndole.−Dame tus manos y ponlas ambas boca abajo.

− ¿Para qué?

−Hazlo nada más.

Haciendo caso el chico hizo lo suyo y Hermione puso las de ella debajo de las él sin tocarlas.−Este es el juego. Sí yo logró pegarte en las manos respondes a mi pregunta. Si no lo logro, yo tengo que responderte una pregunta.

−No deberías jugar este tipo de cosas con un Buscador de Quidditch. Y menos con un capitán.

Hermione rio sin poder evitarlo.−De un equipo muy malo.

−Juega de una vez Granger−gruñó molesto viéndole y acomodándose bien frente a ella sentándose imitando la posición de ella. Concentración total.

−Solo una cosa más. Solo preguntas vainilla.

− ¿Vainilla?

−Sí, nada de entrometerse en terrenos personales o que avergüence.

Sí, ahí estaba su cándido espíritu virginal hablando por ella. Eso y su grado del decoro. Había mucho que construir entre ambos para lanzarse de buenas a primeras en lo primero que él se le ocurriera en su cabeza blonda.

−No me parece interesante así, pero está bien.

Por supuesto que eso le quitaba intensidad al juego. Sí tan solo con tenerla así de cerca, casi rozando sus manos quería comérsela por completo sobre ese sofá. Es más, quería dejarle la camisa roja y quitarle lo demás. Qué difícil era ser una Veela macho con su tentación de pareja a centímetros de él.

El juego dio inicio y para sorpresa del Slytherin, la joven le había asestado un par de fuertes palmadas sobre sus manos. El chico hizo una mueca de queja.−No has perdido el impulso Granger-musitó frotando sus manos recordando el episodio en tercer año.

Cómo olvidarlo, tuvo que inventar una ridícula excusa a su casa cuando entró con Goyle, que musitaba "¿seguro estás bien?" entre preocupación y burla. Nunca lo había visto tan dividido. "Me pegué de frente con una rama", eso había dicho para quitar el silencio que había reinado en su sala común cuando lo vieron cruzar el umbral. Por supuesto Nott y Zabini se vieron entre sí y soltaron sonoras carcajadas que él decidió ignorar pasando derecho a su habitación. ¿Pegarse con una rama en la cara? ¿A qué clase de idiota se le ocurría decir eso?

Ella tan solo sonrió quedamente− ¿Estás siendo sincero sobre tus intenciones para conmigo? ¿Son honorables?

−Una sola pregunta.

−La primera.

−Así es, todo lo que te he dicho es la verdad. Y nada más que eso.

De nuevo colocaron las manos en posición y Hermione volvió a pegarle rápidamente. En verdad quería que le contestara la pregunta. Temía por su presente, ni siquiera por su futuro. Necesitaba saber que terreno pisaba.

− ¿Son honorables?

−Eres mi pareja Granger. No me hagas repetirlo.

−Necesito saberlo Malfoy. Es imperativo. Estamos jugando con la verdad acá. Necesito escucharlo.

−Por supuesto que son honestas. Tú eres lo más importante para mí. Lo que más deseo y necesito. Eres todo por lo cual quisiera vivir. Representas una futura familia. Mis hijos por Salazar. Deja de preguntar eso.

Tenía un gesto adusto de ira controlada y estaba sonrojado. Oh sí que lo estaba. Se veía muy vulnerable e incómodo. No quiso seguir haciéndole sentir así, pues ella misma se había hundido con esa respuesta. Su sinceridad la estaba atropellando, era mucho más sencillo actuar con repulsión y odio vagamente disimulado.

−Vamos de nuevo−dijo colocando las manos en posición sin adentrarse en su delicado pensar.

Draco fue esta vez el ganador, ya le había dado demasiadas oportunidades y también deseaba saber la grande incógnita que por muchos años le carcomía la curiosidad, y ahora que era su pareja, su maldito raciocinio.−Quiero que me contestes lo que te preguntó Weasley hace un rato. ¿Y sí alguien te dijera que le gustas, qué contestarías? Siendo esa persona Weasley.

Era justa la pregunta después de las que ella le había formulado hace unos segundos. El coraje no le faltó a la joven de mirar marrón−Le diría que no es reciproco. Ron no me gusta de esa manera.

Lo había dicho en voz alta y a nada menos que a Draco Malfoy. Ironías de la vida. El chico sintió el cambio en su actitud y actuó rápidamente.−De nuevo.

Malfoy fue más rápido que ella quitando sus manos y fallando así por segunda vez seguida.−Responde la misma pregunta que te acabo de hacer pero con San Potter.

Para nadie de esa escuela era ajena la gran amistad del infame "Trío Dorado". Se les veía juntos todo, TODO el tiempo. No se despegaban ni para comer. Muchos eran los rumores que circulaban. Se decía que Hermione había sido novia de ambos por separado e inclusive al mismo tiempo. Que los tres tenían un convenio mórbido de acuerdo sexual y que ella había perdido la virginidad con ambos a la vez. Unos hasta decían que al final Hermione iba a terminar embarazada y solo se sabría quién era el padre por el color del cabello del bebé y que aun así, los tres se irían a vivir lejos.

Hermione rodó los ojos− ¿Por qué todos piensan en este colegio que tenemos una especie de _ménage à trois?_

−Contesta Granger-musitó viéndole detenidamente. En verdad necesitaba salir de su duda. No quería que ese par se acercara más a ella. Era asfixiante que su magnífico y exquisito aroma tuviese visos de Potter y Weasley. No lo soportaba.

−Le diría que no. Harry es como un hermano. No me gusta.

Draco se estiró pesadamente mucho más relajado y estirándose como un gato.−Estoy satisfecho por ahora.

Era un niño chiquito, eso era lo que era. Como un dulce que no quiere dejar ir y eso se sentía ella ahora. Hermione le miró sin expresión alguna pensando rápidamente en Pansy Parkinson. Ella siempre la veía cerca de Malfoy desde niños. ¿Ellos sí serían algo más junto con Nott? Theo, a su impresión, era un chico mujeriego hasta el hastío. Él no pretendía disimularlo o ser alguien diferente. Todas las que pasaban por los infames brazos "Nott", sabían de antemano a qué juego entraban.

Es más, jamás oyó un comentario negativo contra él o a alguna chica llorar desesperada por no tenerlo atado a su lado. Eso le parecía agradable del prefecto de Slytherin, siempre con la verdad desde el principio de sus relaciones. Cortas pero relaciones al fin y al cabo.

−Se te va a quemar la cabeza de tanto pensar. Suéltalo de una vez Granger. Te daré una respuesta sin condición.

− ¿Tu, Pansy y Nott?

−No Granger, nunca he cruzado espadas con Nott en el mismo campo de guerra. Si entiendes a lo que me refiero−comentó risueño viéndole de lado. Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería. Estaba roja desde la frente hasta la quijada.

Draco rio sinceramente pinchándole la mejilla de la chica con el dedo índice−Eres tan virginal.

Hermione le golpeó la mano a modo de palmada tipo madre a hijo− ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

El chico se sentó de nuevo en estilo mariposa recargando su brazo derecho al respaldo del sofá para acomodar su rostro en la mano. Era hermoso y cautivador. Estéticamente muy placentero. El chico prohibido de cualquier cliché novelesco, él podía enmarcarlo sin esfuerzo. Pero a ella, más que su atractivo obvio, eran sus respuestas y maneras de contestar las que la descolocaban. No eran suaves o tiernas, como eran las de Harry y Ron cuando ella decía comentarios de ese tipo. Él era crudo y entre más directo fuese parecía disfrutarlo más.

−No tiene nada de malo. Solo incrementan mis ganas de comerte.

−Basta−lo cortó enojada.

El chico puso sus palmas al aire a modo de rendición. Ella rio con su actitud de manera relajada y él la acompañó solo con una diminuta sonrisa.

Sin decir una aclaración evidente, esa noche ambos Premios Anuales, Veela y pareja, decidieron comenzar a construir un lazo fijo entre ambos.

Esa noche hablaron por horas hasta el amanecer del siguiente día, solo contándose entre sí, historias graciosas y tristes. Hermione descubrió que Draco le tenía fobia al agua fría y que hasta cuando viajaba a clima cálido, le gustaba bañarse con agua caliente. Supo también que no le agradaban mucho las serpientes y juró guardar su secreto para siempre. Se enteró de su deseo por ser hermano y que ser hijo único, al final del día no le agradaba demasiado.

Draco también le contó que una vez escuchó a sus padres teniendo sexo y eso lo marcó de por vida. Su gusto por la lectura aumentó desde esa noche, pues permanecía despierto hasta tarde encerrado en la biblioteca con trauma de escucharlos de nuevo.

Hermione rio mucho con esa anécdota. Entonces hicieron aparecer té caliente que ella guardaba en una caja en su cuarto. Draco supo entonces que ella amaba la infusión de frutos rojos, pero más la de camomila cuando estaba en exámenes finales. Escuchó de ella que, pese a lo que creería todo el colegio, su pasión era la escritura y no tanto la lectura. Cosa que él indagó aún más afondo haciéndole escribir después como reto, un poema de oda al huevo.

Supo también que pese a su actitud frente a otros, se sentía insegura y en desventaja en su mundo mágico debido a su nacimiento como hija de muggles. Y él admitió ante ella que una parte de él odiaba su ascendencia maldita y cruel.

−Por cierto, gracias por no dejar que Weasley te tomara la mano−murmuró Draco casi dormido y ojos cerrados.

−Con gusto−fue lo que respondió Hermione entregándose al sueño más profundo y sin que el joven Veela hubiese escuchado su respuesta.

Gryffindor y Slytherin durmieron en el mismo sofá hasta el alba cobijados por una misma manta compartiendo por primera vez en siete años, una noche de verdadera intimidad.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Espero que este capítulo haya comenzado a resolver las dudas de algunas lectoras sobre su preocupación que las cosas entre ellos se dieran solo por magia. Solo les digo, paciencia mis lectoras que no se van a decepcionar.

*Por favor, entiéndase la palabra intimidad como lo que VERDADERAMENTE es y NO como un encuentro sexual. Creo que es bastante explicativo pero igual lo aclaro.

*Nunca me consideré a mí misma una autora de smuts o lemmons (de hecho los evito), pero debo confesar que escribir este tipo de temática con Draco y Hermione sale tan natural y fácil que sería un crimen no hacerlo. Es como Spike y Buffy. Too hot to handle.

* _Ménage à trois_ es francés para "hogar de tres". Es una expresión usada para referirse a tres personas que concuerdan formar una relación sexual y posteriormente un hogar entre las tres partes.

*No me gusta el bashing a personajes. Y de hecho yo amo mucho a Ron. No con Hermione, me parece que él tiene tanto potencial solito y luego tener a su lado a una persona que sea similar y comparta sus pasiones y actitudes. Me gustaría dejar eso en claro :D

*Agradecimientos públicos a las siguientes personitas que no tienen cuenta y no les pude contestar por MP. A **xmilisx** ¸ **bellota** , **Luni** , a un **anónimo** (pónganse un nick chicos, alguito para que sepan que los leo y siempre los tengo presentes), **Beln** , **Asuka Evans** , **Paloma** , **Rossesshadow** , **Rize Kamishiro** , **Natalia MerVel** (admiradoras será la menor de las preocupaciones hahaha), **Sulemy Vela** , **paola martinez** , y **Rosie** **Fdz.**

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "6 Banme no Eki" –Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi OST_


	6. Celos

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ __ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 6:** _Celos_

Septiembre 19 de 1997

− ¡SORPRESA!

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando un montón de serpentinas mágicas voladoras la enrollaron por completo estallando en pequeñas luces de hermosos colores. Un producto de Fred y George Weasley por supuesto. Patente gemela pelirroja.

Harry fue el primero en abrazarla fuertemente cuando había entrado a la Sala de Menesteres ese domingo al medio día. Ella le susurró al oído− ¿Esto es lo que has estado haciendo a escondidas?

−Tenía que desaparecerme sin que sospecharas.

−No eres tan bueno como crees. Pero te lo agradezco Harry−dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo que el corazón del joven de mirada verde latiera hasta dolerle el pecho.

Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Padma, Ernie, Hannah… eran tantos por nombrar, y todos estaban reunidos bajo adornos platas, rosas y verdes. En el cielo raso se leía un "Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione" hecho en fuegos artificiales que no parecían desvanecerse. Un gran comedor estaba dispuesto en la mitad de la sala donde había toda clase de manjares que Hermione identificó de inmediato.

−Puré de papas con salsa, goulash con verduras, pudín de banana… ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Harry tomó una copa llena de vino blanco espumoso pasándole a ella. Todos cogieron una de la mesa al mismo tiempo−Digamos que solo tenía tiempo de hablar con tus padres en horarios libres y gracias a sus recetas e ingredientes varios, logramos cocinar entre todos.

Hermione los volteó a ver anonadada por tan maravilloso gesto. Todo un almuerzo preparado por las manos de sus amigos. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas de pura emoción.

−Feliz cumpleaños señorita Granger.−musitó Ron alzando su copa al aire.

Todos repitieron lo dicho por Ron felicitando a la Premio Anual.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Yo le dije a Neville que dejara de hidratar el orégano para ponerle a la carne y fue todo un desastre.

Todos rieron escuchando a Seamus contar la historia de cómo los primeros tres intentos para cocinar la carne habían sido patéticos. Sentados disfrutando del almuerzo, poco podían comer debido a las carcajadas que soltaban cada vez que el irlandés remedaba a su amigo tratando de guisar en las cocinas de Hogwarts.

−Echó como tres litros con _Aguamenti_ dentro de la olla−comentó con lágrimas en los ojos bebiendo hidromiel de su vaso.

−No sabía que el orégano era una planta que se maneja deshidratada. ¡Por eso les dije que quería hacer el postre!

Mas risas inundaron el cuarto y Hermione no podía estar más feliz. A su lado había una canasta de mimbre llena de detalles y regalos para ella. Una tarjetica con un gato persa maullaba moviéndose de un lado para el otro, era de parte de Harry. La leería después.

−Al menos no use plátano verde para el postre−reaccionó a la defensiva ganando una mirada de rencor por parte de Parvati.

−Son PLATANOS AMBOS Longbottom.

−Ese postre sabía asqueroso−musitó Ernie sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente.

La homenajeada se encontraba tan contenta y dichosa. Veía a sus amigos bromear y divertirse tanto. Sólo ver la comida delante de ella le provocaba un amor intenso. Esa semana había comenzado como la peor, pero terminaba como la mejor. Hermione tomó cerveza de mantequilla cerrando sus ojos recordando el viernes en la noche cuando tuvo la primera ronda con Malfoy.

 _Eran las once y media de la noche cuando Hermione y Draco se encontraron en el quinto piso cuando cada uno había terminado de repasar los pisos superiores e inferiores por su cuenta. Habían llegado al punto medio y se vieron las caras uno frente al otro._

− _Nuestra cita se volvió deber._

− _¿Cuándo hemos tenido citas tu y yo?−preguntó Hermione riéndose con las ocurrencias del Slytherin._

− _Todas las noches de diez de la noche a cuatro de la mañana._

 _Ambos comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro._

− _Coincidencias querido muchacho−respondió Hermione revisando que los pasillos estuviesen vacíos._

 _Malfoy acercó su dedo debajo del ojo izquierdo de la chica y trazó una caricia a modo de medialuna.−Estas ojeras a mí me dicen lo contrario._

 _Ella se volteó a verlo y bostezo como un oso. Un gesto que al Slytherin le pareció totalmente adorable. Estar con ella era una experiencia dividida para él. A pesar que estaban "dando tiempo al tiempo", la necesidad de marcarla y hacerla suya estaba incrementándose con cada día que Hermione estrechaba el lazo que lo unía a él. Pues se daba cuenta la maravillosa persona que era. Además de molestamente inteligente, tuvo la oportunidad de descubrir su sentido del humor, algunas mañas y lo absolutamente hermosa que era en su interior._

 _Siete años donde prejuicios y orgullo lo apartaron de su percepción de mundo, ahora gracias a una maldición de cientos de años haciendo de él una criatura mágica, pudo abrir la puerta a experiencias increíbles que le enseñaban que la pasión podía siempre ser un camino emocionante, pero que la lealtad y el aprecio por algo adquirido gracias al esfuerzo, valía la pena cien veces más._

− _Es una elección de moda._

 _Draco le miro serio haciendo un sonido gutural con la garganta a modo de burla. Ella lo dejo pasar encendiendo su varita con un "Lumus" al adentrarse a un oscuro pasillo._

− _Granger, necesito marcarte._

 _Hermione paró enseguida y él siguió derecho dándole la espalda._

− _Me gusta ser directo con las cosas y sin darle tantas vueltas esos son los hechos. Soy una Veela y cada día que pasamos juntos es reafirmar una necesidad instintiva y natural que hay en mí. Es como si estuviese bajo el agua y la necesidad de salir a respirar es lo único que importa. Así de básico y de terrible es. –Draco volteó su cabeza y la miró con ojos hambrientos. Como de animal determinando a su presa.−Es agónico._

−" _Nox"−musitó Hermione en un susurro._

 _Y todo se oscureció. Lo que iba a hacer necesitaba de todo su valor y a la luz de la magia no podría hacerlo. Algo dentro de sí la empujaba a satisfacer algo de la Veela. Y no estaba muy segura que fuese magia. Era algo visceral dentro de ella._

− _Sé que estás ahí Granger−dijo Draco haciendo eco con su voz._

− _Yo sé que tú sabes. Eres una Veela−contestó a modo obvio._

 _El príncipe Dragón iba a contestar cuando sintió como dos pequeños brazos lo abrazaban desde atrás y las manos se cerraban en su cintura. No podía ver pero sus demás sentidos, ya maximizados, ahora enaltecían para agarrar todo aquello que los estaba estimulando. La sensación más cálida y tranquila lo sobrecogió. Sentía el agarre fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo forzado. Era preciso y envolvente. Como debía ser un abrazo de verdad._

 _Luego sintió en su espalda como ella colocaba la frente y la dejaba recargada en él. Olía tanto a manzana verde. No era como ese aroma a chocolate que despedía cuando estaba nerviosa por su proximidad o cuando sabía que su corazón latía rápido cuando él aprovechaba su condición de Veela y le rozaba la piel con todas las segunda y terceras intenciones que tan solo una caricia podía brindar._

 _¿Qué significaba este gesto? ¿Una respuesta a lo que él le había dicho? Y si era así ¿Por qué algo tan cariñoso y no una respuesta concisa, clara y directa como lo era ella? ¿Por qué tanta ternura cuando ella sola era toda lógica y conclusiones obvias?_

 _¡La emoción! ¡La zozobra!... ¡OH! La necesidad, la maldita necesidad. Apretó sus manos en puños tratando de controlarse. Respiraba hondamente, con pausa. Podía sentir los colmillos surgir y sus zarpas crecer. Y aun así llevó su mano derecha y la colocó encima de las manos entrelazadas de ella. Con sus filosas garras trazó círculos sobre el dorso de la mano femenina erizando la piel por donde pasaba. Sí, ya no era ajena a sus caricias y su pareja ahora parecía corresponder a sus atenciones. Draco cerró sus ojos sin que eso cambiase demasiado el panorama pero eso le ayudó a dilucidar a la mujer de cabellos atados de color avellana._

− _Estás sonrojada, puedo sentir tu corazón latiendo rápido. Estas emanando un aire cálido.−dijo ronco entre la oscuridad. Un ronroneo comenzó a vibrar desde su pecho._

 _Por supuesto que lo estaba. Podía sentir arder sus mejillas. Toda su fuerza de voluntad estaba focalizada en esa acción. No podía ni decir una palabra coherente que los sacara a ambos de ese abrazo tan extrañamente compasivo._

" _Quieres cultivar esperanza entre los dos" musitó una vocecita en lo profundo de su cabeza. Era la verdad. Desde que habían decidido sin decirlo en voz alta, llegar a un punto de común acuerdo, estar cerca el uno del otro era lo más común para hacer. ¿Era esto el inicio de su propia aceptación para ser la pareja de una Veela? No era tan malo, de hecho era…agradable._

− _Tiempo al tiempo−respondió por fin musitando contra la túnica negra de Draco._

 _Y lo soltó. Hermione dio unos pasos adelante y musitó "Lumus". Sin más volvieron a retomar su caminata para terminar la ronda_

− ¿En qué piensas? Te fuiste hace un buen rato.−Harry tan perceptivo como siempre le hablaba con amabilidad. Ella estaba totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor por remembrar momentos pasados.−Estás sonriendo…diferente.

−Como siempre−le contestó volviendo a tomar de su copa. Sentía la garganta carrasposa.

− ¿Cómo te va con Malfoy?−preguntó cruzando los brazos y viéndola de manera inquisidora. Cómo si ella estuviese haciendo el peor daño esperando que admitiera toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

−Bien−contestó escueta.

− ¿Solo bien?

− ¿Qué quieres preguntar de verdad Harry?−preguntó Hermione bajando su bebida y girándose para verlo bien. El resto de la mesa se había parado para jugar con las maquinitas de juego vintage muggle que Harry y Seamus habían podido "contrabandear" en la noche con la ayuda externa de Fred y George. Había un pequeño carrusel, tazas giratorias, juegos de fuerza y destreza, aros, entre otros. Parecía una mini feria ambulante.

− ¿Qué pasa contigo y Malfoy? Sé que algo pasa entre los dos ¿están saliendo?

−No−Era la verdad. Hasta ese día ni siquiera se habían dicho un "me gustas" o habían preguntado formalmente sí querían ser algo más serio y públicos.

− ¿Y te gustaría?

− ¿A qué vienen estas preguntas?

−No quiero que salgas con él.

−Mira Harry, yo no salgo con él y aun sí decidiera hacerlo ustedes no pueden tomar decisiones por mí. Déjalo ya. ¿Ron también se cree con el derecho divino de gobernarme la vida?

−No queremos verte con un completo imbécil que nos ha faltado el respeto durante todos estos años. Alguien que te mira por debajo y repudia tu procedencia. Eso no es particularmente muy inteligente.

−Cuidado Harry. Cuidado como hablas.

− ¿Eso o no es así?

−No, no lo es.

−Malfoy no ha cambiado Mione. Ni por ser Premio Anual ahora es bueno. Él no tiene la capacidad de serlo. Su familia está corrompida desde su nacimiento.

¡Oh! Cuánta razón tenía Harry y no por las razones que él creería. Aun así, él desconocía el meollo del asunto. Desconocía por completo el lazo que lo unía para siempre a Malfoy. Un vínculo tan inquebrantable como la esencia misma de la vida. Era natural, era destinado a ser, era fuerte y tangible. Así ella no lo quisiese, su corazón había comenzado a tomar forma para adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias.

−Tú no tienes idea la capacidad de cambio que tienen las personas Harry. Tu papá es un digno ejemplo de eso.

−Mi papá todavía es un idiota−argumentó pensando en James Potter y sus horribles años de colegio donde, hasta su madre, había sido víctima de él.

−Tu mamá se ve muy feliz con él. Incluso cuando caminan de la mano por Hogsmeade.

−Cállate, cállate, no hablemos de eso.− _Que asco_ pensaba Harry tapándose los oídos con las manos.

−Todos somos vulnerables al cambio y tenemos derecho a no ser juzgados. ¿Verdad?

−Tú puedes hablar todo lo que quieras pero eso no cambia nada. No te queremos cerca de él.

Hermione se giró y le dio la espalda levantándose rápidamente para ir con sus amigos y disfrutar lo que quedaba de su fiesta dejando a su mejor amigo solo y de muy mal humor. Esa tarde Hermione golpeó la pera de boxeo con tanta fuerza que quedó entre los cinco mejores puntajes.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione entró a su Sala Común con su canasta de obsequios levitando atrás de ella. Draco Malfoy se encontraba leyendo El Diario de la Veela con el cejo fruncido, al parecer, no disfrutando mucho de la lectura.

− ¿Una mala historia?

−Pésima.

El chico lo cerró de mala gana entregándoselo a la chica quien lo acogió con buena actitud abriendo exactamente dónde el chico lo había cerrado.− ¿Estabas acá? ¿Entrada de 1676 por Brutus Malfoy?

Draco arqueó la ceja izquierda−¿Puedes verla?

−Parece que El Diario ya no piensa que soy una psicópata−contestó Hermione dejando el texto a un lado mientras se quitaba su abrigo corte capa que le favorecía de manera elegante y graciosa.− ¿Puedo leerlo?

−Tu sabes que si−dijo agarrando la canasta de regalos trayéndola a mitad de ambos en el sofá para tomar una caja de diablillos de pimienta y comenzar a votar volutas de humo y fuego por la boca.

−En voz alta.

El Slytherin le vio con ceño fruncido alzando los hombros disimulando lo mejor que pudo el grado de malestar que eso le provocaba.

Hermione sacó sus gafas de marco negro del estuche que se encontraba en la repisa arriba de la chimenea colocando el libro sobre sus piernas mientras se sentaba en el suelo quedando de espaldas al fuego y frente al rubio.

− ¿Te sientes bien?−preguntó ajustando sus lentes en su nariz.

−No grandioso pero bien. El dolor no fue tan terrible. Tú fuiste la que inició el contacto ¿no es así?

El beso de cumpleaños que le había dado a Harry no había pasado desapercibido para ella y mucho menos para él. No lo había hecho con intención de dañarlo y su imagen estuvo presente en su mente durante toda la tarde.

−Un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento por la sorpresa de cumpleaños.

−Algo así pude sentir e imaginar.

−Cuando termine de leer esta entrada del diario voy a abrir los regalos. ¿Te quedas acá? En vista que ya te los estas comiendo.

− ¿No quieres hacerlo sola?

−No, así es más divertido. Ahora que Harry y Ron están en plan de cariño austero conmigo.

−Me encanta ser el plan B de mí pareja.

Hermione le mando un cojín a la cara a modo juguetón−Deja de hacer drama y deja de poner palabras en mi boca que no he dicho.

− ¿Por qué están discutiendo? Y en verdad lo pregunto porque me alegra bastante.

Hermione le miró con mal humor sentándose recta−No quieren que esté cerca de ti.

−Eso lo veo muy lógico pero imposible que se cumpla.−dijo Draco tomando un poco de whisky de fuego que había dejado en una mesa auxiliar cerca al sofá.

Las mejillas de Hermione encendieron y aclaró su garganta sin la intención de ahondar en la afirmación hecha por la Veela. Comenzó a leer en voz alta fijando su vista en las letras del libro.

"A pesar que han trascurrido poco más de seiscientos años, los estragos generados por Armand Malfoy continúan. Toda una estirpe de pureza solo en apariencia. Solo siendo, los muggles, peores que nosotros. Juegan a la muerte, cazándonos como animales solo por diversión. Por tener magia en nuestras venas. Inquisición se hacen llamar. Bastardos, nos torturan como deporte y beben de nuestra sangre en sus copas de oro robado de las tierras más allá del mar.

Los odio. Los odio a todos. He perdido familia y amigos en España y Portugal. Privados de su libertad, masacrados como si fueran su mítico "Diablo" encarnado en hombres.

Creo que aquí yace la ironía del asunto. El odio es cíclico y para desgracia de los Malfoy, no terminará conmigo. Me siento bien odiando, me resulta mucho más fácil que amar. Nosotros masacramos para volvernos los monstruos que somos y los muggles nos masacran para volverse ellos las bestias. Ahora tengo que volverme su verdugo para perder la poca humanidad que yace en mí.

Fui afortunado al encontrar a mi pareja y ser aceptado por ella sin el menor de los juicios. Drussila Rosier fue mi esposa amada. Hermosa hasta el hastío. Ojos azules y claros como el agua de los lagos en invierno. Cabello espeso y abundante. Café como la tierra escocesa. Olía a jazmines y naranja madura.

Slytherin de cepa, compartimos juntos nuestros años juveniles como amigos nada más. Al salir del colegio mi sangre Veela despertó y con ello mi amor sin fronteras por ella. Nuestro compromiso fue gratamente festejado por ambas casas. Nobles de cuna y más antiguas que la palabra escrita.

Maldita zorra. La amo aun y la odio por igual. Era amable y cándida. Sonreía a todos y nunca guardó preferencias especiales para conmigo. Dulce de corazón todos los hombres que pasaban por su lado creían que ella quería entregarse a sus brazos como una prostituta.

Ella me decía con cariño que su fidelidad era de un solo sendero y que ese camino solo llegaba a mí. Quise creerle, en verdad lo quise hacer. Pero sus formas de mujer encantadora eran una perdición para el resto de los vivos.

Sé que es así, y yo no podía soportar que atrajera tanta atención. Quería encerrarla, quería lastimarla por lastimarme a mí. Lloraba sobre su regazo y ella solo me acariciaba la cabeza susurrándome tranquilidad mientras ella también lloraba. La sofocaba, la celaba y la presionaba. Era mi pajarito. Mi pequeño pajarito en una perfecta jaula dorada que le había construido con esmero.

Fue mi amor por ella y el fruto de noches de encuentros intensos, los que dieron fruto a mis dos hijos. Caris y Carina. Ambos con ojos grises y cabellos rubios. Y aun así cuando podía oler mi propia sangre en ellos miré a Drusilla con decepción susurrándole "¿De quién son?

Recuerdo las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos sin pestañear ni una sola vez. Esa noche, en la Mansión Malfoy, mate a cada hombre que trabajaba para mí solo por celos. Los degollé con mis garras estrujando sus cuellos hasta escuchar ese "crack" que parecía excitarme más y más.

Cuando desperté de mi trance, mi pareja tenía envueltos a los niños en mantas fuertemente abrazados a ella. Su mirada lleno de odio no se comparaba al aroma que emanaba. Era un olor tan abrumador que me hizo caer de rodillas haciéndome chillar.

−Esto se acaba ahora. Brutus Malfoy te rechazo.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer tocando un Traslador.

El dolor producido por esas palabras fue experimentar morir pero sin la dicha de hacerlo. Lo único que me lograba atar a este plano se había extinguido. Dejándome como regalo final, un aroma a oxido que quemaba mis fosas nasales.

Todos abandonaron este lugar, oyéndose solo el viento filtrarse por las rendijas de los ventanales. Sé que vienen por mí. Es cuestión de segundos. Ahora, escribiendo estas líneas antes de ser condenado en la Prisión de Azkaban, por muertes que merecían ser realizadas, puedo decir que arrepentimientos no hay en mi ser, al igual que cualquier vestigio o rastro de afecto. No me apetece seguir vivo y con el rechazo de mi pareja, el diminuto pedazo que quedaba de mi alma se ha extinguido.

Anhelo el beso del Dementor para dejar esta tierra llena de podredumbre donde la "mala fe" es una promesa de vida.

Brutus Malfoy"

Hermione se quitó los lentes de su rostro para masajear el puente de su nariz, colocándolos de nuevo después. Cerró el diario dejándolo a un lado bien cerrado. Draco que ya se había terminado la bebida, bajó el vaso Snifter con elegancia entretenido con la luz de la luna que ya bañaba el recinto.

− ¿El odio terminará contigo… Malfoy?−preguntó la Premio Anual rompiendo el silencio que se había formado por necesidad.

−Eso es una utopía que sería interesante alcanzar.

−Lo tomaré como un sí.

El ambiente incómodo para ambos fue transformado por Draco que tomó una de las tarjetas de cumpleaños que estaban en la cesta viéndola con sorna y burla.−Tu gato es endemoniadamente feo Granger.

La chica se levantó del piso sentándose en el mismo sofá y rapándosela con malestar−No gatos, no opinas.

−Eso no quita que tenga sentido de la estética.

−Ay que irreverente−le contestó rodando los ojos abriendo la tarjeta.−" _Para mi chica Favorita"_ de parte de Harry.

−Le gustas a Potter ¿sabías?

Hermione lo miró por encima de los lentes en una acción muy sensual que tensó a Draco.

−Lo puedo oler. Es como un macho en celo cuando está contigo.

−Sí vamos a ir por ese camino es mejor dejarlo hasta acá.

−Deja de huir de la verdad solo porque te incomoda Granger. Pensé que ustedes los Gryffindors eran todo acerca del "valor" y esas pendejadas que tanto les gusta presumir.

−El que tu familia sea una desgraciada en todo el sentido, no quiere decir que todos tengamos que serlo.

Y sin más, la chica levantó su capa y cesta yéndose a su habitación que cerró de un portazo.

Ambos heridos por las palabras dichas, aquellas frases les habían llegado a cada corazón como una puñalada de la más barda honestidad.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

 _Septiembre 24_

Hermione arreglaba su extensa cabellera rizada. Le gustaba mucho su largo. Siempre la había querido y ahora podía llevarla sin morir en el intento. Mucho más dócil por el esfuerzo en mantenerlo, de alguna manera se sentía muy femenina al tenerla. Aunque no se atrevía aun a mostrarla suelta. Y así la había tenido desde hace largo tiempo. Atada siempre en moños o peinados.

Estaba cansada y solo quedaba las horas de rondas para terminar la semana. Refrescó un poco su cara con agua fría y jabón para sentirse un poco más limpia. Era viernes en la noche y para ese tiempo se encontraba exhausta. Física y emocionalmente.

Una semana sin cruzar más que una palabra con Malfoy había resultado un experimento penoso. Sentía que había retrocedido todo lo que habían ganado con esfuerzo y eso diezmaba su ánimo.

La chica buscó su toalla favorita de mano y no la pudo hallar. Con el cejo fruncido y un movimiento rápido de su varita, musitó un " _Accio"_ y otra toalla vino volando desde su cuarto a su mano.

Esa semana en particular había sido estresante y sofocante. Después de leer la entrada de Brutus Malfoy, ella había escupido esas palabras con toda la intención de dañarlo. ¿Acaso era así de mezquina como para llegar a defenderse con el pasado que él no podía cambiar y que de alguna manera odiaba?

Fueron varias las veces que ella quiso disculparse y que buscó la mirada de él, pero Malfoy, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas parecía en evadirla.

Evasión que siempre lo llevaba con Theodore Nott y jamás con una chica. Cuestión que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Pues en el lapso de una semana después de haber empezado las clases en Hogwarts, el príncipe de Slytherin había dejado de buscar y estar con cuanta chica le provocaba adquirir.

Después de esa semana fue como si él no quisiese estar al lado de ninguna mujer, cambiando su extraña actitud en 180 grados. Y sí era cierto que muchas aun lo buscaban, él nunca hizo un ademan de corresponder y las dejaba hablando solas caminado por el lado opuesto del camino.

Eso no cayó muy en gracia a las mujeres de Hogwarts que aún estaban cegadas por su _Glamur._

Con el festejo de Halloween a poco más de un mes, todas querían gozar de la presencia de Malfoy para escapar a la Cabaña de los Gritos o a su dormitorio de Premio Anual para degustar a profundidad un poco más los dulces.

−Listo−se dijo a si misma atando su cabello en un chongo alto con una cinta negra.

Ella podía ser mejor persona que Malfoy y comenzar a dialogar. Ella igual era mayor que él y eso tenía que valer de algo.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

El Slytherin yacía recostado contra una pared de piedra al lado de una gárgola tenebrosa que adornaba el pasillo. Sin duda alguna la estaba esperando. Tenía una varita de regaliz en la boca la cual pasaba de un lado al otro degustando su sabor. Pese a toda probabilidad a Draco Malfoy le encantaban los dulces.

Estaba esperándola para comenzar la ronda. Tenía toda la intención de estar junto a Hermione para poder resolver el impase que tenían desde hace unos días. Podía olerla, venía a él con paso firme y el aroma a manzana y chocolate permaneció intacto a pesar de ese "aparente" distanciamiento.

Cosa que era en verdad una falacia, pues toda la semana la observó desde las sombras, siempre atento a lo que ella necesitara. Theodore quería cambiar de mejor amigo al final de la semana.

−Lo lamento−fue lo que dijo Hermione cuando llego hasta a él. No había vergüenza en disculparse cuando se había errado. De hecho se sintió mejor con ella una vez dicho eso.

−Igual−musitó Draco con bastante dificultad evitando la mirada de ella.

Era tan difícil ser abierto. Cambiar todo su paradigma sobre relaciones humanas. Pero luego recordó que esa actitud nacía gracias a su pareja, que se encontraba frente a él. Su linda compañera que olía divino y que sus facciones lo engatusaban cada vez. Era una polilla a la luz. Era inevitable para él rendirse ante sus palabras, ante sus ojos… ante ella toda.

Era lo suficiente hombre para admitirlo. Nadie más tenía que saberlo.

El chico decidió entonces dar un paso más. Sacó la varita de regaliz de su boca y se la ofreció a Hermione a son de paz.

−Es un beso indirecto Granger. ¿Lo vas a aceptar o no?

Por supuesto que iba a aceptar, podía olerla. Ese aroma a chocolate estaba venciendo al de manzana verde. Estaba nerviosa y de la mejor manera. Él tuvo que pasar saliva varias veces y lamer sus labios por dentro. Su respiración comenzó a ponerse errática y por primera vez a Hermione no le disgustó en lo absoluto. Algo dentro de ella disfrutaba muchísimo poner a Draco Malfoy de esa manera. Sentir ese poder sobre él. Le encantaba y permitía que el control racional se apagara por ratos.

Y entonces ella tomo la varita de regaliz con la boca y no con la mano cerrando los ojos y quitándosela a él. El chico agradeció infinitamente la túnica o su erección sería tan notoria. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciéndole y lo había ejecutado a propósito. Podía ver su mejilla abultada por el dulce y se imaginó que era su miembro dentro de su boca hermosa. Era como si hubiese sido un ritual fálico.

Hermione lo degustó hasta el hastío llevándose cualquier rastro de esencia de Malfoy. Lo sacó de su boca y se lo ofreció de nuevo.−Es un beso indirecto Malfoy. ¿Lo vas a aceptar o no?

Que mala suerte para Hermione el no darse cuenta que un pelinegro de anteojos y ojos verdes había sido testigo de la acalorada escena.

− ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!

Sin mediar ni un momento Harry se abalanzó contra Draco, que con todos su sentidos enfocados en su pareja había estado obtuso a su alrededor. Sus varitas rodaron por el piso cuando ambos terminaron en el suelo rebotando lejos de su alance. Parecían animales, sin contar que Draco en verdad era casi uno. Era peligroso y mortal. Malfoy era letal y Harry no lo sabía. Y aun así, poco le hubiera importado. La mirada que tenía en su rostro era de ira. De pura rabia burbujeante. Era lava, un Gryffindor rugiendo con el más puro enojo.

Entonces Hermione lanzo un hechizo _Inmobilus_ que rebotó cuando tocó a Draco en su espalda. Las Veelas eran inmunes a la mayoría de los ataques mágicos. Así como lo era la piel de un dragón. Era estúpido seguir intentado parar la situación. Draco quería matar a Harry. Lo podía ver en su rostro pálido cuando gruñía furioso al sentir el puño de Harry en su cara.

Él era una Veela, ¡por supuesto!

Sin perder el tiempo Hermione tomó el lazo que ataba su cabello y lo soltó de un tirón. Sus rizos marrones comenzaron a desperdigarse a lo largo de su espalda, libres por fin. Era la primera vez que desataba su cabello y con él todo su aroma de mujer que se dispersó en el aire.

Draco mandó a Harry lejos con una patada fijando su atención en su pareja. Ahí estaba, hermosa y perfecta con cabello hirsuto de color marrón enmarcando su rostro colérico por la situación. Ojos de mirada impasible como retándolo con su porte. Pero nada de eso le importaba a él.

Jadeó con saliva cayendo de su boca mostrando dos colmillos filosos, blancos y brillantes. Con rapidez inusual se levantó del suelo trastabillando por el desespero que tenía de ir por ella. La joven atenta a la reacción de Draco pudo darse el lujo de mirar a su mejor amigo para ver que estuviese bien, aún estaba arrodillado con la cabeza gacha mientras se sobaba con la mano derecha en la coronilla.

Un poco más tranquila se dejó levantar por el Slytherin que rugió mientras la abrazaba y la cargaba llevándosela a su Sala Común.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama de Malfoy con la cabeza de éste en su regazo. Se encontraba boca arriba acariciando las ondas marrones de su pareja con mucha calma. Estaba deleitado pasando cada hebra por sus dedos. Los miraba embelesado por el color miel brillante que tomaban cuando alejaba su mano para extenderlos hasta que el largo lo permitía. Después los dejaba caer y volvía sumergir su mano izquierda, con sus garras filosas que no habían desaparecido. Estaba en éxtasis, estaba en estado glorioso. Todo su cuarto olía mucho a ella. Solo su aroma inundaba la habitación. En verdad no quería volver a salir de ese lugar en toda la vida. No importaba si morían de hambre. Moriría feliz.

La joven, que había estado mirando el gran ventanal que mostraba la luna y el paisaje oscuro, agachó su cabeza para ver a Draco a los ojos.

−No me importa que estés molesta−dijo la Veela sonriéndole de lado mostrándole su dentadura de criatura.

−Yo sé que no, pero igual no quita que no lo esté.

Draco quitó su sonrisa sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de su hermosa pareja.−Potter iba a morir esta noche. No lo quiero cerca de ti. Aun puedo olerlo. Es una maldita amenaza.−Su voz vibró bajando a un tono grueso. De nuevo las voces superpuestas, eso solo significaba una sola cosa. La Veela aún estaba molesta y lista para desaparecer al macho que quería quitarle lo que era de él.

−Tú eres mía Granger. No necesito de "tiempo al tiempo" para que sea claro entre los dos.−Afirmó con sus ojos grises fieros puestos en los calmados de ella.

Hermione a toda respuesta le palmeó la nariz como si fuese un pequeño perro.−Yo no soy de nadie Draco Malfoy.

Él gruñó dispuesto a pararse para terminar lo empezado en el corredor. No había marcado a Hermione y Harry Potter al igual que Ronald Weasley eran demasiado peligro para ambos. Podrían alejarla de su lado. Tenía que marcar su territorio. Ella era de él. Punto, no había más que pensar en el asunto. La Premio Anual de Gryffindor había nacido para él. Era como discutir sobre la existencia de la gravead.

Hermione vio como el respirar de la Veela comenzaba de nuevo a acelerarse y no se demoró en hacer conjeturas del porqué del cambio de ánimo, que había estado menguando hace ya veinte minutos; desde que habían entrado a ese cuarto y él la había sentado en la cama mientras tomaba su pequeño rostro entre sus manos poderosas y temibles. Había ronroneado hasta hacer vibrar los vidrios. El chico le había mirado con tanta hambre y con tanta dulzura que sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Entonces la acercó a su pecho y la abrazo mientras hundía su nariz en su marejada avellana. Respiró tan hondamente que gimió con tono alto al exhalar. Luego se había llevado los largos cabellos de Hermione al rostro donde los frotó como si secara el sudor con ellos.

Todo ese tiempo la joven no hizo nada y se dejó hacer. Pensó en su mejor amigo, con el que tendría una muy interesante plática al otro día siempre y cuando ella lograra calmar a Draco para que no lo matase en lo que quedaba de noche.

Ahora, todo ese esfuerzo se estaba perdiendo pues el príncipe Dragón quería desgarrar al chico dorado de Gryffindor por la mitad. Hermione entonces puso su mano sobre el pecho de Draco y con la izquierda comenzó a acariciar su cabello rubio un poco más largo, justo como solía ponerse cuando la Veela tomaba mucho más control.

El chico abrió los ojos viéndole totalmente sorprendido. Toda su piel se había erizado dejando la mano con la que había estado acariciando el cabello de su pareja inmersa en él para posarla sobre su cráneo, como acunándolo.

Draco no sintió temor alguno ante ese acto tan sumamente íntimo que ella le estaba profesando. Ambos lo sabían. Sabían que significaba esas caricias. Todo lo que había detrás de eso. Lo más preciado que tenía una Veela era eso, sus cabellos. Todo había comenzado por ellos. Nadie podía tocarlos a excepción de la pareja. Su alma gemela que nunca los traicionaría en ese aspecto.

A Brutus Malfoy pudieron haberlo rechazado, pero Drussila Rosier jamás lo hirió o hizo algo tan escabroso y cruel como arrancar sus cabellos.

Su vida, literalmente su vida, estaba siendo mimada por los dedos gráciles de Hermione que parecían cerdas peinándolos con todo el tacto y la tranquilidad del universo.

−Hace un tiempo me dijiste "que tenías todo el tiempo del mundo" cuando yo establecí las reglas. ¿Por qué lo dices?

−Las Veelas tenemos vidas longevas. Cuando marcamos a nuestra pareja, su vida se prolonga para acompañarnos durante largo tiempo. Juventud por años.

−Con razón el aspecto físico de tus padres… y el rejuvenecimiento de Armand Malfoy cuando terminó el ritual.−Hermione le miró con tristeza de repente− ¿La esposa que tenía era su pareja?

−No lo sé, no lo dice en el diario−respondió Draco viéndole acostado en su regazo haciendo círculos con su pulgar en la cabeza de ella.

−Qué triste sería sino hubiese sido así.

Hermione pudo sentir empatía por ella, al ser la pareja de una Veela. No se imaginaba entregarse toda una vida a alguien para que después esa persona se fuera con, la que en verdad, era su alma gemela. ¿Alguna ex novia de él se sentiría así cuando saliera todo a la luz?

La Veela ajena a sus pensamientos había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar aún más ese momento y se vio sorprendida cuando olió el dulzor en su nariz.

Hermione tenía el dulce de caramelo que le había obsequiado Dumbledore en su mano. Lo había guardado en su túnica desde ese día no habiendo un motivo lo suficientemente festivo para comerlo.

− ¿Qué es eso?

−Un caramelo muggle de leche.

− ¿Sabes? En teoría el que debería dar los dulces sería yo. Para ganar tu perdón infinito−bromeó el chico sin una sonrisa particular pero sin mal humor.−Creo que te falta práctica en las costumbres tradicionales.

−Bueno, yo soy todo menos tradicional.−respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en su vida.−Es por la túnica.

−Un caramelo por un _Reparo_. Puedo vivir con eso. Aunque me hubiera gustado más probarte a ti, pequeña leona−le dijo acercándose peligrosamente frente al rostro de Hermione, el cual refulgía un candor rosa peligroso para ambos.

Entonces agarró el dulce y volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el regazo de Hermione para comerlo de un bocado y de nuevo, llevar sus manos al cabello de ella para seguir jugando con él. Nunca se cansaría de hacer eso. Jamás.

Draco tomó su varita haciendo un ademán rápido y corto el cual trajo desde su escritorio un libro mediano de poco grosor.−Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Granger.

Hermione tomó el obsequio dejando de tocar el cabello del Slytherin, cuestión que no le terminó de agradar del todo.− ¿Un libro en blanco?

−Piensa en un libro, cualquier que hayas leído.

Hermione movió la boca mientras pensaba y lo visualizaba detalladamente en su mente−Ya.

−Ábrelo.

Varias letras comenzaron a llenar las hojas del libro retratando exactamente aquel que Hermione tenía en la cabeza. Era como si fuese un texto mágico de "autofotocopiado" instantáneo. Era un objeto realmente maravilloso y tan tremendamente útil.

−Te lo iba a dar ese domingo antes de…

− ¿El vergonzoso debacle?

−Eres la reina de la ñoñez Granger.

−Eso es muy cierto. Es un título que ostento con mucho orgullo.

Hermione sonrió viendo con mucho cariño su regalo. En la tapa yacía una "H" y una "G" en una hermosa fuente gótica que le daba un aire de antigüedad.−Me encanta. Estuvo cerca de ser mi regalo favorito.

−Eso es una pena−contestó él viéndole desde su posición llevándole la corriente.− ¿Cuál fue el mejor?

−Cajas de chocolate vitalicio por un año.

−Es verdad, ese fue mejor regalo. Hasta a mí me lo parece.

Ambos rieron al tiempo de forma tranquila retomando segundos después un silencio que rompió ella.

−Tu varita… de seguro la tiene Harry.−habló viendo al ventanal mientras peinaba el cabello de Draco con su mano izquierda. La derecha volvió al pecho de él.

−Se la pediré mañana.−contestó sin algún tipo de tono agresivo o gesto que indicara la palabra "muerte" en su rostro.

No muy convencida de la idea quiso intervenir pero la mirada de advertencia de él la hizo callar. Asunto "de orgullo de hombres" o una tontería por el estilo. Estaba cansada y solo quería dormir. La culpa de no haber hecho la ronda le carcomía su ética académica haciendo que por un breve momento convocara un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma para escribirle a dos prefectos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw para que le hicieran el favor de reemplazo.

Luego Draco cogió la hoja rompiéndola a la mitad, escribiendo después él una misiva a Theo para que hiciera las rondas de ese viernes. Seguro se las cobraría después pero poco le importaba. La lechuza personal de Draco voló rápidamente con el encargo dejándolo a él libre de estar con su mujer toda la noche.

A eso de las dos de la mañana cuando ambos se habían rendido al sueño y con sus cabellos un poco grasosos por las caricias dadas, Hermione abrió los ojos acostada sobre la cama del Slytherin cubierta por una manta gruesa de terciopelo negra. El príncipe yacía dormido a su lado sobre la frazada y con sus manos agarrando un mechón de cabello de ella. Ya no había garras, ni colmillos y su cabello había vuelto a su largo natural.

Fue en ese momento mientras veía al dosel de la cama que un aroma llegó a su nariz. Era un olor encantador, divino y masculino. Era totalmente embriagador y atrayente. Se encontró así misma cerrando los ojos para poder captarlo mejor, entonces abrió los ojos preocupada por la revelación. Por primera vez en lo que llevaban de conocidos, Draco Malfoy no le olió a jabón o a talco, sino a menta almizclada y eso definitivamente le heló la sangre.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*¿No sería genial que existieran las Veelas macho? Yo quiero una :3

*La única pareja de este fic es Draco y Hermione. No tengo la intención de hondar en otra, así que dejo eso claro para todos. Gracias por la atención prestada :D

*Agradecimientos públicos a **Sulemy Vela** , a un **anónimo** del 9 de noviembre (ohh querido extraño/a ¿quién eres?), **bellota** , **Rosy Fdz** , **Paola Martínez** , **Pinky's** , **Karla** , **Rossesshadow** y **anónimo** del 11 de noviembre.

*También quería agradecerle a todos los follows y favoritos de la historia. Anónimos seguidores los quiero mucho.

*Y también a Fransu por aguantarme la histeria de esta historia todos los días por whatsapp. Te quiero Fransu no me dejes. Aguántame por siempre.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Yoru ga Kuru" –Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi OST_


	7. Inquietantes ojos azules

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ __ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 7:** _Inquietantes ojos azules_

Era el momento. Nunca pensó que se tardarían tanto para llegar a ese instante. En verdad nunca pensó siquiera llegar. Pero ahí estaban, bajo un gran árbol de roble de color ocre, ambos viéndose a los ojos. Hacía frio y el otoño cubría Hogwarts con su mano fría. Era el último día de octubre. Con el aliento de Pastel de Ilusión Nostalgia en sus bocas el vaho que exhalaban era dulce.

A pesar de tener guantes, Hermione pudo sentir el calor que brotaba de la mano de Draco cuando la puso en su barbilla para alzar su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella.

Era el momento.

 _Poco más de un mes atrás_

La Premio Anual de Hogwarts se encontraba reclinada en su silla favorita de la biblioteca. Cerca de una gran ventana que quedaba en un rincón del sitio, donde poca gente pasaba pero la luz de sol entraba calentando los pasillos olor a papel viejo. Ese olor era encantador.

Había una disertación que entregar a final de curso para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. El tema había sido más que oportuno: "Campo de direccionamiento preferente para estudio a profundidad, especializándose en una criatura semi−humana/semi−mágica". Hermione no tuvo que pensar mucho para irse por el tema que le apasionaba desde que había iniciado su séptimo año: Las Veelas macho.

Redactar el entregable había resultado un poco más desafiante de lo que hubiera pensado, pues información oficial era poca y la que sabía, era de materia confidencial. Tampoco era de su interés particular difundir detalles, que uno, le afectaban de alguna manera y dos, atentaban contra la privacidad de ellos. El respeto era una máxima en su vida.

Había consultado con "su" Veela personal sobre la pertinencia de elaborar un trabajo que dilucidara a la comunidad mágica sobre la forma de vida y procreación de la Veela macho, para un entendimiento y restablecimiento de derechos. Varias veces profanados en siglos pasados.

−"Bueno, sí crees que un solo trabajo podría trascender más allá de las paredes de este colegio, continúa".

Eso le había dicho y su entusiasmo por realizarlo no pudo haber sido mejor. Del Diario de la Veela había tomado aspectos generales que llevaran a concesos de acuerdo comunes una vez sabidos. Nunca tomó particularidades personales de los Malfoy, ni secretos de matanza perpetuados por ellos.

Tan absorta estaba redactado un párrafo, el cual llevaba diez veces puliendo, que fue el sonido de una maleta sobre su mesa de trabajo el que la hizo levantar la cabeza y ver a Harry Potter con mirada seria.

−Harry−saludó Hermione viéndole para retomar su vista en su pergamino.

−Necesitamos hablar.

−¿Cómo hicimos con Ron el lunes? Paso.

 _El disgusto con su mejor amigo de cabello rojo había sido del tamaño de Asia. Habían pasado el fin de semana completo sin encontrarse cuando Hermione y Harry se vieron las caras desde la pelea que el chico de ojos verdes había sostenido con Malfoy._

 _No la ignoraron y de hecho el trato había sido absolutamente cortés. Cómo si un "Obliviate" los hubiese golpeado durante esos dos días. Y realmente gracias en mayor parte a su horario de lunes. Encantamientos y Transfiguración eran los únicos bloques compartidos. Horas donde Hermione con toda su diplomacia se acercó a ellos para hablar. Ellos simplemente sonreían y le decían que en la comida, cuando pudiesen hablar en privado. Ella no le pareció mala idea del todo._

 _Los últimos bloques que eran Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas para ella, no pudo ver ni a Harry ni a Ron, que veían por su parte Adivinación y Estudios Muggle. Así que cuando se encontraron al final del día, a eso de las siete de la noche, cuando todos los estudiantes estaban comiendo, decidieron ir a la Sala de Menesteres. La chica sabía que se acercaba una tormenta apenas y cruzó la puerta mágica._

 _Dentro, la enorme sala que había servido para albergar hasta cincuenta personas, ahora era chica y tenía una mesa con una jarra de agua con hielo y tres vasos. Una lámpara de aceite alumbrara el recinto haciéndolo muy tétrico y frío. Se notaba con solo verla que nadie quería estar ahí. Que solo se había pensado en ella para discutir y entre más rápido mucho mejor._

 _No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando Hermione se sentó cuando Ron golpeó la mesa con ambas manos haciendo que los vasos se cayeran, rodando uno al suelo desportillándose al instante._

− _¿MALFOY? ¿EN SERIO HERMIONE? ¿MALFOY?_

 _Hermione, la cual hacía acopio de toda su paciencia sacó su varita y reparó el vaso sirviendo agua para los tres.−Me encanta cuando te pones tan comunicativo Harry._

− _A mí no me vengas con esas cortesías estúpidas−contrarrestó Ron sentándose en la silla con un malestar que parecía que tuviera arcadas._

− _Y a mí no me vengas a hablar así−atacó Hermione viéndole furiosa._

 _Harry que había permanecido callado hasta el momento ajustó sus lentes, cruzando las piernas y tomando un poco de agua.−Malfoy me pidió su varita a primera hora._

 _Su mejor amiga lo miró esperando que terminara la frase, quería ver en qué tipo de terreno pisaba._

− _Le dije que se la daba hoy en la noche._

− _Junto conmigo−alegó Ron golpeando la mesa._

− _¿Van a pelearse o qué? Es para que me ahorren el trabajo de Premio Anual y quitarle puntos a mi casa de una vez._

− _¿A ti no te importa verdad?−vociferó Ron con rostro congestionado._

− _¿Qué? ¿Qué se metan en mi vida privada? ¡Ohh sí que me importa!_

− _Mione no soportamos verte con él, está jugando contigo. ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres, Malfoy pasó por su cama antes de que tú llegaras?_

 _Algo en el corazón de Hermione se corrugó mostrándole un atisbo de molestia. ¿Habrían sido muchas?−Harry yo no soy novia de Malfoy._

− _¿Entonces solo te acuestas con él? Porque eso me daría tanta tranquilidad− respondió con ese sarcasmo que sacaba a relucir de la forma más viperina posible._

 _Ella elevó su varita musitando un hechizo no verbal. Varios pájaros amarillos aparecieron arriba volando en círculos como protegiéndola.−Una palabra más y ya sabemos cómo va a terminar este encuentro._

 _Nadie le iba a faltar el respeto por muy amigos que fueran de ella._

− _No quiero que te haga daño Mione−fue lo que dijo Harry con bastante malestar tomando agua de su vaso._

 _Ella se sintió con su preocupación viendo en su ataque una forma un poco infantil de persuadirla.−Oigan, en verdad no estoy saliendo con Malfoy. No somos novios ni nada de lo que pudiesen estar pensando. Cosa que no les atañe tampoco, pero para su tranquilidad, no. No he estado con él._

− _¿Qué pasa con Malfoy entonces?−preguntó Harry tocándose la mandíbula donde el Slytherin le había asestado un golpe el viernes en la noche._

− _Es algo que no estoy en condición de divulgar._

− _Hablas como un maldito político Hermione. Vas a terminar trabajando en el Ministerio−dijo Ron recostándose en la silla enviándola un poco para atrás con una mueca de fastidio._

− _Es así, y lamento que no te guste la respuesta−fue lo que dijo ella con neutralidad. Los pajaritos seguían silbando encima de sus cabezas._

− _Entonces sí le pasa algo al oxigenado. Ya decía yo que eso del famoso "síndrome" no era._

 _Hermione rodó los ojos internamente evitando soltar un bufido de risa. No era el momento y solo echaría más leña al fuego._

− _¿Por qué lo ayudas?_

− _Porque tengo que hacerlo Harry. Porque si, simplemente. En este momento solo puedo ayudarlo yo._

− _¿No te lastimó esa noche?_

 _Hermione se sonrojó notoriamente ante la pregunta. Lastimar distaba mucho de lo que había sentido. Esa noche habían hecho intimidad entre Veela y pareja. Había sido mágico, había despertado algo en ella que solo había fortalecido el lazo que los unía. Su corazón rápidamente comenzó a palpitar cuando la fragancia de menta y almizcle de Draco volvió a su recuerdo._

− _No−respondió para luego tomar un gran sorbo de agua._

− _¿A ti te gusta Malfoy…?−musitó Ron viéndole con ojos tristes y palabras perdidas._

 _Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido viéndola a ella para que respondiera. ¿Le gustaba Malfoy? ¿Acaso el poco perceptivo Ron tenía razón?_

 _Harry había tenido una charla con su mejor amigo ese mismo viernes después de la pelea. Incluso fueron al retrato que guardaba la Sala Común de Premios Anuales para finalizar el asunto, pero las imágenes nunca cooperaron y no les dieron paso. Al cabo de unos minutos se regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor a discutir por más de dos horas._

 _Harry contó a Ron lo que había pasado y desde su acalorado punto de vista, cómo habían sucedió las cosas._

 _Había estado visitando la torre de Ravenclaw para un partido amistoso de Quidditch cuando al devolverse y querer saludar a Hermione unas voces lo detuvieron._

 _El resto había sido historia. Cuando se levantó no vio ni a Malfoy ni a Hermione. Pero sí la varita del hurón, la cual cogió sin chistar devolviéndose a su habitación._

 _Esa noche Harry se enfrascó en una conversación con el alto pelirrojo en un rincón de la Sama Común de Gryffindor, protegidos por el hechizo "Muffliato". Uno que Harry había aprendido de un libro de pociones en sexto año. Ron quiso matar, pero él le detuvo. Abogó por unos días sin verse mutuamente con su amiga para dejar que la situación se calmara un poco. Cosa que evidentemente no funcionó, pues todo ese lunes Ron hizo la peor actuación de su vida fingiendo que todo estaba bien, cuando todo estaba mal. Ver a Malfoy, que antes solo era causa de molestia, se había convertido en la experiencia más vomitiva y estresante del planeta._

 _Ambos estaban convencidos que lo que había visto Harry era todo planeado por Malfoy para incitar a Hermione a formar parte de su larga lista de números pendientes antes de acabar Hogwarts. Eso era lo único que mantenía a ambos chicos en raciocinio. Uno que se estaba esfumando a medida que miraban a la chica de sus más profundos deseos ponerse nerviosa tomando su varita para ocupar sus manos._

− _Mione… ¿te gusta?−preguntó Harry negando con la cabeza. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Todos, literalmente todos menos él. Incluso Ron, pero no Malfoy._

 _¿Le gustaba Malfoy? Era LA pregunta que estaba deambulando por la mente de Hermione desde el sábado en la madrugada. Una que le aterró y no quiso responder. No, no quería responderla. No quería hacerlo y menos sí no se la había respondido sinceramente a ella misma. Era una pregunta sin respuesta. Al menos sin una respuesta satisfactoria._

 _Ella abrió la boca viéndolos de hito en hito sin que algún sonido saliera de su boca. Y no salió, cosa que fue interpretada por ellos como un gran SI. Cuestión que parcialmente aun no era verdad._

 _El vaso de Ron estalló contra la pared haciendo que Hermione tapara su cabeza instintivamente por la impresión, pues el chico lo había lanzado a la otra dirección. Fue Harry el que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para no ser el receptor._

− _¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿ESTAS LOCO?−preguntó Hermione histérica parándose de golpe._

− _Tú eres la loca Hermione. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? … ¿CÓMO?− No podía articular ni siquiera la pregunta. La ira lo sofocaba._

 _No lo aceptaba. No lo aceptaría nunca. Una cosa era imaginarse que Malfoy la conquistara y hasta que sintiera deseo por su mejor amiga. ¿Quién no? Era hermosa, era perfecta y encantadora. Incluso él lo sentía. Pero otra cosa muy diferente era que ella le gustara él. Pues ahí no habría marcha atrás. Hermione nunca había sido de volar en flor en flor, o de experimentar para saber. Eso lo había descolocado de todas las formas posibles. La estaba perdiendo sin haberla tenido. No. NO._

− _No he dicho que me gusta Ronald._

− _¿ENTONCES?_

− _Es que es un poco más complejo que eso._

− _ERES UNA ESTUPIDA HERMIONE._

 _Y ahí fue cuando la Gryffindor susurró− "Opugno"._

 _Sus hermosas aves volaron persiguiendo a Ron, que mientras las esquivaba y golpeaba algunas sin importar el daño que le causaran, Hermione aprovechó para salir de la Sala de Menesteres con toda la rabia que podía sentir._

Harry exhaló fuertemente quitando sus gafas para refregarse el rostro con fuerza.−Primero que todo venía a pedirte disculpas por ese día. También quería que supieras que le devolví a Malfoy la varita esa misma noche.

−Eso me dijo−comentó Hermione que no paraba de escribir.

Harry ahogó un gesto de desaprobación ante la respuesta de su amiga. ¿Tanta confianza había entre ellos? ¿Acaso la pelea entre los tres, de alguna manera terrible la había acercado más al Slytherin? Todo iba de caída en picada.

−Sabrás entonces que no pasó nada entre nosotros. No llegamos a los golpes. Ron decidió no ir.

−No, eso no me lo dijo. Supongo que es parte de sus vidas privadas.

−De acuerdo, también me disculpo por eso.

Le estaba costando llegar a ella. Sí Malfoy se hubiera seguido comportando como el perfecto imbécil que había sido durante seis años, él se sentiría más empoderado para hablar con Hermione. Cosa que no era y por ello le costaba. El encuentro con el rubio había sido extrañamente diplomático para haber sido ellos dos. Rivales desde el principio en cualquier sentido de la palabra.

 _Harry se encontraba sin túnica con manos en los bolsillos recostado en un árbol cerca del Lago Negro. Había quedado de encontrarse con Draco Malfoy para devolverle su varita. El chico movió su quijada para cuadrarla. Aun la tenía resentida de los golpes. Nada que un buen hechizo no pudiera cubrir. Lo que menos deseaba, eran chismosos._

− _Potter−llamó Draco llegando al terreno. Iba sin saco y con la camisa remangada. Pero con su corbata bien atada y cada botón de la camisa abrochado. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás como solía llevarlo la mayor parte de las veces y sus zapatos de cuero negro refulgían con la luz de la luna._

 _Harry se volteó tomando la varita de él con su mano derecha para lanzarla al aire a corta distancia y volverla a atrapar. La miró con desdén y asco para lanzársela por fin. Draco la agarró en el aire batiéndola en un rápido movimiento para guardarla en su bolsillo._

 _Dio dos pasos para atrás para volver al castillo. No quería dejar a Hermione sola después de la pelea que había tenido con sus mejores amigos. La había podido sentir. Su enojo, su frustración, su tristeza y sobre todo, un sentimiento de miedo el cual provocó en él una oleada de ira brutal._

− _¿Cuál es tu asunto con Hermione?_

− _¿Asunto?−respondió el a modo de pregunta. Le estaba costando mucho contenerse para no desgarrarle la garganta en ese momento._

 _Era asqueroso el aroma que emanaba. Era como polvo de pimienta continuo a la nariz. Directo y condensado. Nada de sutileza._

− _Dejemos la mierda a un lado y hablemos con la verdad._

− _El "asunto" que yo tengo con Granger es privado. No le concierne a nadie._

 _El joven rubio se volteó de nuevo para darle la cara. Tenía el cejo fruncido con ojos grises y letales. Estaba irritado y molesto. Draco abría y cerraba la mano derecha con toda la intención de controlarse. La Veela quería salir para matar a esa amenaza. Para él y para su pareja._

− _Eres una rata que no ha cambiado desde que tuvimos la desgracia de conocerte. Tú puedes tirarte a todo Hogwarts, en verdad no me importa. Pero a Hermione la dejas en paz. Te vas a alejar de ella._

− _Debe ser terrible para el niño dorado de Hogwarts estar enamorado de la única chica que no puede tener−contestó Draco burlándose de él ladeando un poco la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos._

− _Aléjate de ella Malfoy. Es lo único que te digo._

 _Harry se quitó del árbol y camino en dirección a Hogwarts pasando por el lado del príncipe de Slytherin._

− _Si ambos disfrutamos estando juntos eso no le incumbe a nadie. Así que TÚ aléjate de ella−le advirtió Draco con un gruñido al final._

 _El chico de lentes pudo ver un par de colmillos saliendo de la boca. Su instinto lo llevó directamente a tocar su varita para sentirse seguro. El rubio retomó su paso adelantándose del Gryffindor, el cual quedó quieto con un miedo que no había tenido la vez pasada. Tal vez su adrenalina no era la misma que en esa noche._

−No puedo evitar temer por ti.

Hermione cerró un libro para dejarlo de lado y tomar otro para buscar una página−No lo hagas Harry. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

−Es que si tengo por qué hacerlo. Malfoy… es otro. Desde que llegó este año Hermione, es peligroso. Es como si fuera una criatura mágica.

Hermione se tensionó internamente por las sospechas de su amigo.−Harry no seas ridículo por favor. Creo que sí eso fuese así ya le hubiesen dicho a los prefectos y a mí.

−Un vampiro o un hombre lobo.

Hermione ahogó una risita para no enojar a su mejor amigo. Pero algo de razón tenía. Hermione sacó su mente de los libros para mirarlo. Harry era su familia. Lo adoraba hasta el desaliento. Ella podría dar la vida por él. A ese grado era él de importante en su vida. Con sus cabellos negros desaliñados, sus ojos verdes hermosos y corazón, más grande que el océano. Ella lo adoraba. No podía consentir estar de pelea con él. Le dolía mucho.

−Voy a hacerte una promesa aquí y ahora. Sí llego a necesitar ayuda y cuando les tenga que contar algo verdaderamente importante, no dudes y también dile al terco de Ron, que serán los primeros a los que voy a acudir.

−Eso es lo mínimo−respondió más relajado.− Sin embargo…Hermione. ¿Malfoy…?

−Malfoy nada Harry. Te lo dije, cuando tenga algo que contar te lo diré. En este momento no tengo nada que decir. Vamos a dejar esta conversación hasta acá. ¿De acuerdo?

−Bien, porque necesito ayuda con mi disertación para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Ese mes de octubre se fue llevando consigo el calor del verano para comenzar a traer brisas de otoño. Los estudiantes ya no se quitaban el suéter y se les veía con túnica la mayor parte de las veces. Sobre todo en las noches.

Durante ese mes, Ronald Weasley había invitado a Hermione dos veces a Hogsmeade, salidas que habían resultado catastróficas. Desde su pelea y posterior reconciliación habían entrado en una dinámica "hale y suelte" totalmente desgastante. Él, que antes era alegre y despreocupado, parecía indispuesto con ella y se esforzaba por llevarla a paseos donde intentaba hondar en sentimiento que definitivamente ella no quería hondar.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que le dijera algo concreto. Algo como "quiero que seas mi novia". Ese día era temido para Hermione. Pues el amor que tenía por él era tan tan enorme. Tan intenso, pero tan diferente, que algo tan profundo y fuerte solo podía terminar de la manera más caótica.

Luego todo había alcanzado su punto más álgido cuando Hermione ya no dejaba que la tocaran. Ni un abrazo, ni un saludo de mano, nada. Aunque la dinámica entre ellos no había cambiado. Su mejor amiga seguía pendiente de ellos, los acompañaba a sus prácticas y partidos de Quidditch, los ayudaba en sus labores, los acompañaba a Hogsmeade. Todo mediante una barrera física de por medio.

Fue el mismo Harry el que hizo un comentario de su notorio "alejamiento" físico como algo casual sin trascendencia. Fue lo único que necesito Ron para pegarse y estallarlo en otra gran pelea que los mantuvo sin hablar dos días, con el chico de cabello negro en medio de ambos.

Pero algo que sí se vio incrementado, fue la relación con Draco Malfoy. Ya habían sido varias las veces cuando un beso había estado cercano a ocurrir, pero nunca pasaba de eso. De una intención. Hermione se preguntó varias veces que si esa máxima que ella había dicho de "tiempo al tiempo" él lo estaba asumiendo como un pacto de caballero a damisela en apuros.

Pero había sido una decisión inteligente, ese distanciamiento prudencial le había servido a ella y también a él para trascender de una "prenda" física pera conocerse a niveles más profundo y estables. Sus gustos, defectos, predilecciones, temores y percepciones habían sido el menú de cada día cuando intercambiaban un diálogo ameno o una pelea intensa cuando sus orgullos chocaban. No duraban en lo absoluto y sus disculpas mutuas siempre eran disfrazadas por un cambio de tema o un regalo de dulce.

Durante ese mes Draco Malfoy llevó libros de su biblioteca privada en la Mansión Malfoy para que ella disfrutara del mundo mágico. Volúmenes de literatura y rollos de pergamino de diferentes gramajes y tonalidades para su deleite. Lo hizo sin ponerle mucho color al asunto y siempre mostrando un deje "como sea" cuando se los pasaba o se los dejaba frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Hermione por su parte, siempre dejó frente a la puerta de él, pequeños dulces con notas muy "señoriteras" que le hacían sacar risas a Draco. La que más recordaba era una en particular que decía: "Lávate los dientes o te van a salir caries". Tuvo que buscar con amigos de Slytherin el término y cuando supo de qué se trataba hizo una mueca de asco. ¿Quién demonios se dejaba crecer caries?

Fue una noche a mediados de octubre cuando ambos leían un texto para pociones que Hermione preguntó sin recato algo que estuvo practicando las noches anteriores para evitar ponerse roja y muda.

− _¿Has tenido muchas chicas en tu cama?_

 _Draco dejó de leer para hacer cálculos mentales y volvió a retomar su lectura−No particularmente._

− _¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?_

− _Una de carácter íntimo._

 _Eso la hizo callar con vergüenza generada de su imprudencia y falta de buenos modales. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse dejado llevar por Harry y su comentario? Por supuesto que Malfoy había tenido conquistas. Hasta ella misma lo sabía. ¿Eso era malo? No, en lo absoluto. Lo que era malo era su falta de autoconfianza para respetar las decisiones de otro, así como la de ella de ser virgen._

− _¿Te importa acaso?−preguntó luego de un rato aun con sus ojos grises puestos en su libro._

− _No particularmente._

 _Era la verdad más absoluta. ¿Importaba acaso? No ¿Se sentía celosa? Sí. Por no haber tenido ese tipo de experiencia de la que todos hablaban y ella permanecía ajena._

− _¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?−preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa pasando la hoja._

− _Una de carácter íntimo._

− _He estado con varias. No diré un número._

 _Eso era evidente para Hermione que ya no le provocaba hablar más del asunto que ella misma había traído a la mesa._

− _Pregunto por una razón que me ha tenido pensativa−dijo acomodándose viéndole desde el sofá de siempre cerrando un momento el libro dejando un marcador para no perder la hoja.−Me preocupa alguna relación previa tuya que se sienta cuando sepa que eres una Veela que ha encontrado a su pareja._

 _Eso fue música para los oídos de Malfoy. Cosa opuesta al pensamiento de Hermione, pues ella lo decía por tristeza al pensar en una chica muy enamorada que hubiese tenido oportunidad con él y ahora gracias a estas circunstancias particulares, fuese dejada de lado como algo indeseado. Eso le dolía, pues ella se imaginaba en su lugar y era demasiado el peso de la empatía._

 _El chico cerró su libro y se paró del piso acercándose a ella con manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. No llevaba su corbata y tenía los primeros botones de su camisa desamarrados. Caminó rodeándola parándose detrás del espaldar del sofá para llevar sus manos a la barbilla de ella y echarla hacia atrás para que lo mirara._

− _De un tiempo para acá tienes un aroma a menta y almizcle que me nubla-confesó la Premio Anual viéndole detenidamente a los ojos._

 _Él sonrió extasiado a semejante revelación. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.−Me aceptaste como tu Veela._

 _Hermione enrojeció profundamente segregando olor a chocolate suave. El chico gruño contentó acariciando la barbilla de ella para bajar el dedo índice por la garganta y volverlo a subir en una caricia sensual. Poco a poco se fue acercando y ella cerró los ojos fuertemente con temor. No quería un beso de él. Estaba tan confundida por la revelación que ya sospechaba y por el acercamiento. Sabía que él estaba liberando feromonas._

− _Aún tengo presentes las reglas Granger−dijo en tono grueso y vibrante cerca de su oído.−No hay ninguna mujer con las que haya tenido un lazo emocional para preocuparse. Ahora, sí estás celosa eso me gustaría más._

 _La Gryffindor abrió los ojos de golpe con molestia quitándose del agarre de Malfoy cogiendo su libro para abrirlo de nuevo y retomar la lectura. Éste solo se había reído de su actitud y vuelto a su texto de pociones._

Ese mes también, Hermione había tenido el honor de conocer a profundidad a Theodore Nott. Mejor amigo de Draco pero no desde la infancia. Ese era el moreno de alto porte Blaise Zabini. Un chico que tenía constante rostro de mal humor pero que tenía, sin lugar a dudas, una de las facciones más hermosas que ella había visto. Se la pasaba de la mano seguido con Pansy Parkinson, una de las amigas de años de la familia Malfoy.

El Cuarteto Plata. Así eran conocidos por todos los estudiantes y compartían una rivalidad jocosa con el Trio Dorado de Gryffindor. Theo era amigable y muy social. Sonrisas enigmáticas en su rostro de forma gratuita y era bastante coqueto con las mujeres. Un rasgo de su personalidad que trataba de frenar al máximo con ella debido a la Veela. Ella en parte, agradecía infinitamente eso, pues no sabía muy bien cómo manejar a un chico así. Ella era cauta y precavida, no tenía experiencia en los terrenos del coqueteo y no sabía muy bien cuando tomarlos en serio.

Al cabo de unos días supo, que en verdad no había que ni siquiera tomarlos en cuenta, y hasta le seguía la cuerda solo para el disgusto de Draco que al final terminaba halándola del brazo para llevársela lejos de Theo. Hermione había sabido en ese mes que Nott estaba totalmente enterado de la condición del príncipe dragón y que en más de una vez fue de ayuda en casos de crisis.

Como la vez de la desastrosa discusión en la Sala de Menesteres dónde Draco casi mata para llegar a salvar a Hermione del aroma a miedo que llegaba de ella. Él estaba regresando de la biblioteca a su cuarto, cuando llegó a él un olor de angustia que provenía de Hermione. Era chocolate amargo, no suave y dulce como siempre. Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos para enfocar su respiración y evitar una tontería. Fue cuando Theo lo encontró y lo arrastro al aula en desuso adecuada para él, donde pudo soltarse sin restricciones. Alguien estaba amenazando a su pareja físicamente. Había podido sentirlo y justo cuando iba a ir tras ella, la chica de esos cabellos que tanto amaba llegó con él. Nott quién estaba en la puerta vigilando en el pasillo le miró de manera socarrona para señalarle la puerta e irse silbando.

Un poco de injusticia caló en Hermione al equilibrar balanzas y ver que sus mejores amigos no sabían nada sobre ese delicado e importante asunto en su vida.

− _Voy a contarles a Harry y a Ron sobre esto._

− _¿Cuándo?−preguntó Draco traduciendo un pedazo de texto de Runas a la hora de clase. Habían quedado en la misma fila._

− _Después de vacaciones de invierno._

− _Confío en ti._

Eso fue lo único que había dicho. Ahora era cuestión de ella comentarlo de la mejor manera para que el resultado no terminara en desastre épico

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−La profesora McGonagall autorizó la entrada a la Sala Común−afirmó Parvati Patil entregando el permiso autorizado por la Jefa de casa a la Premio Anual quién la recibió archivándolo con el resto de papeles en un portafolio de cuero café.

−Entonces para quedar todos claros el recorrido inicia a las siete de la noche en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw−dijo Draco haciendo un "check" en cada punto del horario que leía a los prefectos durante la reunión que sostenía, para finiquitar detalles para la noche de Halloween.−Luego a las ocho seguimos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, a las nueve bajamos a la de Slytherin y a las diez de la noche, para finalizar el recorrido y donde se hará la comida, la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

Los prefectos de séptimo año asistieron terminando de copiar el itinerario en sus agendas personales. Ya se había sostenido una reunión previa con los de sexto y quinto año para realizar lo pertinente para la celebración con los estudiantes de sexto año para abajo.

Cómo último año de los "senior", los Premios Anuales decidieron hacer algo un poco más especial. Harían recorridos por estación visitando cada Sala Común donde se harían actividades diferentes. Eso, sin entorpecer la celebración del resto de Hogwarts que iba a ser en el Gran Comedor e invernaderos.

−Ya tenemos la temática de pociones y bebidas. Se arregló con el proveedor y ya los ingredientes están. Comenzaremos a prepararlos hoy con Theo−comentó Pansy.

−La torre de Ravenclaw ya está acondicionada para el inicio de la celebración. El profesor Firenze nos ayudó con el encantamiento bóveda y la lluvia de estrellas fugaces estará justo enfrente de nosotros−dijo Anthony Goldstein comentando con un ceño de aprobación de Padma Patil que estaba a su lado.

−La Red Mágica Inalámbrica nos contactó con una de las bandas tributo a "Las Brujas de Macbeth" y ya confirmaron para esa noche en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Hay que estar en punto pues apenas den las ocho comienzan a tocar−continuó Dean Thomas dándole el aviso a todos.

− ¿Banda tributo?−preguntó Theo con un ceño de aburrimiento y mala gana.− ¿Cómo se llama? ¿"Las brujas de Mcbeth sin Macbeth"?

−Sonido de Macbeth−respondió el moreno alto carraspeando un poco la garganta.−No había mucho presupuesto.

Todos quedaron callados en un silencio de incomodidad y de risa que fue roto por Hannah Abbott.−En la Sala Común ya tenemos todo listo. La cena será grande, con todas las recetas ocultas de Helga Hufflepuff con un detalle hecho para cada uno de los estudiantes de séptimo en su asiento. Es una planta en una mini maceta que se gira cuando su dueño le habla.

Ernie MacMillan miró a su amiga sonreír muy contenta lo que hizo que él también se emocionara. En mil años nadie había entrado a la Sala Común de los tejones, así que la expectativa de todos era alta y ellos, por supuesto, iban a terminar la velada por todo lo alto.

−Bueno, creo que todo está dicho, está reunión se da por terminada. Ya va a comenzar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Por favor, sí hay dudas dirigirse con nosotros hasta el domingo. El lunes tenemos el día libre para organizar todo en cada Sala Común y no entorpecer las labores del resto de estudiantes-puntualizó la Premio Anual viéndolos a todos.

Los prefectos se retiraron al igual que Hermione y Draco, el cuál acarició su oreja izquierda en un ademán casi fantasma para seguir derecho dejándola atrás.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

El día de Halloween era una noche especialmente mágica para todos. Dejando de lado los dulces y el banquete lleno de manjares, el día reunía a todos los habitantes de Hogwarts en una ceremonia de recordación por aquellos idos y de celebración de la vida. Un muy satisfecho Fraile Gordo, agradecía con oraciones a los estudiantes que llevaban velas para hacer un camino de luz al Gran Comedor.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde. Los Premios Anuales daban últimas instrucciones a los prefectos de quinto y sexto año para estar atentos, mientras que los de séptimo estaban, cada uno en su Sala Común terminando uno que otro detalle. Se iban a encontrar faltando diez para las siete todos frente a la entrada de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

−No me termina de gustar ese broche que tienes puesto−dijo el rubio señalando la cabeza de ella.

− ¿Por qué me lo regaló Harry de cumpleaños?

− ¿Necesito más razones que esa?

Hermione rodó los ojos llevándose la mano derecha al hermoso adorno de mariposa negra con rojo que sostenía su larga melena en un chongo. Estaban frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor esperando a que estudiantes de primero a sexto terminaran de entrar para poderse ir a su celebración.

Dos chicas de Ravenclaw de sexto pasaron por su lado riendo de forma tímida saludando a Malfoy que tan solo alzó las cejas a modo de respuesta. Por supuesto que las conocía a ambas. Y a ambas al mismo tiempo, debía agregar. Hermione entrecerró los ojos soltando un bufido.

−Disimula al menos.

−No necesito disimular nada Granger. Con ambas me acosté y eso fue todo.

¡Tenía agallas el maldito! Tan tranquilo para decir esas cosas. Ahora que las cosas estaban tomando un cauce natural llegando a un posible gusto, Hermione se encontraba con esto. Toda la escuela detrás de él. Pudo jurar haber visto uno que otro chico viendo a la Veela de manera pasional.

El _Glamur_ era demasiado poderoso y para ella, demasiado desgastante.

−Pero ahora solo me interesas tú y tu tierno cuerpo virginal−le susurró al oído aprovechando que nadie venía.

La chica se quitó con mal genio viéndole rabiosa.−Ya quisieras.

−Porque lo quiero lo digo. Tú tienes lo que yo necesito en todo sentido. En cuerpo, alma y corazón. Estoy hambriento de ti. Como te lo he dicho, necesito marcarte. Necesito que todo el mundo sepa que no te pueden tocar, que no te puede ni ver. Eres mía.

Lo había dicho en tono tan serio, tan convencido, tan ronco que las piernas de ella temblaban y su piel se erizó por completo. El olor que emanaba de él era mucho más fuerte y la seducía. La calmaba y la excitaba a la vez.

−Yo no soy de nadie Malfoy−respondió atemorizada pero disimulándolo a la perfección. Se giró inmediatamente alejándose de él lo más rápido que las piernas le dieron corriendo a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

La Sala Común de Hufflepuff estaba a reventar. Todo había sido un éxito rotundo. Draco se encontraba sentado en su silla en una gran mesa redonda de varias plazas donde todos se podían mirar sin dificultad. Delante de él estaban las sobras de un banquete descomunal seguida por una ingeniosa puesta de postre a tres tiempos.

El primero había sido un mini triffle de arándanos picantes con cobertura ultra helada de crema batida. Apenas y tocó sus labios exhaló un viento congelante frío. El siguiente tiempo fue un toffee pegajoso el cuál tuvieron que comer a mordiscos con la ayuda de un _Wingardium Leviosa._ Ese si fue interesante pues la cobertura era tan tan tan adherente que una pareja de Slytherins habían quedado fijados por las mejillas donde se habían untado por equivocación.

Hicieron una competencia para ver qué persona lo comía primero. Por supuesto el ganador fue un Hufflepuff. El tercer y último tiempo fue el favorito de la Veela; había sido un cupcake en apariencia muy simple para lo que había sido el festín, la sorpresa era al morderlo.

Un bocado al pastelillo de masa blanca y frosting del mismo color y Draco Malfoy vio frente a él, el jardín que daba atrás de la cocina en su mansión. Un poco aterrado giró su cabeza y vio que no se encontraba en Hogwarts. Estaba realmente en su casa, podía oler las orquídeas púrpuras de Narcissa y el agua que se batía furiosa en la fuente de piedra gris. Escuchaba el graznar de las aves y la risa de un niño. Un niño que era él. Estaba en el momento más tranquilo de su infancia, su lugar feliz.

Y volvió a la realidad.

Todos los de séptimo lo hicieron al unísono mirándose entre sí perdidos. Una sonrisa comenzó a brotar en las caras de todos y unas chicas incluso limpiaron sus lágrimas. El Pastel de Ilusión Nostalgia, era un postre con efectos parecidos a una amortentia mezclada con legeremancia. Con una mordida, la persona evocaba el preciso instante en que había sido verdaderamente feliz y pleno. Una experiencia sensorial de tipo visual, auditiva, olfativa y de gusto.

Minutos después todos se encontraban departiendo una taza de té paseando por los recovecos de los dormitorios de los tejones. Eran laberintos bajo tierra intrincados que se extendían por hectáreas pero que daban a ventanas donde el sol y el césped verde se veía. Una ilusión parecida a la del Gran Comedor.

Enredaderas con moras salvajes, fresas, uvas y duraznos crecían para ser tomados y reemplazados en el acto. La noche estaba terminando de la mejor manera posible. Haber trabajo con Hermione había sido sencillo y dinámico.

Cuando estuvieron en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, todo el piso estaba cubierto de almohadones de la más fina tela y mullidos como nubes. Todos se descalzaron andando en medias bajo la cúpula azul con estrellas. Todos se acostaron mirando al techo y fue cuando la magia comenzó. Miles de estrellas fugaces comenzaron a cruzar la Sala tan cerca que podían tocarlas pero sin sufrir daño alguno.

La galaxia entera se fue formando entre ellos sintiéndose cada uno parte del mismo universo. El sonido armónico de un violín de cuerdas los trasportó a nebulosas violetas y a la explosión de una supernova. Había sido simplemente mágico. Hermione permaneció cerca a Draco y a los perfectos para tener control y distribución del evento. Harry y Ron se limitaron a mirar de lejos con algo de disgusto.

Luego fue el turno de Gryffindor donde al son de la estridente música, la adrenalina subió hasta hacerlos bailar y enloquecer. Fue un concierto privado donde más de uno subió al escenario a cantar con la banda solo por hacerlo sin importar el ridículo. El sudor corría, la cerveza de mantequilla iba y venía y más de una pareja consiguió un compromiso a largo plazo.

Slytherin fue la siguiente parada y fue todo una experiencia temática. Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson enseñaron un rápido encantamiento de aislamiento para poner en sus túnicas. Nadie entendió hasta que entraron a la Sala Común. Fría, como una tundra helada. Todos se frotaron las manos y su aliento salía de sus bocas como volutas de aire. Había una gran barra en el medio donde habían docenas de brebajes y pociones de diferentes colores, sabores, texturas, temperaturas y olores.

Era una degustación mágica de bebidas. Unas causaban que el cabello se callera por breves segundos haciendo que mitad de los de séptimo quedaran calvos. Otra, de olor a donas rellenas causaba voz chillona. Varias fueron las imitaciones entre sí sacando carcajadas a otros.

Hermione tomó, a petición de Nott, una poción de rojo sangre que burbujeaba caliente. Cuando la ingirió un hipo incontrolable le dio haciendo que a su vez, burbujas de jabón salieran de su boca. Cuando estallaban decían palabras o sentimientos que hubiese estado sintiendo esos días. Draco no pudo ocultar su risa ególatra cuando las palabras "rubio", "aroma", "menta" y "almizcle" se manifestaron en la Sala. Los que estaban cerca de ella silbaron en tono acosador haciendo que tapara su boca para no hipar más.

Esa noche había sido mágica para el príncipe de Slytherin, solo le faltaba algo para finalizar todo de la mejor manera.

− ¿Qué vino a tu mente cuando comiste el cupcake?−preguntó Draco sentándose al lado de Hermione la cual tenía en sus manos una taza de té caliente de frutos rojos.

−Mis padres y yo en el callejón Diagon por primera vez.

Él sonrió internamente muy conmovido por las palabras de ella. Hermione adoraba su mundo mágico y su condición de hija de muggles. Se hacía evidente que la mezcla de ambos era un tesoro a su mirar. Expandía su visión y gozaba de lo mejor de ambos.

− ¿Y tú?

−El jardín de mi madre.

−Debe ser muy hermoso.

−Porque ella está ahí.

Hermione respiró hondamente tomando un sorbo de la bebida. Todo había resultado muy bien y hasta Harry y Ron habían parecido descargar toda su adrenalina en el concierto en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Los había perdido de vista al entrar por los barriles a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Seamus le había dicho que estaban en los dormitorios de los chicos de negro y amarillo.

−Draco, hola−saludó una chica de Ravenclaw con mucha vergüenza interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos Premios Anuales.

El chico saludó con la cabeza dándole a entender que siguiera.

−Me preguntaba sí podías acompañarme afuera, a dar un paseo. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo−dijo de modo tímido y muy cortés. Con una sonrisa sincera y honesta en su rostro.

Hermione subió su mirada del té para ver lo que iba a decir él.

−Por supuesto.

Se paró y se fue con ella.

¿Había pasado eso de verdad? ¿De verdad se había ido dejándola ahí? Entonces fue cuando Hermione Granger se dio cuenta que ella daba por sentado el interés de Draco por ella. ¿Era eso bueno? Evidentemente no.

¿Qué hablarían? Sabía que el chico le daría una negativa sí ella insinuaba algo como una relación. Sin embargo ese pensamiento no le agradó para nada. Un palpitar errático en su pecho se manifestó y quiso salir de inmediato de ahí para tomar aire fresco.

Dio instrucciones finales a Hanna y a Ernie para terminar de despachar a la gente y sin más salió del castillo. Eran las once y no tenía rondas ese día. Al otro día era martes y el primer bloque lo tenía libre. Así que podría descansar un poco más.

La chica caminó despacio para llegar a un gran roble de tronco grueso. Lo envolvió con un brazo y comenzó a rodearlo en círculos mirando arriba. El frío era fuerte y escondía su rostro debajo de la larga bufanda. Cerró los ojos caminando a pasos pequeños. Era algo que le gustaba hacer de niña. La expectativa de no saber lo que había enfrente y el vertiginoso movimiento al girar le encantaba.

Y chocó de cara con alguien.

−No deberías estar fuera del castillo. Eres Premio Anual no Albus Dumbledore.

−Tú también eres Premio Anual y no Severus Snape para estar acá.

Draco Malfoy iba con guantes negros bastante elegantes y se fijaban perfectamente a cada dedo sin hacer algún tipo de arruga. Sólo iba con su túnica y el cabello le caía desordenado por la cara. Su peinado recto hacía atrás había quedado en el olvido durante el transcurso de la noche.

−Cuando mi pareja está fuera, en un lugar así y de noche, tengo que buscarla. Soy Draco Malfoy y es lo que me hace estar acá.

−Bueno pues ya ves. No me pasa nada, en un rato entro.

El chico agarró el tronco con su brazo al igual que Hermione y comenzó a hacer vueltas también, pero detrás de ella.

−Lamento el comentario en el Gran Comedor−dijo Hermione.

− ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

−No es de mi incumbencia meterme en tu vida privada. Eso estuvo mal.

−Yo no lo siento. Me gusta que preguntes. Pensé que sentías las palabras que te había dicho.

Ella paró de repente mirando al frente. En verdad no le habían molestado. De hecho la hicieron sentir deseada y pervertida. La Veela aprovechó la confusión en el aroma de ella para adelantarse y ponerse frente a Hermione.

−Me dijo que le gustaba y deseaba salir conmigo. Ser novios.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio agarrando fuertemente su túnica con sus puños.

− ¿Qué crees que le contesté?−preguntó con tono depredador acercando su rostro al de ella. Pudo ver sus colmillos nacer y su cabello rubio tornarse plata de a poco a poco. Hermione estaba despidiendo su aroma dulce e intenso. Abrazador olor a chocolate que lo hizo relamerse la boca.

−Que no−musitó ella entrecerrando los ojos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

Era el momento. Nunca pensó que se tardarían tanto para llegar a ese instante. En verdad nunca pensó si quiera llegar. Pero ahí estaban, bajo un gran árbol de roble de color ocre, ambos viéndose a los ojos. Hacía frio y el otoño cubría Hogwarts con su mano fría. Era el último día de octubre. Con el aliento de Pastel de Ilusión Nostalgia en sus bocas el vaho que exhalaban era dulce.

A pesar de tener guantes, Hermione pudo sentir el calor que brotaba de la mano de Draco cuando la puso en su barbilla para alzar su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella.

Era el momento.

−Te voy a besar Granger−musitó con dos voces superpuestas.

¿Quería que Malfoy la besara? ¿En verdad quería? Una parte muy primitiva de ella sí lo deseaba. Y con muchas ganas. Le picaban los labios y podía imaginar sus manos enredarse en sus cabellos rubios

Su pecho quedó quieto con temor de moverse para respirar y eso él lo notó inmediatamente.

−Tú pusiste las reglas y estoy dispuesto a seguirlas. Pero sí las rompo quiero que sea contigo.

Hermione lo miraba intensamente entreabriendo sus labios para decir algo. Para dejar que un poco de ese calor que estaba sintiendo saliera por ahí.−Rompamos las reglas.

Fue lo único que necesitó Draco Malfoy para llevar sus labios contra los de ella y ahogar un gemido ronco dentro de pecho. La sensación que lo inundó fue algo que no supo poner en palabras. Era una masa de sensaciones intensas que lo abrazaron para explotar. Sus garras crecieron largas y peligrosas mientras su brazo derecho agarró a su dama de la cintura para acercarla y con la otra enredó las zarpas en el cabello de ella el cuál soltó de esa asquerosa hebilla de mariposa que botó lejos.

Sus rizos marrones taparon como cortina la espalda femenina y el éxtasis de aroma envolvió al rubio como una manta de atracción imposible de negar. Era ella, su mujer, su compañera, su pareja. Los labios eran como los imaginó, carnosos y cálidos. Suaves y gentiles. Inexpertos pero enardecidos.

Solo fue un beso casto, donde sus lenguas no se saludaron ni sus bocas abrieron sus puertas. No importaba, las cosas que valen siempre toman tiempo.

Cuando se separaron Hermione aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca en posición de beso. El aroma masculino de la Veela la tenía aturdida y estimulada. Podía sentir cosquillas bajo su vientre y como un lazo invisible lo conectaba a él. Algo que nunca había experimentado y que físicamente podía sentir más no ver. Ahí estaba pegándolo a él, atado a su pecho. Era cálido y templado. Era mágico. Lentamente disfrutando las sensaciones abrió los ojos para descubrir que la mirada metálica de Draco ahora era azul. De un azul intenso y profundo. Intenso como el océano, basto como su inmensidad y profundo como sus aguas.

−Hay que seguir rompiendo las reglas−musitó el Slytherin en el oído de ella haciendo que ésta tiritara por las emociones que se extendían por todo su ser. El chico sonrió con su lado Veela gruñendo de la emoción.−Mía−le dijo al final en un posesivo abrazo que la sumergió en el cuerpo de él como el perfecto pedazo de rompecabezas que faltaba en su vida.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*¡Por fin! El beso que tanto estábamos esperando. Hasta yo lo hacía.

*Redactar este capítulo fue como escribir "Inception". Fue como lo que ocurrió, dentro lo que ocurrió, dentro de lo que había ocurrido.

* Sí, le quise rendir homenaje a mi casa. En verdad que cuando me imagino a Hufflepuff me salen miles de ideas posibles. Eso y que me encanta cocinar.

*Por comentarios de varias lectoras me aventuré a buscar los grupos de Dramione en Facebook y vi mi fic recomendado llegando a leer sus hermosos comentarios. ¿Qué decirles chicas? Son muy dulces y me ha puesto muy feliz leerlas. Así que sí no han dejado un comentario o un follow quiero decirles que sé de ustedes y les mando un abrazo muy grande.

*Yo diseñé una portada del fic, que es la que uso acá y en mi wattpad por sí la quieren para poner en Facebook. Me la pueden pedir por MP o visitar mi Tumblr y ahí está.

*Saludos y agradecimientos públicos a estar personitas muy lindas que me dejaron su comentario: **Aster** , **Natuchi23** , **Luni** , **Milymu** , **Mane** , **PatriciaDaLuz** , **sagiie** , **Cleoru Misumi** , **Anónimo** del 12 de noviembre, **JuviaSwaan** , **Athena Elektra Black** , **Agus Mellark** , **Karym** , **Paloma** , **Anónimo** del 14 de noviembre, **Rossesshadow** , , **aledurand** y a **Rosy Fdz.**

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "God put a smile upon your face"− Coldplay_


	8. Es cuestión de romper las reglas

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ __ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 8:** Es cuestión de romper las reglas

Hermione se tocaba los labios una y otra vez mientras se miraba al espejo. Sin duda había algo diferente en ella. Podía sentirlo. Cuestión que la inquietaba mucho, demasiado. No había sido su primer beso y tampoco había sido algo invasivo. Ni siquiera había abierto la boca y mucho menos él. Pero se sentía tan ¿traviesa? Era cuando sus amigas contaban cómo habían perdido la virginidad y su mente y cuerpos se sentían diferentes. Un aura de madurez las envolvía quitándose ese brillo de inocencia obligatoria.

Estaba tan nerviosa, en verdad que lo estaba. Salió del baño a su cuarto y una llovizna comenzó a cubrir lentamente el vidrio de una de las ventanas. El frío había comenzado a tomar fuerza con la llegada del otoño. La chica comenzó a buscar su hebilla de mariposa sin éxito. Luego recordó la noche pasada y se golpeó la frente. Tomo una cintilla roja y ató su cabello en una larga trenza.

Se encaminó al Gran Comedor para luego ir a la reunión semanal con los prefectos. Cuando salió a la Sala Común no sintió la presencia del Slytherin por ninguna parte, lo cual tranquilizó su corazón. No necesitaba un ataque cardiaco a las siete de la mañana en pleno martes.

Vio El Diario de la Veela en la mesita tomándolo rápidamente y llevándolo a su habitación para mantenerlo seguro. Por mucha protección que tuviese por vivir en cuarto privado de Premio Anual, ese libro debía ser respetado y cuidado. Hermione salió luego rápidamente por algo de comer algo y enfrentarse al día.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Y… ¿Dónde te fuiste anoche?

Hermione quedó con el tenedor en la boca viendo frente a suyo a Ron quién leía El Profeta. Conclusión: estaba muy interesado en lo que había hecho ella al finalizar la celebración de Halloween.

−Salí a caminar un poco. Tenía calor y necesitaba bajar la comida. Muchos postres.

−Eso estuvo delicioso−comentó Harry al lado de Ron leyendo "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". Conclusión: se acercaba un partido dentro de pocos días.

−Veo que hoy van a entrenar−dijo la chica viéndolos en ropas deportivas y sacos rojos.

− ¿Y tú? ¿Iras a vernos? ¿O vas a coquetear con Malfoy?

Hermione respiró profundo contando hasta diez.−No, los coqueteos los dejamos por la noche en la privacidad de la Sala Común.

Ron le miró con mucha rabia dejando el periódico de lado de mala gana.

−A las ocho tenemos el campo para Gryffindor. Slytherin lo tiene a las nueve−intervino Harry un poco inquieto por la afirmación de su amiga. Sabía que lo había hecho para contestarle a Ron pero también podía ser una verdad nefasta.

− ¿Eliminatorias?

Harry afirmó con la cabeza limpiando, con el dorso de su mano, una gota de leche que se le había escurrido por la comisura de la boca por estar pendiente del librito y no de su cereal.

−El primer partido es el sábado contra tu querido "Idiota Anual".

−Él no es "mi querido", Ron.

−Eso no parecía anoche. En serio Hermione, dinos la horrible verdad y sigamos adelante con nuestras vidas.

Sin más, el chico se paró de la banca siendo seguido por una Lavender Brown con un sincero ceño de preocupación en su rostro habiendo escuchado la conversación.

−Te veías bonita con el broche de mariposa−le comentó Harry con una sonrisa sincera levantándose de la banca para irse del Gran Comedor.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione estaba en su cuarto sentada al lado de la bífora alcanzado a ver a sus compañeros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor practicar. La reunión había terminado quince minutos antes y ella había aprovechado para ir de nuevo a su cuarto y calmar su mente. La situación con Ron y Harry estaba tan tensa que su cabeza dolía.

De Ron lo entendía y llegó a la conclusión de hablar con él. Solos. Esclareciendo de una vez por todas los sentimientos de ambos para terminar los malentendidos. Luego estaba Harry, que ese año la estaba haciendo preguntarse muchas cosas. Harry siempre había sido un hombre amoroso con ella, diferente a Ron que era más desapegado, pero no por eso su intensidad disminuía. Su amigo de lentes era más bien callado, de actuar tranquilo pero logrando su objetivo siempre. Ron era pasión, era fuego, era intenso y volátil.

Eran sus dos personas maravillosas muy diferentes entre sí. Y tal vez, era ella misma, lo que tenían los dos hombres en común. Recordó las palabras de Draco y con algo de tristeza tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Sus mejores amigos interesados en ella y no de la misma manera en cómo ella estaba interesada en ambos. Por la parte de ellos era gusto puro y sin dudas. Por su parte era amor y cariño fraterno.

Hablaría con los dos antes de salir a vacaciones. No se imaginaba salir a descansar nadando en esa situación. Para luego llegar a contarles en enero que era pareja de una Veela y que era Draco Malfoy. No, el coraje Gryffindor tenía que surgir ahora.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Draco pasaba una toalla blanca de mano por su frente mientras caminaba con Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass de regreso al castillo después de su práctica de Quidditch.

En ruta por el camino, fue el olfato de Draco el que lo hizo girar su cabeza en dirección al Lago Negro.

− ¿La leona anda de exploración?−preguntó Theodore Nott a su amigo riendo socarronamente.

− ¿Qué leona?−preguntó Pansy siguiendo la mirada de Draco.

−Nada−interrumpió el Premio Anual con su cejo de constante mal humor.

Los Slytherins siguieron su camino con un Draco pensativo por la extraña localización de Hermione. A esa hora ella estaría entregada a la biblioteca para avanzar en cualquier tema que se le pasara por su cabeza marrón. Últimamente era la disertación para Criaturas. En verdad, lo poco que había leído era brillante. Sutil, al grano, revelador pero respetuoso. Era una pieza de investigación bastante bien pensada. Digno de esfuerzo, meditación y análisis de repercusión. Como Veela se veía altamente representado y orgulloso.

Se sentía vanidoso de ser quién era, leyendo ese papel que ella, con tanto esmero, trabajaba casi a diario. Aún tenía muchos problemas de aceptación sobre sí mismo. Una gran parte de él se escondía de la verdad pública por la vergüenza, más que por el miedo de ser perseguido por ser precisamente, una semi−criatura única.

Evitaba mirarse en los espejos cuando la Veela tomaba posesión de su cuerpo. Le asustada y le desagradaba por igual. Era ver otro ocupar y mutar su propio ser. Problema que se había visto limado en los últimos meses y nada más que por su pareja y mejor amigo.

Theodore jamás había mostrado signo de miedo frente a él. De hecho, mantenía su expresión serena y un poco aburrida ante su fisionomía animal. Theo lo hacía sentir más humano y Hermione le hacía sentir que estaba bien ser bestia.

Una dualidad muy extraña que se estaba acomodando de forma natural. La Premio Anual nunca lo miró con desdén, asco o temor, cuando se mostraba la Veela ante ella. Sus rostro nunca mostró signos de animosidad y mucho menos su interior se arrugaba. Su aroma siempre permaneció puro y delicioso. Eso nutria su amor propio y no su ego. Eso lo intrigaba. Eso nunca había pasado. Eso era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse.

−Creo que tenemos buenas opciones de ganarles a los gatos el próximo sábado.

Todos voltearon a ver a Blaise Zabini que después de hacer esa afirmación regurgitó al suelo. Pansy y Daphne hicieron cara de asco viéndole con reproche.

−No me lo iba a tragar, eso me da más asco.

Pansy comenzó a perseguirlo con un pañuelo para limpiarlo sacando risas a sus amigos. Daphne Greengrass se acercó a Draco entregándole una botella con agua fría. Theodore a su lado derecho decidió permanecer atento a la conversación que se iba a generar.

−Mis padres enviaron una invitación a los tuyos para los días de navidad.

−Apenas estamos en noviembre−respondió Draco tomando agua para después devolvérsela.

−Se pasará rápido. Además Astoria tiene mucho interés en ir.

Theodore arqueó la ceja izquierda riendo para sí. Estas vacaciones iban a estar muy interesantes.

−Seguro pondrá feliz a madre. Sé que le tiene aprecio.

−Lo decía por ti y no por ella.

−Daphne, yo no tengo interés en ser más que amigos con tu hermana. En verdad. Deja de actuar de celestina, me molesta−le dijo de manera ruda y viéndole con un poco de rabia. La sutileza nunca había sido su fuerte.

−Bueno, pues no lo hago. Solo te aviso de convenios futuros.

−Sí lo que insinúas es un contrato de matrimonio, no creo que vaya a realizarse mi querida y tierna Nene− intervino Theo volteándola a ver.

Daphne, de hermosos ojos miel y cabello rubio liso miró con una gran interrogación a sus dos amigos.− ¿Ya estás prometido Draco?

−No y no lo pienso estar en muchos años.

− ¿Entonces?

Theodore se separó del lado de Draco para acercarse a Daphne y pasarle el pesado brazo derecho sobre sus hombros recargando todo su peso, haciendo que la chica exhalará fuertemente aguantando con ímpetu el cuerpo de su amigo.−Todo a su tiempo Nene, en vacaciones resolverás tus dudas. Eso sí, si vas a ir con Tori deberías advertirle que vaya en plan de pasarla bien y nada más. Hazme caso.

Daphne frunció su boca sin entender, pero con toda la intención de seguir las direcciones de Theodore, él era intuitivo y nunca erraba. Sus palabras eran certezas y siempre llenas de verdad.

Cuando el grupo llegó por fin al castillo Draco se quedó en la entrada con Nott.

− ¿No te vas a cambiar? Tenemos diez minutos para entrar a clase−acotó el chico de cabellos negros a su amigo que se dio la vuelta devolviéndose por el camino.

−Lo sé.

Sin más Draco dejo al chico de cabellos negros lacios para ir al Lago Negro.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

− ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?

− ¡NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!

Hermione había pegado un pequeño brinquito volteándose a mirar hacia arriba. Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy con su escoba y uniforme de Quidditch sucio y lleno de lodo. Su cabello estaba desarreglado cayendo por su rostro perlado de sudor. El olor a menta que, hasta hace poco percibía, estaba vagamente en el aire, siendo el increíble olor de su almizcle personal el que predominaba.

Estaba arrodillada en el pasto entre cientos de hojas secas de colores amarillos mostaza, cafés, ciprés y borgoña. Tenía unas enredadas en su trenza y pegadas en su túnica negra desparramada por el suelo. Era como una ninfa del bosque.

−Busco la hebilla que me regaló Harry. Después de que tú, muy amablemente, la botaras al suelo anoche.

−Pues anoche no parecías quejarte mucho.

Hermione enrojeció terriblemente mirándole con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba arriba y encogía los hombros.

− ¿No es así?

− ¿Y tú no?

−Yo no me quejo de absolutamente nada−le dijo muy sincero poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de ella. El chico acercó su mano libre enguatada para quitarle una hoja del fleco arriba de su cabeza.− ¿Te arrepientes de ayer?

Era una pregunta seria, con mirar de expectativa. En verdad no bromeaba. Con su talante serio e imponente. Sin mostrar una sonrisa y con su actuar un poco tosco. Pero había algo en la vulnerabilidad en la duda que hizo a Hermione tener una arrancada de palpitaciones rápidas pero de forma muy tranquila. Estaban construyendo algo de verdad por decisión de ambos, poco a poco. Lo que él le había prometido lo estaba cumpliendo y ahora, gracias a eso, ella también había comenzado a dar pasos para acercarse a él. Tal vez, solo tal vez, de seguir así, terminarían por encontrarse ambos en un punto en medio del camino.

−No−contestó ella viéndole a los ojos con la misma seriedad.

−¿Dónde está tu varita?

−La deje en mi habitación, no pensé que me fuera a demorar.

Draco se levantó sacudiéndose las ramas y las hojas de sus botas de cuero sacando su varita.− _Accio_ broche.

El adorno pareció volar a sus manos saliendo de una pila de hojas cerca de donde había buscado Hermione. Se lo ofreció viendo de mala gana el accesorio.−Sí esta porquería se vuelve a perder, no voy a ayudarte a buscarla de nuevo.

La chica agarró el broche y él aprovechó para aferrarla de la mano e impulsarla hacia arriba para ponerla en pie. La soltó lentamente aprovechando para acariciar el dorso de la mano en una caricia muy íntima y reconfortante. Sin más dio vuelta con su escoba y se fue.

−Malfoy, ésta "porquería" la botaste tú, a mí no se me ha perdido nada−dijo ella por fin a lo lejos con un grito demandante.

El rubio se alejó con una sonrisa de su rostro aspirando el aroma de su pareja y del agradable y pacifico olor que inundaba el ambiente gracias al cambio de estación.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione se encontraba entre las gradas con todos los asistentes al partido de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Todos estaban con impermeables pues la lluvia era fuerte y la visibilidad del campo era casi nula. Había llevado un gorro que se encontraba totalmente empapado y tampoco iba a hacer fuerza por secarlo. Parecía que litros de agua caían sin descanso.

Luna Lovegood, en cambio, parecía encantada con el clima, haciéndolo patente en los comentarios que realizaba en medio del partido. Había comenzado hace ya noventa y dos minutos, y todos, incluyendo el público, estaban agotados. El marcador estaba empatado ciento veinte a ciento veinte. Ninguno cedía y ambos presionaban.

La Premio Anual gritaba con todos sus pulmones animando a sus mejores amigos que se desempeñaban de manera magistral en el campo. Ron tapaba los aros con todo su esfuerzo y con estilo muy profesional. Y Harry era rara vez visto en el campo. La última vez, Hermione lo había divisado en lo alto del cielo perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Ginny Weasley era otra historia, "La Cabeza Cazadora" la llamaban. Era la líder de la escuadra de ataque leona y dirigía las estrategias del equipo debido a la ausencia del capitán, que se alejaba buscando la snitch.

− ¡Cualquiera podría ganar!−gritó Lavender a su lado debido al griterío de la multitud.

−Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y todos están cansados−le contestó Neville que tenía un par de omniculares que le permitieron ver las expresiones de los jugadores.

Hermione respiraba agitada con tanto frío, se le comenzaban a entumir los dedos. No podía imaginar a sus amigos en las alturas. A sus amigos y a Draco Malfoy. El cual, tampoco había divisado mucho durante el encuentro.

− _¡Auchh! Gregory Goyle se le ha resbalado el mazo por la lluvia, cayendo directamente en la cabeza del guardián de Gryffindor Ronald Weasley. Menos mal el golpe fue arriba, porque pudimos habernos quedado sin descendencia pelirroja−animó Luna desde su banco de locución sacando risas de todos pero gritos por parte de otros, sobre todo de los leones._

− ¡Le pegó! ¡LE PEGÓ A PROPÓSITO!−gritó Lavender furiosa agarrándose de la baranda.

−No, en verdad se le resbaló. Mira−dijo Neville pasándole el omnicular a Lavender para que viera la jugada en cámara lenta.

− _Madame Hooch entra al campo, Weasley parece no estar del todo bien. El golpe de seguro le ayudará a ver mejor a los Hynkypunks que se pierden con tanta lluvia−narró la rubia de Ravenclaw._

−Ro-Ro−musitó Brown. En verdad estaba preocupada por él. Hermione la vio con empatía colocándole una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarla.

− _¡QUE GOLPE! ¡Madame Hooch silba interrumpiendo el partido! ¿Alguien lo ha visto? ¡Peakes ha golpeado a Goyle con el bate!_

Todos, que aun estaban pendientes de Ron que yacía en el piso con Madame Pomfrey, subieron la vista al par de jugadores que se estaban yéndose a los golpes precipitándose al suelo.

− ¿Qué carajos le pasa a Jimmy?−preguntó Parvati gritando por encima de la lluvia.

−Venganza por lo de Ron.

− ¡Pero eso fue un accidente!−Le respondió a Lavender que estaba con lágrimas de congoja en sus hermosos y grandes ojos.

− _Y mientras este drama se acrecienta ¿Dónde estarán los buscadores? Tal vez se fueron a tomar el sol a otras tierras y ¿quién los culpa?, mis calcetines están sonando por cuenta propia.−Luna tapó el micrófono para escuchar los gritos que le enviaba Madame Hooch desde la mitad del campo haciendo un movimiento de rotación con los brazos mientras pitaba de nuevo.−El encuentro se vuelve a reanudar con Goyle y Weasley fuera del partido. Peakes es suspendido por conducta antideportiva. ¡Señoras y señores, los leones quedan sin guardián!; pero eso poco importa porque ahí va Harry Potter por el noroccidente del campo precipitándose sobre la snitch._

Hermione gritó animando a Harry recostándose sobre la baranda. Por supuesto Draco Malfoy iba detrás. Su cabello estaba húmedo y caía por su rostro impidiéndole visibilidad. Pero ahí estaban, hombro con hombro.

Draco gruñía con colmillos largos y zarpas creciendo tratando de atrapar la snicth. Vio por el rabillo de ojo como se llevaban a Ron en camilla.

− ¡Son unos malditos tramposos!−le gritó Harry a su lado sin voltearlo a mirar.

El Slytherin no se inmutó a responderle. En su estado colérico de competencia terminaría por arrancarle los brazos. Focalizó su ira para imprimir más impulso a su escoba recargándose hacia adelante para más aerodinámica. Y fue cuando chocó contra Harry para poder tener más pista de agarre.

El chico de cabellos negros hizo lo suyo empujándolo con su cuerpo para desestabilizarlo. La snitch voló en ascendencia vertical por la mitad del campo y Draco decidió jugarse el todo por el todo. Se paró sobre los estribos de la escoba estirándose para agarrarla. Harry tomó más velocidad acercando sus dedos rozando la bolita dorada. Draco, con el último esfuerzo, pegó un saltó desde la escoba agarrando la snitch con su mano y precipitándose hacia el suelo.

− _¡Draco Malfoy agarra la snitch! La victoria es para Slytherin−gritó Luna Lovegood colocándose la mano como visera− ¡El cazador se precipita hacia el suelo con velocidad!_

Todos gritaron al tiempo y una Pansy Parkinson estaba por desmayarse. Theo gritó desde su escoba en las alturas no alcanzando a llegar a él; Hermione tapó su boca con horror. Fue Harry el que fue al rescate tomando el gabán verde de su contrincante disminuyendo la caída pero yéndose con él. Albus Dumbledore se paró en el acto realizando un encantamiento _Arresto Momentum_ que los acomodó a ambos en el suelo con menor violencia sacándoles igual, el aire de los pulmones.

− _Bueno queridos espectadores, si alguien no está al borde de la muerte, NO ES UN BUEN PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH−finalizó la Ravenclaw dando por terminado el encuentro._

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Harry no quería abrir los ojos. Estaba tan cómodo en su cama que olía tan aséptica que sabía que no era la de él. Era obvio que estaba en la enfermería. No había quedado inconsciente pero estaba molido hasta los huesos. Así que cuando, con ayuda de Ginny, logró acostarse en uno de los catres solo cerró los ojos para entregarse a un buena siesta. Bastante merecida, debía agregar. Todo hubiese sido perfecto si Slytherin no hubiese echo trampa como siempre. El golpe de Ron había sido el detonante para haber perdido y él no encontraba paz en esa idea.

Con molestia comenzó a abrir los ojos dispuesto a enfrentarse a la burla de la casa de las serpientes y a la suya propia.

− ¿Cómo te sientes?−preguntó Hermione viéndole parada al lado de su cama. Tenía el cabello mojado pero recogido. Su piel estaba un poco húmeda pero se le veía seca la ropa y mejillas sonrojadas.

−Cómo si me hubiera abrazado con El Sauce Boxeador.

−Más o menos pasó eso.

−Perdimos−musitó llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz para frotársela.− ¿Cómo está Ron?

Hermione hizo un ademán con la cabeza para apuntar a la cama derecha a la de Harry. Su amigo se encontraba con un vendaje amarrado a su cabeza y parecía dormir plácidamente.

−Está bien. Pero tendrá que quedarse acá un día para descartar cualquier problema.

Harry notó con curiosidad que Lavender se encontraba sentada viéndole dormir frotándose las manos entre sí. Estaba pálida.

−Lavender ¿por qué no vas a tomar algo caliente?−preguntó Harry llamando la atención de la chica.

−No te preocupes Harry. Estoy bien−contestó cortante pero amable sin voltearlo a ver.−Me alegro que estés mejor.

−Estaría AUN mejor sí hubiésemos ganado.

−Malfoy fue un poco más certero al momento de agarrar la snitch−comentó Hermione.

−Fue trampa−le dijo Harry buscando sus anteojos en la mesa de noche.

−No, no fue así−le contestó su amiga pasándole los lentes.

−Hermione yo estaba ahí.

La chica respiró profundo mordiéndose la lengua para no contestarle de vuelta. Era estúpido entrar en una discusión y aún más cuando los ánimos estaban tan prendidos. Pero era injusta la acusación que hacía su mejor amigo. El orgullo estaba hablando, pero eso no quería decir que fuera lo correcto.

−Ya está un poco tarde. Tengo que hacer algo y vuelvo en un rato. ¿Necesitas algo?−preguntó ella colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

−Sí vas donde Malfoy dile que no apreció las trampas para ganar, pero sí es él, lo entiendo perfectamente.

Hermione rodó los ojos viéndole fijamente−Como te dije en cuarto año, Harry, no soy una lechuza.

Sin más la chica se giró yéndose rápido de la enfermería, que estaba a reventar por Gryffindors y Slytherins y donde una nerviosa Millicent Bulstrode gritaba a Madame Pomfrey para que viniese rápidamente donde Gregory Goyle que parecía querer vomitar.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione dejó su abrigo en el sofá de su Sala Común caminando escaleras arriba donde encontró la puerta de Malfoy cerrada. Decidió entrar a su habitación para secarse el cabello y notó que la puerta que daba al baño común estaba abierta.

Oyó un silbido, era una melodía que provenía de una nebulosa de vapor. De repente se quedó quieta y se volteó de inmediato. Malfoy estaba en la ducha y por cómo se oía estaba feliz. De hecho, estaba pletórico. ¿Y cómo no? Gryffindor era el equipo a vencer, siempre invicto y poderoso.

Hermione tenía que admitir que le dolía el orgullo de identidad, pero por otro lado, estaba contenta con el resultado. Eso en gran medida a que pudo constatar, junto con sus amigos, que el partido había sido limpio. Cosa que rara vez pasaba con esas dos casas en particular.

No distinguía la tonada pero si claramente el rubor de sus mejillas y los nervios que le entraron al saber que Draco Lucius Malfoy, Veela, Premio Anual, ex prefecto, capitán y buscador del equipo de Quiddicth de Slytherin, estaba bañándose a unos pocos pasos de ella.

Cosa que podría ser totalmente natural si su puerta no estuviera abierta. ¿La había dejado él abierta a propósito? ¿Sería capaz? Por supuesto que ella se imaginaba que él abogaba por ese tipo de situaciones, pero no con ella. Al menos no ahora.

¿Al menos no ahora?

Hermione se llevó la mano a la frente para tratar de calmar el tren de pensamiento frenético que estaba arrollando su cordura.

−Se te va a quemar el cabello de tanto pensar, Granger.

La chica pegó un pequeño brinquito− ¡NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!

−Por el contrario Granger, no me asustes tú a mí.

Hermione se volteó dispuesta a responderle cuando lo vio con la toalla negra amarrada a su cintura. Todo él desnudo y mojado. Era demasiado para ella, en verdad. Pero su dignidad y madurez, por supuesto, iban primero que la vergüenza. Así que gritando por dentro con todas sus fuerzas soltó un "¡HA!" mientras sus ojos se concentraban en los de él. Todo estaba bien mientras perdiera la capacidad de observar periféricamente.

−Reglas Malfoy. Sobre todo sí se está usando el baño−refunfuño molesta, mientras su voz interna aun gritaba en su cerebro. Sí que era escandalosa. Comenzó a recoger ropa que tenía botada por el suelo para ocupar su cuerpo y no mostrar signos de nerviosísimo. Jamás estaría nerviosa frente a él. Primero muerta que sencilla.

El chico sonrió malévolamente oliéndola nerviosa. Estaba muy muy frenética. Las olas de aroma que llegaban a él, le provocaban mucho placer. Ella podía aparentar como quisiera y cuento quisiera pero su pareja estaba al borde de un arranque neurótico. ¡Ah! Los placeres de la vida.

−Pensé que no ibas a venir. Después de todo has estado toda la tarde con tus "mejores amigos para siempre" de besuqueo intenso en la enfermería−dijo Draco con la voz más calmada y risible que le pudo salir de la garganta. En verdad solo quería molestarla. Estaba tan contento que no cabía en sí.

Tener a Hermione nerviosa por él, así de cerquita y luciendo tan linda, le provocaban cosas que le estaban costando detener. ¡Él era solo una Veela por Salazar! ¡Y solo tenía una toalla de por medio!

−Yo no me estaba besuqueando…. ¿sabes qué? No te voy a dar el gusto.

−Ya me lo estás dando.

− ¿Qué tienes una respuesta para todo?

−Para ti nada más.

− ¿Te vas a poner ropa o no?

Hermione que se había dado la vuelta para recoger una bufanda del piso se quedó quieta cuando los dos brazos de Malfoy le rodearon la cintura y posaba sus labios sobre su nuca. Ella tan solo apretó sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas para no caer y que esa sensación de presión que nacía bajo su vientre se extendiera. A veces era placentero y doloroso a la vez. Como si fuera una advertencia de su cuerpo, al dolor necesitado que llegaría cuando su virginidad fuese historia de un capítulo pasado. Abrazó contra sus pechos la bufanda haciendo que se alzaran y lucieran ajustados contra sus brazos. Una vista perfecta para la Veela, que gruñó muy ronco contra su cuello.

− ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa?

− ¿No es obvio acaso?−preguntó con un hilo de voz firme y contundente.

−Las reglas las pusiste tú Granger. Ya rompimos una.

−Harry dice que hiciste trampa.

− ¿Y sí lo hice?

No la había hecho. Hermione era testigo de cómo se había desarrollado el partido. Quería saber la respuesta de Malfoy. Por lo que escuchaba, él jamás sería afable para darle respuestas del todo tiernas. No estaba en Malfoy ser suave o cursi. Era directo, envolvente y seductor.

El chico la apretó contra su cuerpo y Hermione sintió su erección directo contra su cintura. Oh si, nunca había sentido una y el pánico la envolvió volviéndola un poco temerosa. Y no por temor a que él hiciese algo que la forzaría. No. Era pánico a lo desconocido y a lo nuevo. A su propia falta de experiencia y manejo de situación. Se quedó quieta respirando de a lapsos cortos. Pudo ver las zarpas afiladas y decidió tocarlas para saber su textura. Eran lisas y brillantes. No tenían mugre y la verdad, las encontraba muy atractivas.

El chico cerró sus ojos refregando su nariz contra la nuca de ella oliendo su aroma a chocolate, podía saborearlo y era tan rico. ¡Merlín! ¡Era tan delicioso!

Todo para él había sido perfecto esa semana. Todos los días, después de la noche de Halloween, quedaban juntos para hablar hasta entrada la madrugada. A veces solo jugaban esa actividad muggle de golpearse las manos. Otras veces leían en silencio y eran veladas provechosas. Un silencio siempre cómodo reinaba y cuando se daban cuenta estaban dormidos.

Ahora había ganado el partido de Quidditch contra la asquerosa casa de los gatos y Hermione se había ido directamente a la enfermería con el imbécil de Potter y la comadreja. No lo iba a negar, eso le había dejado mal sabor de boca. Entre más conexión sentía con ella, algo pasaba que parecía alejarla. Pero no iba a hacer berrinche como un niño chiquito.

Había subido a su habitación ignorando a su equipo, para bañarse hasta el hastío y calmarse. Porque lo más irónico de la historia, es que él sí se había esforzado con todas sus fuerzas para ganar. No había aprovechado el ser Veela y eso sí que lo había asustado. Todo por un fin mayor: Hermione Granger.

−San Potter es tu mejor amigo y soy Slytherin, Granger. Para ganar lo que quiero me valgo de los métodos que sean. Y sí quiero llegar a ti, de una manera medianamente decente, tengo que cambiar la estrategia. Como te dije desde el principio, no está en mí tener de mi lado a una mujer por la fuerza. Mucho menos a mi pareja. No es apetitoso ni sexy.

Hermione rio por dentro ante la respuesta evasiva y honesta de él. Le costaba tanto hacer una conexión con ella. Pero de verdad que lo intentaba. Eran los frutos de más de dos meses de interacción constante. Una pacífica, afable y creada con mucho esfuerzo.

Entonces quiso ser valiente. Quiso ser Gryffindor. Sí Malfoy podía ser el Slytherin de Hogwarts, solo con el fin de llegar a ella, ella también podría ser una leona para llegar a él. ¿Por qué no?

Se giró aun en su agarre y se empinó de puntas para alcanzar el rostro, con unas gotas de agua en él, y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de él abriendo tan solo un poco los de ella para atrapar el inferior de Draco. En verdad que quería hacerlo, era la mezcla de adrenalina, ganas, gusto por él y exploración de sus propios alcances.

No se habían besado desde esa noche y pese a todo lo que ella había pronosticado, Malfoy no era un acosador sexual que estuviese detrás de ella robándole esencia cada minuto. No, él no era como los rumores. Era un Slytherin.

Era una persona con una meta clara que para llegar a ella, iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese en su alcance para cumplirla. Era silencioso en su tarea y metódico. No dejaba nada al azar y no era hosco en su actuar. Era frío y calculador. Aprovechaba las ventajas y las usaba para su conveniencia. Fue así que había ganado espacio en la mente de ella. Y fue sembrar la primera semilla para que ella fuese conociendo de qué iba el propósito. Y para realización de Hermione, no le disgustaba. De hecho le había gustado y ahora estaba ahí. Acercándose por su cuenta. Tal como Draco había planeado que pasaría. ¿Estaba mal? ¿Era de mal gusto? Interrogantes para otro momento.

Malfoy cerró los ojos entregándose a la sensación más placentera y tierna que alguien había tenido con él. Muchos besos se iniciaron por sus labios. Muchos dientes, lenguas, mordidas y lamidas pasaron por su boca. Todas intensas. Mujeres entregadas a la causa, con mucho anhelo y apetito. Él reciprocaba la intención y era igual de urgente en su respuesta. En sus caricias, en sus miradas y agarres. En sus besos y succiones.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, abrazando aun a Hermione por la cintura sintiéndose un poco torpe. Un torpe sobrecargado de sentimientos de ternura y afección. Una devoción que no había experimentado, estaba naciendo en él y lo conmovió hasta los huesos. ¿Sería su padre así con su madre? ¿Le miraría con infinita ternura y contemplación cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en ella? ¿Él sentiría ese candor dentro de sí que le movía a cuidarla y a conocerla cada vez más? Que sentimiento tan abrumador y escalofriante.

Apretó sus manos contra ella enterrando sus garras que no causaron ni un rasguño y le ayudaron a la joven a tener más estabilidad. Ella se sintió más empoderada y tranquila despegando sus labios para luego dar un beso corto superficial y otro más corto. Se separó de él no queriendo mirar más debajo de su pecho firme y pálido. Se enfocó en sus ojos, los cuales eran azules de nuevo. Sus grises se habían evaporado como niebla.

−Tus ojos…−musitó ella viéndola arrobada.−Están azules como la anterior vez.

−Es parte de la transformación de la Veela. Salen en momentos así.

Hermione no quiso preguntar qué significaba eso de "momentos así". Leería el diario y saldría de la duda. Mientras tanto iría de nuevo con Harry y Ron para saber su condición y llevarles algo de comer.

−A mí me alegra haber roto la primera regla. Pero por favor, ponte ropa. Me pones nerviosa y mientras no sepa lidiar con ello, evítalo. Tiempo al tiempo. Esa regla aún está firme como roca.−Sin más salió de su propia habitación quedándose en el marco sin verlo−Por cierto, felicidades por haber ganado. Lo hicieron muy bien.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco completo cayéndosele al estómago. O eso fue lo que sintió al oír a Hermione decir esas palabras. Sencillas y honestas palabras. El chico se llevó la mano al cabello para llevarlo atrás pegando un silbido dispuesto a devolverse a la ducha.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione estaba en pijama encerrada en su habitación el sábado en la noche. No había vuelto a ver a Malfoy después de su "encuentro de toalla y desnudez desfachatada". Había ido a visitar a Harry que estaba acompañado por Neville y por Dean Thomas, en una acalorada conversación que sacó la personalidad fuerte del heredero Longbottom.

Casi tuvieron que traer un pensadero para enseñarle los recuerdos al capitán del equipo para que creyera sobre la inocencia del equipo de Slytherin. Es más, Ron le aseguró que fue un accidente cuando Goyle se le resbaló el bate, cuando trató de golpear la bludger y por la lluvia se le fue del mango cayendo directo en su cabeza.

Se quedaron hablando muy entrada la noche tratando de animar al equipo. Lavender había estado muy cerca de Ron, quién no se mostraba particularmente feliz. Hermione notó la actitud del pelirrojo y sintió compresión con la chica. Ella se esforzaba mucho por ser algo más y se confundía, pues a veces su mejor amigo quería y otras veces como hoy, parecía repudiarla. ¿Era por ella? ¿Era porque estaba ahí con ellos? Sí eso era así, le parecía muy cruel.

Hablaría para esclarecer las cosas con Ron de una vez por todas.

Harry se encontraba un poco tosco con ella pero no por eso con actitud grosera. Solo un poco distante y parco. Hermione decidió no presionar y esperó que su humor mejorara con una siesta prolongada.

Ahora, en la soledad de su alcoba pensó en Malfoy. Malfoy y su fiesta en los calabozos de su Sala Común. Fue por todos sabido el gran festejo que, al parecer, duraría hasta el otro día. Licor, música, euforia, desenfreno con un poco de sexo para aderezar.

La chica bufó un poco exasperada, encontrándose a ella misma, sintiendo celos por alguna hermosa estudiante que despertara la atención de Malfoy. Ella no era insensible y con dieciocho años su autoestima estaba formándose en algo mucho más tangible y concreto. Era inevitable sentir una picada de desconfianza al ver compartir algo que les había costado mucho construir entre los dos. Un gusto mutuo alejado de un vínculo mágico, pero que había nacido gracias a la magia. Era una bonita forma de pensarlo.

Ellos jamás se habían declarado mutuamente un gusto, pero la manera de actuar de Draco era como la de un hombre comprometido. Sí bien, no era público, el chico parecía asexual cuando se trataba de interactuar con el sexo femenino y masculino.

Era como si hubiese gastado todo su lívido las primeras semanas y descubriera que en realidad, tener sexo no era algo tan interesante y que una vez hostigado de su sabor, era mejor pasar de eso. Como ella con la mantequilla de maní. De recordar el sabor hizo una mueca de asco. Eso no pensaba de pequeña cuando se había, literalmente tragado como un pato, todo un pote entero. No fue muy divertido cuando una gastroenteritis la invadió y duró tres días hospitalizada. A partir de ahí le provocaba arcadas verla.

Suspiró largo y tendido estirando sus piernas sobre la cama. Vio El Diario de la Veela sobre su mesa de noche, tomándolo con sus manos para ponerlo sobre su regazo y acariciar la portada. ¿Quién de todos iba a pensar que una bruja nacida de muggles iba a ser la pareja de un Malfoy? ¿De un sangre pura? ¿Ironías tal vez? ¿Karma?

−Bueno querido libro, me encuentro ansiosa−musitó acercándoselo a la frente.−Ayúdame.

La chica lo abrió en la mitad, cuando varias letras con caligrafía muy pulcra comenzaron a aparecer.

 _Entrada de Septimus Malfoy_

 _1776 Irlanda_

 _El día de hoy me encuentro a mí mismo contemplando a Delia mientras juega con las piedras al lado del lago._

 _Delia de mis ojos, Lia en la cama, Cordelia ante el mundo._

 _Te amo esposa mía. Eres mística y te rebelas ante mí como una musa de exóticos olores._

 _Tu sangre es salvaje y corre entre en ti enardeciendo tus sentidos._

 _Piel canela y cabello negro de caballo._

 _Quebraste con tu andar de vaivén sin vergüenza una línea de maldita estirpe sangre pura. Te veneró, yo beso la tierra donde posas tus pies. Tus hermosos y esbeltos pies. No me dejes nunca epifanía._

Hermione subió su vista enrojeciendo por completo, colocando su mano sobre la boca. La esposa de Septimus Malfoy no era sangre limpia. ¿Era eso posible? Su corazón brincó como tambor sin poder controlarse. Se vio así misma en Cordelia y rio ante lo que había causado esa mujer en la vida de un Malfoy. Se sentía como ella pero en versión más moderna.

La chica continuó leyendo y vio cientos de sonetos de ella. Algunos más candentes que otros. Se sintió una intrusa en la vida privada de otros.

Una tranquilidad en ella comenzó a invadirla al leer tanta pasión y amor por una sola persona, que el sueño finalmente la envolvió, cuando iban a ser las dos de la mañana. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron mientras sostenía el libro en sus manos, en la página de las poesías hechas por el amante de rubios cabellos.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Draco estaba totalmente en posesión de sus cinco sentidos cuando regresó a su Sala Común totalmente exhausto. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero se sentía genial. No como Blaise que se había quitado la camisa al son de canciones paganas entonadas por Pansy y Tracey.

Slytherin realmente sabía cómo divertirse, pero así como estaba presente de cuerpo, su mente, sentidos y corazón vibraba al sonar de otro cantar. Y ese era la pajarita de Gryffindor que estaba sola en su cuarto. La Premio Anual y preciosa pareja, Hermione Granger.

Theodore lo picaba con indirectas cuando estaban hablando en un grupo. Frases como "Draco tiene su vida sentimental resuelta" o "él siempre está en permanente cosecha, recogiendo frutos que ahora sí, tiene que conservar". Realmente estaba que lo tomaba a puños y Daphne, así como Astoria, se miraban confundidas y con algo de rabia.

El chico estaba subiendo las escaleras sintiéndose por fin en casa al tener el aroma de Hermione tan cerca. Como acunándole y brindándole esa paz y calma que solo ella podía lograr. Decidió echar un vistazo antes de irse a dormir y la vio hermosa. Adorable. Con su pantalón holgado y saco ancho. Tenía sus lentes aun puestos y la mano amorosamente, descansaba sobre las hojas del diario abierto.

El chico sonrió tan tímidamente que supo que esa clase de exteriorización emocional solo era permitida así. Por ella, para ella y que nadie jamás lo viera. Así era él. Y así estaba perfecto. Caminó despacio para no despertarla y mientras un ronroneo suave comenzó a pronunciarse desde su pecho, se acercó para taparla con las cobijas y quitarle los lentes. Cerró el diario sin alejarlo del lado de ella y, en un acto de ternura supremo, la Veela posó sus labios en la frente de ella como si fuese la criatura más delicada y preciada sobre el planeta; expresando con ese gesto todo lo que las palabras y los años de indiferencia no habían podido otorgar.

Salió del cuarto después, para dormir plácidamente como hace mucho tiempo no había podido hacerlo.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Lo de la mantequilla de maní es cuasi una historia basada en hechos verdaderos. Me paso pero con los dulces chiquitos que dan generalmente para Halloween.

*No alcanzo a responder reviews vía MP por tiempo, pero juro que la próxima vez ahí tendrán fielmente mi mensaje en sus bandejas de entrada. Pero agradezco a: **BadBitchAndRealest, Jocy, Milymu, Ana Luca Malfoy, Mane, Duhkha, CynthiaMellark, sagiie, Juvia, OM-Austria** (y a su **novia** :) ), **SonrienTe, Kaoru-uchiha, MioKathx Malfoy Granger, , Manipulatively, Gizz Malfoy Granger, Aster, Rosy Fdz,** mi querida **Ilwen, ana-malfoygranger, Cleoru, Lulu** (te debo un MP), **Karla, Agus Mellark, AgusdiAngeloMalfoy, blue nayade, Valeria, Bliu Liz, CamGem1212, Miqa, Altair Nix Black** y a unos **anónimos.** Los quiero mucho a todos, son mi sol personal. También agradezco a **Benton** por sus observaciones, en verdad te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

*Gracias por la acogida tan bonita que me han dado a este fandom. En verdad ha sido genial.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "God put a smile upon your face"− Coldplay_


	9. La doble negativa de noviembre

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ __ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 9:** La doble negativa de noviembre

La tenía contra la pared. Justo en medio de la Sala Común. Presionada entre su cuerpo duro y la piedra fría. Se besaban, por supuesto que lo hacían. Cuando Hermione descubrió qué era eso de los "besos sin aire, besos que incendian y los besos que te hacen doler tu intimidad", se entregó a ellos tanto como pudo.

Eran las dos de la tarde del jueves. Habían tenido almuerzo hace una hora larga y ambos habían terminado enredando sus manos entre los cabellos de cada uno.

El cabello rubio, casi plata de la Veela, refulgía entre los dedos de Hermione que los sumergía y peinaba para abajo gracias al largo que adquirían siempre que estaba con ella. Eran fríos al llegar a las puntas. Su boca tenía otro uso más importante terminándose de acoplar a la de Draco, que hambrienta con cada succión, rugía ronco.

Era un sonido masculino y vibrante. Un estimulante para ella. El chico mantenía sus manos sobre la ropa de Hermione pero no por eso no la acariciaba con fuerza, aprovechando cada cambio de posición de su rostro para enterrar su cadera contra la de ella. Lo estaba matando.

Se separaron lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron pegados para apartarse con un sonido casi líquido por la saliva usada.

Hermione le miraba seducida por su tacto y por su forma de mimarla. Su cabello estaba suelto y cayendo hermosamente por su pecho. Sin túnica de por medio, era tan fácil acariciarla y admirar sus curvas insinuadas.

−Mia−gruñó Draco con ojos azules claros viéndola con tanto afán y compromiso que ella solo se afirmó al saco de él para no caer.−Dilo−le roncó la otra voz colocando su boca en el cuello, metiendo su nariz para apartar su cabello. Olía divina.

Hermione gimió un poco ante la caricia no teniéndose aun la confianza para afirmar algo así. Ella era una mujer completa. No era de nadie, de verdad que no lo era. No necesitaba de una "media naranja" para ser alguien. Ella misma era increíble por su cuenta, pero su excitación le llenaba su cabeza con una niebla que le susurraba "hazlo, es parte del juego, hablar sucio".

Paso por paso. La chica al sentir la mano de Draco al lado de su rodilla y subir poco a poco levantando su falda tuvo que cerrar los ojos y fijarse contra la pared. No tenía miedo y eso le dio pánico. Tuvo temor de ella misma siendo tan abierta a las posibilidades que le estaba ofreciendo la Veela. Las garras largas abrazaron los muslos lechosos de Hermione haciendo que jadeara de manera intensa pero a bajo volumen.

−Dilo Granger−le exigió esta vez viéndola a los ojos respirando por su boca, sus colmillos eran largos y filosos. La chica entre sus brazos afirmó con la cabeza con ojos nublados. No necesitaba más.

El atrapó la boca mojada de su pareja y la chica llevó su lengua lamiendo cada colmillo. Eso solo hizo más estragos en el cuerpo y la boca del joven que presionó sus caderas contras las de ellas levantándola un poco dejándola de puntas al suelo. Subió totalmente su mano y acarició sus piernas de abajo arriba con sus uñas largas y letales. Era tan cuidadoso y urgente a la vez.

El olor más poderoso y penetrante a chocolate llegó a su nariz de semi-criatura ahogando un gemido en la boca de ella, llevando su mano izquierda a la otra pierna de Hermione subiendo con caricias en movimientos circulares al interior de ellos. Lisonjeó la piel haciendo un pequeño experimento.

Había resultado positivo.

−Estás mojada−le gruñó separándose del beso viéndole con el hambre más indescriptible que había sentido en su vida.−Puedo oler tu humedad. Que rica es.

La necesidad de marcarla le presionaba el pecho y no lo hacía pensar con claridad. Su lado humano estaba perdiendo la batalla y eso no le estaba gustando pues también lo disfrutaba de manera deliciosa.

La erección de él estaba lastimándole el vientre de lo duro que estaba. Estaba caliente e hirviendo a través de la ropa. Podía imaginar sus boxers sucios con su propio líquido antelando un orgasmo.

−Necesito… maldita sea, necesito partirte en dos−gruñó con su cabello blondo platino, largo hasta su quijada y piel aún más pálida. Parecía una estatua de mármol blanco.

La Veela sumergió su rostro al cuello de Hermione donde lo lamió desde el nacimiento de su oreja hasta su clavícula donde apartó la camisa con los dientes rompiéndola un poco.

Podía sentir su excitación, nunca había sido tan evidente en ella. Era ese dolor de apertura de nuevo. Su cuerpo entraba en modo natural automático para abrirse a él y era extraordinario. El olor a menta y almizcle la tenían delirando.

−No uses feromonas en mi−le susurró jadeando pero aun dejándole acceso a su cuello.

−No lo hago bonita−respondió hinchado de orgullo consigo mismo. Eso solo podía significar que sin ayuda la llevaba a acariciar deliciosas sensaciones.

Hermione ahogó una risita de satisfacción haciendo que la Veela la mirara curioso. Aprovechó el momento para relajarse y apaciguar las cosas. La tercera regla aún era clara, incluso para su gusto. Pudo pensar en las vacaciones de navidad y las habitaciones escondidas de su mansión. Luego ella, luego él. Luego la oscuridad y la luz. Luego los pasillos solitarios. Se lo diría.

−Ven a mi casa en vacaciones.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por la orden. Malfoy siempre era el epítome de la sutilidad en sus propuestas.

No le dio tiempo de responder, aprovecharía la situación para conseguir lo que quería. La tenía dispuesta, con ganas propias y sudando por el calor entre ambos.−Di si−le ordenó en tono bajito en su oído mientras su mano derecha subía a la cintura y acariciaba la tela de su ropa interior por encima. Comenzó a jugar con su pulgar a subirla y a bajarla.−Dilo.

El cerebro de Hermione estaba amordazado, cegado y sordo. El corazón cogió las riendas en una batalla interna tan brutal que quería desmayarse.

−Malfoy−protesto ella entre suspiros y mejillas rojas cerrando sus ojos para poder concentrarse. El chico se frotó contra ella metiendo su pulgar entre sus pantaloncitos de algodón llevándolo por todo el hueso llegando justo arriba de aquellos lugares que solo ella había tocado. Pero no fue mucho más lejos, no podía, por su bienestar mental y físico.

Apenas terminara la tortura para ambos, se encerraría en la ducha una hora completa a terminar lo que él había ayudado a iniciar.

−Solo es un "si" bonita. Qué fácil es decir esa sílaba. No has hablado durante todo este tiempo y extraño escuchar esa vocecita tuya Granger. Anda, dilo−y la beso profundamente mordiendo con sus dientes incisivos para no rasgar su labio rojo e hinchado y así ella pudiese hablar mientras él seguía teniéndola atrapada en sus fauces.

−Si…−musitó totalmente desgonzada de la realidad racional.

Un brillo de triunfo surcó sus facciones finas y duras. La soltó de su agarre y beso con ternura ese labio que había sido sometido a las más deliciosas torturas.

Y entonces la puerta del retrato se abrió.

Ambos saltaron del susto quitándose uno del otro. Draco no había tomado esa interrupción de la mejor manera. Estaba en un momento de cortejo con su pareja y lo habían interrumpido. Sus zarpas crecieron para doblarse en las puntas como garfios y sus ojos azules pasaron a mercurio líquido y mortal. Hermione lo tomó de la mano colocándole su túnica de Slytherin para disimular la transformación física.

−Cálmate por favor−le suplicó la Premio Anual peinando sus cabellos, aún más largos de lo normal para ocultarlos tras la capota.

− ¡Potter! Ya te he dicho que no puedes entrar a la Sala de Premios Anuales como se te de la puta gana−resonó una de las voces que estaban entrando.

−Hermione ¿estás aquí?

Harry Potter hacia su entrada seguido por Theodore Nott que tenía una expresión de malestar y rabia muy poco normal en él. Apenas el prefecto vio a Draco con fauces abiertas colocando a Hermione detrás de él, Theodore se abalanzó tomándolo del cuello como un abrazo entre amigos.−Draco, hay gente que no entiende cómo van las cosas y bueno… Ven necesito comentarte algo que paso con Nene.

Hermione vio a Theo dándole la espalda a Harry alarmada al ver a la Veela en estado de ataque. Theo lo arrastró con todo su poder y disimulo posible. Cosa que para Harry no pasó desapercibido. Malfoy tenía algo y sí no era vampiro, estaba muy cerca de eso.

−Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico que la miraba de arriba abajo solo podía contender la furia que nacía en su pecho. Ahí estaba frente a él, con la camisa por fuera del saco, abierta hasta quién sabe que botones, las medias en la pantorrilla, su cabello suelto y alborotado y las mejillas más rojas que una cereza. Sus ojos la miraban fijos, mientras la chica se subía las medias y se cogía el cabello en una coleta baja.

−McGonagall solicitó a los dos Premios Anuales con urgencia. Me dio la contraseña para buscarte.

Hermione ya más puesta, aplacó sus rizos peinándolos un poco con su mano derecha. Refregó su rostro tomando su túnica del espaldar del sofá saliendo de la sala común siendo seguida por Harry. Necesitaba alejarlo de ahí y rápido.

Iban callados y la chica no quería iniciar la plática porque terminaría por gritarle. Ella tenía mucha paciencia pero cuando el mal humor la cubría podría ser capaz de pegarle al que fuera. Bien lo sabía Draco. Los pasillos estaban un poco vacíos, debido a que la mayoría de los cursos estaban en clase. A excepción de los de séptimo y los de cuarto con bloques libres respectivamente.

La chica se mordía el labio inferior de manera insistente con su mente en Draco Malfoy. La manera en que fueron interrumpidos le había parecido una grosería. Una falta de respeto a un momento de intimidad y privacidad con la Veela. Eran momentos en que no podían ser interrumpidos. No solo porque era vergonzoso de por sí, sino porque para la semi-criatura era un intento de amenaza directa. Ya era la segunda vez, pero ésta había sido una interrupción tan privada durante una Veela y su pareja, que cualquiera que supiese de la situación jamás hubiera pensado en acercarse.

− ¿Recuerdas que tú me prometiste algo Hermione?

−Lo tengo muy presente−le contestó caminado al aula de Transfiguración rápidamente.

− ¿Y?

− ¿Y qué?−le preguntó parando en seco y preguntándole con las manos.−Cuando tenga que hacerlo lo haré, mientras no. Por favor no vuelvas a entrar a la Sala Común de esa manera.

Sin más se dio vuelta dejándolo solo y con un sentimiento de tristeza más que de ira.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Theodore había recurrido a su arsenal de encantamientos para crear una barrera en el cuarto de Hermione en el momento mismo en que había empujado a la Veela en su interior cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

Las zarpas traspasaron la madera cuando Draco perdió todo raciocinio humano. Nott halaba la perilla mientras usaba _Protego Totalum_ para evitar la salida del Slytherin. Los graznidos que comenzó a emitir su mejor amigo eran tan agudos que tuvo que taparse los oídos por el dolor. La puerta vibró para romperse en dos y el prefecto gritó un _Incarcerous_ otorgándole el tiempo suficiente para invocar un _Patronus_ corpóreo en forma de lobo, que trotó a través de las paredes trayendo consigo al Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

Cuando recitaron entre ambos los encantamientos _Fianto Duri, Protego Maxima_ y _Repello Inimicum_ , Draco Malfoy pudo ser contenido a totalidad mientras Theo secaba su frente perlada de sudor.

− ¿Qué pasó acá Nott?

−Potter entró a la Sala Común sin permiso.−El chico ajustó su túnica pensando bien las palabras que iba a decir.−Draco estaba junto a Granger con su parte Veela en posesión.

Dumbledore suspiró largamente imaginando el significado de eso. La única que podía traer al Premio Anual de Slytherin a un estado más pacífico era Hermione Granger. Hasta que El Cortejo no finalizara, las reacciones intempestivas del chico, siendo aún tan joven, iban a ser explosivas e incontroladas.

−Estaré acá hasta vigilando los encantamientos−dijo Snape con su ceño casi mortuorio.

−Señor Nott, agradezco su pronta intervención. 20 puntos para Slytherin−expresó Dumbledore con su tono calmado de siempre.− ¿Necesita ir donde Madame Pomfrey?

Theo miró el brazo izquierdo viendo su túnica rasgada. Estaba mojada y no lo había notado.−Eso sería algo inteligente para hacer señor.

Sin interrumpir más, el prefecto salió de la Sala Común tomando su herida sangrante con la otra para parar de alguna manera el derrame.

El director salió segundos después para ir en busca de la Premio Anual.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Es necesario que me entreguen las listas de alumnos que se van a quedar a pasar sus fiestas este año, a más tardar mañana en la noche.−Minerva McGonagall daba indicaciones a Hermione mientras terminaba de escribir una carta en su escritorio. La Premio Anual solo le miraba con todas las ganas de irse rápido.−Es más, no entiendo por qué razón no está el señor Malfoy acá atendiendo a las indicaciones. Explícitamente le dije a Potter que los necesitaba a ambos.

Un pensar curioso por parte de la animaga pues en ese mismo instante entró el director con esa mirada que a nadie le gustaba.

−Minerva, necesito de manera urgente a la señorita Granger.

− ¿Qué pasa?−preguntó la Jefa de Gryffindor levantando su vista por primera vez.

−El señor Malfoy está descontrolado. Su lado Veela está en posesión por un incidente.

Hermione le miró alarmada abriendo sus ojos para ver a su profesora de Transfiguración.

− ¿Por qué?−preguntó mientras se paraba y se dirigía a Hermione.

−Harry entró sin pedir permiso a la Sala Común de Premios Anuales y Malfoy estaba−Hermione se quedó muda por unos segundos cuando la vergüenza la abrazó−conmigo…cerca de mí… juntos.−La chica se golpeó mentalmente por tanto "vómito verbal". Solo quería irse de ahí.

Minerva se enderezó musitando un leve "Ohh" que se desvaneció en el aire. Se encogió un poco para luego llevarse una mano a su oreja derecha en un reflejo que siempre hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.−Entonces vaya.

Director y Premio Anual salieron del aula directo a calmar a la Veela.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Estaba en clase de Herbología ese mismo día en la tarde. Era la última clase con todos los estudiantes de séptimo. Draco Malfoy estaba ausente y Theodore Nott tenía un cabestrillo inmovilizándole el brazo. Harry Potter miraba a Hermione y Ron parecía sentir el aura asesina de su mejor amigo a su lado.

Hermione había podido calmar a Malfoy a justa hora para irse a los invernaderos. El chico se había quedado dormido gracias a una poción administrada por Snape. Cuando cerró los ojos aun las facciones de Veela estaban en él. Así que Dumbledore accedió a otorgarle un permiso especial para faltar a las últimas dos horas. Un poco de sueño profundo era la medicina más reparadora de todas.

− ¿Cómo sigue Draco?−preguntó Theodore en un susurro cuando llegó sorpresivamente al lado de Hermione mientas la profesora Sprout explicaba sobre unas especies de plantas carnívoras en su pizarrón verde.

−Mejor. Se quedó dormido gracias a una poción del profesor Snape.

−Granger, no es de mi interés y agrado meterme en problemas ajenos, pero cuando me involucran a mi tengo que objetar.−El chico le enseñó su brazo abriéndole los ojos.

Hermione solo pudo aguantar una risita por las expresiones de Theo. A pesar de decir la verdad a él no le parecía tan trascendental la cuestión.−Mañana hablaré con Harry y Ron. Hoy en verdad necesito distancia y creo que ellos también.

− ¿Qué te echas Granger? ¿En serio? Yo no te encuentro tan bonita−Le susurró viéndole de arriba abajo sacándole una mirada de falsa ira.

−Encantos ajenos para los simples ojos mortales.

− ¡Ha! Sí que te la tienes creída. Tienes a una Veela macho arrodillado por ti y ya te crees la maravilla.

Hermione le alzó una ceja sonriendo ante sus ocurrencias. El chico empujo el hombro de ella con el suyo a modo de broma, siendo ella alertada y alejándose inmediatamente.

−Tranquila, le pedí permiso a Draco para tocarte. Él sabe que no me interesas de esa manera.

− ¿Pedir permiso?

Ahora bien, la chica ya no podía estar tranquila ni en clase, ni con sus mejores amigos, ni con la Veela ni con nadie. Era tan posesivo que la estaba comenzando a irritar.

−No sé en qué estás pensando Granger o por lo que veo, Draco no te ha dicho nada respecto a eso. Así que me alejaré en este preciso momento.

La Gryffindor entrecerró los ojos con toda la intención de gritarle para atraer su atención pero ya la profesora de Herbología le había lanzado varias miradas debido al constante murmureo de ella con el prefecto de Slytherin.

"¿Pedir permiso?" ¿Acaso la podían tocar entonces? Esa conversación que iba a tener con Malfoy iba a hacer una delicia. Si no contaba la que tenía pendiente con Harry y Ron. Si bien no era su intención aun decirles sobre el secreto de Draco, sí tenía que aclarar con ellos la situación que paulatinamente los había envuelto, hasta ponerlos nerviosos al estar uno al lado del otro.

Ambos estaban mirándola, nada discretamente, para ver después a Nott y luego a ella de nuevo aun con más rabia sí era posible. ¿Dónde se había apuntado para el peor año de su vida en Hogwarts?

Con mucha discreción la chica se acercó a sus mejores amigos y les susurró casi inaudible.−Necesito hablar con ambos. Por separado.

Harry no quería ni escuchar lo que tenía por decir pues ya lo podía imaginar. No estaba listo para dejarla ir. Y dejarla ir con semejante engendro de lucifer. Porque eso era Draco Malfoy. Hasta un pacto con algún demonio debió haber hecho sí estaba teniendo esos cambios físicos tan drásticos. Tomar sangre de basilisco siempre le había parecido una teoría convincente.

−Estoy ocupado−respondió Harry cortante dándoles la espalda a ambos por completo para mirar al frente.

−Creo que nos podemos ver mañana después de clases−respondió Ron con una actitud de obligatoria tranquilidad.

−Gracias.

Sin más, se alejó de ellos para estar con Hannah quien siempre resultaba una compañía excelente con comentarios y bromas graciosas. Y la verdad, le vendría excelente toda la buena energía para lo que venía esa tarde.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Se sentía mareado. Tenía mucho dolor de cabeza y parecía que tuviese una nata en los ojos. Estaba todo tan desenfocado y un peso que no existía le presionaba la frente. Ni la más fuerte resaca lo había hecho sentir así jamás.

− ¿Cómo te sientes?

Era su pareja. Lo ayudaba a incorporarse. Era calma en medio de mucha bruma.

−No muy bien−admitió con voz pastosa tratando de levantarse.− ¿Qué demonios haces acá?

−Que tal sí me cayeras mal.

Draco por fin abrió los ojos en su totalidad distinguiendo a su mejor amigo sentado en una silla frente a la cama. Hermione le ayudó a recargarse contra los dos almohadones.−Ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar.

−Te aseguro que pasará si vuelves a intentar quitarme el brazo.

Draco rascó su nuca viendo al cubre lecho verde satín. No recordaba mucho de esos momentos, su racionalidad se había terminado de hundir el segundo mismo cuando Theodore lo empujó al cuarto de Hermione. Sí bien se sentía bien de estar rodeado por el aroma de ella, eso solo lo indispuso más al saber que no la tenía cerca. Realmente todo había sido como una noche a punta de whiskey de fuego puro y sin hielo.

−Lo siento Theo.

−Estoy acostumbrado a tus maltratos−respondió tomando un poco de té frutos rojos que Hermione había servido.

La chica tomó la taza destinada para Draco y se la pasó quedándose luego de pie mirando afuera de la ventana.

−Sé que es imposible pero… ¿te lastimé Granger?

−No, en lo absoluto. Tengo que ir a revisar unos datos para unas listas que le debo pasar a McGonagall. Los veo después.

La chica salió del cuarto bastante seria pero con un deje melancólico que no fue pasado en alto por la Veela quien sintió también tristeza. Maldita empatía que le arruinaba la existencia.

− ¿Puedo sostener una conversación civilizada contigo sin que entres en modo "Berserk"?−preguntó Theo bajando la tacita casi vacía al plato que descansaba en una mesa auxiliar a su lado.

−¿Ber..s..? ¿Qué?

−En serio Draco, animación muggle. Sal del mundo mágico, explora.

−Al punto Nott.

−Promete que no vas a sacar la bestia interna y hablaremos. Aunque creo que aun tienes rezagos de la poción que te dio Snape para dormir.

−Siento como si me hubiesen dado un caldero entero de algo poco beneficioso para la salud−dijo bebiendo la infusión soplando entre sorbos.−Escúpelo, estoy agotado−demandó finalmente con tono sereno.

−Los mejores amigos y potencial pareja del mismo sexo, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, están distanciados de tu querido y primoroso ángel. De hecho fue hasta divertido. Nos miraron todo el rato con un odio que lo encontré muy entretenido. Ahora bien, creo que Granger va a hablar con ellos sobre la situación mañana. No sé si con ambos.

−Ella me había comentado algo así pero creo que después de lo de hoy es inevitable−dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción que a su lado Veela no le gustó para nada. Gracias a ese incidente casi mata a su mejor amigo, matar a Potter que particularmente no era la gran pérdida, pero sí lo hubiera hecho, hubiese lastimado a Hermione y lo peor, es que habían interrumpido su intimidad.−Theo el sentimiento que tuve fue escalofriante. Fue tan visceral. Fue primitivo y natural. En verdad…−Draco calló por un momento refregándose el rostro.−Yo lo quiero matar.

Theo volvió a tomar té y bajó de nuevo la taza.−Eres una Veela Draco. Es normal.

− ¡No! ¡No lo es! Una cosa es bromear con un asunto y otra cosa muy diferente es en verdad querer hacerla. Yo no soy un asesino Theo. Esa parte de mí no la deseo y cada vez se hace más fuerte.

−Draco se Slytherin por favor.

El chico Veela le miró con interrogación esperando a que terminara de hablar.

−Marca a tu pareja y ya. Asunto solucionado. Deja de armar tanto alboroto por nada. Además, sí tanto es tu deseo por matar estoy dispuesto a sacrificar el otro brazo, y creo que el profesor Snape también se pondría en la línea de ataque. A pesar de lo increíblemente egoísta y estúpido que eres, tienes bastantes personas para apoyarte. Ahora, sí lo que te preocupa es la falta de control, disciplina tu mente. Ya bastante práctica tienes con tus lecciones de Oclumancia. Pon algo de esfuerzo a esto también. Deja de ser tan flojo y de llorar por todo.

Draco Malfoy no sabía si reír o saltar de la cama y cogerlo a patadas. Ahí estaba, Theodore "el apoderamiento de la razón" Nott.

El mejor amigo de Draco no era el más antiguo, ese era Blaise Zabini. Que desde que descubrió que una relación sexual no significaba compromiso, lo había dejado de lado por explorar las piernas de Pansy Parkinson más de una vez. La chica, que era de todo menos complicada, también disfrutaba de la compañía y nunca cayó bajo el encanto del enamoramiento.

Oh no… eso lo dejaba para él. Pansy sabía lo que quería y sabía dividirlo emocionalmente. Una habilidad que más de uno le envidiaba. Blaise era compañero para la alcoba o para cualquier otro lugar donde no hubiesen bragas de por medio. Pero a Draco lo amaba.

Desde que habían perdido la virginidad juntos, Pansy prometió no solo haberle entregado su transición de niña a mujer, sino su corazón también. Y también le había dicho claramente que con ello "él podía bien hacer o no hacer nada". Ella le importaba más explicar su sentir que ser correspondida. Draco llegó a la conclusión que ella amaba estar enamorada de él.

Nunca más lo buscó y lo idealizaba de una manera un poco extraña. Lo mimaba, lo trataba con cariño pero nunca se insinuó de manera vulgar. Eso era para Zabini. Con él era todo rosa ternura, rosa candidez y rosa ilusión.

Con su amigo frente terminando la infusión lo olió. Nunca había parado a determinar el olor de algún hombre. No era de su atención, pero lo hizo. Y Theo olía a la tierra cuando dejaba de llover. Era un aroma muy agradable, que no hostigaba y le daba paz. Sí él fuese una mujer, Theo sería probablemente, la elección más obvia. Calmado, sereno, muy inteligente, siempre con un humor muy particular, tajante cuando lo necesitaba, recursivo hasta los dientes y con un sentido de preservación que envidiaba.

−Mañana tenemos una reunión en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Solo los amigos. Vamos a tomar algo. Hablar de los planes para navidad. Te espero después de clases.

Theo se paró del asiento sin esperar a que su mejor amigo Veela le diese una negativa. Pero Granger le había pedido el favor de ocuparlo y distraerlo para que ella pudiese hablar con Weasley. Apartando ese punto, a todos les hacía falta pasar tiempo con su amigo.

−Ahh si, le dije a Granger que estaba bien si la tocaba porque te pedí permiso y creo que no lo tomó muy bien. Deberías hablar de eso con ella.

−¡NOTT!−gritó Draco con rabia viéndole irse con su ademán relajado.

−Adiós –cantó saliendo de la habitación.

Ese era Theodore Nott.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Estaba nerviosa, definitivamente lo estaba. Frotaba sus manos insistentemente con el afán de entrar en calor y de dejar escapar esos nervios que la estaban consumiendo. Estaba sentada en una roca, cerca de un acantilado pequeño que daba al Lado Negro. El viento soplaba y el atardecer era naranja intenso con un toque de negro. Odiaba los atardeceres, el amanecer era otra cosa diferente.

El viernes había pasado rápidamente y Hermione no había intercambiado palabra alguna con sus mejores amigos. Ese día desayunó en su Sala Común y se hizo íngrima sola cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad. Al llegar a su habitación la noche pasada era pasada la media noche y se escabulló a su habitación enseguida. Fue muy amable de parte de Dumbledore haberla arreglado con el movimiento sencillo de su varita.

Había entregado la lista sin ayuda de Draco y así lo prefirió. Necesitaba tiempo para ella y ocuparse en la tarea la había ocupado al punto de no pensar en otra cosa. Así que cuando llegó a su habitación solo alcanzó a cambiarse para caer rendida hasta el otro día.

Era viernes a las cinco y media de la tarde y hace poco habían terminado la semana con su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Era la segunda semana de noviembre y ya todos comenzaban a hacer planes para vacaciones. Hermione aun no, tenía dos cosas importantes en las cuales ocuparse. Le tranquilizó pensar que la Veela estaría tranquila con sus amigos pasando un rato relajado mientras ella esperaba su ejecución número uno. Faltaba la segunda, la cuál iba a ser más dolorosa. Harry simplemente, era un poco más oscuro, y con ello un poco más metódico y un poco más cruel.

−Mione−llamó con su bufanda sin amarrar y túnica bien puesta.

El viento le levantaba los cabellos a Ronald Weasley. Parecía que caminaba una flama ardiendo. Ella sonrió ante la imagen corriéndose un poco a un lado para que él se sentara a su lado. El chico capto el mensaje y quedó sentado viendo al mismo horizonte que Hermione.

−¿Vas a visitarme en navidad?

−Podría ser−respondió tomando pedacitos de pasto de una grieta a su lado.

Ron tenía miedo. Hermione nunca lo había citado a solas para hablar nunca. De hecho jamás se habían citado a solas en los casi siete años de conocerse.

−A menos que no quieras claro. Sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer y compromisos con tu familia.

−Ron…

−Con tus amigos.

−Ron…

−En tu mundo.

− ¡RON!

−Nunca vas a hacer mi novia ¿verdad?−preguntó con mucha congoja con la voz entrecortada.

−No−musitó muy bajito con una mirada tan triste. Le dolía tanto

− ¿Es por Malfoy?

− ¿De verdad importaría eso? ¿Importa ahora?

−No, las cosas son como son.

Ron cubrió su rostro con las manos evitando caer en una escena. Pese a su pasión y su ira, no podía desquitarse con ella. Había mucho amor de por medio. Amor fraterno, amor de amistad y en su caso, amor pasional. Eran sentimientos muy sinceros y honestos que hacían que se contuviera.

−Es miserable y ruin. Su padre se burla del mío al igual que él de mí. No entiendo Hermione.

−Lucius Malfoy es déspota porque así lo criaron Ron. No conoce otra forma de interactuar con otros a su alrededor. Y en cuanto a su hijo ¿Este año te ha tratado mal? ¿Te ha tratado en lo absoluto?

Ron con ojos intensos, furiosos y vidriosos mordió su labio negando con la cabeza con todo el hastío del mundo. Inclinó su vista al suelo para ya no mirarla.

− ¿Son novios Mione?

−No Ron. No lo somos.−Triste y absoluta verdad. A pesar de los besos, que paulatinamente iban subiendo de tono y de color. Y de ser pareja y Veela y de hecho, comenzar a gustarse, nunca habían intercambiado palabras de compromiso serio público. Aun eran privados y así lo quería ella por ahora. Al menos hasta salir a sus vacaciones de navidad.

− ¿Te gusta?

−Creo−admitió a su amigo por primera vez con zozobra en su corazón.

− ¿Te trata bien?

−Muy a lo Malfoy−respondió riendo un poco−Yo diría que sí.

−En quinto año ¿me hubieras aceptado?

Hermione suspiró largamente haciendo una mueca con la boca.−Sí.

−Hermione, tú siempre me has gustado, desde tercer año. Siempre.

Ella ahogó el llanto lo mejor que pudo pero no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas se escaparan por sus ojos. Se sentía como una mugrosa. Ahí estaba él, tal vez uno de los hombre más maravilloso de la historia. Noble y cariñoso. Leal y pasional.

Hermione posó su mano sobre la de Ron que se mantenía en un puño sobre su rodilla para apretarla. Era tan egoísta, necesitando apoyo también. El chico abrió su mano y abrazó los dedos de ella con los de él. Ambos sollozaron hasta que se cansaron y decidieron entrar al castillo. Ya era de noche y el frío les congelaba los rostros húmedos por las confesiones dichas.

− ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?−preguntó Hermione con un deje de temor.

−Creo−le respondió sin querer ahondar mucho en la conversación.−Sólo necesito estar…solo.

−Claro.

Ya habían llegado a las grandes puertas. Ahí era el momento de tomar caminos separados. Era literal como simbólico.

Harry los vio entrar separándose ambos con un abrazo fuerte en la entrada al castillo. Ron había tomado el lado opuesto con manos en su pantalón y cabeza gacha. No se le podían ver los ojos.

Su valor lo hizo caminar hasta su amiga que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Sus mejillas rosas al igual que su nariz. Su cabello era un desastre. Tanto dolor impreso.

−Eso se vio muy doloroso−le dijo acercándose a ella con actitud pasiva y tristeza.

No quería prolongar el asunto y él no era de conversaciones para ahondar en decisiones ya tomadas. Sí, él tenía sentimientos, una clase de sentimientos posesivos que no le habían gustado cuando los analizó. Sí este era el momento de comenzar a dejarlos ir, y de seguir queriendo a su amiga, lo haría. Así doliera en el momento, eso garantizaría que la tendría para siempre. Eso lo animaba y lo hacía un poco más feliz.

−Fue… muy doloroso− contestó ella tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz, limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su túnica para evitar derramar más lágrimas.

−No quiero que estés con Malfoy−le dijo sinceramente y con una sonrisa muy suave. Una sonrisa tan triste y amorosa que Hermione dejó escapar más lágrimas.

Harry la tomó de la mano con un sentir muy fraternal llevándola a una esquina fuera del castillo para no ser vistos.

−Mione el que no quiera no significa que vaya a obligarte a algo. Yo te quiero demasiado−lo estaba diciendo. En verdad lo estaba diciendo. Y se sentía tan bien. El nudo en su pecho se desenredaba y con él su presión. Sí, esto era lo que tenía que hacer.−Creo que más que como una amiga, pero eso tampoco significa que vaya a obligarte a algo.

−Harry−musitó ella cerrando sus ojos para que sus pestañas liberaran aún más llanto acumulado.

−Pero sí significa que te voy a querer, al menos, por mucho tiempo. También significa que prefiero tenerte cerca a no tenerte y también significa que odio a Malfoy−dijo al final riendo un poco.−Hermione no necesitaba decirle a Harry lo dicho a Ron. Su amigo de cabello negro ya lo sabía por completo.−No me vas a contar todo ¿verdad?

−Después de vacaciones−le contestó ella llorando.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza abrazándola susurrándole un quebrado−En verdad te quiero.

Ella solo afirmó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar, llorando aún más fuerte sintiendo como su mejor amigo la soltaba para dar dos pasos atrás e irse, dejándola desolada con sus lamentos que parecían hipos entrecortados.

Esa noche Hermione cambió el turno de ronda de Malfoy por Luna Lovegood, para poder dejar a su mente volar lejos de Hogwarts a campos más interesantes y mágicos, como la importancia de los Plimpys de agua dulce en la percepción clara para noches de luna llena.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Que tristeza este capítulo. Terminé drenada en emociones. ¿Alguien tiene un chocolate? Necesitamos a Remus.

*El modo _Berserk_ es un estado de las unidades Evangelion cuando escapan del control humano. Son salvajes y parecen monstruos. Para más conocimientos leer el manga "Evangelion" creado por el increíble Yoshiyuki Sadamoto.

*¿No es Theo un amor? Yo lo amo. Próximo proyecto será protagonizado por él.

*Ésta vez sí pude contestar sus comentarios, pero aquellos que no tienen su cuenta les agradezco públicamente por acá: **Natalia Mervel** , **Mane** (Lily y James están vivos, si lees con atención hasta pasan tiempo con su hermana y su familia), **Bliu Liz** y **Karla**.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Kiss me" –Sixpence None The Richer_


	10. Más de veinte kilómetros de separación

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ __ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 10:** Más de veinte kilómetros de separación

 _20 de diciembre de 1997_

El tren estaba desocupándose paulatinamente de estudiantes ataviados con bufandas, abrigos, orejeras y guantes. Todos iban con sus baúles pero no con más de uno. El equipaje era poco para la corta ausencia. Las vacaciones de navidad habían comenzado y los alumnos dejaban Hogwarts para pasar fiestas con sus familias y seres queridos.

Hermione ajustó su bufanda para tapar su boca y nariz, el viento helado hacia que le dolieran. Con un par de mitones puestos trató de agarrar la manija de su valija pero se le resbaló. Una mano gruesa la tomó para moverla.

−Gracias−dijo viendo a Harry arrastrarla sin esfuerzo.

−Siempre tan brillante y a veces tan lenta−dijo Ron parándose a su lado izquierdo.

Iba con un suéter rojo y una gran "R" amarilla en la mitad. Y al parecer, este año, su último, lo lucía con mucho orgullo. Su rostro estaba un poco rojo por el frío y lo hacía ver como en primer año, en el esplendor de su inocencia.

−La verdad hay algunas cosas que me gusta hacerlas de la forma muggle. Eso y que ya guardé la varita.

Harry rio suavemente y Ron soltó un "pff" gutural pero sin molestia.

La chica evitó mirarlos a los ojos siendo la situación entre ellos un poco extraña aun. Después de ese día terrible de confesiones, el trio dorado ya no era trio. Ni Ron ni Harry permanecieron juntos. Y su mejor amiga en común pocas veces estaba a su lado. No había miradas de rabia o rencor. Tampoco insultos o actitudes similares a cuarto año.

Era un distanciamiento de mutuo acuerdo para volver a ser ellos. De manera buena y verdadera. Sin embargo Ron permaneció pidiendo su ayuda con el mismo desespero de siempre, volviendo en esos pocos minutos a la dinámica de amistad que siempre habían tenido. Pero cuando se acababa el tema, la incomodidad volvía y Ron se excusaba con ella para volver a su rutina y ella hacia lo mismo. Una mirada de tristeza surcaba sus rostros cuando se alejaban uno del otro, pero la paz que nacía en ese momento era necesaria a la vez. Una dualidad lo más extraña que reinó en ellos hasta diciembre. Hasta ese momento en que se iban a despedir para volverse a ver al otro año.

Con Harry las cosas no habían sido muy diferentes. El chico comenzó a enfocarse mucho en el Quidditch y en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Era aún más diestro que Hermione, la cual nunca gustó verdaderamente de aquella asignatura. A su amigo se le daba genial y con una facilidad increíble. El futuro como auror era cada vez más tangible y más cercano. Con Hermione nunca tuvo una actitud displicente, pero al igual que Ron, se mantuvo distante enfocándose en sus asuntos pero sin llegar a ignorarla del todo. De hecho siempre la saludó con una sonrisa, le expresaba sus dudas en clase y todos los días le preguntaba cómo estaba. Ella le respondía siempre "bien" y él, al parecer conforme con ello, se iba a seguir su rutina.

Había sido un mes de una relación sedada que la sorprendió en ese mismo instante después de bajar del tren. Y la verdad, le había gustado despertar.

− ¿Vas a viajar estas vacaciones?

Hermione caminó entre ambos mientras se alejaban de la plataforma.−Es lo más probable− contestó viendo frente a ella y divisando, un poco más adelante, a sus dos padres que alzaban sus brazos para ser notados.

−Creo que nos veremos el próximo año−musitó Ron viéndole.

−Eso creo.

Con esa respuesta Hermione les dio a entender a ambos que una séptima navidad en la Madriguera no iba a ocurrir. Los tres se miraron cayendo en un silencio solemne que rompió la voz de James Potter.

− ¿Cómo está mi trio favorito?

−Basta papá−musitó Harry rodando los ojos mientras su padre lo abrazaba de manera sempiterna.

James Potter, Jefe del Departamento de Investigación del Ministerio había sido un Mago Golpeador hasta que su esposa lo convenció de cambiar de rama porque ya no soportaba el desgaste de ir a San Mungo cada sábado a ver sí seguía vivo. Era un ex Gryffindor en cuyos años de adolescencia había lucido una hermosa cabellera negra ébano que era uno de sus bienes más preciados. Ahora unas nacientes entradas demarcaban su paso a una segura calvicie. Unas arrugas comenzaban a marcar el contorno de sus ojos y una barriga muy sustanciosa empezaba a ceñir su túnica negra. Era más bien de estatura baja siendo superado ya por su hijo. Ambos tenían el mismo tipo de montura en sus lentes lo que hacía a Hermione tener una ventana al futuro de la apariencia de su mejor amigo. Una vez se lo había dicho y el chico había hecho un berrinche de proporciones antinaturales.

"Cornamenta" le decían sus amigos, un apodo que ellos siempre encontraron muy divertido y del que siempre se burlaban. Sobre todo cuando le insinuaban que un día iba a ser un mote muy real en el momento en que Lily Potter, su esposa, se diera cuenta que su marido no era tan maravilloso y terminara traicionándolo con el mejor amigo de la infancia de ella y némesis personal de él: Severus Snape. Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin. James siempre colocaba cara de circunstancia muy parecida al ceño que hacia Harry cuando algo no le terminaba de gustar y contaba hasta siete mil antes de estallar en gritos.

Amaba a su hijo. Lo amaba con locura. Por Harry, James todo lo hacía y lo haría. No le importaba las muestras públicas de afecto y lo besaba siempre en ambas mejillas cuando volvía a verlo después de su larga ausencia en Hogwarts. El chico, que antes lo empujaba evitándolo, ahora solo se dejaba hacer siempre quejándose con un "Ya papá, ya".

−Estás mucho más alto. El hombre de papá.

−Papá ya no digas eso y menos en público. De verdad.

Hermione ahogó una risa y su pesadez de hace unos segundos se desvaneció. Era siempre muy divertido ver a ese par interactuar.

− _La mia bella principessa_ −saludó James a Hermione abrazándola con mucho cariño. 

−Señor Potter−dijo ella por encima de su hombro disfrutando del saludo.

−Cada día más hermosa Hermione. ¿Algún día serás mi nuera verdad?

La chica se apartó de su agarre una vez terminado el saludo, riendo ante las ocurrencias que siempre decía el líder del clan Potter.−Que cosas dice −respondió con un timbre de voz forzada tratando de salir de esa conversación rápidamente. La mirada de Harry estaba perdida en un punto del suelo que parecía intrigarle más.

−Deja de acosar a mi niña porque la vas a terminar espantando.

Lily Potter hizo su entrada con unos tacones bajos y una hermosa pashmina blanca que sostenía con sus brazos para guardar el calor. Un lindo camafeo de ciervo estaba prendado y su cabello rojo oscuro, aún más opaco por los años, estaba bien sujeto en un moño que se veía complejo. Era hermosa, con carácter, brillante, elegante, divertida, con clase y casi perfecta. Trabajaba en la Oficina de Creación y Pruebas de P.U.B.B (pociones, ungüentos, brebajes, bebedizos) en el Ministerio de Magia siendo una rama de la Oficina de Aurores.

Hermione siempre veía en ella alguien a determinar para observar esas pequeñas e importantes cosas que la hacían tan buena mujer. La tenía en muy alta estima y había sido una persona encantadora con ella desde que la conoció hace ya tantos años.

−Querido−saludó Lily a su hijo con un beso en la frente.

−El labial, mamá, el labial−repitió su hijo tratando de verse la frente con la marca del beso rojo de su madre.

−Es un gusto verlos Ron y Hermione.

Los abrazó a cada uno despeinando al pelirrojo en una costumbre que tenían desde siempre. Solo que esta vez tuvo que empinarse para hacerlo.

−Fue hermoso poder saludarlos pero tengo que irme−dijo Hermione tomando su baúl, esta vez sin mitones para poder agarrarlo mejor.−Mis papás me esperan.

−Claro querida, nos vemos en navidad.

Hermione se detuvo con una sonrisa−Este año salimos de viaje.

− ¿Una navidad sin _la mia principessa?_ Eso será extraño, siempre has estado con nosotros ese día. ¿Al menos donde viajarás es lindo?

La chica miró a Harry y a Ron que permanecieron serios sin llegar a ser odiosos.−Eso espero.−La chica abrazó a James y Lily rápidamente. −Nos vemos en enero chicos−se despidió sin un abrazo yéndose con un "adiós" de su mano moviéndose en el aire.

− ¿Qué pasó?−preguntó la mujer con manos en la cintura viendo a su hijo y mejor amigo pelirrojo que la siguieron con la vista hasta que se reunió con sus padres en un abrazo largo.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Draco Malfoy había estado muy concentrado viendo por la ventana del carruaje jugando con un galeón entre sus dedos. La situación era un completo _déjà vu_ y cerró sus ojos para agarrar los últimos vestigios del aroma de Hermione. Cuando dejó de olerla comenzó a respirar rápido y frenético. Las arcadas más terribles llegaron a él haciendo que metiera su cabeza entre las piernas.

¿Era eso estar separado de la pareja? El galeón rodó por el suelo y Narcissa Malfoy se sentó a su lado mientras Lucius miraba con gesto fruncido.

−Saca la prenda de tu pareja Draco. Contrólate−le ordenó con manos sobre su bastón.

El chico con temblor sacó la toalla morada para ponerla en su nariz. Si, a pesar de las terribles situaciones que el pedazo de trapo había pasado, tenía el olor de ella de forma potente. Se sentía pésimo, su cabeza dolía y palpitaba. Sudaba frío y había comenzado a temblar. Sufría de síndrome de abstinencia. La necesitaba, como el aire, como el agua. Como lo más fundamental. No podía estar lejos de ella.

El chico graznó de manera ronca enterrándose sus nacientes zarpas en las palmas. Lucius apuntó con su cayado al pecho de Draco empujándolo al respaldo donde éste lo miró con rabia contenida y respiración errática.

−Eres una Veela con poder sobre ti mismo. Enfócate. Los síntomas disminuirán si lo haces.

El joven se recostó mandando su cabeza hacia atrás y recordando los últimos minutos que estuvo con ella para traer tranquilidad a su mente.

 _Draco había tomado la mano de Hermione antes de que ella saliese del vagón de los Premios Anuales. Había cerrado las persianas enrolladas para abrazarla como si se le escapase como agua. No quería separarse de ella. Así fuese por tan pocos días. Pero tener a su pareja fuera de su rango de olfato era algo que lo tenía con ataque cardiaco._

− _Serán unos días−le susurró tratando de darle calma. No estaba funcionando. Justo cuando terminó de decir esas palabras sintió su agarre más fuerte y desesperado._

 _Hermione lo miró colocando sus manos en las mejillas de él. Lo acarició con sus pulgares dándole un pequeño masaje que le sacó un amodorrado ronroneo. Tenía los ojos cerrados en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse._

− _Acuérdate, la promesa._

− _Escribir todos los días. Lo tengo presente−volvió a repetir como si estuviese rindiéndole cuentas a un profesor._

 _El chico la tomó de la cintura pegándolo a él y los guio al asiento para dejarla a ella sentadas a ahorcadas encima de él. No tenían el uniforme y vestían casual. Draco con pantalones negros y un suéter de cachemir gris con una franja color cerceta del pecho para arriba. Debajo tenía una camisa blanca de botones manga larga que llevaba en los ojales de los puños, un par de mancuernillas con la heráldica de su apellido._

 _Ella, ataviada con un abrigo de fieltro grueso con estampado de cuadros blancos y negros que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Un par de leggins con dos sendas echas de cuero que nacían de sus rodillas a los tobillos. Un par de baletas de cuero crema con las puntas de charol negro y un moño muy coqueto que tenía puntos blancos._

 _Draco la admiró por un momento mientras posaba sus manos grandes y fuertes en las piernas de ella y las subía y las bajaba sumergiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella oliéndolo muy profundamente. Hermione comenzó a acariciar su cabello peinándolo con delicadeza fascinada por su brillo. Tenía vetas color plata que adquirían más terreno entre más ella lo acariciaba._

 _Fue cuando su piel se erizo al sentir a la Veela lamerle el cuello y subiendo sus manos dentro de su abrigo apretando su cintura sobre su camisa de gasa transparente rosa.− ¿Por qué me haces esto hoy Granger? ¿Esa camisa? ¿Dentro todas las que pudiste usar? ¿Por qué esa?_

− _Es un mini regalo de despedida._

 _Draco no entendió cuando ella abrió el abrigo y vio con toda sorpresa, que no llevaba sostén. Murió durante un instante corto. De verdad había muerto._

− _Te odio Granger−rugió ronco._

 _Sus orbes cambiaron a azul en un segundo mientras veía el torso de la chica. La blusa tenía un lazo largo negro atado como un moño en el escote. Era irreal la imagen, tan reveladora, tan pura, tan fascinante, excitante e inocente. Era todo en uno. Era demasiado para él. Se sobrecogió tanto que las sensaciones producidas por la semi-criatura iban a salirse de control. No podía imaginar cómo sería marcarla y luego… luego lo inevitable. Tendría que tomarla en una habitación de un lugar remoto, en una isla en medio de un océano para que nadie los molestara. Para que nadie la viera y nadie escuchara lo que sus gargantas expresaran._

 _Era un mirar tan intenso que la estaba consumiendo en vergüenza. La verdad al momento de idearlo el valor la había inundado. La hacía sentir pícara y coqueta. Algo que ella nunca había sido y era una sensación turbadora y divertida. Se había mirado a su espejo mordiendo el labio de abajo pronunciando un mantra personal "tu puedes hacerlo, tu puedes hacerlo". De verdad quería hacerlo. Esa era la parte que le daba empoderamiento._

 _Hacer algo por primera vez era aterrador, pero la adrenalina corría por sus venas y solo lo hizo. Ahora que Draco la miraba tan directamente, con solo su camisa de gasa de por medio, el coraje disminuyó a la mitad haciendo que sus brazos taparan sus cumbres ya erguidas llevando sus manos al filo de su mandíbula causando un efecto que no pensó._

 _Sus senos eran presionados por sus brazos y el Slytherin tuvo que respirar profundo no mareándose con el aroma de su pareja. Tan intenso y tan provocativo como jamás. Le encantaba esa mujer._

− _Ya no me mires así−le susurró Hermione sin verlos a los ojos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? De hecho, a estas alturas no creía que alguna neurona hubiese hecho su trabajo._

− _No puedo−dijo con tono barítono. Profundo como nunca antes lo había escuchado. Era escuchar a otro que no era Draco Malfoy. Sí la masculinidad tuviese voz, esa sería._

 _Fue cuando sintió una femineidad en ella tan abrazadora que se dijo mentalmente "eres hermosa, por supuesto que lo eres"._

 _El cabello de Malfoy comenzó a crecer dejando atrás el color rubio dando paso a un argento resplandeciente. Hermoso y mágico. Llegó debajo de sus mejillas enmarcando sus rasgos fuertes y estilizados. Su par de colmillos crecieron y nunca lucieron tan perfectos y fastuosos._

− _Que hermosa. Eres preciosa Granger−dijo la Veela sumergiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa. Hermione cerró los ojos haciendo un mohín de placer que le llegó al chico directo a su miembro que parecía una espada larga. Acercó su rostro al de ella para besar sus labios y relajarla. Aprovecharía su regalo, no era ningún estúpido. Bastante esfuerzo le debió haber costado._

 _Lamió sus labios que tenían protector labial sabor vainilla. Podía oír sus latidos. Los oía a través de su boca. Bombeo de sangre continuo e inalterable. ¡Oh Salazar! Quería probar su sangre rasgándole el labio de abajo. Podía hacerlo, lo tenía ahí, a su disposición. Pero no, no podía. Se concentró en el ahora y después, tal vez después, en vacaciones sucedería._

 _Con su mano sacó su varita del estuche portátil que llevaba amarrado a su cintura e insonorizó la cabina y cerró la puerta. No quería interrupciones, tenía cinco minutos a lo mucho y los aprovecharía hasta el último segundo._

 _Dejo la varita de lado viendo como ella había subido los brazos a sus hombros dejando a la vista sus hermosos atributos de mujer febril. Con toda la concentración del mundo llevó sus manos debajo de la camisa y pese a todo lo que había imaginado Hermione, no fue a su delantera. Por el contrario acarició su cintura para subir por su espalda. Con sus filosas garras trazó la curva de su espina dorsal, desde el cuello hasta su dorso bajo de un solo recorrido, haciendo que se arqueara y quedara recta rompiendo el beso soltando un leve "Ohh"._

 _Con total acceso a ella, Draco bajo su cabeza y tomó uno de sus botones rectos entre su boca por encima de la camisa. Hermione frunció sus dedos contra los hombros de él creyéndose morir. Que sensación extraña y fascinante. Eran unas cosquillas que nacían de ahí yéndose directo a su intimidad. Era algo loco._

 _El chico abrió sus fauces para morder la tela rompiéndola y halándola para tener una abertura. Se relamió los labios suspirando contra el pico que olía divino. Dulce y suave. Incitador y sugerente. Se sentía un tragón frente a su postre favorito. Se le secó la garganta.−Granger…−suspiró exhalando aire de su boca que solo la hizo erizar más._

 _Sacó su lengua y lamió como si fuera un helado. El botoncito izquierdo de su seno se irguió hacia arriba con el movimiento y rebotó cuando el chico terminó de saborear. Un rugido animal salió de la boca de él acercándola con la mano izquierda en la base de la espalda en un fuerte movimiento y así tomar todo lo que ofrecía con su boca. Hermione gimió fuertemente apretando sus piernas a las caderas de él refregándose en un acto puramente instintivo. Estaba duro. Mucho. Llevó sus manos a la espalda de él y la recorrió torpemente. Pero expresándole con mucho afán todo lo que estaba sintiendo._

 _La Veela tenía en su boca toda la totalidad de la punta de su seno. La aureola se perdía en su boca pero eso no impidió que ella no sintiera lo que pasaba dentro de ella. Jugaba y succionaba como si fuese una fuente de agua en medio del desierto. Sus colmillos los refregaba mientras jugueteaba con él pasándolo de un lado al otro de la boca con la lengua._

 _Sabía a ambrosía. Emanaba un aroma a chocolate suave y cálido. Quería devorarla por completo. Con su mano izquierda dejo la espalda y trazó una caricia con sus uñas mortíferas hasta su seno derecho el cuál acunó suavemente frotando su pulgar en el capullo erizado marrón. Eso le sacó otro gemido a Hermione que hizo sentir como sus bragas se humedecían._

 _El olor llegó a Draco golpeándolo fuertemente sacando de su boca el delicioso manjar para tomar ambos montes lechosos con sus manos y apretarlos fuertemente. Los estrujó sin misericordia salivando mucho viendo como los apretaba uno contra el otro soltándolos a la vez para ver su rebote natural. Se iba a venir. Tenía su ropa interior húmeda y su creciente erección le dolía como un calambre infame._

− _Mia−gruñó Draco amasando los pechos de Hermione en círculos. A veces se soltaban de su agarre por el tamaño y eso solo lo animaba más._

− _Si−gimió ella frotándose contra él. Lo quería matar. Hermione Granger había nacido para matarlo._

 _Fue cuando el tren se movió y ella abrió los ojos asustada. El tren iba a partir con ellos. Cayendo a la realidad la chica se bajó del regazo de Draco rápidamente abrochando su abrigo con todos los botones. Arrobada y temblorosa le miró de pie admirando a la Veela que permanecía sentada. No sabía que decir, en verdad que no sabía._

 _Puso un riso suelto de su moño atrás de su oreja trastabillando en muletillas al hablar.−Hasta… el… veinticuatro.−Le dio un beso rápido en los labios tomando la varita de él para levantar las guardas, dejándola velozmente en el asiento y salir corriendo. Corriendo muy rápido._

Había sido la mejor despedida que había tenido a la fecha. Podía recordar su piel blanca lechosa con unas pecas regadas por su esternón. No eran muchas. Tenía dos lunares seguidos sobre su pezón izquierdo; ese tanto que saboreó y disfrutó. Juró en ese momento prestarle las mismas atenciones al otro, que por falta de tiempo y lugar, había sido cruelmente abandonado.

− ¿Cómo te sientes Draco?−preguntó Narcissa aun preocupada.

−Mejor madre−respondió él con un gesto tranquilo y serio, pero con una sonrisa interna bastante satisfecha por dentro.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione miraba por la ventana a su papá disponiendo el azadón mientras su madre alistaba un tazón lleno de lechuga, pedazos de zanahoria y tomate en julianas. Estaban en un pequeño lounge que habían construido en la salida de la puerta de atrás, aquella que daba al jardín. Estaba cubierto, con una chimenea circular en el centro que crepitaba con intensidad. Era un espacio cubierto que contaba con calefactores a gas que acogían a los que decidieran sentarse en las sillas reclinables de almohadones blancos. A su lado, estaba la barbacoa, que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña.

En pocos días entrarían a invierno y ya la nieve comenzaba a caer. Pero en ese pequeño espacio el calor era excelente. No se filtraba el viento y no llegaba la nevisca. Era de noche y el cielo estaba un poco nublado. Pero no por eso Patrick Granger iba a dejar de hacer una cena maravillosa para sus dos mujeres. Era la comida de bienvenida para su única hija.

Hermione se sentó en su silla y vio su escritorio. Sacó una hoja en blanco pero con unas rayas horizontales para no torcer las líneas escritas. Tomó un bolígrafo negro y le miró con una sonrisa. A veces las cosas muggle eran más sencillas y prácticas de usar. Al menos, por ahora, no más pergamino y plumas. Vio a la inmensa noche por su ventana y su menté voló.

− _¿Es decir que otros hombres sí me pueden tocar?_

 _Era una acalorada discusión el lunes 14 de noviembre en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales. Era la continuación de pelea de épicas proporciones que había quedado sin resolver el domingo en la noche. Al menos para el Slytherin había concluido. Para ella por supuesto que no._

 _Draco alzó los hombros ignorando a su pareja mientras recogía unos libros para irse a clase. En verdad él no era valiente y odiaba tener confrontaciones donde salía perdiendo. Así que su instinto de preservación le picaba la espalda como empujándolo de a poco a irse de la habitación._

− _¿Me mentiste?_

− _Técnicamente yo no te mentí. Yo te dije la verdad. Ningún hombre te puede tocar._

− _¡A menos que te pida permiso!_

− _Exacto.−Draco tomó una manzana del estante y la puso en su nariz. Olía muy parecido a Hermione. Le dio una mordida grande imaginando otras cosas que se podían reemplazar en la ecuación.−Bueno, eso y saber que no tiene otra intención contigo. Yo no soy estúpido Granger. Yo sé cómo actuar y como El Diario de la Veela no te brindó ese tipo de información asumí que aún no era el momento de decírtelo. Además has estado abrazando a San Potter y a la Comadreja como si se te fuera la vida en ello. Sí no lo recuerdas, eso me duele. Unas por otras._

− _Eres un idiota y un imbécil._

− _Llámame como se te dé la gana. No me arrepiento de nada._

− _Yo no soy tu posesión Malfoy. Entiéndelo de una maldita vez._

 _Estaba tan furiosa con él. Ella preocupada hasta el hastío por sus acciones y el muy estúpido pudo haber remediado eso. Era un egoísta narcisista y eso insultaba su inteligencia. No quería verlo, no soportaba la situación. Avanzaban un paso y retrocedían quince. ¿Iba a ser todo así?_

− _¿Es tan difícil ser sincero conmigo? ¿Soy tan horrible persona? ¿Me he portado mal?−le preguntó histérica manoteando en el aire._

− _No−respondió escueto terminando su manzana. El aroma de ella estaba neutro y pálido. Eso ya no le gustó y supo que su actitud, que en un principio era para molestarla, estaba tomando otro matiz mucho más serio.−Lo que dije del diario es verdad. Mira Granger, lo que hemos construido en este tiempo entre los dos es muy significativo. No tener a cada maldito cretino detrás de ti fue una ayuda absoluta para que funcionara. Lo que hice, de una manera que puedes pensar egoísta, lo hice porque si ¿ya?_

− _Oh por Merlín. Tienes miedo y acéptalo ya. No tienes trece años Malfoy._

 _El Premio Anual botó el corazón de la manzana al piso de mal humor yéndose de la Sala Común. Ahora ella le salía a deber, perfecto.−Si, tengo miedo ¿y qué? ¿Tan malo es?_

− _Si lo es cuando me ocultas las cosas, ¿algo más que necesite saber?_

 _El chico rubio paso una mano por su cabeza frustrado.−Cuando acabe El Cortejo ya no podré sentir dolor cuando otro hombre te toque. Porque serás mía ante todo el mundo. Es un lazo de confianza que se establece por la marca y el apareamiento._

− _¿El qué?_

 _Hermione abrió los ojos adquiriendo un terrible color rojo que la inundó. ¿Los humanos se apareaban? Para su mundo muy cursi y de sueños un poco rosas era: "hacer el amor". Incluso decirlo en su mente era un poco tabú. En verdad era tan mojigata que hasta ella le dio fastidio en ese momento._

− _Necesitamos hablar, Granger−exhaló la Veela también contrariado por el cauce que tomó la conversación tan temprano en la mañana._

− _Sí. Después de clase._

 _Y sin más ella desapareció sin mirarlo a los ojos_

La chica vio a su padre, que al atizar el carbón, levantó unas chispas que cayeron a su barba. Trataba de apagarlas pegándose palmadas en la cara. Parecía que se diera de a bofetadas él solo. Rio ante la imagen abriendo la ventana para arriba y asomar su cabeza.

− ¿Llamo a los bomberos?−gritó con risas contenidas a su padre desde el segundo piso.

−No hay necesidad linda, pero tal vez me tenga que quitar el bigote.

−Serían diez años menos. Hazlo.

−Muy graciosa sabelotodo.

La chica volvió a sentarse en su escritorio cerrando la ventana de nuevo. Esos días antes de salir a vacaciones habían sido muy frenéticos; llenos de revelaciones y ahora que se encontraba lejos de Malfoy le extrañaba. Y mucho. Su tacto, su cabello hermoso y liso, rubio pero plateado cuando estaba con ella. Sus ojos plata que parecían fieros siempre. Azules profundos cuando ese calor entre ambos crecía, en momentos donde la intimidad estaba tomando matices más rojos y menos blancos. Más conscientes y deseosos, dejando atrás la inocencia de los abrazos con los que habían comenzado.

Ahora que ella podía dejar que otros la tocaran, siempre y cuando le dijeran a Malfoy de sus intenciones para con ella, se sentía más libre. Ya no tenía que sentirse mal o esquivar a cada persona por miedo a herirlo. Ahora era cuestión de confianza y respeto por él. Todo acabaría con la marca y el "evento".

Así había decidió llamarlo ella. "El evento". Nada de apareamiento. Sonaba demasiado bestial para su gusto. Y a pesar, de que le gustaba Malfoy, ella no lo amaba. Así que "hacer el amor", tampoco era. Era mucha información para digerir. Aún más cuando se acercaba el veinticuatro de diciembre. El día en que ella había quedado de ir a la Mansión Malfoy a almorzar.

¡Ha! Almorzar con los Malfoy. Sí aun tuviese el giratiempo que le había dado McGonagall en tercero para cumplir con toda su malla curricular, iría a ejecutar una paradoja temporal para decirse a ella misma: Vas a almorzar el día de navidad con los Malfoy porque eres la pareja de una de las Veela de esa familia.

− ¡Nini, baja ya!

−Ya voy mamá.

Hermione sacó un abrigo no muy grueso y se lo apuntó en los primeros botones de arriba. Miró la carta que aún no había empezado.−Será cuando llegue, señor Malfoy.

Salió de la habitación con mucha hambre dispuesta a devorar todo lo que le pusiesen enfrente.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

− ¿Cómo llego al Londres muggle?

Theo que estaba acostado en la cama de su mejor amigo fumando de su pipa le volteó a mirar.−Yo te aconsejo, como tal vez, el único amigo verdadero que tengas en toda tu vida, que al menos la dejes llegar a la casa.

Draco, que a pesar de manejar bastante bien el síndrome de abstinencia, tenía una jaqueca terrible, solo pudo masajear sus sienes, sentado en un elegante sillón estilo Luis XV tapizado en azul rey y madera color dorado.

−El dolor es muy físico. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

− ¿Alguna poción?

−Me tomé medio litro. Siento que se me está partiendo en dos.

Theo, que no se la llevaba bien con su padre, pasaba sus vacaciones errando de casa en casa donde siempre era bien recibido. Era el cuasi hijo adoptivo de los Mafoy, Zabini, Greengrass y Parkinson. Todos sabían que detrás del, aparente enérgico y feliz muchacho, había una historia triste de locura y soledad iniciada por el mismo padre de él, Antístenes Nott. Un viejo huraño, senil, ermitaño que creía fervientemente que para purificar el espíritu, solo se podía lograr por medio de la negación de los placeres materiales; con eso llegaría al acceso místico. Por consiguiente odiaba a los muggle y todo lo que representaran. Pensaba en ellos como decantes haciendo artefactos malditos que solo los hacían caer a lo primitivo.

Los Nott tenían un castillo que era todo menos glamoroso. Antístenes Nott no dejaba entrar a nadie y nunca recibía visitas. Después de la muerte de su esposa, el mago pocas veces volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su único hijo. Cosa que tampoco le molestara mucho a Theo. En verdad él vivía de un estipendio mensual suministrado por el albacea de su difunta madre, Polimnia Nott. Era una fortuna y por el dinero él jamás se preocupaba.

A pesar de la aparente abstinencia de su padre, Nott senior contaba con una inmensa riqueza que nunca había tocado y que tampoco compartía. Era austero y solo tenía dos mudas de ropa. Su sentido de la tacañería era un doble estandarte frente a los principios que tanto amaba pregonar. Theo solo lo visitaba una vez al año para saber que seguía vivo y para aplacar el gusanillo de la conciencia sentimental. Nunca era bien recibido y con cada día en soledad, Antístenes abrazaba más la demencia.

El hogar de Theo era Hogwarts y durante las vacaciones eran las casas de sus amigos. Ahora que se graduaban dentro de unos meses había sugerido a Draco irse como compañeros de cuarto a un apartamento. Un asunto que aún no habían discutido a profundidad pero que había salido someramente en una conversación.

−Han pasado una noche nada más. Eres la reina del drama, Malfoy.

−En verdad no sé por qué somos amigos. En verdad no sé.

Theodore rio al escuchar a su amigo tratando de llevarlos por senderos diferentes que no fuera Granger y distraerlo un poco.−Antes de venir para tu casa pasé por donde Blaise y me dijo que tu madre los había invitado para la comida del veinticuatro. ¿Qué ese día no es el que viene Granger?

−No quiero ni siquiera empezar a discutir eso.

El chico se levantó de un impulso del asiento abriendo el ventanal para posarse en un balcón pequeño que daba a la parte trasera de la mansión, donde se podía ver el jardín de su madre. Varias elfinas estaban podando el césped y mimando las flores.

Por supuesto que ese día iba a ser bastante interesante.

− _Carta de mi madre para confirmar tu asistencia el veinticuatro para almorzar._

 _Hermione cerró su libro respirando profundamente. Sentía que le estaban dando la notificación al paredón de ejecución. Era sábado en la tarde y faltaban diez días exactos para el veinte de diciembre. Día para el inicio de las vacaciones de navidad. Ese miércoles, todos se irían a sus casas y no volverían a verse hasta enero del siguiente año._

− _A pesar de lo que pueda pensar la mayoría Granger, mis papás no comen gente. A las Veelas nos gusta solo comer a nuestras parejas−dijo mirándole lascivamente recibiendo por parte de ella un cojín en toda la cara._

− _No le agrado a tus padres. Y la verdad mi aceptación para ir de vacaciones a tu casa, sucedió bajo circunstancias poco nobles._

− _A mi padre nada más. Creo que mi madre te tiene en estima. Y realmente fueron muy nobles para ambos._

" _Tener en estima" al menos era sincero.−Menos mal que "crees"._

 _Hermione se quitó los lentes y refregó su rostro. ¿Por qué había accedido a ir a un almuerzo navideño en casa de los Malfoy? Pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba. Como decía su madre "No hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada". Que ciertas palabras._

− _Solo no les hables sobre tu "revolución súper mágica sublecionista" para liberar elfos. De verdad no._

− _La palabra "sublecionista" no existe−fue lo que respondió con el ceño fruncido viéndole con fastidio._

− _Esto es en serio, Granger._

− _No voy a cambiar lo que soy solo porque tus padres son unos fascistas engreídos._

− _¿Unos qué?_

− _No voy a dejar de ser yo y punto Malfoy._

− _Solo digo que si mi padre no suelta su teoría de pureza de sangre, extiéndele tú la misma cortesía. Por una velada diplomática._

− _Siento que a veces le pides manzanas al olmo._

− _Eso es muy cierto, Granger−respondió el chico con una sonrisa.− ¿Entonces es esto una confirmación?_

− _¿En verdad me estás preguntando?−le dijo ella con un bufido de burla obvia. Cómo si él tomara en cuenta sus opiniones._

− _Lo hago. Intento trabajar en el control._

− _Tendré que ponerme un vestido, que horror−diciendo eso salió de la Sala Común para ir a la biblioteca. Se encerró en sus estantes lo que quedó de semana._

Draco exhaló cansado volteando a ver a su amigo. Ahí acostado sin el atisbo de una mínima preocupación. Era de admirar la verdad.

−Tranquilo que pienso estar lo más lejos de ti cuando tu leona venga de visita. Lo último que quiero es escucharte tener sexo. Soy un niño muy impresionable.

− ¿Qué no tienes que desempacar o algo?

Theo miró a su amigo riendo para negar con la cabeza.−Es más interesante sacar tu mal humor. Aprovecho tu dolor de cabeza para que no me eches la culpa de él.

−Ha, ha, ha, divertidísimo.

Un ulular captó la atención del Premio Anual. Una lechuza café de plumas alborotas le miraba con sus grandes ojos como si estuviese haciéndole una inspección profunda. Era mediana y con una cinta morada en su pata derecha. Era un ave de la Oficina de Correo por lechuza de Hogsmeade. La carta que traía para él había sido enviada el mismo día. Lo supo por el color del ribete.

−Sé útil y pásame unos bocadillos que tengo en la cómoda de atrás.

Theo hizo el favor mientras Draco desataba la misiva con el corazón latiendo furioso. Rezó internamente a Merlín cada vez que desenrollaba. Una caligrafía muy conocida por él se reveló haciendo de él una Veela tranquila.

− ¿Granger, no?−dijo Theo alimentando a la lechuza rascándole la cabeza con el índice.−Anda, siéntate antes que te de una embolia.

− ¿Una qué?

−En serio, si tu pareja es muggle, expande los horizontes. Es un consejo gratis que te doy.

Draco le miró de mal humor sabiendo que eso era totalmente cierto. El chico volvió al mismo sillón echando una rápida pasada cuando su cerebro detectó una línea que llamó su atención:

" _Mis papás quieren conocerte. Te esperan para una comida familiar el veintiocho"._

Al parecer el consejo de Theo lo iba a poner en práctica más temprano que tarde.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Más cositas de la vida de Theo. ¿No es un turrón? Lo amo

*Vamos avanzando con Draco y Hermione. ¿Cómo creen que le irá a nuestra chica en ese almuerzo? Hay que rezar para que no muera en el intento.

* _La mia bella principessa_ significa "Mi bella princesa" en italiano.

* La Oficina de Creación y Pruebas de P.U.B.B es algo sacado totalmente de mi imaginación.

*Se nos viene el final de mitad de temporada de The Walking Dead y yo me estoy muriendo. Sé que es Off Potter pero aja, ¿alguien conmigo?

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Untouched"− The Veronicas_


	11. Un Hermes para Bastien

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 _Beta Reader: Puchu._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 11:** Un Hermes para Bastien.

" _Malfoy_

 _¿Es extraño escribir tan pronto? Prefiero no volver a leer las líneas anteriores y arrepentirme. Así que me entregaré al delirio de la osadía._

 _Estoy eludiendo el sueño, y en gran parte, es gracias a la comida que nos ha cocinado papá por mi llegada. Hasta Crookshanks ha comido un poco y está retozando sobre mi cama. Estos días iremos a visitar a las hermanas de mi mamá. Unos primos vienen del exterior. Todo es tremendamente ordinario. Es decir, tremendamente aburrido._

 _¿Hay algo en particular que le guste a tus padres? Necesito tener una idea vaga para poder llevarles algo. Por cierto mis papás quieren conocerte. Te esperan para una comida familiar el veintiocho. Hablaremos de eso después y no por medio de una carta impersonal._

 _Saludos_

 _Granger"_

− ¿Pero qué es esto?−dijo Draco en voz alta terminando de leer. En verdad que siempre dilucidó a Hermione como una mujer muy romántica y hasta cursi. Esta carta parecía un memorando de oficina. No sabía si sentirse feliz o con ira. Nada lo tenía contento a este punto.

− ¿Qué dice?

− Está confirmando su asistencia para el almuerzo de navidad y sus padres quieren conocerme.

−¿Y eso es malo por…?

−Parece hecho por una secretaría del Ministerio de Magia, contestando un reclamo.

−No te creía un cursi.

El dolor de cabeza de Draco se acentuó profundamente haciendo que se halará suavemente sus cabellos. La presión parecía disminuir así. Aunque las náuseas estaban volviendo en oleadas.−Cállate ya Theo, por Salazar, cállate ya.

−Te dejo momentáneamente para que le puedas contestar a tu damisela de rebeldes cabellos. Blaise quedó de venir más tarde con Pansy, Nene y Tori.

−¿Sabes? Necesito que me acompañen a hacer unas compras.

−¿Compras? ¿Tu?

−Sí, compras yo.

Theo se incorporó de la cama de su amigo para salir pensando un poco las líneas que acababan de decir ambos.− ¿Les vas a contar a ellos?

−Lo estaba pensando−comentó Draco sentándose en su escritorio victoriano revestido en satín. Abrió uno de los compartimientos superiores con un _Alohomora_ de su varita, donde tenía una pluma de cuervo negro larga y suave.− ¿Qué piensas tú?

−Que es inevitable que lo sepan. La pregunta es ¿quieres que sepan ya?

−Lo prefiero, antes que todo reviente cuando volvamos a Hogwarts.

Theo echó una risa sarcástica saliendo del cuarto y asomando la cabeza antes de irse del todo−Al menos da gracias que mi papá no va a venir.

El heredero Malfoy exhaló profundamente no sintiéndose del todo bien por su amigo y se concentró en la respuesta para Hermione. Escribiendo cartas a su pareja. ¿Quién lo hubiese creído?

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−¿Y qué te dice?

Hermione volvió a leer la carta mientras su madre tomaba el té con unas galletas de azúcar. Su padre se encontraba viendo fútbol en la sala y ellas cotilleaban en la cocina.

−Nada. Literalmente nada.

Maldito Malfoy. Solo un favor había pedido y la respuesta había sido:

 _Granger_

 _Cualquier cosa servirá. Mientras no subleves a los elfos de la mansión, está todo bien. Confirmo asistencia para el almuerzo._

 _Malfoy_

−Bueno querida, creo que entonces deberíamos irnos ya y esperar que les guste lo que lleves.

Hermione echó su cabeza para atrás, pegando un grito bajo a modo de gruñido. Tal vez la Veela estaba contagiándole de mañas.−Tú no sabes cómo son mamá. Ellos son estirpe sangre pura mágica. Es como si fueran de la corte real de la Reina Isabel.

−Diana era buena persona.

Hermione miró a su madre y su rostro melancólico, recordando la trágica muerte de Diana de Gales en París. Su madre era fiel seguidora de la princesa de cabellos rubios. Su porte y su manera de tratar a la gente. Cuando el siniestro ocurrió, Margaret Granger había estado pegada al televisor hasta que el sueño la venció.

−Sí, bueno mamá, ellos no son nada como Diana. Son como la madrastra de Cenicienta. Levitan en lugar de caminar.

−De la forma como los presentas, me da curiosidad conocer a Draco.

−Ya tendrás el gusto, no te vas perder de nada−bromeó sacando su lengua siendo regañada por un Draco imaginario en su mente, por ese comentario.− Mientras, vamos.

Ambas mujeres tomaron sus bolsos, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla del único hombre de la casa y dispusieron sus pasos hacia el centro comercial.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−¡Zabini! Eso es una muestra de cortesía, no puedes llevar de a cinco.

Pansy Parkinson arremetía contra su amigo, por tomar muestras experimentales de los pastelitos de nuevos sabores de la Tienda de Té de Madame Tudipié. "Manzana mortal", "Gajos de pera saltarina", "Suspiros de alelís", "Explosión fantástica mora azul" y "Almohadillas de melcocha roja" habían sido la nueva incorporación al menú del establecimiento. La madre de Draco encargó varios de ellos para el almuerzo que tendrían con la Gryffindor de cabellos castaños, al otro día.

− ¿Seghn quén?−respondió el moreno engullendo un pastel.

− ¡La vergüenza!−le contestó Pansy viendo las migajas que adornaban el contorno de la boca de su amigo.

Theo reía mucho al ver a sus amigos en sus habituales discusiones que lo distraían gratamente del mundo real. Su mejor amigo estaba en el mostrador recibiendo una bolsa de papel morado con letras brillantes doradas con el logo de la tienda.

−Gracias por hacerlo llegar a tu madre−dijo Astoria viéndole tímidamente y arrobada por la presencia de la Veela.

−¿Segura que no quieres llevarlo tú? Es un obsequio de tu parte−le dijo recibiendo el regalo, que la chica le había pasado, con su mano izquierda mientras recibía con la derecha, una caja con pastelitos de Explosión fantástica mora azul, de una de las encargadas de la tienda.

−No Draco, quiere "abonar terreno"−intervino Daphne con manos en la cintura. Su hermana menor enrojeció aún más, no queriendo mirar directamente al rubio alto.

Blaise abrazó a su amigo por detrás sonriéndole a Astoria.−Tori, eres tan linda. Deberías hacerme caso y ser mi novia.

Astoria, que era una chica muy ingenua, de cuerpo menudo y porte elegante, era siempre víctima de los coqueteos descarados de Zabini. Sin embargo, su hermana mayor, ya la había advertido e instruido seriamente sobre sus amigos. Así que tan solo sonrió al moreno que la veía desde lo alto con ojos deseosos.−Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero debo declinar por dos razones. Una, no quiero ser una molestia entre Pansy y tú y segundo mis gustos están más encaminados a los cabellos rubios.

−No hay molestia para mí, Tori. Mi acuerdo con Blaise es de puro y FÍSICO interés.

−Totalmente de acuerdo belleza mía.−dijo el moreno viendo a la menor de las Greengrass, abrazando aún más fuerte a Draco para zarandearlo.−Pero jamás podría inmiscuirme con el "Dragón" acá presente. Es algo entre caballeros.

Theo miró de reojo a Malfoy quién no había cambiado su ceño de continua y parca seriedad. En su interior, la actitud era otra completamente diferente. No aguantaba más. Le pasó sus bolsas a Pansy.−Tengo que ir a al Emporio de la Lechuza. No me demoro, nos vemos frente, necesito hablar con todos.

Y salió sin mirar atrás. Todos adquirieron un rostro serio cambiando sus talantes divertidos a miradas de sospecha y auras calculadoras. Slytherins en todo su esplendor.

−¿Al fin Draco nos dirá qué demonios es lo que le pasa?−espetó Pansy con cara adusta.

Blaise le quitó los paquetes a su amiga para que no cargara−Se estaba demorando.

−Él tiene sus motivos−le defendió Theo con brazos cruzados.

−¿Ves, Tori? Te advertí que no siguieras con tu plan. Pero no haces caso jamás.

La más joven de las Greengrass mordió su labio inferior rezando con todas sus fuerzas que nada grave pasara, como para alterar sus esperanzas de futuro compromiso.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.−Blaise terminó su copa de whiskey de fuego saboreando bien las últimas notas de la bebida. Estaban todos reunidos en una de las salas de estar de la Mansión Malfoy.

Pansy miraba la ventana dando la espalda a todos. Su nuca era visible, gracias a su corte de cabello corto que realzaba su estructura ósea perfecta. Esbelta, elegante y alta. Pansy era todo lo que una revista de alta moda quisiera retratar. −¿Tu sabias de esto Theo?

−Así es−contestó el chico apagando su pipa.

−Con razón todas te encontramos tan atractivo desde que inició el año.

−Yo siempre lo he sido−contratacó Draco a su mejor amiga con un deje de burla.

−Aún más.

Blaise se recargó en un fortepiano negro que comenzó a tocar sin un ritmo aparente.− ¿Eso es todo lo que querías contarnos?

Draco entrecerró los ojos sonriendo de lado a su amigo moreno. Por supuesto que esa era la parte más nimia.−No, soy una Veela macho que he encontrado a mi pareja.

El corazón de Astoria Greengrass se fue al suelo. Su piel blanca se puso de color amarillento y sus manos temblaron. No fue muy distante del sentir de Pansy que bien había hecho en darles la espalda a todos. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos e hizo lo posible por no llorar. Pero le dolía mucho el corazón.

Ella le amaba, con tanta pasión y sentir verdadero, que el día en que ambos perdieron su virginidad, había sido una experiencia totalmente dulce para ella. Pansy no era tonta y sabía sobre las preferencias del Slytherin respecto a la monogamia. Él nunca había sido de novias estables. Solo encuentros pasajeros. A ella no le importaba. De hecho la calmaba saber que, lo verdaderamente importante, su alma y corazón no tenían rumbo fijo o tripulante a bordo. Hasta hoy.

Daphne suspiró mirando a su hermana de reojo no queriendo llamar la atención a ella, conociéndola, se pondría a llorar delante de todos. Era terriblemente sentimental.

−Asumo que tus padres ya saben quién es.

−Por supuesto− dijo la Veela contestándole a Blaise, llamando después a un elfo doméstico para que trajera té y pasteles volcán de carne.−Fueron los primeros en saber. Al igual que Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall.

−¿La conocemos?

−Por supuesto que si−dijo Pansy con amargura limpiándose sus lágrimas rápidamente sin verlos. Su voz se había quebrado y Blaise la miró con un poco de lástima.−Es Granger.

La chica de hermosos cabellos negros y figura de modelo, con tacones y falda a las rodillas estilo lápiz, se giró con su rostro totalmente congestionado.

−¿Cómo lo sabes?−inquirió Tori con voz suave, no queriendo hablar de más.

−En el Gran Comedor, esa vez. Al inicio del año escolar. Draco colapsó justo cuando entró la estúpida esa.

Blaise cerró los ojos diciendo un "auchh". No era muy inteligente por parte de su amiga decir esas cosas. Y menos a una Veela macho. Era hora de intervenir.− ¿Eres feliz?

Draco, aun sentido por la ira de Pansy, decidió no mirarla de más para controlarse. En cambio vio a Blaise.−Si, bueno, como sea−respondió trastabillando en sus palabras.

Oh si, Draco Lucius Malfoy estaba feliz y al parecer, prendado de ella. ¿Enamorado? Aún era precipitado, pero de que le gustaba Granger, le gustaba. Y mucho. De no ser así, no los habría convocado a su casa para hablar del asunto. La materia personal de cada uno, era eso. Y jamás en sus años de amistad se inmiscuyeron o dijeron palabras de más sobre asuntos románticos. No estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo. Era de mal gusto y anti tradicionalista.

−¿Vendrá a la cena de navidad?−preguntó Blaise sin ánimo de enemistar.

−No, mi madre dará un almuerzo para nosotros nada más.

Pansy bufó incrédula saliendo de la salita sin despedirse. Fue obvia su ausencia cuando un "puff" sonó proveniente de la chimenea principal. Se había ido de la mansión.

−Bueno, eso salió mucho mejor de lo que hubiera creído−acotó Theo volviendo a encender la pipa.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione estaba acostada con una manta extra y su pijama térmico de dos piezas. Eran las once de la noche y al otro día iría al almuerzo en la Mansión Malfoy.

Echó una rápida mirada a una bolsa de papel de estraza brillante. Dentro había un regalo para Narcissa, uno para Lucius y otro la Veela. Entre más los miraba menos le convencía la idea. De seguro terminarían botados o incinerados. Ni siquiera creía, que los obsequios se los darían a los elfos domésticos, después de una diplomacia mal disimulada haciéndole el "gran favor" de recibírselos.

"Son sencillos y lindos. Modestos y clásicos. Cualidades que en cualquier parte agradecen", le había dicho su madre mientras los compraban.

Para Lucius había sido una heráldica de hierro forjado a mano, de la cresta familiar de los Malfoy. Era tan grande como un naipe. En el anverso se encontraba el escudo y en el reverso el moto familiar "Sanctimonia Vincent Semper". Una cinta gruesa de seda negra con vetas verdes esmeralda la sostenía para ser prendada.

Hermione no tenía conocimiento que existiese algo como las "billeteras" en el mundo mágico. Al menos ella nunca las había visto, pero la idea de esa medalla, era poder llevarla en una parte de ésta a manera de adorno elegante y clásico.

Para Narcissa el regalo era su familia. Habían logrado encontrar un relicario ovalado con borde en relieve de hojas. Con el escudo de los Malfoy en una cara y en la otra la de los Black. Dentro había dos espacios para disponer dos fotografías, una de Lucius y la otra de Draco.

Draco. Para él la compra había sido más compleja. Sin embargo cuando las vio supo de inmediato que era el regalo perfecto para él. Mancuernillas de la máscara de Batman. Ahora que conocía más a profundidad a la Veela, no podía evitar encontrar una que otra similitud entre él y Bruce Wayne. Al menos en el dinero, en el ego y en lo sínicos, iban muy a la par. No era el regalo más extravagante y suntuoso. Draco Malfoy podía tener todo lo que quería. Desde casas hasta escobas. Así que su regalo para él iba a ser una pieza de representación simbólica. Algo que nadie le pudiese dar. Además lo encontraba un poco cómico.

La chica se levantó rápidamente para ir a su baúl que traía de Hogwarts. Buscó en un bolsillo una pequeña agenda que llevó de nuevo a su cama para arroparse. Prendió una pequeña lámpara de luz baja y se echó el cobertor encima. Comenzó a pasar hoja por hoja hasta encontrar lo que quería volver a repasar.

Antes de salir a vacaciones, ella había escrito unos datos importantes y determinantes que había encontrado una noche leyendo El Diario de la Veela. Era una entrada de Nicholas Malfoy que describía a profundidad los cambios físicos que se habían suscitado en él. Cambios profundos rebelados durante el "evento".

La unión entre Malfoy y ella se daría justo después de que él le hiciera la marca y bebiera de su sangre. En ese momento, según decía Nicholas, a Malfoy le crecerían alas, sus ojos serían puramente azules debido al éxtasis de tener a su pareja, su piel sería pálida en extremo −llegando a un gris claro en sus extremidades−, sus colmillos serían largos y pronunciados, el cabello crecería más y sería totalmente plata.

Leyó muchas veces las características y no pudo evitar imaginarlo. La verdad le causaba más curiosidad que miedo. Si era sincera, le causaba mucha expectativa. Ver una Veela macho en su forma total era algo de admirar. Luego estaba la cuestión del contexto y eso la descolocaba quitándole toda la emoción al momento.

Tendrían que hacer el amor. Hermione era una romántica sin remedio y si eso iba a suceder, el amor tenía que estar presente. ¿Sería difícil llegar a amarlo? Esa palabra era muy compleja. A ella le gustaba él y mucho. Sin embargo ese sentimiento del que tanto hablaban en las novelas nunca había llegado a ella.

Ahora, sí llegara, y el momento ocurría… pues que así fuese. No iba a negar la atracción que sentía por él. Era un poder denso que permitía sacar en ella una personalidad sin reservas, sin vergüenzas o tabúes. En verdad era como si su corazón manejara su cuerpo con cuerdas, y así su mente gritara impidiéndole hacer o decir cosas por parecer una desvergonzada, solo lo hacía. Satisfacer necesidades.

Necesidades.

Hermione dejó su libreta y apagó la luz volviendo a echarse el cobertor. Tenía la cara tan roja que le dolía. Mordió su labio recordando el episodio en el vagón de Premios Anuales. Lo había disfrutado muchísimo. No era ninguna tonta. Era lo más cercano que había tenido de un encuentro sexual con alguien. Ella bien sabía que nada grave pasaría porque así lo había planeado. Había sido una despedida caliente que se le antojaba hacer. Sentirlo, a pesar de la ropa, la había hecho gritar por dentro.

Eran diversas las percepciones que había agarrado de ahí. Supo que entre más ella se friccionara contra él, más le gustaba a ambos. Que sí apretaba sus caderas con sus muslos lograba que él le hablara aún más sucio en el oído. Y descubrió que entre más él le hablara así más se excitaba ella.

Nunca pensó ser de esas mujeres. Pero algo sí le gustó, saberse ser así… en la intimidad con su pareja y no revelar sus deseos al público. No. Ella no podría expresar ese lado suyo con sus compañeras de Gryffindor. Esa parte de sí que resultaba ser deliciosamente privada.

Hermione se acostó boca abajo, acomodándose para que sus senos no le dolieran y acarició la funda blanca de la almohada sintiendo el frío de la tela. ¿Cómo sería tocarlo? ¿Cómo sería verlo desnudo? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Ella quería saberlo. Encontraba un poco raro e incómodo dejarse hacer y no tener iniciativa.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza dándose vergüenza ella misma. Los abrió de a poco entreabriendo los labios e imaginado a Draco a su lado viéndola debajo de las mismas cobijas.

−Hazlo−le dijo en esos susurros roncos que soltaba cuando estaba con ella.−Estas sola Granger, que no te de vergüenza.

Hermione paso saliva muy contrariada. Ahí estaba, imaginándolo en todo su esplendor dándole indicaciones. Como si fuese una fantasía profunda de su subconsciente.

−Lleva el índice a tu boca y mójalo bien−le susurró, mientras ella imaginaba como él acercaba su mano izquierda al borde de su pantalón acariciando su cintura con sus uñas de Veela largas.−Ahora bájalo y mételo dentro de tu ropa interior.

Hermione cerró los ojos para verlo claramente en su mente y afirmó con la cabeza. Sintió sus rizos íntimos darle la bienvenida a su mano, que se deslizó hasta quedar por encima de su pequeño bulto rosa que le mando calosfríos por toda su espina. Lo acarició con su dedo y gimió bajito frotando esos labios inferiores, que yacían húmedos y resbalosos. Era la antesala perfecta al placer.

−Estás tan húmeda Granger−le dijo la ilusión de Draco.− ¿Así estabas en el tren? Yo creo que más, tanto que mojaste esas bragas. Me encantaría quedarme con ellas.

Estaba tan ida en su tren de pensamiento imaginado toda la situación que al final no le importó. Decidió explorar más allá y tantear su propia entrada. Nunca lo había hecho, pero toda su zona erógena palpitaba por su cuenta. Era como si atrajera algo que necesitara.

−Déjame a mi Granger−musitó la voz imaginaria de Draco respondiendo a su pensamiento.−Quiero ser el primero en hacerle eso a tu lindo cuerpo. Solo tócate preciosa. Piensa que soy yo haciéndolo.

Era un juego para auto complacerse que se había vuelto, de cierta manera, muy real. Hermione mordió su labio e hizo lo suyo. Imaginó a Malfoy metiendo su propia mano en lugar de la suya, en lo más profundo e íntimo de su cuerpo, ahí donde se originaba su perfume femenino. Consintiendo con paciencia, primero despacio, para poder deslizarse más fácil, gracias a su propia esencia transparente. Después fueron movimiento circulares rápidos para llegar a ese pico imposible de describir.

−¿Te escuchas bonita? ¿Cómo suenas abajo? Es el sonido más delicioso que he escuchado−le jadeó la voz de la Veela.

Hermione gimió el nombre de él en su mente desenado con todas sus fuerzas que fuese él y no su mano la que estaba haciendo la magia en ella. Alcanzó la culminación con un grito ahogado mordiendo su almohada, llegando otra vez como rezago. La chica sacó la mano de su pantalón de pijama y vio sus dedos pegajosos. La vergüenza la absorbió del todo. Sacó ropa interior con pijama incluido para limpiarse con unos pañuelos desechables que estaban en su buró, se recriminó por sus deseos tan fuertes y el gusto que se incrementaba por él cada vez más.

Volvió a ponerse su pijama sin las bragas y acostándose de una buena vez. Pensar que en unas horas lo vería, era suficiente tema para pensar y ahora necesitaba dormir.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−¿Por qué se demora tanto?

Theo rodó los ojos por quinta vez de pie, recostado contra una de las paredes. Estaban ambos en la Sala Principal esperando a que, Hermione Granger, entrara por Red Flu por la gran chimenea adoquinada.−Solo han pasado dos minutos después de la cita.

−Puntualidad es la clave para el correcto flujo armónico.

−Suéltate los botones de la camisa Malfoy, no te está llegando suficiente oxígeno a la cabeza.

Draco, vestía una camisa de botones gris grafito oscuro, con un chaleco negro del cuál colgaba un reloj de ferrocarril y pantalones de paño plata metalizados, deslizó una mano por su cabello fijándolo hacía atrás. Estaba perfectamente peinado dándole ese aire "Malfoy" tan conocido. Elegante, aristocrático e imponente.

La flama verde se inflamó de repente dándole la entrada a una bruja con su cabello suelto y rizado. Venía con una bolsa en su mano y una mochila cruzada en su hombro. Era linda y tierna. Venía con una falda campana negra que se ajustaba hasta debajo de sus pechos y que debajo tenía un tul blanco. Cuatro ganchos, que hacían de botones, la decoraban en la parte delantera. Un par de tirantes de cuadros sostenían la prenda y una camisa blanca manga larga de botones finalizaban el conjunto. Un pañuelo a modo de corbata mantenía su calor corporal, al igual que unas botas sin tacón hasta las rodillas.

Theo le miro atentamente encontrándola muy hermosa, de ser otra habría intentado otra cosa mucho más concreta, pero la futura novia de su mejor amigo, era terreno prohibido. Y eso, definitivamente, había iniciado a calar profundamente en su mente.

Draco le miró intensamente respirando entre cortado y fue lo único que necesitó su amigo de cabellos negros y ojos divinos para hacer su retirada, saludando en su salida a Granger con la mano. La chica le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa viéndole desaparecer por un corredor.

−Hola−dijo ella muy nerviosa de repente.

Que alto era Malfoy. Y que guapo también. No había pasado demasiado tiempo alejada de él y la boca la tenía seca.

El chico se acercó rápidamente abrazándola con fuerza extrema, revelando sus aspectos de Veela al instante. El dolor de cabeza lo abandonó el mismo instante en que el aroma de ella inundó sus sentidos. Era una tranquilidad sublime. Paz, hogar, calidez y una sensación ilimitada de pasión. Todo convergía en ella. Era hermosa. Era preciosa. Era fuego y agua. Podía encenderlo y calmarlo. Ella lo hacia posible todo a la vez.

No habló. No quería hablar. Verla pero por sobre todas las cosas, sentirla y olerla era suficiente. Las palabras eran innecesarias. Con su mano derecha acunó su rostro y ella cerró los ojos esperando un beso. Pero no sucedió. Abrió despacio los ojos, encontrándose con los grises azulados de Draco que la miraban arrobado. Consintió la mejilla de ella para llevar su nariz y pasarla por su cuello, subiendo a su oreja. Cada poro de su piel pareció abrirse ante la caricia soltando un aroma sutil y dulce.

La vibración de él le hizo cosquillas internas a Hermione, haciendo que soltara una risa suave y cálida. La Veela, satisfecha por tener a su pareja con él, refregó su rostro contra el de Hermione para impregnar su propio aroma en ella. Así como debía ser.

Quedaron con sus frentes pegadas una a la otra.−Hola−le saludó por fin, habiéndose sentido satisfecho.

Acercó su boca a la de ella y le beso lento tomándola de la cintura y estrechándola contra él. Atrapó el labio superior de ella mojándolo con su lengua provocando la reacción inmediata deseada. Hermione abrió su boca para tomar el labio inferior de él y acariciarlo de igual manera.

El crujir de su bolsa de estraza la trajo a la realidad cuando la pierna de él la estrujó contra la de ella. Hermione rompió el saludo para ver su encargo. Solo se había doblado la punta.

−Cuidado, regalos.

Draco alzó la ceja izquierda con un semblante de curiosidad.

−Para tus padres.

El chico no dejó de hacer cara de circunstancia.− ¿Y el mío?

Hermione bufó negando con la cabeza. En verdad era un niño chiquito.− ¿Dónde están tus padres? También Theo, lo vi apenas llegué.

−Están tomando té en el ala oeste.

−Vaya… un ala. Yo tengo solo un segundo piso y es como este cuarto de grande.

Hermione miró entonces el lugar a dónde había llegado. Mansión Malfoy. Un sentimiento de terror la recorrió hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Era tal cual lo había imaginado según los comentarios y las narraciones del diario. Era oscura, gris, gótica y con un aire envejecido que sentía que su juventud se drenaba.

A cada vistazo sobre los grandes muros, veía únicamente vitrales en lugar de ventanas, y muchos de ellos tenían formas de serpiente y flamas color verde con azul. Era un poco tétrico. Sin embargo el ambiente era cálido y el frío del invierno no entraba a su interior. Fuera se podía dilucidar la nieve cubriendo poco a poco los marcos de los ventanales.

−Ven−le dijo Draco tomándola de la mano, llevándola a un pasillo largo que daba a la parte posterior de la mansión. Antes de salir, un elfo doméstico con figura débil y una ruana harapienta los esperaba con dos abrigos gruesos. Hermione le miró con ternura y compasión mordiéndose la lengua antes de hablar.

−Gracias Jimminy.

El elfo entregó las prendas y Draco abrigó a Hermione con una de ellas.

−Jimminy es feliz sirviendo al amo y a la señorita.

Hermione se agachó a su altura para darle la mano. El elfo la miró extrañado y con un poco de temor.−Hola, gracias por el abrigo.

La criatura miró a Draco no sabiendo muy bien cómo actuar, el chico subió los hombros para que dijera cualquier cosa. Jiminny, con ojos saltones y grandes tan solo afirmó con la cabeza y desapareció.

Hermione se incorporó con todo y bolsa suspirando, un poco molesta. Odiaba, con todo su ser, que esas criaturas sirvieran sin algún tipo de remuneración. Pero bien le había servido la experiencia, que no debía inferir sin saber. Sus recuerdos volvieron a Hogwarts con los elfos de la cocina, que la habían odiado por mucho tiempo, ahora solo era un rencor vago. Preguntaría por el caso de la criatura después con la calma que el asunto requería.

−Antes que nada−dijo ella cerrando los ojos brevemente sacudiendo la cabeza sacudiendo las ideas.−Toma, feliz navidad.

Draco recibió una pequeña caja aterciopelada vinotinto con una tarjeta que tenía solamente una estrella adornándola.

−¿Sabía que era broma lo del regalo no? Pero igual lo tomaré.

La chica dejó la bolsa de regalos en un mesón que estaba contra la pared al lado de la puerta de madera que daba al exterior. Se quedó quieta esperando ver la cara de confusión del chico. No se decepcionó.

−¿Qué...? ¿Qué es esto?

−Batman. Es un superhéroe de ficción. Sale en historietas y en películas. Me recuerdas mucho a él. Su verdadera identidad es la de un millonario con actitud un poco dictatorial llamado Bruce Wayne. Claro que él es un filántropo.

−Granger, de esa frase no entendí la mitad. Y yo puedo ser un filántropo. Tú no lo sabes.

−¿Lo eres?

−Podría, escucha bien, podría.

El chico sacó las mancuernillas y las puso en los puños de su camisa. Ajustó las mangas en un gesto muy masculino que encantó a Hermione haciéndola sonrojar.

−Gracias Granger−dijo él con una sonrisa muy diminuta. De esas que pocas veces daba.

La Veela tomó la mano de su pareja entrelazando los dedos con los de ella. Fue un acto que sucedió en automático y que nació de una necesidad profunda. No se detuvo a pensar que alguien los viera o que casa fuese el primer lugar para haberlo hecho. Sentir su piel y su calor, en medio del invierno, era una reafirmación corporal del lazo que los unía. Draco era pésimo para los sentimentalismos, pero haber recibido un regalo de ella había sido excelso. Lo había hecho feliz. Y lo mejor de todo, era que esos adornos, no los tendría nadie más que él… al menos en el mundo mágico.

La pareja salió de la mansión y el inverno los recibió. Mientras caminaban por un sendero de piedra, Hermione comenzó a hacerle una inmersión profunda al universo "DC Comics". Al cabo de una media hora, donde solo habló ella, Draco tenía tanta información que no sabía cómo procesar. Los muggles, a pesar de su carencia total de magia, inventaban mundos aún mucho más fantásticos que los magos. Sintió un poco de envidia.

El exterior, en los jardines, o al menos en la poca trocha que anduvieron, parecía un paisaje cubierto por azúcar glas. Todo brillaba y era fino. Los árboles sin hojas y la blancura del paisaje hacían difícil ver las formas. Aun así, todo el horizonte tenía un aire de cuento de hadas.

−¿No se molestan tus papás por no ir a saludarlos?

No quería empezar de forma ruda con ellos. Sí lograban llevarse con una tranquilidad civilizada, ella se daría por bien servida. Tampoco esperaba que encontraran en ella la hija que nunca había tenido. Era realista.

−No, quería un rato contigo a solas. Ellos entienden. Además tu regalo de navidad está en esa dirección.

Ambos caminaron fuera de la mansión con ropa abrigada tratando de no resbalar en el camino de piedra. Malfoy ayudó a Hermione a caminar tomando su mano y seguieron avanzando de esa forma. Ella no dijo nada mientras reía por dentro. No era desagradable andar así. Trató de mirar por el rabillo del ojo y él permaneció con su seriedad impoluta.

−¿Sabes, Granger?, tu nombre viene del griego antiguo "Hermes", que era un Dios.

−El Dios mensajero, así es. Mis papás realmente pusieron a ejercer su creatividad.

−Lo que a mí me resulta increíble, es que no sepas portar tu nombre.

−No quiero una escoba Malfoy−fue lo que dijo Hermione parando de inmediato.− Olvídalo.

Draco la haló de la mano y siguió caminado hasta una estructura de mármol blanco con columnas gruesas y un techo en domo. Parecía un mausoleo.

Era la lechucería personal de los Malfoy. Dentro, el olor era fuerte y un poco nauseabundo. Había, al menos, una docena de aves ululantes, todas negras y con ojos fieros, bastante parecidos a sus dueños. Menos una que era blanca con dorado en su espalda. Era grande e imponente. Recta en su posición con sus ojos completamente negros fijos en ellos. Era intimidante por decir lo mínimo.

−¿Es tuya? ¿La de ahí?

−Así es, es una _tyto alba_. Se llama Horacio.

−¿Horacio?

−No le iba a poner Fluffy.

Hermione alzó una ceja dándole la razón. Malfoy acercó a Hermione a la mitad donde había una jaula pequeña con un pequeño animalito en su interior. No era un búho o lechuza. Era un mochuelo bebé. Hermione soltó la mano de Draco yendo directo a la jaula soltando un "awww".

Era rechoncho, muy pequeñito de color café con manchas blancas y con la punta de las plumas aun enroscadas. Era una cría bastante pequeña.−Que lindo es−le dijo tratando de meter la punta de su dedo índice a la jaula para acariciarlo.

La pequeña ave permanecía en un nido improvisado tratando de coger calor.

−Pues menos mal te parece lindo porque es tuyo.

Hermione se irguió para verlo y abrir la boca para cerrarla. Llevó su mano a la boca y luego la bajo.− ¿En serio?

−Como te dije Granger, con el significado de tu nombre, es una ironía ridícula que no tengas tú lechuza, en tu caso, mochuelo europeo personal. No puedo creer que uses la mensajería pública. Simplemente no tiene sentido.

Ella nunca lo había pensado así, de hecho Hedwig siempre era el préstamo obligatorio en su vida, siempre que necesitaba enviar misivas de cualquier tipo. Ahora, tenía a este pequeñín con su redondo cuerpo y pequeño pico. No era nada como Horacio, que de solo verlo le entraba un poco de miedo. La había visto una vez, la noche que paso junto a Draco peinando su cabello y él el suyo, la primera vez. El animal, a la luz de luna en ese momento, no la había encontrado tan escalofriante como ahora. Parecía que la mirara sondando su alma a profundidad.

−Me encanta y es tan guapo.

−¿Cómo sabes que es macho?

−Presentimiento. ¿Lo es?

−Si

−Es más guapo que tu lechuza.

Malfoy miró a Granger hacerle muecas al polluelo sintiendo mucha ternura en ella. Olía mucho a manzana verde, tanto que el olor del lugar ya no llegaba a él. Era armonioso y perfecto para calmar cualquier ansiedad. Era paz, era un olor a hogar. Ella podía ser eso. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que una pareja, más que cualquier vínculo era un estado permanente de armonía. Un lugar al cuál acudir cuando se estaba cansado, cuando pesaba mucho la vida y las esperanzas necesitaban recargarse.

El chico se acercó a Horacio y acarició su pecho distraído mientras Hermione sacaba al mochuelo de la jaula para darle un beso pequeño en la corona de la cabeza.−Ya tengo su nombre.

−A ver.

−Sebastien. Pero de cariño será Bastien.

−Ese es un nombre muy serio para semejante animalito.

−Bueno, el nombre significa "majestuoso", "digno de respeto". Él es todo eso.

−¿Ese pequeño pollo, majestuoso? Granger por favor, Horacio es el epítome de la elegancia. Míralo.

−Lo veo, en ese par de ojos negros que absorben el alma−le contestó moviendo sus dedos cómo si fuera un fantasma sacándole un bufido de risa al Slytherin.

Hermione acunó a Bastien en sus manos protegiéndolo del frío haciendo que el mochuelo se arrejuntara disfrutando de la caricia. Se acercó al joven parándose frente a él para respirar fuerte.−Muchas gracias, Draco.

Así es, Draco. Lo había llamado por su nombre de pila. Lo había dicho con una sonrisa tranquila y mejillas rojas. Se había sentido aún más osada y atrevida que ir sin sostén el otro día. Eso había sido físico y del momento. Algo que ella sabía no iba a pasar de un manoseo que quería que pasara. Esto era privado e intrínseco. Era aceptarlo a él en su vida.

−Me llamaste por mi nombre−contestó él sin poder decir algo más obvio. El corazón acelerado no permitía que el moviera sus piernas.

−Ese es mi verdadero regalo de navidad−le contestó ella evitando su mirada y riéndose de él.

−Que tacaña Hermione.

Fue el turno para ella de tener un vuelco al corazón y aprender a respirar de nuevo. Se volteó roja atendiendo a su mochuelo para evitar verlo. Ambos sonreían, en el primer acercamiento oficial de sentimientos.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Yo siempre he creído que los magos y brujas, además de tener gatos, sapos, aves o lagartijas, deberían tener perros, así podría llevarme a mi pug Toño a Hogwarts. Pero Bastien me parece muy adorable.

*Agradezco a Puchu por ser mi Beta y ser la encargada de ahora en adelante de la revisión y corrección de esta historia.

*No alcanzo a responder reviews pero agradezco a todas las personitas que me mandaron MP, comentarios, follows y favoritos.

*El sábado me voy a una caminata a un "wanna be" bosque así que si me pierdo como ninfa, ya le dije a una amiga que avisara acá sí la autora se perdió para no volver jamás. Esperemos todos que eso no ocurra.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Nirubaana"- Opening Inu x Boku SS_


	12. Indicaciones para volver fantasías rea

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ __ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 12:** Indicaciones para volver fantasías realidad.

Un enorme reloj de arena se encontraba en la repisa arriba de la chimenea en el comedor de la mansión Malfoy. Había sido un obsequio de Horace Slughorn, su maestro de pociones. La arena pasaba de un lado al otro de manera tan rápida que Hermione mantenía su mirada en la mesa y en su plato vacío.

Estaba sentada en una gran mesa negra, de al menos unos veinte puestos. En los cuales estaban solo cuatro personas. Ella en la mitad, Draco frente suyo. Y en los extremos de la gran mesa Lucius y Narcissa. El almuerzo había sido el encuentro más tedioso y sombrío, todo a la vez. Se sentía tomando un tentempié en un funeral; sí habían intercambiado el saludo había sido demasiado.

La bolsa de craft estaba en el suelo a su lado, haciéndole ojitos, para ser entregada a sus destinatarios. Ahora, después de un solemne silencio de una hora, no estaba segura sí había perdido la capacidad del hablar.

Era un almuerzo tan cortés y tan impersonal a la vez. Desligado totalmente de cualquier calor humano. ¿Por eso Draco era como era? Pues sí eso era así, él era un manojo de ternura y espontaneidad.

−Espero la comida haya sido de su agrado, señorita Granger−habló Narcissa desde un extremo de la mesa. Pese a la distancia la podía escuchar como si estuviese al lado. Tal vez el lugar tenía un encantamiento de sonido.

−Sí, todo estuvo delicioso señora Malfoy−respondió con tono normal dejando la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa.

−No estamos acostumbrados a tener invitados de origen muggle. Todo un desafío para encontrar una comida digna−intervino Lucius Malfoy bebiendo un licor de aspecto negro. Parecía petróleo.

−Y no por eso menos−dijo Draco viendo con malestar a su padre. Sus uñas comenzaron a crecer.

−Cuidado Draco. La Veela Alfa de acá soy yo. Que no se te olvide.

Hermione volteó a ver a Draco con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para trasmitirle su indiferencia ante el comentario del líder de la familia. Sí por eso su espíritu se hubiese disminuido, no hubiera si quiera pensado en ir a esa casa. Faltaba más que un _crucio_ para doblegarla, y más que unas palabras poco creativas y mordaces para amedrantar su temple.

−Pues a los elfos les ha quedado maravilloso. Algún día podría pasarles las recetas muggle originales, verán que el sabor realza con mucha más intensidad.−respondió viendo a los rubios de cada extremo.

Draco que estaba bebiendo de su copa, se atragantó debido a una risa que le salió sin querer.

−¿Todo bien, Draco?−acotó su padre con fastidio viendo a ambos jóvenes.

El chico tan solo asintió con la cabeza limpiándose con la servilleta.

−Veo que le cuesta dirigirse con propiedad al resto del mundo.

−No cuando el resto del mundo se cree Dios.

Hermione le sonrió sincera desde su puesto no estando segura que pudiese verla. El ambiente estaba tenso y la comida había sido sosa y espantosa. Ya no quería entregar los regalos. No era su ambiente y se sentía fatal.

El aroma de ella llegó a Draco quién se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a sus padres.−Madre, padre; fueron ustedes los que insistieron en hacer esta invitación a Hermione. No al revés. Y sí se hizo este encuentro fue por la situación en la que estamos. En ese orden de ideas, demando respeto.

−Por supuesto hijo. No somos salvajes−le contestó Narcissa ordenando té a los elfos domésticos. El chico Slytherin se volvió a sentar frotándose la frente. Necesitaba ir con Hermione en estos momentos. Confortarla y que ella hiciera su magia sobre él. A pesar de tenerla enfrente, la sentía al otro lado del barranco.

Su familia era lo más importante para él. No había duda de eso. Pero sí las cosas seguían su curso, y era algo que definitivamente él quería, Hermione pasaría a formar parte de ese círculo. Su pareja y persona única durante toda la vida. Algo que Lucius y Narcissa querían mantener para él. Aunque les costara orgullo sangre pura y un tremendo esfuerzo visceral para soportar a una Gryffindor hija de muggles. De Narcissa había sido la sugerencia de invitarla. Comenzar a formar un lazo con ellos. Todo por Draco. Siempre todo por él.

Lucius no había dicho que si ni tampoco que no. Su talante flemático era suficiente respuesta para que su esposa lo tomara como una afirmación. Ahora que la situación estaba transcurriendo, parecía un castigo de tortura medieval muy fino. Su padre atacando a SU pareja. A la ÚNICA persona que no podía hacerlo. No solo porque, en principio, era una completa grosería, sino porque disminuía las posibilidades que ella aceptara ser marcada. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

−Señorita Granger, ¿ha cambiado algo de su pensar desde septiembre? Desde nuestro último encuentro tenía claro que no quería estar cerca de mi hijo. Ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire.

−Creo que la respuesta resulta obvia si estoy sentada acá. Además, nunca dije algo similar a "ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire".

−¿Qué quiere que piense? ¿Qué su bondad nace de la nada y que ahora siente afecto por Draco? O mejor aún ¿Qué siente lastima de una pobre semi−criatura? O la que más me gusta ¿es una caza fortunas que anda en busca de algo más fructífero a cambio de su relación con mi hijo?

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que había acabado de escuchar. Apretaba sus puños fuertemente contra su regazo procurando no estallar en gritos. No le iba a dar la satisfacción.−Señor Malfoy, ¿usted es una Veela verdad? Entonces no concibo cómo puede decir eso a la pareja de su hijo.

−Los sentimientos que tiene mi hijo por usted son cien por ciento reales. Los suyos no me constan. Yo protejo a mi familia señorita. Incluso de niñas de su edad. Entre más jóvenes son más peligrosas.

−¡BASTA!−gritó Draco mostrando sus colmillos golpeando la mesa.− ¿Qué haces? ¿POR QUÉ BUSCAS DESTRUIRME?

−Al contrario hijo, busco protegerte.

−OFENDIENDO A MI PAREJA.

Lucius volvió a tomar un sorbo de té. −Draco, los Greengrass nos invitaron mañana a pasar el día en su casa.−Pellizcó con un tenedor el pastelito Explosión fantástica mora azul, de los que había traído su hijo la noche pasada.−Tiberius quiere establecer una alianza con nosotros.

Hermione sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería Lucius, no pudo evitar sentirse aún más miserable. La despreciaban, a ella, a su origen. Todo lo que ella representaba para Lucius era igual a nada.

Por más necesaria que fuese para Draco, aceptarla a ella como tal, era harina de otro costal. No la querían cerca y su diplomático acercamiento estaba resultando infructuoso. Le gustaba mucho Draco Malfoy. Había aprendido a quererlo todo. Con sus defectos, sus atenciones, su forma de llevar la situación con ella. Por su paciencia, por sus arranques de altanería.

Pero había olvidado que una relación era de dos. Y Hermione siempre había dado por sentado que él siempre estaría detrás de ella y no a su lado, como era la lógica del asunto. En cierta manera las palabras de la Veela mayor tenían mucho sentido. Él estaba cuidando de su bien más preciado. Incluso de lo único que perpetuaría su dinastía. Un poco ruin en hacerlo pero con un fin específico. Un Slytherin mayor.

Los Greengrass tenían dos hijas, Daphne y Astoria. La mayor iba con ella en el mismo curso y Astoria iba en sexto. Era una muñeca de porcelana fina. No solo eso, era una persona maravillosa. Las veces que habían cruzado palabra se comportaba muy respetuosa y cándida. Muchos siempre se preguntaban cómo era que no había quedado en Hufflepuff. Pero la verdad sea dicha, era que ella tenía sus metas fijas y lo importante consistía en llegar a ellas sin importar el camino. Su encantadora y dulce personalidad era una herramienta para tal fin.

Su hermana, Daphne, era la otra cara de la moneda. Era tosca y seria. No hablaba de más y era siempre silenciosa. Amaba a su hermana más que a nadie y siempre veía con malos ojos a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a ella. Menos a uno. A Draco Malfoy.

Hermione siempre la escuchaba interceder en beneficio de su hermana con Draco. Eran observaciones mal disimuladas, recordando esplendidos encuentros en alguna reunión social o visitas a su madre los fines de semana, para saber cómo estaba.

Tal vez esa era el cometido. Un matrimonio con una Greengrass y al mismo tiempo tener una pareja de Veela oculta. Esa idea le contrajo el corazón al no encontrarla tan absurda.

Su mirada se estancó en su postre que se veía hermoso. Cuadrado, diminuto, capa de jalea púrpura y diamantina flotante.

−Disculpen, necesito ir a refrescarme el rostro−anunció la chica de cabellos largos y rizados. Draco le miró con preocupación haciendo un ademán de pararse para ir con ella.−En seguido regreso, permiso.

Sin mirar atrás, la chica salió del salón con paso armonioso y sin afán. Una vez dentro de un oscuro pasillo corrió rápidamente hasta abrir una puerta y encerrarse ahí.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Narcissa Malfoy estaba contrariada y con una ira que podía mutar en cualquier momento. Todo dependía de la respuesta de su esposo.

−Nada.

Respuesta equivocada.

−A mí no me parece nada. Lucius yo necesito que esa niña se sienta a gusto en esta casa. ¿Es muy difícil de entender? ¿Por qué esta actitud? ¿No era esto lo que buscabas?

Lucius se paró de golpe de la silla viendo los asientos vacíos donde hace un rato estaba su hijo y su pareja. Fue cuestión de diez segundos que pasaron, cuando la Veela más joven se levantó con rostro de congoja sin dar explicaciones a sus padres. Solo se fue. Lucius podía oler muy vagamente a sal. De seguro la chiquilla estaba llorando.

−Quiero que mi hijo esté a salvo Cissa. Punto final. Sí esa niña no prueba su valía en esta familia no está a la altura de las circunstancias.

−¿Por ser ella?

−En gran parte así es. Mira, suficiente con tenerme acá aparentando normalidad.

−Entonces te pido que vayas a la recamara y quédate ahí. Necesito algo de utilidad a mi lado.

El aroma de la señora Malfoy era fuerte y denso. Lucius exhaló totalmente frustrado por ser el precursor del ánimo de su pareja. Odiaba estar así con ella y hacerla sentir eso por culpa de él. Pero la situación con su hijo lo descolocaba. Era su único hijo, el único heredero. Que todos pensaran lo peor de él. Si podía dar algo de realidad a esa niña, mejor. Él tenía sus propios métodos para hacer las cosas.

−¿Vamos a ir donde los Greengrass?

−Por supuesto que sí. No voy a perder la oportunidad de cerrar un trato de exportación con ellos.

−¿Seguro que solo es un trato de exportación?

−Por favor Cissa, no soy un estúpido. Por más que me desagrade la señorita, primero está mi hijo.

−Yo no dudo que me ames Lucius. Pero a veces dudo que ames a tu hijo. Ambos sabemos que quieres un matrimonio para él y también que su pareja este a su lado. ¿No es algo ambicioso de tu parte?

−Pero no algo imposible.

−¿Y no es algo cruel?

−En esta vida todo es cruel.

Y sin decir más salió del comedor. Narcissa miró a su lado habiéndose quedado totalmente sola con los cuatro postres servidos.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Abre Hermione.

La chica, que estaba recargada en la puerta, limpió su rostro rápidamente y obligándose a mantener la compostura. Odiaba llorar, no lo soportaba. No quería que él la viera así de vulnerable.−Necesito unos minutos. Saldré en un momento. ¿Podrías irte?

Draco empuñó su mano derecha contra la madera de la puerta y suspiró largamente.−De acuerdo. Estaré al final del pasillo.

Cuando no lo escuchó más se fijó en el cuarto en donde había terminado. Con su varita invocó un _Lumus Maxima_ haciendo que la bola de luz se posara en el techo. Las pesadas cortinas estaban cerradas, tal vez para preservar lo que había ahí. Hermione ya no lloró más fijándose en su alrededor.

Limpió su rostro con el dorso de la mano avanzando unos pasos con su varita en alto. 

Era un pasillo negro y oscuro. Toda la mansión Malfoy de por sí, era muy tétrica. Hermione recordó las terrible muertes ejecutas en sus corredores y un miedo la abrazó por completo. Se vio así misma deambulando mirando las paredes eternas que no parecían tocar el cielo raso. Todo empapelado y agrietado por la humedad. Era realmente un sitio escalofriante.

Una galería de cuadros comenzó a aparecer cuando ella avanzó unos diez metros adelante. Eran toda la dinastía Malfoy. Retratos de cada uno de ellos. Todos se movían en ademanes particulares en un bucle infinito. Todos repitiendo un gesto una y otra vez.

Conoció a Armand Malfoy, con su quijada cuadrada y aspecto altanero. Nicholas y su mirada ensoñadora mostrando una sonrisa. Un Malfoy sonriendo, que locura.

La hilera era tan larga que Hermione se paró cansada recostándose de espaldas a la pared.

− _Lumus Solem_

El pasillo completo tomó un esplendor blanco mostrando mugre y telarañas. Odiaba estar ahí, y su maldita curiosidad por seguir caminando. Aburrida continuó, la verdad quería ver el retrato del heredero más joven de los Malfoy. Estaba en 1923 así que faltaba poco.

Dio unos pasos más encontrándose con el rostro de Lucius Malfoy justo al lado el retrato de Draco. Se veía triste… extremadamente triste. No tenía una mueca de arrogancia, como siempre solía tenerla al ir por los corredores del colegio. En ese retrato tenía una facción apagada. Casi como condenado.

−¿No te dije que saldría en un momento?

−Bueno, eso fue hace ya quince minutos.

Hermione volteó a ver a Draco que le miraba con manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Su presencia alta y porte galante era siempre un espectáculo a la vista. Siempre le arrobaba el corazón.− ¿Por qué estás triste?

El chico miró su propio retrato.−Lo pintaron una semanas después de despertar como Veela.

Hermione tocó el retrato pasando los dedos con mucha nostalgia.−Astoria Greengrass es una de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido.

−Así es, y también una de las personas más gentiles y maravillosas.

La magia invocada por Hermione poco a poco se fue desgastando debido a la poca concentración que ella tenía. Se giró para verle entre los pocos halos de luz.−Dime la verdad Draco, ¿a ti te gustaría casarte con ella?

−Sí.

Y quedaron en la oscuridad.

Hermione hipo y su aroma a verde manzana fresca comenzó a decaer inversamente al incremento del latir de su corazón. Y sintió la mano de Draco acariciar su mejilla para acunarla. Sin verlas, podía sentir sus garras rozar su piel. Les tenía mucho cariño. Lejos de verlas amenazantes, siempre le habían parecido maravillosas.

−Sí, me hubiera gustado casarme con ella antes de saber lo que soy.−El chico acercó su rostro al de ella para posar los labios en los de Hermione sin llegar a besarla.−En ese cuadro pudiste ver toda mi frustración por ser el monstruo que soy, algo que me carcomía por dentro. Pero cuando te encontré, supe que no lo era. Solo era yo. Un ser y ya. Entender la complejidad de eso, gracias a los esfuerzos de encontrar un camino juntos, es lo que me hace rechazar a Astoria.−El joven inhaló profundamente frotando su frente contra la de Hermione.−Más que un lazo mágico.

La chica que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente sin notar una diferencia. No podía ver nada. Solo sentir.−Tú me gustas−dijo sin pensarlos mucho, pero habiéndolo sentido lo suficiente.

La Veela abrió los ojos sin poder notarla. Y aun así su figura era clara. Nerviosa y tierna. Cándida y valiente. Decidida pero vacilante. Por fin estaban llegando a términos concretos. Por fin el inicio de una relación.

−Eso está bien porque tú también me gustas.

La sintió sonreír y él también lo hizo. Nadie lo veía, nadie vería su sonreír sincero. Agarró la nuca de ella besándola con furia acariciando su espalda y cintura. Sus respiraciones parecían altas, por la falta de sonidos, la falta de luz y los sentidos potenciados.

−Me gustas, me gustas mucho bonita.−le dijo entre besos hambrientos.

La alzo de la cintura amarrando sus piernas a las caderas de él. No importaba lo sucio, no importaba lo oscuro. No importaba si no estaban sobre almohadas o elegantes sabanas. Necesitaba mimarla, necesita tomar algo de ella en ese mismo instante.

No sería su cuota de pureza, pero sería algo de néctar de mujer. Se relamió los labios cuando sus colmillos surgieron y su voz ronca quedó superpuesta. La semi−criatura estaba en éxtasis sintiendo a su compañera ceder contenta ante sus caricias. Las provocaciones que ella tenía para con él, lo mantenían al borde.

La recargó contra la pared justo al lado de su retrato. Ahí el espacio estaba vacío para más generaciones Malfoy. Ahora que la tenía entre su cuerpo, su lado Veela tomaba posesión por completo. Una urgencia de marcarla y penetrarla surgió con fuerza. Quería poner su semilla en ella y tener a su vástago.

Esos pensamientos pocas veces se le cruzaban por la mente, pero ahora ahí, en la oscuridad del pasillo, solo quería desgarrarle la ropa y que junto a su retrato estuviese el de su hijo. Un varón de cabellos rizados y rubios. La idea lo enardeció haciendo que rugiera contra el cuello de ella.

−Draco−suspiró ella acariciando los cabellos de la Veela.

Estaban largos, mucho más que antes. Eran finos y sin nudos. Se sentían refrescantes contrastando con la temperatura corporal del dueño.

El chico presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, simulando la situación deseada en su mente. Ella gimió, el choque entre cuerpos fue intenso…delicioso; como jamás lo había sentido.−Me encanta esta falda tuya−le susurro entre jadeos, sosteniéndola. Su fuerza de Veela era de mucha utilidad, la s

La chica enrojeció furiosa en medio de la falta de luz pero su olor de excitación inundó el ambiente. Draco tuvo que recargarse contra ella para no caer. Lo había mareado ese aroma tan maravilloso. Tanta hambre, tanto por explorar, tanto por hacer. Y ella en su estado virginal tenía su esencia intacta. Olía como ella.

Con su mano derecha acarició la rodilla izquierda de Hermione subiéndola lentamente. La joven comenzó a besarlo de manera furiosa acariciando la lengua del Slytherin con la suya para pasarla por los colmillos y lamerlos.

La Veela gruñó ante la caricia subiendo la mano a su trasero, acariciándolo por encima de la ropa interior que llevaba. Eran unos shorts de encaje, por lo que podía tocar. Eso era muy sexy para él. Deslizó la mano por dentro de ellos para agarrarla fuertemente y amasarla en un apretón fuerte que sacó en ella un gemido.

− ¿Te gusta preciosa? ¿Te gusta que te apriete acá?

−Si−gimió ella abrazándolo pegándose más a él.

Hermione aprovechó para descubrir el cuello de la Veela y olerlo. Tanta virilidad y masculina condensadas en ese aroma de menta y almizcle. Era cegador. La chica tomó el cuello y posó sus labios en él, trazando un caminito de besos húmedos que llegaron hasta el borde la camisa blanca. Con su mano acarició el hombro izquierdo subiendo para posarse en su nuca.

La Veela, disfrutando las caricias, se frotó contra ella para hacerle saber cómo estaban las cosas.−No voy a tener relaciones contigo así−dijo la voz superpuesta de barítono. Su Veela también hablaba.−Pero quiero probarte. Déjame.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. El rubio la quitó de la pared y la posó en el suelo. Con su varita invocó un _Lumos_ muy tenue. La vio con su cara roja y respiración errática. Su cabello desparramado, parecía una alfombra de hojas otoñales. Era perfecta. Era una diosa. Era su pareja.

−Eres demasiado hermosa para tu propia seguridad.

Ella rio ante el comentario negando con la cabeza. El chico no quiso arruinar más el momento y dejo su varita al lado del cuerpo de Hermione como si fuese una lámpara. Con gentileza abrió las piernas de la castaña para posarse entre ellas.

Se inclinó sobre la mujer de cabellos infinitos, apoyándose en sus codos, dejando uno a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica.

Ella muy sonrojada, acercó su mano para acariciar la mandíbula recta de tés pálida. Había recordado en su lectura del diario, que cuando el momento verdadero llegara, la piel de Draco tendría tonalidades grises. En ese momento no vio nada y cuando tocó su espalda, no sintió bultos o indicios de alas. Aun no era el momento, pero no por eso no lo disfrutaba con igual intensidad.

Con felicidad se dio cuenta, que para ese momento, sería realmente "hacer el amor". Se sintió toda una mujer y con ello las ganas irrefrenable de animar a Draco a seguir.

− ¿Sabes?−dijo ella acariciando los labios de él mientras este abría la boca para lamerlos y succionarlos.−El otro día me toqué pensando en ti.

Esa afirmación nunca se la había esperado. Abrió la boca para liberar la mano de ella dejando un hilo transparente que se desvaneció. Sus ojos grises mutaron a azules totales. Draco se incorporó quedando de rodillas y levantó las caderas de Hermione con su brazo izquierdo, alzándolas a su bulto enardecido y doloroso. La joven cerró los ojos aguantando un grito de placer, mientras que el chico con sus garras derechas, rasgó la camisa de ella.

Un surco de cinco trazos, desde el pañuelo -que quedó de lado- hasta el inicio de su falda. Abrió a los lados lo que quedaba de tela, siendo bastante fácil remover. Solo la cubría su sostén de encaje negro, que de seguro hacia juego con sus bragas, y las mangas largas de su camisa que habían permanecido intactas.

−¿Qué te imaginaste?−le preguntó Draco incitándola, hablándole al oído mientras con su garra del índice derecho, rompía el lazo frontal de la prenda negra haciendo que sus pechos dejaran de quedar juntos y quedaran en su forma natural, como dos gotas de agua tratando de irse por cada lado.

Hermione que le costaba hablar, apretó los puños para tomar valor.−Que estabas en mi cama…dándome instrucciones.

−Oh… que bien−dijo él bajando inclinando su rostro a la garganta de Hermione para succionar en un punto fuertemente. Solo absorbió la piel con los labios para evitar la tentación de morderla.− ¿Hice esto?

−No…−jadeó ella.

−Mientras te marco−susurró viendo el moretón que le había hecho en su piel blanca.−Así sabrán que tienes dueño.

No quiso escuchar la respuesta de ella, aun le costaba acostumbrarse al juego. Se separó para verla desde arriba apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el suelo. Una cortina de cabello casi plata cubría su rostro. Era tan hermoso. Era arte para admirar.

Una brisa la lamió haciendo erguir sus cumbres. El chico gruño lamiéndose el labio superior y bajando por fin a los manjares que yacían para él. Soñaba con ellos desde esa vez en el tren. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Ahora podría comer a su gusto y sin interrupciones.

Primero sería el derecho. Tomó su seno generoso apretándolo entre sus dedos, haciendo que carne lechosa saliera por los espacios. Era una imagen muy erótica que la tensionó aún más.− ¿Tocaste tus senos esa vez?

−No…−respondió jadeando tratando de verlo acostada.

−No lo has hecho bien entonces−le dijo con una sonrisa hambrienta.−Mírame y aprende preciosa. Así puedes recrearlo cuando lo vuelvas a hacer. Tu novio no puede estar siempre para hacerlo. Al menos no por ahora.

¿Volverlo a hacer? ¿Novio? Hermione no lo había pensado, pero cuando sintió la boca de él tomando su botón recto se le olvidó cualquier pensamiento. Era una sensación difícil de describir, todos sus poros abiertos al tacto le provocaron escalofríos hasta sus partes íntimas. La excitación comenzó a brotar de ella sintiendo la humedad expandirse.

−Que rico, sabes tan bien preciosa−gruñó la Veela cuando sacó la fuente de su placer de la boca. La saliva lo envolvía otorgándole un brillo tentador.

Comenzó a pellizcarlo con sus dedos pulgar e índice halando hacia arriba con delicadeza y soltarlo. El rebote que hizo era un movimiento que lo podía hacer venirse dentro de sus pantalones caros. El olor que venía de la femineidad de su pareja lo estaba enloqueciendo. Lo hacía salivar y ensuciar su ropa interior con su líquido blanco y caliente.

Se levantó quedando nuevamente de rodillas para verla. Sus pechos al aire y rosados. Erguidos por él y para él y ella viéndole con ojos entrecerrados y jadeo mal disimulado.

−Me está costando no venirme cuando hueles así−le dijo ronco con los ojos fieros sobre ella. Flexionó las piernas de Hermione, colocando las plantas de los pies de la mujer sobre el suelo. En esa posición tendría total acceso a ella.−Dime ¿qué hiciste esa noche entonces?

Hermione enrojeció pero sin dejarlo de ver respondió.−Me decías que lamiera mi dedo antes de llevarlo a mi ropa interior.

−Yo puedo hacer por ti esta vez.

Y así lo hizo, puso la garra en la boca de ella. No tuvo miedo de ser cortada. Algo instintivo y básico le decía con amabilidad que no iba a ser lastimada. Que iba a estar todo bien. Tomó la mano del chico y metió el dedo en su boca dejando su lengua como si fuera un colchón debajo del índice de la Veela. Lo lamió bien succionándolo como un biberón. Pasó saliva con cada succión sacándolo al cabo de unos momentos.

−Que sexy preciosa−le dijo él. Con la mano izquierda subió la falda hasta la cintura dejando ver la ropa interior negra. Oh si, hacia juego con la prenda que había roto arriba.

−Solo con tu dedo−dijo Hermione ya temerosa.

El chico sonrió depredadoramente.−Tiempo al tiempo. Tal como lo imaginaste esa noche.

Ella afirmó relajándose nuevamente. Draco aprovechó para pasar su garra del índice y romper la prenda que cayó al suelo. Contempló el rostro de su pareja y nueva novia. No quería ver ese punto que despedía el olor a chocolate. Ver el rostro de Hermione lo ayudaría a auto controlarse.

−Mírame−le ordenó con voz ronca. Era demandante y poderoso.

Quería que esa parte de la inocencia de ella se fuera. Ella lo hizo con mucha dificultad.

− ¿Qué más hiciste?

−Con… el dedo índice…acaricié…−musitó muerta de pena. Esas palabras no querían salir.−Ahí.

− ¿Ahí?−preguntó la Veela disfrutando la vergüenza de ella.− ¿Te refieres a esto?

Un choque eléctrico la invadió hasta su cuello al sentir como el frotaba su nudo de placer en pequeños círculos. Su garra se friccionaba contra su vello cada vez que se movía. Hermione se arqueó apretando sus manos.

−Estas toda mojada.

−Tú me pones así.

Lo había dicho sin pensarlo. La frase se escapó de su garganta como mantequilla. Había sido su cuerpo hablando dejando a su corazón y mente en segundo y tercer plano.

El chico enardecido deslizó su dedo entre los pliegues sacando un sonido viscoso que amó. Frotó de arriba abajo tocando con su mano el resto de sus partes. Apretando e impregnando la palma de la mano con todo lo que ella generaba. Con su dedo índice tentó su entrada presionando en lapsos.

−Tus garras… no me lastimes.

−Jamás.

Y así lo hizo, la estimuló de nuevo acercándose a su boca para besarla con angustia y cuando le sacó un gemido fue insertando su dedo índice despacio en su entrada. Con el pulgar presionó el punto de estímulo provocándole cosquillas placenteras.

Lo movió dentro de ella, frotando sus paredes internas consintiéndola de la forma más íntima. Ni ella había llegado tan lejos. Su placer la nublaba pero no lo suficiente como no darse cuenta que no la lastimaba. Sus garras de Veela no le causaban daño. No entendía pero daba gracias por eso.

− ¿Metiste tu dedo?−preguntó él viéndola desde arriba.

−No… me dijiste… que…que… que querías hacerlo tu.−confesó respirando rápidamente. Estaba llegando a su punto final.

El chico acarició más rápido el pequeño botón en un movimiento rítmico.−Llega−le ordenó.−Llega con mi dedo dentro de ti preciosa.

Hermione gimió fuertemente abrazando a la Veela y apretando su mano con sus muslos. Draco pudo sentir la contracción interna de la pequeña mujer, aspirando su dedo dentro de un mar de líquido que olía divino. El chico no aguantó tanto voltaje y eyaculó potentemente dentro de su ropa.

Fue cuando su espalda dolió, de una manera briosa. El chico ahogó un quejido separándose de ella sin ser brusco. Hermione un poco más centrada se incorporó.− ¿Qué te pasa?

−Mi espalda.

−Las alas.

Hermione sacó el chaleco de Draco junto con la camisa dejándola remangada en su cintura. Había venas surcándola; palpitando rápidamente y se encontraban en dos puntos. Justo en sus omoplatos. La chica acarició con suavidad con el ánimo de darle confort.

−Creo que quieren emerger.

−Esto no termino de la manera como hubiese querido.

Hermione rio ante el comentario sacando su propia varita de una de sus botas. Era muy conveniente ese calzado para guardarla. Con un encantamiento _Fregotego_ se limpió ella y también a Draco. El chico se vistió rápidamente colocando su camisa y chaleco y reparando la ropa de ella con su varita.

Ambos de pie a la luz de la varita de Draco se miraron y se besaron con calma tomando fuerzas para salir de nuevo al exterior. A la dureza e inclemencia de los Malfoy.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione caminaba con Draco junto a ella hacia la chimenea para irse de la mansión. Anhelaba llegar a su casa y comenzar la celebración navideña con su familia. Rostros que mostraban un rango emocional más alto que una papa.

Con su bolsa de regalos halándole el brazo, la chica se giró sobre sus talones para entregarla. Fue su sorpresa al ver a Narcissa Malfoy bajar por las escaleras principales. Lucius se encontraba en el segundo piso viéndoles con desdén.

−Señora Malfoy gracias por la invitación.

−Gracias a usted por asistir.

Hermione dando el primer paso a una relación medianamente civilizada con ellos, sacó de la bolsa los dos obsequios dejándola después en el suelo.

Narcissa se quedó viéndole con su porte impasible y recto. Parecía hecha del más brillante mármol. Toda firme, recta y dura.

−Feliz navidad−le dijo Hermione pasándole la cajita que contenía el regalo.

Narcissa, que no hizo algún ademán de recibirlo, llamó con la voz a su elfina doméstica personal.−Turi.

La criatura de bastante edad se manifestó al lado de Narcissa. Portaba una tela vieja y roída que la cubría por completo.−La señora ha llamado a Turi.

−El regalo para la señorita Granger y recíbele el obsequio.

−Si ama.

La criatura desapareció y volvió con una caja cuadrada envuelta en un papel gris y una cinta de ribetes la adornaba.−Feliz navidad−dijo la señora de rubios y largos cabellos.

Hermione, incómoda por la falta de delicadeza y tacto, aceptó el presente de Turi y le dio el presente para Narcissa. La matriarca Malfoy lo tomó enseguida de las manitos de la criatura abriéndole, como si tuviera mucha expectativa, la cual trato de disimular lo mejor que pudo.

−Es un relicario. Es una joya muggle para llevar cerca del corazón, lo que es más importante, representándolo en dos fotografías. En su caso, su familia.

Narcissa sacó la joya por la cadena sosteniéndola frente a sus ojos fríos. Ahí estaba el escudo de sus dos casas pero sin ninguna foto. Hermione se adelantó a su pregunta.−Pensé que le gustaría ponerlas usted; por ser personal.−No sabiendo como más interceder le pasó a la elfina el otro obsequio.−Este es para el señor Malfoy.

La mujer le miró como si no le hubiese dicho absolutamente nada. Guardó la alhaja de nuevo en la caja.−Señorita Granger, nosotros venimos de mundos opuestos, lo cual es muy evidente. Pero por mi hijo, yo haría cualquier cosa. Incluso matar. No me importa nada. Y sí de usted depende su bienestar, haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para encontrar comunidad con usted. No digo que será sencillo, pero esas son las cartas que tengo sobre la mesa. Así cómo aprecié su sinceridad ese día en la oficina de Dumbledore, se la vuelvo a expresar acá. Eso y con mi agradecimiento por estar con mi hijo. Que tenga buen viaje.

Sin más, Narcissa Malfoy se dio la vuelta dejando solos a Draco y a Hermione recibiendo de Turi el otro obsequio. La criatura desapareció en un "puff".

−¿Quieres abrirlo ya?

Ella negó con la cabeza.−Lo haré mañana en la mañana.

Ambos se despidieron con un beso en los labios y ella se encaminó a la chimenea tomando un puñado de polvos Flu.

−¿Por qué no me dejas acompañarte?

−Porque quiero estar sola−le respondió con mejillas rojas riendo tontamente.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa interna a Draco que tan solo afirmó con la cabeza.

−Quiero llevarme a Bastien−dijo desde la estructura.

−Lo llevaré en enero a Hogwarts. Aun es pequeño y le sentará la compañía de los otros. Mientras consuélate con mi maravillosa presencia en cuatro días.

−Te esperaré en El Caldero Chorreante. Te recogeré como la dama que soy.

−Que graciosa.

Hermione le sacó la lengua.−Discúlpame con Theo. No hablamos nada y no le di un regalo.

−Podrá sobrevivir.

−Deja los celos Draco−y botó los polvos al suelo.−Caldero Chorreante.

Las flamas la envolvieron desapareciéndola de la mansión

−¡No me dan celos!

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−¡Hey! Mancuernillas de Batman. Genial.

Theo miraba el regalo de Draco. Ambos estaban en la biblioteca frente a una chimenea pequeña, bebiendo whiskey de fuego. Afuera el alboroto era grande. La cena de navidad de Narcissa Malfoy se estaba llevando a cabo y el cuchicheo inundaba los pasillos. Más de la mitad de familias sangre pura había sido invitada, como el evento anual por excelencia. Los elfos domésticos iban y venían y el número de regalos era ridículo. Blaise, Pansy, Astoria y Daphne habían sido invitados como era la costumbre, al igual que las familias de cada uno.

Era demasiado protocolo, demasiadas reglas sociales, demasiado saludo y demasiado desgaste para no irse a un rincón a recargar energías. Eso era lo que los había traído a ambos a la biblioteca. Buscar la lejanía entre tanta obligación social estúpida.

−Necesito ver eso que llaman "películas" y que sean de Batman. Necesito saber qué tan cierto es el parecido que tengo con ese tal Bruce Wayne.

−Físico ninguno, tu eres solo Draco Malfoy, ÉL ES Bruce Wayne. No hay grado de comparación. Aunque si tienen un aire de arrogancia y narcisismo muy encantador.

El chico iba a contestar cuando la puerta se abrió. Ahí estaba Pansy con un encantador vestido verde bustier con cola hasta el suelo que parecía efímera.

−Necesito hablar contigo.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Ohhh vamos avanzando gente. Vamos avanzando. Todos a bordo del tren expreso Dramione. No cobramos cuota y la pasamos sabrosón.

*Este capítulo se tardó en subirse por dos cosas: la caminata en la que estuve fue en el bosque de niebla de Chicaque, si pueden buscar fotos por internet se los recomiendo. Estuve metida entre árboles, trochas y quebradas. Es un lugar hermoso, un paraíso nebular. La segunda es porque he estado un poco indispuesta y no había podido ni mirar la luz de mi celular.

*Agradecimientos públicos a **Natuchi23** , **LorenaMG** , **yomii20** , **BadBitchAndRealest** , **SonrienTe** , **sagiie** , **Gizz Malfoy Granger** , **Cleoru Misumi** , **Rosy** , **Antares Malfoy** , **Agus Mellark** , **NaomiRadcliffe** , **Marleen** , **Cynthia Mellark** , **Sally** , **MioKathx Malfoy Granger** y **Serena Princesa Hale.**

*Como siempre gracias a Puchu por betear la historia y tener la paciencia para aguantarme.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Here with me"- DIDO_


	13. Una perfecta buena niña

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ __ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 13:** Una perfecta buena niña

Hermione, ensimismada en su mundo, era ajena a los festejos en su propio hogar. Debajo de su árbol yacía el regalo de Narcissa Malfoy. Tenía mucha curiosidad por abrirlo pero fiel a la tradición de su familia, esperaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Extrañaba mucho a Draco. Una vez acostumbrada a su presencia y a su forma de ser, sus rutinas se convirtieron en realidad. Ahora alejada de él, se sentía extraña. Sabía que mucho de ese sentir era por causa de ser su pareja. La verdad no era algo que particularmente le molestara. Era un sentimiento de conexión muy bonito. Se sentía a gusto junto a él. Se sentía bien. Ese era el término. Era algo que empataba. Que se sentía correcto.

−Estás lejos de este planeta.

−Un poco sí.

Hermione hizo campo en el sofá para que su primo Alexander Granger, pudiese sentarse. Era un hombre bien parecido y que tenía rasgos físicos parecidos a los de ella. Solo que él sí sabía sacarles encanto al estar consiente de ellos. El castaño llevaba cinco años de relación con una mujer donde no habían concretado algo mucho más serio.

Su padre decía que al final, iban a terminar un día cualquiera y con la próxima chica que encontrara Alexander, terminaría casándose en menos de dos meses. Hermione no encontraba mucha lógica a esa afirmación, pero luego veía a la novia de su primo y podía comprender de donde venía la hipótesis. Georgiana era una hermosa mujer. Era linda y muy humilde. Encantadora y respetuosa. Muy callada e introvertida. Era tan diferente a Alexander, que a pesar de ser ambos personas maravillosas, juntas no exaltaban sus talentos y parecían arrastrarse a una rutina sosa.

− ¿Pensando en tu novio?

Hermione se sonrojó riendo tontamente afirmando con la cabeza en un gesto suave. Luego le miró acusadoramente.− ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso y no otra cosa? digo, es cierto que eso pensaba, pero hubiese podido ser por otra razón. ¿Es por qué soy una chica? ¿Es por eso?

Alexander se defendió con sus manos al aire.−Ohh quieta fiera. El machismo no es particularmente una de mis fortalezas. Solo que cuando una persona siempre que tiene la mirada "tan al horizonte" es por causa de otra. Digamos que hice un tiro al aire y acerté.

Hermione suspiró estirando las piernas. Llevaba un vestido de cocktail rosa durazno con unas baletas del mismo color. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño bajo.−No es un tema que particularmente encuentre interesante para discutir. Es mi primer novio.

Alexander, de veintiocho años, tomó un poco de café negro de una taza grande de asa azul, soplando antes de sorber.−Eso siempre es un gran acontecimiento. Me cuenta mi tío que lo vas a traer en unos días.

−Así es. Esperemos no morir en el intento.

− ¿Es de tu escuela especial?

−No es una "escuela especial", eso suena raro.

Desde que inició su vida en Hogwarts, los padres de Hermione habían dicho a su familia que asistiría a un internado lejos de su ciudad que restringía visitas y que sería allí donde ella terminaría sus estudios como "bachiller". Nadie hizo más preguntas al respecto.

−Va a ser divertido. ¿Nos agradará?

−Pues eso espero. Él es un poco escueto.

−Qué lindo término para decir que no habla.

−Es un buen chico muy en el fondo. Pero muy muy en el fondo.

Alexander se miró con Hermione y rieron a la vez.

−En verdad es un hombre bastante único−dijo levantándose al igual que Alexander. Caminaron juntos hacia el árbol donde todos se reunían para cantar villancicos.

−Debe serlo para tenerte a ti. Somos muy geniales.

Georgiana se acercó a su novio besándolo en la mejilla para sentarse en el piso junto a él. El muchacho la abrazó por los hombros sonriéndole. Hermione los observó y pensó que esa ternura que su primo demostraba, Draco definitivamente no la expresaría en público. Es más, todos pensarían que ni novios serían, pero cuando estaban juntos en privado, él era un despliegue de halagos, mimos, caricias y palabras cálidas.

Hermione se fijó en la caja de Narcissa y le pareció que su, hasta ahora naciente relación, la disfrutaban a su manera y que eso también era válido y también estaba bien. Suspiró extrañándolo.

−¡Feliz Navidad!−dijo Patrick Granger con una copa de flauta a rebosar de vino espumoso.

Todos le respondieron y se abrazaron en turnos intercalados. Una vez libre del protocolo, Hermione se fue a su cuarto a destapar el obsequio. No quería esperar hasta la mañana para verlo. Una vez que sacó la tapa vio en su interior una pashmina. Era de color plateado y en la punta estaban cocidas sus iniciales. En el otro extremo el escudo de los Malfoy.

Hermione no supo que pensar a respecto. ¿Una bienvenida? ¿Una aceptación? Ella no necesitaba ninguna de las dos cosas. Pero igual se sintió bien con el obsequio. Sacó la tela que brillaba con los rayos de la luna y era más suave que la seda. Cuando se la echó a los hombros, la prenda se amarró sola con un elegante nudo en la parte de adelante cubriendo sus hombros lo suficiente para mostrar elegancia, pero tampoco demasiado para no insinuar nada. Era coqueta y clásica. Era un accesorio muy hermoso. A pesar del fino grosor, se mantenía muy cálida. Le sentaba tremendamente bien.

−Nini, ¿puedo pasar?− Su madre golpeó al otro lado de la puerta.

−Adelante.

−¡Ohh! Que hermosa chalina. ¿Fue el regalo de la madre de Draco?

−Ehh sí.

De verdad no podía acostumbrarse a ese tipo de familiaridad, cuando ni ella les terminaba de caer bien a los Malfoy.

−Baja cariño, todos te preguntan abajo.

Hermione sonrió quitándose la tela para guardarla de nuevo en la caja. Pensó en Draco de nuevo mientras bajaba a terminar de celebrar la velada con su familia.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

La biblioteca de la familia Malfoy era conocida en el mundo mágico, por contar con cientos de volúmenes sobre todo tipo de magia. Algunos de ellos eran de primera edición y estaban guardados en los pasillos del fondo. El sombrío pero mágico lugar, se dividía en diez estanterías que iban de largo hacía el fondo, cada una de ellas eran tan altas que tocaban el techo. Los armarios con libros de diferentes grosores y colores, se ubicaban justo detrás de una gran chimenea de piedra. Frente a ella había sillas, sofás y butacas para pasar el tiempo leyendo uno que otro tomo.

En el frío del invierno, la chimenea había sido encendida y el fuego crepitaba en un ruido apacible que invitaba a sentarse y gozar de unos minutos de tranquilidad.

Ambos estaban sentados en sillas isabelinas de cuero negro, taches dorados y apoyabrazos. Pansy, con sus espectaculares y blancas piernas a la vista las mantenía cruzadas con suma elegancia y sensualidad. Llevaba labios rojos. Como una cereza en almíbar. Párpados con sombras ahumadas negras que hacían a sus ojos lucir felinos y peligrosos.

Draco, frente a ella, mantenía su pierna izquierda cruzada, apoyando el tobillo en la pierna derecha y manos juntas. Apoyó los codos en sus piernas y dejó caer su rostro sobre sus manos entrecruzadas. Theo había salido de la biblioteca en el mismo instante que Pansy ordenó una audiencia privada con el príncipe "Dragón". No le interesaba demasiado presenciar una charla de amante rechazada.

−Bien, habla.

Pansy cerró los ojos pensando bien las palabras que iba a decir.−Astoria sería una excelente esposa para ti.

−Y para muchos otros.

−Draco−respondió con tono autoritario ofendida por el comentario.

−Pansy−le imitó él con burla.

Ambos se quedaron viendo en un aparente y ridículo duelo de miradas. La chica de cabellos cortos negros se paró para ir a un pequeño carro de bebidas que se disponía siempre en el lugar. Tomo una copa de tulipán de la bandeja inferior para servirse coñac de Banshee. El líquido almíbar al salir de la botella silbó en un grito bajo y agudo que desapareció cuando se asentó en el cristal.

Pansy volvió a su lugar. Agitó ligeramente la bebida para olerla y degustarla un poco. Finalmente habló.− ¿Por qué ella, Draco? Entre todas las que pudimos ser ¿por qué ella?

−Soy una Veela, Pansy. Una semi-criatura, algo dentro de mí buscaba y busca similitudes con esa persona que se convierta en mi pareja. Durante estos meses he tratado de buscar una explicación al asunto, y entre más lo pienso, sé que es más de sentir.

Draco se levantó de la silla para ir a la chimenea y atizar el fuego. Su tez refulgía con el brillo de las llamas y su cabello parecía destellar. Era tan hermoso. No parecía real. El _Glamur_ tenía hipnotizada a Pansy. Eso le arrugaba el corazón y ese sentimiento compulsivo que sentía por él, sólo parecía tener más sentido. Se atrevería a seguir adelante para ver qué pasaba. Ya todo lo había perdido, ¿qué importaba lo demás?

−Eso es algo que lo puedo dar yo.

Había sido una afirmación con un tono que intentaba ser dulce. Pero en ella había tanto fuego que la ternura era esquiva en su voz, a pesar de sentirla.

−¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo en este momento, Pansy?

Draco se volteó a verla con una mirada desafiante y sin una sonrisa. Le haría ver las cosas por cuenta propia.

−Hacerte el amor.

Ella no era tímida y los tapujos entre ambos eran una ofensa. Eran amigos de toda la vida, habían dormido juntos la primera vez y con ello la sobriedad en sus palabras estaba de más.

−¿Y después qué?

−¿Después qué?

No lo había pensado. Nunca lo había hecho ahora que pensaba. Eso la golpeó de inmediato, obligándose a beber el coñac a fondo blanco. Pansy se sintió mal consigo misma, tocando su propio rostro que lo sentía caliente.− ¿Amor?−se atrevió a tantear viéndole a los ojos con solemnidad.

El chico se acercó a ella para ponerse a su altura y verle con una sonrisa cargada de humor.−Dime cinco cosas que me guste hacer, y que sin ellas moriría.

Pansy con mejillas rojas trató de enumerarlas en su mente.− ¿Quidditch?

−¿Me contestas o me respondes?

−Quidditch.

−Va una.

−¿Leer?

−Van dos.

Y no se le ocurrió más. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa encontrándose aun con la cara sonriente de su amigo. No estaba enfadado, al parecer él ya sabía cómo iban a ser las respuestas.

−Haré el mismo ejercicio pero al revés. De ti sé que no puedes vivir sin comprar ropa.

Ella no quiso escuchar más, ella sabía cómo iba a terminar esa conversación. Y le dolió mucho. Decidió mirar su copa vacía girándola entre sus manos escuchando a Draco hablar.

−Y a pesar de ser amigos todos estos años, no sé qué más te gusta hacer con lo cual no puedas vivir.

Pansy mordió su labio inferior aguantando las ganas de llorar. Esas palabras que decía eran tan ciertas. A pesar de vivir juntos, de pasar fiestas juntos y de haber crecido juntos, tanto ella como Draco habían recorrido diferentes caminos en la vida, a pesar de ir paralelamente.

−Bueno, eso fue deprimente−dijo sin mirarlo.

El chico no quiso presionarla y se paró para quedar en pie de nuevo.−El _Glamur_ que tengo, no es algo que ahora me parezca tan divertido como cuando lo era antes de encontrar a mi pareja. Causa muchos problemas.

−Hay algo que me gustaría saber… ¿sí no hubieses sido Veela…?

−Pero lo soy−Draco recordó de repente la conversación que había tenido con Hermione meses atrás cuando decidieron llegar a un acuerdo.−Y estos son los hechos. No tiene sentido hablar de supuestos.

El chico agarró la copa vacía de las manos de Pansy para dejarla en el carrito y retirarse del lugar.−Vamos, es hora del brindis y necesito tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza.

−Me quedaré un rato más acá. Si no te importa.

−Claro que no "Kit". Ésta también es tu casa.

−No me llamabas así desde que éramos niños.

−Creo que es hora de retomar muchas cosas dejadas atrás.

−Eso estaría bien.

El chico de mirada seria y gesto impávido salió, cerrando la puerta de paso, dándole la tranquilidad y el espacio que sabía necesitaba. Pudo oler las lágrimas de su amiga de infancia estando lejos del lugar.

Pansy lloró en soledad hasta que le dolieron los ojos, sintiendo aun, un amor completo hacía a él, que esperaba se desvaneciera pronto como las llamas de la chimenea.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Horacio, entre tú y yo tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo. Tú no picoteas mi ventana hasta romperla y yo no te convierto en pollo frito. Tú decides.

El ave ululó a manera de protesta moviendo su cabeza en círculos como si fuese independiente de su cuerpo.

−Es encantadora−comentó Margaret llevándole un tazón con pedazos de fruta.

−Yo la encuentro aterradora.

Prefería mil veces a su hermoso gato. Hermione sentada en su escritorio, trató de cerrar la ventada de su cuarto cuando el ave trató de picotearla.−Tengo frío y se entra la nieve. Es eso o la fruta.

El ave, pareciendo entender el tono, dejó que la chica terminara de cerrar. Hermione se frotó los hombros después. A pesar de llevar puesto su saco cachemir, largo hasta los muslos, el aire frío logró llegar a ella.

Era veinticinco de diciembre en la tarde. Saber de Draco le había traído calma. La misiva, cómo el mismo Slytherin, era corta y sin mucho ademán. Parecía un telegrama realmente. En él le contaba a Hermione que iría a almorzar a la casa de los Greengrass, tal y como Lucius había dicho en el almuerzo del día anterior. Le mandaba sus afectos en líneas escritas muy a la vieja usanza. A veces sentía que el chico era un viejito.

Sería divertido contrariarlo un poco. Sabía que a esta hora estaría con Astoria y Daphne, y se le antojó molestarlo un rato. Lucius podía hacer todos los "tratos" que quisiese, pero nunca se había metido en una guerra fría con una hija de muggles. Él poco sabía de las costumbres de ese mundo sin magia. Lo cual era en la palabra cierto, pero en la práctica no tanto.

A pesar de carecer de una magia tácita que pudiese cumplir deseos, los muggles, gracias a su capacidad de inventiva e imaginación, podían salir con cosas muy fantásticas.

Hermione arrancó una hoja de un cuaderno. Se pintó la boca con un labial color rojo mientras su madre le miraba extrañada al lado de la lechuza blanca. Se los repisó varias veces para luego fruncir los labios y que así no quedaran espacios sin color. Tomó la hoja en blanco y la besó.

Sus labios quedaron marcados en todo el centro. Abajo escribió con un bolígrafo: " _Pensándote"._

La chica soltó una risa que no pudo contener, encontrando la acción muy divertida. De verdad sí era sincera, lo extrañaba demasiado. Tal vez no en la forma en como la carta lo sugería. Pero solo imaginar su rostro consternado, siempre en control, siempre serio, era algo que le causaba mucha diversión. Así estuviese alejada de él.

Su madre no alcanzó a leer el contenido cuando Hermione enrolló la misiva y la puso frente a Horacio.− ¿Me vas a hacer el favor de llevársela a Draco o volvemos a la amenaza del pollo frito?

El ave no hizo ademán alguno que indicara lo contrario y ella tomó eso como una afirmación. Amarró la carta a una de sus patas y abrió la ventana. Él hizo lo suyo y voló lejos.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

A pesar de no haber sido formalmente invitado al almuerzo de ese día, Theodore parecía disfrutar mucho la comida. Él no se complicaba y tampoco le hacia el feo a las circunstancias. Sí algo había entendido, y aprendido a las malas, era aceptar lo que viniera a su vida y sacarle provecho.

Además, Tiberius Greengrass, le tenía mucho apreció. Así que cuando llegó por Red Flu junto con los Malfoys, fue recibido de muy buena gana, otorgándole al chico Nott, un puesto justo al lado izquierdo de Draco, quedando frente a Temiza Greengrass, esposa de Tiberius.

Al lado izquierdo de ella estaba Astoria quien estaba encantadora. Su cabello suelto y perfectamente liso, un poco de rímel sin llegar a ser tan dramático, como cuando lo hacía Pansy, y un vestido de tul bordado color crema, sin mangas, escote cuadrado y un lazo de seda amarrado de su cintura color dorado.

Todos en Hogwarts habían caído ante el encanto de la menor de las Greengrass. ¿Cómo no? Hasta Theo se mesmerizaba a veces.

Al lado derecho de Draco yacía Narcissa comiendo con tanta parsimonia que parecía un escarbato hondado en la tierra. En una de las cabeceras de la mesa permanecía el líder de la familia Greengrass y al otro Lucius Malfoy en representación de la suya propia. Daphne Greengrass sentada al lado izquierdo de Astoria y frente a Narcissa procuraba no bostezar del aburrimiento.

−El departamento de entregas de material mágico del Ministerio Oriental, colocó trabas para la importación de la tela japonesa−dijo Lucius llevando la servilleta a la comisura de la boca para limpiarla.

−Algo de eso me comentó Magnus el otro día−respondió Tiberius del otro lado.

Draco rodó los ojos jugando con un tomate cherry que empujaba de un lado del plato al otro con el tenedor. No podía creer que estuviesen ahí sentados disimulando un almuerzo, solo para manejar un trasfondo que no había solicitado. Aun no sabía las verdaderas intenciones de su padre y prefirió callar para ver qué rumbo tomaba la conversación.

−Y hablé precisamente con él ayer, de nuevo. Para la próxima semana estarías recibiendo la aprobación del Ministerio.

Lucius sonrió de la única manera que podía frente a extraños. Narcissa levantó su mirada para verlo fijamente diciéndole con su aroma todo lo que no podía gritarle en esos momento. La Veela alfa tuvo que aclararse la nariz y tomar un poco de agua de una copa. Odiaba que hiciera eso, lo ponía mal.

−Bueno, siendo tan exitosos en los negocios, ¿qué tal sí hacemos extensivo el éxito también a nuestras familias?

Theo se ahogó con el comentario por parte de Temiza Greengrass, comenzando a toser desbocadamente. Draco le palmeó la espalda tratando, al mismo tiempo, de matarlo.

−Con Tiberius hemos estado pensado que una boda después de salir de Hogwarts sería lo más apropiado.

Narcissa miró a la mujer desde el otro lado de la mesa para volver a enfocarse en su comida. Ya estaba fría y muy poco había comido.− ¿Quién se casa?

La matriarca Greengrass se acomodó en su silla, no muy a gusto con el tono de Narcissa. Ella nunca le había importado su actitud, siempre había sido así. Ella decía lo que pensaba. Era una Black.

−Cissa−comenzó Lucius colocando una mano sobre la de ella.

La hermosa mujer se dejó hacer pero su actitud no bajó de nivel.− ¿Cissa que? ¿Es así no? Tiberius, con todo el respeto que mereces, uno de los factores por los cuales acepté este almuerzo es para decirles directamente que Draco no se va a casar con Astoria. Espero en tu corazón no haya algún tipo de sugerencia que negocios y familia vayan mano a mano.

Lucius que miraba a su esposa con rabia contenida, frunció los labios tragándose cualquier argumento para detenerla. A pesar, que ella fuese lo que él más amaba, ella amaba más a su familia. Eso quería decir, Draco. Por él, la señora Malfoy, sería capaz de todo. Incluso de irse contra él.

−Por supuesto que no, Narcissa−La esposa de Tiberius iba a intervenir con un ademán de queja, cuando su marido le miró para que callara.−Aunque debemos estar todos de acuerdo que la unión de ambas familias sería muy… bello.

−No lo dudo, Astoria siempre la he tenido en mis afectos desde que era una niña−respondió la rubia observando a la menor con una mirada ensoñadora.

−Y nosotros a Draco−arremetió Temiza viendo al heredero Malfoy que mantenía su porte serio, apretando sus puños por debajo de la mesa.

Se comenzaba a sentir nauseabundo. Todo el asunto era pesado y estar lejos de Hermione lo tenía inquieto. Era difícil mantener el control mental, respiraba largo y pausado pasando saliva con dificultad. Daphne y Theo intercambiaron miradas de mutuo acuerdo, no sintiéndose cómodos en ese momento. La hermana mayor adoraba a Astoria y así ella quisiese estar con Draco Malfoy, la verdad era que él no. La verdad es que sí llegaban a estar juntos, sabía que su hermana menor sufriría. Su amigo tenía un carácter difícil, era seco y frugal. A veces sus acciones eran crueles y no creía que su pequeña hermanita tuviese la fortaleza suficiente para saberlo manejar.

Hombres como Draco Malfoy querían ser puestos a prueba a diario. Que sintieran que jamás tendrían ganado el premio… Astoria prácticamente se ponía un moño.

−Algo que apreció de verdad.−Narcissa tomó un poco de vino y puso la servilleta de tela en la comida prácticamente intacta.−Draco no se va a casar con Astoria.

Astoria, que se mantuvo callada viéndose las manos alzó la mirada para ver a Draco que estaba frente a ella. Lo amaba. En verdad lo hacía. Todo él era perfecto para ella. Lo admiraba desde pequeña, cuando le veía a lo lejos cuando jugaba con Daphne cuando eran niños.

Él siempre había sido amable con ella y era de las pocas mujeres con las cuales se despedía y saludaba de beso. En verdad, en algún momento sintió que entre los dos había algo. Ella no podía estar tan equivocada. Su corazón no podía ser tan ignorante.

Ella sabía de la situación como Veela de él, que incluso era ajena a sus propios padres. Así mismo, Hermione Granger era una muy buena mujer. Y eso Astoria lo sabía. Era una chica ejemplar, respetable, inteligente, responsable y muy muy amable. Eso lo sabía. Eso a veces le martirizaba la conciencia. Pero… Pero solo quería una oportunidad. Solo una. Una oportunidad.

−Intentémoslo Draco. Te aseguro que no soy tan mala mujer como aparento.

La mirada dulce de Astoria le conmovió el corazón. Lo que le había dicho a Hermione en Navidad era totalmente cierto. De no ser Veela, de no haberse involucrado con ella, él había fijado su meta en Astoria. Era su espíritu dulce, su forma de aproximarse a él, de hablar, de expresarse; era su manera de verlo y de estar a su lado, lo que le había hecho crecer por la mujer, un sentimiento de afecto muy profundo.

Uno que creyó podía crecer en séptimo año.

−Sé cómo eres y lo qué eres−dijo de manera calmada y comprensiva. Ella suspiró con tristeza asumiendo un gesto valiente. Theo entrecerró los ojos con temor de lo que podría decir Draco. En Astoria siempre había existido bondad y eso era más peligroso que cualquier otra cosa.−Y está bien. De verdad no me importa. Déjame estar a tu lado.

El chico, con un dolor de cabeza profundo, agradeció internamente las palabras de la joven Greengrass. Ahí estaba, mirándole con tanta devoción que el aroma que llegó de ella lo hizo parpadear. Era a fresas. Dulce y refrescante como solo ella podía serlo.

Hermione apareció en su pensamiento. Theo miró de reojo a su amigo al igual que Narcissa.

−Por supuesto que Draco aceptará−dijo Lucius viendo a Astoria y luego a Tiberius.

Fue cuando un ulular hizo girar a todos al ventanal que daba al comedor. Era Horacio que picoteaba la ventana como si quisiera romperla.

−Draco−le dijo Theo viendo a la lechuza.

La Veela pudo oler el aroma de su pareja en la lechuza. Fue como si la bruma que lo había envuelto en ese almuerzo se hubiera dispersado al instante. Abrió el ventanal acariciando a su lechuza y retirando la carta enrollada.

Olía mucho a Hermione. El olor a manzana verde era tranquilizador. Su dolor de cabeza menguó y con ello se potencializó su fuerza física. Desenrolló la hoja enrojeciendo en el acto. El chico se tapó la boca con la mano y el corazón se quiso salir de su pecho. Ahí estaban, sus labios rojos en el papel. No solo eso, ese sugerente " _Pensándote"_ estaba haciendo maravillas y estragos en él. Ambas sensaciones, dos en uno, como ying y yang mezclados.

El chico entonces rio. Soltó una risa como carcajada que desencajaba por completo con su estirpe. Lucius sabía que esa entrega solo podía ser de la pareja del chico. Olía a la niña Granger y solo una pareja podía causar eso en una Veela. Entonces fijó su vista en Narcissa y se resignó. Sobó su rostro con ambas manos.−Has lo que tú quieras hacer Cissa. Quedas en control de la situación.

−Ya sabía−le respondió apretando esta vez la mano de su esposo.

El hombre de largo cabello rio feliz en su interior, sintiendo a su Veela estallar en dicha al fin recibiendo reciprocidad por el contacto que había hecho anteriormente.

Draco que se calmó segundos después guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón e hizo un ademán a Horacio para que se regresara a la mansión Malfoy. Una vez sentado tomó un sorbo de agua y miró a Astoria. Theo reanudó su almuerzo sintiéndose, ahora sí, tranquilo.

−Es carta de mi novia−dijo al fin sin sonrisas o rostro afable. Solo con la seriedad y solemnidad que tanto lo caracterizaba.− Lo lamento de verdad pero esa boda no va a ocurrir.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−¿Puedes darte prisa? ¡Estás jodidamente gordo!

Draco volteó a mirar para abajo echándole una mirada de odio a Theo. El chico de cabellos negros sostenía a su mejor amigo con sus hombros tratando que el otro pudiese agarrarse de un barandal y llegar a la ventana de Hermione Granger.

Era tarde en la madrugada y el frío estaba congelándole las orejas al heredero de la casa Nott. Cuando regresaron a la mansión Malfoy, el chico había estado toda la noche tratando de convencerlo que lo llevara a Londres muggle para hacerle una visita pequeña a su nueva novia. Theodore no quería hacerlo. En verdad que no. Y no por malo, sino porque era tarde, había comido mucho y llevar a un mago con cero experiencia muggle era una locura. Era como ir de la mano con un bebé aprendiendo a caminar.

Su buen corazón de mejor amigo al final se conmovió a eso de la una de la mañana. Una vez llegaron, la instrucción de Theo a Draco fue explicita: "NADA de magia". Para asegurarse de ello, el chico había confiscado temporalmente la varita de la Veela. Debía admitir que daba las gracias de no haberse topado con personas durante el recorrido. Todo era un solo silencio y la nieve tampoco tentaba para salir a merodear por las calles.

Habían logrado averiguar la dirección de Hermione antes de salir por su aventura y la hora que duraron perdidos no fue tan traumática… para Theo. Draco Malfoy se había comenzado a hiperventilar en un momento del trayecto sintiéndose aprisionado por paredes inexistentes.

− _Es el aire muggle. Es diferente._

Theo le pegó en la nuca para quitarle la estupidez y siguió caminado. Cuando entraron al radio de los veinte kilómetros, la nariz de la Veela hizo el resto del trabajo. Theo tuvo que correr detrás de Draco, con mucho esfuerzo, tratando de llevar el paso.

El chico de cabellos rubios nunca había sido de gestos románticos. No, no lo era. Pero sí Granger podía ser espontánea y jugarle bromas, él bien podía hacer lo mismo y de paso, sacarla de casillas. Era muy divertido hacerlo de todas formas.

No podía esperar hasta el veintiocho para verla. Después de ese almuerzo, algo había quedado claro en él. Sí quería fortalecer la unión con su novia y pareja, tenía que hacerlo por su cuenta. Con su esfuerzo. Ser ambicioso frente a sus deseos como ninguna otra persona, en su caso, semi-criatura.

Faltaba poco para alcanzar el barandal. Cuando se sujetó bien, hizo una flexión de brazos impulsándose al filo de la ventana para subirla. No tenía cerrojo y un tul transparente servía de cortina. Cuando vio a la cama tuvo que sostenerse para no caer. El aroma de Hermione era sensacional y fuerte. Tal como le gustaba. Su fuerza se revitalizaba y su propio poder de Veela volvía a niveles normales.

Pero fue al detallar que la chica no estaba en la cama el que lo hizo voltear a la izquierda y gritar del susto junto con Hermione que tenía su caja de joyas lista para usarla como arma.

−¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES ACA? Pensé que eras un ladrón.

Draco viéndole desde el marco de la ventana evitó soltar una risa, tranquilizando a su amigo que se había agitado por los gritos.−Vine a hacer una pequeña y rápida visita.

−¿Estás loco?−preguntó viéndole incrédula bajando el joyero y acercándose a la ventana.−Oh por Dios, ¿el de abajo es Theo?

−Sí. No sabía cómo llegar acá y me trajo con mucha amabilidad… y un chantaje.

Hermione puso una mano sobre su pecho tratando de calmarse. Su cabello estaba como una melena de león. No había ni un solo rizo en su sitio y parecía ir contra la gravedad. Su pijama térmico de azul con caras de osos blancas y medias de algodón blanco suavizó el rostro de la Veela, tomando la mano de Hermione para acercarla a él y darle un beso en los labios.

La chica, con temor a un posible mal aliento no abrió la boca cosa que sacó un gruñido por parte de Draco. No le importaba, pero trabajar en el encanto propio era algo que, de momento, necesitaba cultivar.

−Solo estoy respondiendo tu carta de hoy. Nada más que eso−le susurró Draco al rostro.

Hermione enmudeció y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas en medio de la oscuridad. Un viento frío entró por la ventana y Draco aprovechó el momento para entrar por completo al cuarto y abrazarla por debajo del pijama. Theo podría esperar, no se iba a demorar. O eso esperaba.

Hermione iba a protestar pensando en sus padres justo en la habitación contigua. Pero las manos heladas de la Veela trazaron un camino por toda su espalda que la hizo callar. Los escalofríos eléctricos erizaron cada uno de sus vellos. Ahogó un gemido cerrando los ojos soltando un leve "ah".

Draco la acostó en la cama blanda quedando sobre ella. Su cabello destellaba con los rayos de la luna y sus colmillos enmarcaron su sonrisa depredadora.− ¿Te he dicho que te ves muy sexy con tu cabello así?−preguntó la Veela acercándose al oído de Hermione.−Parece que hubiésemos hecho el amor rodando por el suelo.

Entones aprovechando el momento, Draco deslizó la mano, que aún estaba dentro del pijama acariciando el pecho izquierdo de su pareja. Ella gimió bajito por la sensación extraña que le generó el frío.

−¿Me has pensado entonces?−le tentó lamiéndole el cuello y pellizcando su pico erguido.

Hermione se regañó internamente por ser tan atrevida, en el momento había sido muy divertido, ahora, que tomaba un matiz más serio, el valor lo tenía disminuido. Se le disminuyó aún más cuando escuchó la puerta de sus padres abrirse.

La chica quitó a su novio de un empujón arrastrándolo a su ventana para echarlo sin remordimientos. Draco, aun descolocado se subió de nuevo por el marco.−Pasado mañana nos vemos en el parque Chessington. A la una.

−De acuerdo, de acuerdo−le apuró Hermione empujándolo.

− _¿Nini?_

Hermione se volteó al ver a su padre abrir la puerta de su habitación. Iba con su cabello despelucado y con cara de haber tragado algo muy amargo. Los ojos esforzándose mucho mantenerse abiertos y una mueca en su boca como si estuviese perdido en algún lugar.

−Había una polilla. La estaba sacando.

−Cierra esa ventana por Dios Santo.

Y así como llegó se fue. Hermione respirando rápidamente y con la adrenalina burbujeando se asomó para ver a la Veela tratando de colocar su pie sobre Theo. El joven de cabellos negros soltaba bufidos de esfuerzo tratando de poner a su mejor amigo a salvo en la tierra.

La chica saludó a Nott con la mano aguantando una risa, el chico tan solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza a modo de saludo, incapaz de hablar por temor de soltar a Draco. Al final, la Veela logró llegar a salvo al piso tratando de no rodar entre la nieve. Absolutamente "NO MAGIA" incluía, por supuesto, cualquier habilidad sobre natural de semi-criatura mágica. Theo no quería ser llamado por el Ministerio como cómplice de una Veela macho, para que después salieran ambos en fotografías mal tomadas en cualquier diario amarillista muggle.

−¡Hermione! En Chessington a la una de la tarde, el 26−le gritó en tono bajo Malfoy.

−No entiendo, ¿para qué?−preguntó ya sin el afán de ser descubierta.

−¡A la una, Granger!

−Ok, ok. Dios mío. Adiós Malfoy. Lo siento mucho Theo.

Sin más cerró la ventana dejando a dos Slytherins en medio de la nieve en el Londres muggle.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Daphne Greengrass, de cabello corto estilo pixie, terminaba de peinar su fleco con tranquilidad frente al espejo. El color miel oscuro era un perfecto contraste con sus ojos verdes. Grandes y severos. Parecían juzgar con su mirar. Eran casi las doce y media del mediodía y el sol se encontraba alto y el cielo sin nubes. A pesar de estar en invierno, el sol brillaba esplendoroso. Rogó a Merlín que así estuviese toda esa tarde.

−¿Dónde vas?

Astoria, aun en pijama le miraba desde el marco de la puerta doble de madera, la cual era alta y gruesa, con arabescos tallados en los bordes y de color blanco.

−Saldré con los chicos. Vamos a Londres muggle.

Astoria suspiró con un poco de envidia queriendo ir con ella. Cumpliría los diecisiete hasta el 31 de diciembre. Aun no podía salir al mundo muggle por deseo expreso de sus padres. Siempre tan sobreprotectores.

Daphne, ya lista, aprobó su aspecto tomando un bolso de mano y una chaqueta gruesa de cuero con capota. Se despidió de su hermana con un beso en la mejilla y salió del cuarto. Se detuvo para ver la espalda de Astoria y su mirada fija en la ventana.

−Tori, pensando en lo que se dijo el otro día en el almuerzo me preguntaba ¿qué piensas hacer?

−Haré lo que dije en esa mesa. Seguiré a su lado.

La chica de trenza dorada se giró para ver a Daphne con mirada tranquila y transparente.

−¿Aunque no te quiera?

−El amor nunca se ha tratado de merecer. Eso lo tengo claro.

Daphne abrazó a su hermana, sabiendo que esas palabras, encerraban toda la verdad. El amor era un sentimiento muy complejo, uno que te daba diez por ciento de felicidad por noventa por ciento de traspiración, trabajo duro y muchas lágrimas. Sí fuese de merecer, Astoria bien podía tener el amor de un hombre perfecto, con un alma blanca que le dijera frases de amor eternas.

Merecía fidelidad, tranquilidad y honestidad. Merecía ser la pareja de Draco. Pero así no funcionaban las cosas, eso lo tenía claro. Se dio cuenta que la pequeña Greengrass, no era tan débil como pensaba. A pesar de su corta edad y experiencia, Astoria, era una perfecta buena niña, que si bien, no tenía el amor de un príncipe, el amor que sentía por uno en particular, era verdadero, y tal vez eso la podía llevar muy lejos.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Lectores míos, quisiera dejar en claro algo muy importante: yo escribo para mí y para mi deleite personal. Suena egoísta, suena envidioso, algunos les puede sonar fatal, pero así es. Sí decido publicar es porque, tal vez, alguien detrás de la pantalla puede disfrutar de esto y así puedo conectar con otros. Cuestión, que me parece, un acto de valentía tremenda; no solo para mí, sino para todos los que deciden hacerlo. No BUSCO ni PRETENDO competir con otros autores, ni historias clásicas Dramione. NI NADA de eso. Porque en verdad no me interesa. Por eso cuando me dicen de hacer otros pairing o cosas, simplemente NO LO HAGO. Porque esto es una NECESIDAD PERSONAL y no un sondeo o una encuesta. Las cuentas claras y el chocolate espeso. Muchas gracias por su atención :D

*El primo de Hermione es basado en el hermano verdadero de Emma Watson, Alexander Watson ¿No es lindo? A mí me parece muy encantador.

*Agradecimientos públicos a **BadBitchAndRealest** , **JuviaSwan** , **Gizz Malfoy Granger** , **Dousy Black, Chicadelasfrases** , **SonrienTe** , **Nasuasda** (no destruyas la tecnología), **Karla** , **Milymu** , **LorenaMG** , **Ana Luca Malfoy** , **kaoru uchiha** , **Cleoru Misumi** , **danidanidani** (¿te llamas Dani? Hahaha), **Doristarazona** , **sagiie** (eres muy linda, en serio :D), **Becca817** , **Devorah Dunkel** , **blue nayade** , **AntaresMalfoy** (mucha fila para Theo, créeme), **Eli. J-Nb** , **PatriciaDaLuz** , **Blueberry Bliss** , **athena Elektra black** , **.HR** , **Agus Mellark** , **yomii20** , **NaomiRadcliffe** , **Vanessa Mae** y un **anónimo.**

*Gracias a Puchu por betear mi historia. Siempre tan sincera, brutalmente sincera.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Going away to_ _college"- Blink 182_


	14. Magia no mágica

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 14:** Magia no mágica.

Hermione vio su reloj de pulso un poco inquieta. Era la una y media de la tarde y no había rastro de Draco. El frío calaba en sus huesos y quedarse ahí de pie, en plena entrada del parque Chessington, no era lo más inteligente para hacer.

Había recreacioncitas disfrazados de esquimales dando la bienvenida a los visitantes. Desde un declive económico en el mundo muggle, hacía ya unos años, los centros de atracciones optaron por abrir sus puertas en invierno. Lo que se pensó iba a ser un fracaso, en verdad había sido un éxito. En invierno, eran pocos los niños y con ello, la necesidad de crear diversidad de temáticas. No se habilitaban todas las atracciones debido al clima, pero lo compensaban con otros espectáculos relacionados con la Navidad, que atraían mucho público y la verdad, era aún más mágico.

Un "esquimal" del parque divisó a Hermione y le ofreció un globo de helio rojo con forma de cabeza de conejo. Ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa y se lo ató a la muñeca izquierda.

La joven llevaba dos coletas bajas y su singular vestir la hacía ver como una versión un poco más moderna de "Caperucita Roja". Llevaba una boina tejida café claro que tenía una riata delgada de cuero trenzado café oscuro, justo donde comenzaba la visera delgada. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados negros, con unos bototos al tobillo cafés. Un suéter cuello de tortuga mangas largas ajustado beige y encima un pesado abrigo de abrir por delante, estilo poncho de color rojo, que tenía una capucha con borde de piel sintética y atrás un moño de la misma tela.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y la manecilla más larga se paró en el siete. Hermione suspiró largamente viendo su globo meciéndose de un lado para el otro.

− ¡Quédese quieta y entrégueme el globo!

Hermione brincó dejando salir un grito bajo volteándose atrás inmediatamente encontrando a Blaise Zabini riendo hasta abrazarse el estómago para poder detenerse. La chica confundida le miró, viendo después a Pansy Parkinson que se encontraba a su lado, tenía el ceño fruncido y manos enguantadas, en lo que parecía ser cuero rojo. Iba con un cuello bordado para protegerse del frío y su hermoso cabello liso perfectamente peinado con unos broches plateados que hacían juego.

−Deja de ser tan idiota Zabini−dijo Draco Malfoy llegando por detrás de ambos Slytherins. Portaba un gabán largo hasta las rodillas y atado en la cintura. Se le veía un suéter verde oscuro debajo del abrigo. Unos pantalones de pinza color gris y lustrosas botas punk negras completaban su atuendo.

Hermione nunca se había visto rodeada por tantas serpientes en lo que llevaba de vida. Al lado de Draco venía Theo que, al parecer, iba escuchando música con audífonos muggle. A su lado, un poco más atrás, venía Daphne Greengrass viendo a todos lados un poco sorprendida.

La Veela se acercó a Hermione y realizó el mismo ritual de la vez pasada. La abrazó posesivamente para refregar su rostro contra el de ella ronroneando profundamente, para luego besarla en la boca de manera corta y casta. Nada de espectáculos o manoseo de más. Eso era para la privacidad. Y menos para exhibirse delante de sus amigos. Hoy sería un día de descubrimientos.

Eso no evitó la sorpresa por parte del público presente, quienes quedaron quietos observando el accionar de Draco. El chico, que poco expresaba, poco decía y poco reía, se comportaba de una manera empalagosamente dulce. Parecía tratar a Granger como algodón y su mirada se perdía apenas se posaba en ella. Fue la primera vez que todos fueron conscientes de la condición de Veela del joven rubio. En él, ademanes que antes eran ajenos a su personalidad, se gestaban, y de manera extraña, también parecían naturales. Se sentía lógico lo que hacía y lo que era cuando estaba cerca de su pareja.

Hermione le sonrió nerviosa frunciendo la nariz, cuando el rostro recién rasurado de Draco le hizo picar arriba de la boca.− No sabía que vendrían todos, que sorpresa. ¿Dónde estaban?

Theo fue el que miró a Hermione saludándole desde su sitio, colocándose los audífonos en el cuello para que le colgaran.−Nos perdimos. No creí que fuese complicado llegar.

Hermione se tomó un momento para mirar al divertido quinteto. Blaise y Theo parecían desenvolverse en un entorno muy conocido y familiar. Luego estaba Pansy que parecía una extranjera con total aprehensión de su entorno. Daphne, por su parte, tenía una "O" formada en su boca sin dejar de voltear a mirar para todos lados. Y Draco… Draco se había afirmado a la mano de ella con una fuerza que le estaba comenzando a lastimar. Los nervios y desazón parecían embargarlo. Como un niño perdido en un centro comercial. A pesar del sentimiento, el "Dragón" nunca bajó la mirada y siempre mantuvo su gesto altivo; siempre mostrándose como si fuese el dueño del mundo.

− ¿Vinieron en tren?

Theo afirmó con la cabeza señalando a su amigo Veela.−Fue muy divertido ver a Draco sentarse en medio de muggles. Iba un poco lleno y comenzaba a hiperventilarse. Menos mal había una escotilla en el techo que tocó abrir.

−No supero ese momento cuando comenzó a decirnos que "nos íbamos a morir por asfixia"; justo en la última parada cuando terminó de subirse la gente. La verdad fue muy divertido−comentó Zabini picando a su amigo de la infancia con una sonrisa de burla demasiado pronunciada.

Blaise Zabini, con una inmaculada piel negra, era un hombre de un metro con noventa y cinco centímetros. No tenía un cabello en su cabeza y la línea de su mandíbula era fuerte. Era el guardián del equipo de Slytherin y cuando cubría los aros, daba la impresión que poco le costaba. Su grande cuerpo era lo suficientemente corpulento y largo para ser una pared humana.

Blaise era sarcástico y cruel hasta el último hueso. Carecía de la diplomacia de Theo y siempre era rudo al momento de expresarse. A veces la honestidad se le pasaba de calibre y la usaba como arma punzante para generar mucho dolor. Eso no le impedía ser atractivo para las mujeres quienes sí lloraban mucho por su culpa. Al contrario de Nott, que mantenía relaciones esporádicas y casuales sin repercusiones fatales, las relaciones de Zabini eran como inyectarse droga para luego sufrir de dependencia. Varios habían sido los escándalos de las "Zabini−ñas" cuando el chico ya no quería ni verlas.

Luego Pansy Parkinson, de alguna manera terminaba pagando también las culpas de su amigo, siendo receptora de cualquier clase de insultos. "Golfa", "zorra", y "perra" eran apodos a los que ella muy bien estaba acostumbrada por culpa de él. Un asunto que siempre le causaba curiosidad pues, si bien se acostaban de vez en cuando, ella realmente no le amaba, ni siquiera le gustaba tanto. Solo era un hábito para relajarse. Gracias a eso, Pansy Parkinson solo tenía a las hermanas Greengrass como amigas y eso le funcionaba bien.

−No entiendo…−dijo por fin.

−Es una salida de integración−explicó Theo con su sonrisa recostándose en Blaise.

Hermione abrió los ojos entiendo a qué se refería Nott. Por supuesto, una integración entre ellos nunca se había dado durante los siete años que habían sido compañeros de colegio. Eso solo significaba que Draco les había contado sobre su condición como Veela. Por ende, ellos sabían que ella era la pareja. La chica los miró con atención a cada uno para dilucidar un poco, a través de su mirar, que querían de ese momento. Se les veía relajados y dispuestos. Al menos, en una primera impresión. La chica pensó en Harry y Ron y quiso tenerlos igualmente ahí; también para compartir el momento, para sentirlos cerca, para que hicieran su labor como amigos. Así como como los amigos de Draco lo hacían por él.

−Lo hacemos por Draco, no por ti, Granger−arremetió Pansy con manos en la cintura.

La joven afirmó con la cabeza sin sonreír recibiendo por parte de Draco un apretón en su mano.

−Que no te pique Pansy "La viuda negra" Parkinson, Granger. Solo está celosa porque quiere que Draco sea su novio y no puede.

− ¿Por qué no vas y te mueres, Zabini?

− ¿Acaso esa fue una respuesta mordaz?

−No sé, tal vez la encuentres en tu trasero donde tienes tu única neurona.

Hermione acongojada por la discusión entre ambos Slytherins hizo un ademán de interrumpir, pero Draco la haló sin mirarla.−Entremos al parque.

−Deberían ir a desfogarse a una habitación y volver después−dijo Theo siguiendo a Draco y a Hermione, con Daphne detrás de él, que tenía más interés por experimentar un parque de diversiones muggle que escuchar lo que era diario para ella.

Hermione volteó atrás para ver a Parkinson y al moreno alto, finalizar su discusión para incorporarse al grupo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Eran raros. Su dinámica era extraña, pero parecían entenderse entre ellos.

− ¿Qué es un globo?−preguntó la Veela viendo el objeto con fascinación.

Hermione se soltó de su agarre para quitárselo y ponérselo en la mano a él.−Es un plástico inflado con un gas, llamado helio. Es lo que permite que levite.

− ¿Y para qué quieren que leviten?

−Es divertido.

Draco, parado en medio del parque, rodeado por sus amigos, se sintió muy niño de repente. Enrojeció con malestar devolviéndoselo a Hermione que trataba de no soltar una risa.−No le encuentro lo divertido. Ustedes son raros.

−Claro, nosotros somos los raros.

El grupo avanzó a la entrada donde Theo y Blaise se acercaron para pagar. Hermione sorprendida no pudo evitar preguntar− ¿Ustedes pasan mucho tiempo en el mundo muggle?

−Cada vez que podemos−contestó Blaise recibiendo las manillas con el cambio a través de la ventanilla.

−No lo hubiese imaginado.

−Granger, Slytherin puede ser de sangre puras como todos. También puede ser la casa de mentecatos idiotas que se creen mucho como Malfoy, pero la mayor parte solo somos nosotros.

−Y nosotros somos lo máximo−acotó Theo haciendo una seña con su mano como cantante de rap.

Hermione cayendo en cuenta, rápidamente sacó de su bolso cruzado negro, un monto de dinero para dárselos.−Tomen, yo pago lo mío.

−Déjalo ya, Granger. Por Salazar. ¿Es así siempre?−pregunto Blaise adelantándose con Daphne y Pansy, las cuales se habían tomado de brazos, como sí así evitaran perderse.

−Peor, se cree la versión mejorada de Merlín−contestó Draco tomando de la mano a Hermione para halarla a los torniquetes de entrada.

Hermione gruñó haciendo un ademán por zafarse, pero el chico solo se aferró a ella sin hacer fuerza. Lo que resultó en un baile extraño, donde ella subía y bajaba el brazo y Draco solo aprovechaba para darle una vuelta sobre su eje sacándole, aún más, el mal humor. El chico no cambió su expresión para verla con aburrimiento− ¿Ya?

La chica de coletas comenzó a respirar rápidamente contando mentalmente su silabario de runas.− ¿Por qué no sales tú al mundo muggle?

−Nunca me ha llamado la atención.

−Por tu actitud yo diferiría.

−No me llamaba, ahora sí.−El chico llevó la mano de ella a su boca y le dio un beso rápido, aprovechando que iban de últimos y nadie los miraba.

Hermione un poco cohibida se detuvo a observar a su alrededor y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que todas las mujeres los veían. Mejor dicho, veían a Draco. El efecto _Glamur_ parecía no perder fuerza en los muggle, pero ellos parecían asimilar la belleza de la Veela mucho mejor. Eran rápidas miradas para reafirmar la presencia de un hombre muy bello para voltearse rápidamente y no ser sorprendidas. Tal vez era por su falta de magia lo que hacía que el efecto no fuese tan potente.

−No tenía idea que habías planeado una salida de este estilo. Es muy impropio en ti. Eso y que eres tan cobarde.

Draco, atento a cada palabra que ella decía, no sabía muy bien si entregarse a un grito por las ofensas lanzadas por ella o dejarla botada y demostrarle, que miedo él, poco tenía. Bueno… tal vez un poco. Tal vez un poco más de un poco… tal vez sí tenía.

El chico levantó su mirada encontrándose con una estructura gigantesca que se movía en péndulo mientras un platillo gigante, lleno de muggles, rotaba mientras se columpiaba. En cada esquina había una cabeza de cobra gigante.

Malfoy sujetó aún más fuerte de la mano a Hermione y Daphne abrazó a Pansy, quién seguía con su mirada los gritos risueños de los muggle montados en la atracción.

−"Kobra"−dijo Theo leyendo el cartel haciendo la fila con todos.

−Por Merlín, ¿cómo se montan en esto? Nos vamos a matar. Draco Malfoy nos trajo para matarnos−dijo Parkinson apretando el hombro de Blaise quién sacó una mueca de dolor.

− ¡Se van a estrellar contra los árboles!−gritó Daphne haciendo que todas las personas en la fila giraran a mirarlos.

−No, no es verdad. Es parte de la ilusión. Es como magia.

−Esto no es nada como la magia, acá te puedes morir. ¡MIRALOS, MIRALOS!

−Los estoy viendo Nene, baja la voz por favor−le calmó Theo viendo a su alrededor.− ¿Draco? ¿Draco, amigo? ¿Estás bien?

El chico le miró haciendo un "pfff" con su boca echándose su cabello para atrás. El cual cómo siempre, iba perfectamente peinado.−Por supuesto.

Hermione miró su mano cogida a la de Draco alzando la ceja izquierda.−Estás como sudando mucho.

−Es el frío−contestó él de mala gana con su mirada fija aun en el juego.

Theo rio por lo bajo, avanzado más en la fila acercándose a la entrada.−A pesar de estar un buen tiempo en el mundo muggle, debo decir que nunca había venido a este parque.

Theodore Nott, que portaba un gorro beanie color azul oscuro, que le combinaba muy bien con su suéter de rombos cruzados blancos, rojos, azules y grises, era un chico muy apuesto. Hermione siempre le había parecido así, ciega no era. Todo su atuendo era planeado para verse desarreglado. Tenía guantes sin dedos de lana negra y un chaleco inflable gris. No se había afeitado y una barba rasposa le cubría de una forma muy varonil el mentón y parte de las mejillas. Sus ojos azules, que no eran ni como los de Ron, ni como los de Draco cuando estaban intimando, eran más bien eléctricos y saturados.

−Ni yo−contestó Hermione.−Aunque no sé si haya sido lo más inteligente para hacer como primera salida de una Veela… y una con padres puristas anti muggles.

−Quieta Ravenclaw. Pensé que eras Gryffindor, ¿dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?

−Perdido dentro mi racionalidad, gracias.

Luego Draco se puso a hablar con Blaise, Pansy y Daphne sin soltarla de la mano.− ¿Estás pasando tiempo con tu familia en vacaciones?−le preguntó al chico que iba delante de ella.

−No, no me llevo bien con mi papá.

Algo de eso había escuchado Hermione por los chismes de pasillo. No interesándole lo suficiente como para preguntar de más, está vez era diferente.− ¿Puedo saber por qué? Con lo encantador que eres, resulta difícil.

Theodore, que era de sentimientos profundos y solitarios, siempre sentía a dos tiempos. Las primeras sensaciones eran las verdaderas. Las que venían sin filtro y demostraban lo que en verdad su corazón, piel y estómago experimentaran. Eran sensaciones viscerales que nadie nunca veía en él. Solo Draco una vez, una vez… una vez hace muchos años.

Luego venía el segundo tiempo. Las emociones filtradas. Eran las de mostrar, las que seleccionaba y adornaba para exhibir en la estantería. El chico, después de la pregunta de Hermione realizó internamente el proceso de selección soltando una carcajada.−Soy tan encantador que no lo podrías creer Granger. Hasta tu deberías tener cuidado. O sino termino robándote de la Veela.

−Cuidado−dijo Draco volteándose a mirarlos por un segundo para retomar la charla con sus otros amigos.

Theo alzó los hombros con una sonrisa−Siempre se puede intentar. Pero no, mi padre es de pocos encantos y mucho aburrimiento.

−No sé, pero me lo imaginaba muy parecido a ti.

Tal vez así era. En la profundidad de su ser, Theo siempre batallaba con esa posibilidad. Terminar con un corazón marchito sin amar a nadie, ni siquiera a sus propios hijos. De tal palo, tal astilla. Su perfecta actuación al mundo era un ejercicio diario, de dominio interno para jamás llegar a ser lo que el odiaba. La oscuridad, en su interior, tenía la capacidad de crecer con mayor facilidad que una sonrisa sincera. Era más fácil seguir su destrucción interna que construir felicidad.

−En lo absoluto, él no es ni la mitad de guapo. Es más bien normal.

−Perdónanos por ser tan "normales"−le respondió ella con un deje de burla haciendo, que de verdad, Theo riera por dentro.

Y llegaron a la entrada. Blaise, en una actitud muy caballerosa y de confianza, tomó de la mano tanto a Pansy como a Daphne. Las sentó a ambas y ajustó bien sus cinturones antes de sentarse él al lado de "Nene", quién, a pesar de su ruda apariencia, estaba comenzando a hiperventilar.

Hermione, ya sentada al lado izquierdo de Theo, miraba a Draco carraspear nervioso. La chica le miró con preocupación mientras un encargado terminaba de abrocharle el cierre a la Veela.− ¿Estás bien? Si quieres puedes esperarnos abajo.

−Ocúpate de tus cosas, Granger.

Hermione rodó los ojos y decidió no decir nada más. Cuando salía el "Granger" era como negociar con una piedra. Una vez todos quedaron sujetos, el platillo en el que iban sentados comenzó a girar. Había una agarradera en cada puesto para sostenerse mientras se columpiaban cada vez y con mayor velocidad.

− ¡Mira! Podemos ir a ese después−gritó Hermione tratando que su cabello no se le fuera a la cara.− ¡Draco! ¡Mira!

Draco no miraba.

Draco se encontraba con los ojos bien cerrados agarrándose del manubrio con toda la fuerza que podía. Lo estaba agrietando y sus garras saliendo con rapidez. La chica, adelantándose a los hechos le agarró los brazos con suavidad, haciendo que la Veela abriera los ojos. Aún más pálido que nunca, Draco Lucius Malfoy comenzó a hacer ruidos parecidos a gritos. No del todo potentes.

− ¡Sube los brazos!−le dijo su pareja tratando de subírselos al aire.

El chico negó con la cabeza rotundamente aferrándose más al manubrio. Esto no era nada como volar. Definitivamente no era nada como volar. Cuando él ascendía a las alturas tenía total control sobre su cuerpo y sobre su escoba. Él tomaba las decisiones. Y sí algo salía mal, lo cual era poco probable, la magia siempre estaba ahí para cuidar de él. Era maravillo ser mago. Era gozar de algo que simplemente no tenía nombre y que brindaba satisfacción, seguridad, poder, estabilidad y gozo.

Blaise y Theo habían advertido severamente a todos, que estaba prohibido llevar varita. Un reto que era demasiado Gryffindor para su gusto, pero igual terminaron aceptando. En este objeto extraño que giraba, no había seguridad, no había certeza. No había nada.

Y eso era el meollo del asunto. No tener certezas era lo maravilloso y lo aterrador. Era lanzar una moneda y apostar por ganar. Su adrenalina subió rápidamente, dejando que sus ojos vieran el paisaje que iba y venía y como el viento frio le lamía la cara. Justo dos segundos antes de acabar el juego, Draco se dejó llevar, sintiendo como todos sus órganos internos se mecían al vaivén del juego, dejando escapar el control, podía ser una experiencia muy liberadora.

Una vez abajo, la emoción corría por sus venas, y varias sonrisas reemplazaron labios fruncidos y miradas sospechosas. Draco, ya más relajado, había abierto su gabán y su cabello caía por su frente. Se sentía extrañamente feliz, libre y sosegado. Esta vez, había sido una experiencia sin magia. Una sensación de "extrañeza normal" lo asaltó, provocando que su Veela rugiera contenta.

− ¡Eso estuvo genial!−exclamó Daphne con mejillas sonrosadas.

−Un poco, si−disimuló Pansy volviendo a peinarse con sus propias manos. Encontraba muy engorroso no poder hacerlo sin ayuda de su varita. Era como haber salido sin un brazo. Sin ropa y sin esencia. Esa parte no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

− ¡Es hora de ir a ese de allá!

Theodore Nott apuntaba a una montaña rusa, donde los pasajeros iban sentados y sus pies colgaban al aire. "Vampire" se llamaba. Un tramo de giros inversos y caídas, hacían de esa montaña rusa, un viaje mucho más extremo que "Kobra".

Daphne, extasiada, tomó a Pansy de la mano para correr al juego, la cual trataba de seguirla con sus tacones quejándose con cada paso que daba.

Draco comenzó a avanzar con Blaise, Theo y Hermione, quién le tomo la mano sudada. El cabello impecable ahora era un desastre y el globo rojo, increíblemente permanecía intacto.

− ¿Eso de verdad tiene un vampiro? ¿Qué eso no lo tiene que regular el Ministerio?−preguntó seriamente preocupado Draco viendo con mucha desconfianza el juego mecánico. Los gritos provenientes de éste, no eran nada comparados con el anterior. Acá si eran gritos, parecían desgarradores. Como si estuviesen sometidos a muchos _Cruciatus._

Hermione miró a Theo, quien miró a Blaise, quien miró a Hermione tratando de no reírse de la Veela. La chica, que amaba explicar, y aún más, explicar sobre su mundo muggle, fue callada por Theo que pasó un brazo por los hombros de su mejor amigo, al igual que Blaise, pero del otro lado. Ella fue dejada de lado, cosa que no le molestó porque sabía de qué iban.

−Claro que no Draco, esto es… un lugar "secreto"−dijo Zabini subiendo sus cejas para querer decir otra cosa.

−¿Ile..gal?−preguntó el chico Veela con rostro seriamente consternado.

− ¿Por qué crees que gritan tanto los muggle en ese juego?

Draco paso saliva.− ¿Y los atacan? Creo que deberíamos alejarnos. Si el Ministerio no está regulando la entrada de vampiros en este lugar, puede ser peligroso.

−Claro, Draco. Claro.

Hermione tomó a su novio de la mano quitándolo del agarre de sus mejores amigos que ya no pudieron contener la risa de burla. −No, nada de eso es cierto. Vamos ya.

El rubio los miró con orgullo herido sintiéndose el bobo a quién molestar y todo gracias a su ignorancia. Nada le dolía más que ofendieran su inteligencia. Draco Malfoy pegó un gruñido rabioso yéndose de mal genio llevándose a Hermione que fruncía los labios para no reír también.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Los brazos, Draco, ¡súbelos!

−¡NO ESTOY LOCO! –Y el grito más potente fue soltado por la semi-criatura, cuando la montaña rusa fue en bajada. Se perdió entre el resto de barullos y de un sollozo ahogado de Pansy que parecía fuera de sí un par de asientos más atrás.

En el puesto trasero de Draco y Hermione, se podía escuchar a Daphne gritar el nombre de Salazar varias veces y a Theo exclamar hasta que su garganta vibró−¡MAS RAPIDO!

−NOS VAMOS A MATAR, NOS VAMOS A MATAR−gritó Pansy junto a Blaise.−¡MIS ZAPATOS, SE VAN A CAER MIS ZAPATOS!

Hermione rio contenta sin cerrar los ojos ni una sola vez. Pudo apreciar a la Veela a su lado que se agarraba como si no hubiese un mañana. Entonces ella acercó su mano y agarró una de él para darle fuerza. El chico le vio entre el viento veloz y sus cabellos revolotear indomables. No podía ver casi entre las hebras monas y castañas, y el aroma era inconstante por las subidas y bajadas. Pero ahí estaba su ternura, quieta y estable, como ella lo era.

Dirigió sus ojos grises al frente, relajó sus piernas que las tenía tan apretadas que ya le dolían, y gritó. Gritó hasta que sus pulmones no tuvieron oxígeno. Hasta que su garganta no emitió nada más que un eco bajo y hasta que su lado Veela fue solo uno con él, en un momento único e irrepetible en que parecieron alcanzar las nubes con sus manos sin necesidad de magia.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

La tarde comenzó a caer y entre comidas, juegos y caminatas, el ambiente se puso aún más helado. Las luces navideñas del parque comenzaron a titilar con diferentes colores, haciendo un camino de luz, como si cientos de luciérnagas indicaran el trayecto.

Todos, que iban ataviados con guantes, se quedaron escuchando a un grupo coral interpretando villancicos en una plazoleta de media luna. A un lado, los empleados del parque, disfrazados como osos polares y morsas, dieron a los asistentes una taza de chocolate caliente. Los chicos tomaron los vasos con ambas manos, para disfrutar del calor mientras soplaban la bebida. Se sentaron en unos bancos vacíos quedándose las chicas en pie para dejar que los muchachos descansaran y ellas iban al baño. Eran todas unas damas.

La Veela acercó su nariz al vapor y cerró los ojos disfrutando del aroma. Se parecía mucho al olor de Hermione. Un buqué inconfundible. Cálido, dulce, suave y delicioso. Él siempre era de tomar licores y agua. Pero podría acostumbrarse a ésta.

− ¿La estás pasando bien?−preguntó Hermione de pie frente a él.

Draco se mantenía sentado viéndole desde abajo.−Muy normal.

La castaña negó con la cabeza para evitar reír.−Eres tan mentiroso

La chica pasó su bebida a Draco para que se la sostuviera. Hermione desató su globo que había resistido como un guerrero a la jornada y se lo amarró a Draco en la muñeca izquierda. El corazón de él vibró intensamente viendo los dedos de ella amarrar el lazo. Estaba mucho más fría que él. Tal vez era por ser una Veela que su temperatura estaba un poco más arriba.

−Un recuerdo de hoy−explicó Hermione, colocándose de nuevo los guantes que traía.

La Veela fijó su mirada en su chocolate caliente para evitar mirarla. Tenía un leve rubor y no quería caer en las cursilerías. Se sentía inquieto con demostraciones públicas de afecto. Fue cuando sintió un golpe agudo en su nariz.

Hermione le había dado un golpe leve con su dedo índice y pulgar para sacarlo del estupor.−Se dice: Muchas gracias Hermione, eres tan linda.

−Muchas gracias Hermione, no eres tan linda como crees.

−Más linda que tu si lo soy.

−No es verdad−dijeron Zabini y Nott al mismo tiempo sacando una mirada de falsa ira de parte de ella y un rostro tranquilo de parte de Draco. Eso solo significaba que reía en su interior.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Se ven muy bien juntos−suspiró Daphne al lado de Pansy.

Ambas chicas caminaban para encontrarse con el grupo, después de una visita al baño que fue toda una aventura. No había cadenas, no había cisternas y el agua del retrete se halaba sola. No solo eso, el agua del grifo también aparecía por su cuenta y una extraña máquina pegada a la pared botaba aire caliente con un sonido estrepitoso. Las dos chicas se quedaron quietas observando al resto de mujeres usar el baño. Imitando su comportamiento, lograron el objetivo sin morir en el intento.

−Solo se ven bien, no MUY bien. Te diría que hasta mundanos y un poco aburridos.

−Celosa.

−Si fuera Tori, otra seria la historia.

−Ella no se va a rendir tan fácil. Ya sabes como es.

−Me encanta tu hermana.

−A mí también, pero también la quiero lo suficiente para que no lo haga.

Pansy exhaló visiblemente cansada del día.−Vamos a casa. Tanto muggle me hace daño para la mente. Necesito mi varita conmigo, siento que deje atrás un pulmón.

Daphne rio ante el comentario de su amiga llamando la atención de Theo y Blaise.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Blaise Zabini caminaba junto a Theo, quienes como perfectos acompañantes y buenos amigos, dejaron a Pansy y Daphne en sus casas. Una vez las damiselas quedaron al otro lado de sus respectivas puertas, ambos chicos encaminaron sus pasos a la casa de Blaise. Theo sabía que Draco llegaría algo más tarde para pasar tiempo con Hermione.

Eso le daba envidia. Le dolía no tener una persona a su lado que tuviese el interés y la determinación para conocerlo a fondo. Y ni siquiera ese comenzaba a ser el asunto, porque así existiera en esa Tierra, alguien con el arrojo suficiente para lanzarse a esa aventura, él nunca se abriría para darle entrada.

Algo que particularmente le había funcionado perfectamente hasta ahora, pero desde que su mejor amigo tenía a su persona única a su lado, un piquete le ardía siempre. "¿Y si yo tuviese a una persona?"

− ¿Qué te pasa?−preguntó Zabini entrando a la sala de su casa por la chimenea.

Pansy, muy amablemente, había facilitado la Red Flu para ellos. No concebía cómo los muggle tenían que desplazarse con tanto tiempo y en multitudes. No se creía capaz de montar en tren todos los días.

−Tengo envidia de Draco.

−No sabía que te iban las mujeres tipo Granger.

−No es por eso.

El alto de piel oscura se descargó en el sofá para que Theo también se sentara y dejar que se desahogara mejor.

Blaise pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo. Su madre le amaba con locura. Era lo único de valor simbólico para la vida de ella. Chaniya Zabini era una poderosa bruja de origen africano. Diestra en el arte de la magia mística ilusoria. Era temida y la gente abría paso por donde pasaba. Se había casado siete veces con siete magos diferentes.

Todos ellos muertos en circunstancias sospechosas que nunca arrojaron evidencias para inculparla a ella de alguna forma. Pero, ¡oh!, sí que los había cometido. Ninguno de ellos había durado más de un año y Blaise nunca tuvo la oportunidad de formar un lazo sentimental con alguno. Él siempre tuvo su casa aparte, pues Chaniya no le gustaba "exponerlo" ante un hombre que "posiblemente" no iba a estar mucho en su vida.

El chico había sido el resultado del primer esposo de la maga africana. Un tipo italiano. Un tipo que jamás conoció. Pero por el cuál su madre había agradecido cada segundo pues, gracias a él, Blaise existía. Lo que sí sabía era que daba las gracias que él no hubiese sido el resultado de una noche pasada por _Amortentia._ O eso le gustaba creer. Porque ahora que Theo realizaba esa confesión, algo en su cerebro también hizo un "click" de remembranza que siempre trataba de evitar. No quería descubrir que era un ente incapaz de dar y sentir amor.

−No somos monstruos, Theo−dijo Blaise viendo el crepitar de la chimenea.

El chico de ojos azules se quitó el gorro de un manotón pasándose la mano derecha para despeinarse.

−Solo no ha aparecido aquella. La persona que nos ayude a descubrir ciertas cosas.

− ¿Y si no tenemos esas cosas?

−Tenemos muchas vidas, además de ésta, para averiguarlo.

El chico se levantó molesto del asiento dejando a Theo con su solitario pensar y una zozobra que lo hacía sentirse igual de solo. El problema era que ahora, no quería seguir sintiéndose así.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−A pesar de jamás haber tenido un novio propiamente dicho, debo admitir que esto es agradable.

Hermione y Draco se encontraban en una de las estaciones del tren. Eran las siete de la noche y se veía a personas con bolsas y paquetes. Oficinistas regresando de una pesada jornada laboral a sus respectivas casas y a una Gryffindor de la mano con un Slytherin Veela, explicándole las líneas ferroviarias para que llegara a salvo al Caldero Chorreante.

− "¿Un novio propiamente dicho?"−preguntó Draco con un deje de sarcasmo mirando el tablero.− ¿Hablamos de tu querido Krum? Todas estaban fascinadas con él. Era un idiota.

Hermione le señaló con el dedo índice un trayecto de color vino tinto −Viktor no es así. Y tú estabas igual de fascinado. Eras: "Viktor, ven a nuestra mesa", "Viktor, ¿me firmas mi escoba?", "Viktor, ojalá yo estuviera en Durmstrang"−imitó Hermione a la Veela con voz de niño consentido y fastidioso.

− ¿Viktor?−preguntó, ahora sí, viéndola fijamente quitando sus ojos del tablero.

−Así se llama ¿no?

Para nadie era un misterio, que cuando se realizó el Torneo de los Tres Magos en su cuarto año, Viktor Krum no solo había invitado a Hermione Granger al Baile de Navidad, sino que estaba fascinado con ella. Con tres escuelas suspirando por él, los rumores fácilmente se esparcían. Ese año, Draco tenía un coqueteo persistente e intenso con Pansy Parkinson, en su mente adolescente solo había una meta: perder su horrible virginidad de una vez por todas.

Pero a pesar, que sus pensamientos siempre eran para su amiga de hermoso cabello negro, no dejaba de ser molesto tener que ver a grupos de chicas enteros, ir detrás del famoso Buscador del equipo Nacional de Bulgaria. La envidia siempre habló por él en ese año, envidiaba su fama, su estatus y su situación en general. Admirado, temido, el mejor atleta del mundo y él sin gloria, honor, atascado en cuarto año y en Hogwarts.

Las reminiscencias de Draco pararon de repente cuando su pareja no volteó a mirar para responderle. La olió con profundidad, algo no le estaba contando−¿Tú como sabes que le pedí que firmara mi escoba?

−Me contó−dijo escueta.

− ¿Tu aun sigues hablándote con él?

−Sí.

El chico se quedó viéndole con el cejo fruncido tratando de disimular todo el malestar que esa respuesta le estaba causando. Una cosa era el patético de Weasley o el idiota de Potter. Porque realmente ellos no tenían ya nada que hacer en el escenario. Pero ¿Viktor Krum? ¿El estúpido, millonario, campeón, jugador de Quidditch mundial con ese acento que le hacía mojar las bragas a más de una? ¿ESE? Ese SÍ era un peligro para él.

−Tú podrías ser una de las porristas de su equipo de Quidditch.

El comentario de Hermione quitó su ceño fruncido en un segundo para reemplazarlo con uno de ira de ofensa.−El que sea una Veela, no significa que me vaya a Bulgaria a ser mascota del equipo de ese imbécil.

−Atraerías a más fanaticada.

−Igual, gracias pero no.

Hermione soltó una risa para comenzar a caminar con la Veela de la mano. Miró el tablero de letras rojas superior y vio que en cinco minutos pasaba el tren que dejaría a Draco justo en la estación que daba al Caldero Chorreante.−Solo somos buenos amigos. Le tengo mucho afecto a Viktor.

−Que encantador−respondió él viendo a la vía ferroviaria.

−Él me vio cuando yo era invisible.

El corazón de Draco se estrujó con muchos celos, pero también con mucha tristeza. Lo que ella decía, era totalmente cierto. Si había una persona que hubiese podido sentir odio por alguien, ese era él por Hermione durante sus años de juventud. Siempre excelsa y siempre perfecta. Ganando puntos para su casa como si se le fuese la vida en eso; siempre tratando de probar algún punto. El día de hoy, estando él en su mundo había sido como intercambiar los papeles por unas breves horas, y en una situación totalmente divertida.

Draco miró a la chica que ahora veía sus zapatos mientras refregaba uno contra el suelo. No le gustó el sentimiento de culpa. No podía encontrar algo peor que negar la existencia de otro solo porque, a pesar de todo lo que él hubiese sentido, era mejor que él. Draco Malfoy, acostumbrado a tenerlo todo sin esfuerzo, a ser consentido por ser hijo único y con ello, bastante inmaduro, había sido un pilar constante en la vida de Hermione para recordarle todo lo que ella no era y que no merecía estar en Hogwarts.

Viktor Krum si lo había hecho. Y lo odió por eso. Y luego se odió a él. Y la odio un poco a ella por sentir cosas buenas y verdaderas por una persona, que solo había visto luz en una marejada de rizos sin control.

−Estamos en el ahora Hermione. En el ahora−respondió tosco y con afán. No quería sentir más sobre ese asunto. Y tampoco le iba a recitar poemas románticos de cómo él si la había visto pero que calló por temor. Eso sería una mentira cruel. Pero lo que era verdad era el presente de ambos. Tenía que aferrarse a esa razón. La única que necesitaban.

−Es cierto−respondió ella inclinándose para ver que el tren paraba.−Nos vemos pasado mañana. Estaré a las diez de la mañana en el Caldero Chorreante.

Draco la haló de la mano y la abrazó con respiros entrecortados frotando su mejilla contra la coronilla de ella. A pesar de llevar ese bonito gorro, podía sentir sus cabellos debajo de él. Tenía temor. Tenía mucho temor. Un día tan perfecto estaba siendo nublado por falta de confianza y un pasado con demasiada carga. Lo peor de todo es que él no sabía que decir. No tenía las palabras para hacer de ese momento un final perfecto a una tarde mágica.

Hermione le abrazó tratando de verlo pero él solo apretaba la cabeza de ella contra su hombro. Por supuesto que ella entendía el sentir de la Veela. Era parecido a su sentir con Astoria. Era también su antiguo sentir ante años de desprecio mal disimulado.−Estamos en el ahora Draco. En el ahora. Y hoy fue un día maravilloso.

El chico asintió sintiendo un amargor en la garganta que fue apaciguado por el aroma de Hermione. Era cítrico y relajante. Una manzana verde madura. Con sus ojos cubiertos por sus desordenados cabellos monos, tomó el rostro de ella y la besó con tanta ternura y con tanto temor. Jamás había dado un beso así. Era amargo y amoroso. Estaba cargado con tantas sensaciones contrarias que pudo sentir su labio inferior temblar.

Se odió por haber sido él, el que trajo el tema a colación. Pero eventualmente había tenido que ser traído a la mesa. No le gustó saber que carecía de fuerza para encararlo. Hermione con sus ojos cerrados le besó con entrega y afirmación.

El tren abrió sus puertas y ella rompió el beso. Pegó la frente a la de él musitándole como en secreto.−Pasado mañana, Draco.

−Pasado mañana, Hermione.

En el último momento la soltó y entró rápidamente. Las puertas se cerraron entre los dos y el tren se llevó a la Veela lejos de ella.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*El parque de diversiones Chessington si existe. Y está en Royal Borough of Kingston upon Thames en Londres. Sí quieren pueden entrar al sitio web que tienen, en cada atracción tienen un video de cómo son los juegos. Yo quisiera ir hahaha. Hagamos un viaje todos.

*El nombre de la madre de Blaise es de origen suajili y significa "rica".

*Off topic y no tan off topic. En la última temporada de America's Next Top Model ganó Nyle Dimarco. Nyle es mi amor platónico. Si ustedes alguna vez me preguntan: "Miyuki, ¿cómo te imaginas a Theodore Nott?" yo les respondería "para mi Theo, en su versión adulta, es Nyle Dimarco".

*Hice un aesthetic de Debonair, por sí lo quieren ver. Entren mi Tumblr (la dirección está en mi profile). Si no lo encuentran me pueden preguntar por esa misma red social y les mando el link. Estoy siempre conectada ahí.

*Agradezco públicamente a: **Gizz Malfoy Granger** , **Blue nayade, kaoru−uchiha, mari angry, SonrienTe, MioKathx Malfoy Granger, Antares Malfoy, Ailin S, Dousy Black, Cleoru Misumi, JuviaSwaan, YeriQuiroz1** (Soy de Colombia ;) ), la niña fea de **Ilwen, PiuBella, Pinky's, sagiie, PatriciaDaLuz, Ana, Duhka, Ana Luca Malfoy, Doristarazona, Bliu Liz, NaomiRadcliffe, CheeseMoon** (tu review casi me hace soltar lagrimitas), mi queridisma **Sally.** y el señor **anónimo.**

Lamento no contestarles como siempre, pero necesito aprovechar tiempito para adelantar este fic.

*Gracias a Puchu por betear. Te ailoviuseo mucho.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Kuchizuke Diamond"- Yamada-kun to 7 nin no Majo opening_


	15. Calidez comienza con N

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 15:** Calidez comienza con "N".

En todo lo que llevaba de vida, Draco Lucius Malfoy, nunca había experimentado la poca dicha que suscitaba picar cebollas. Nunca había tenido la necesidad o un particular interés por hacerlo. Ahora que estaba con un delantal negro que decía "El segundo mejor chef", prefería tener la vista al frente para que de alguna manera milagrosa, el olor de las cebollas no terminara por matarlo.

Tenía un tapabocas, que gentilmente le había dado Hermione, pero no estaba sirviendo para nada. Tenía los ojos rojos y cristalinos. Si parpadeaba una vez más, de seguro se le iban a regar las lágrimas. Pero claro, todo había sido el resultado de su predecible forma de ser.

 _Hermione estaba sentada en una de las mesas en El Caldero Chorreante tomando cerveza de mantequilla con jengibre, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro._

− _Que puntual señor Malfoy._

− _No, al contrario. Lamento mucho haberla hecho esperar señorita. Es muy poco tradicional que una mujer espere a un hombre y no al contrario._

− _No vienes con Theo, así que es posible que puedas perderte en el mundo muggle._

 _Varias personas voltearon a mirarlos intrigados al ver al heredero Malfoy visitando el establecimiento. En lo que llevaba funcionando, una cabeza rubia sangre pura, nunca se había visto. Hermione, muy atenta a las miradas que atraían, se levantó de la mesa dejando dinero para pagar su bebida, y se dirigió al muro de ladrillos para pasar a través de él._

 _Draco se sentía extraño, no había visto a su pareja hace dos días y tenerle ahí tan cerca, sin poderla sostener o abrazar lo estaba mortificando. Estuvo de un pésimo humor cuando llegó del parque a su casa, después de haberse sentido tan libre. Theo no se encontraba presente y lo agradeció. Agarró cada mueble que vio a su paso y lo chocó contra paredes, ventanas y puertas. Desgarró cortinas, manteles y fundas de sillas. Los elfos domésticos no aparecieron en todo ese rato mientras Lucius lo vigilaba atento ante cualquier sobresalto que necesitara de su intervención._

 _El corazón del joven rubio se sentía dolido, un poco desolado y con tanta rabia. ¿Iba a ser así su relación con Hermione? Eso le hizo sentir temor, pues dentro de sí quiso abandonarlo todo por miedo. Pero luego su otro lado tomaba de nuevo las riendas y decidía que esa opción, nunca sería posible. Él la quería, le gustaba y la necesitaba. Ya eran mucho más que Veela y pareja, y eso era aún más escalofriante. Ya no podía echar la culpa de su fracaso a su condición de semi-criatura o a un rechazo de ella. Sí algo pasaba de ahora en adelante, era porque la quería._

 _Esa noche, se encerró en su habitación, colocó tanto guardas mágicas y encantamientos para insonorizar alrededor y se entregó a sus delirios salvajes dejando que la furia, la desazón y la frustración se liberaran de manera natural. Natural para él. Nunca una lágrima cruzó por sus hermosas facciones y solo la ira por la falta de control de la situación surcó sus ojos grises. Darse cuenta de sus sentimientos estaba resultando caótico. Algo que lo aquejaba. Si bien, antes le habían gustado muchas mujeres, estar en el camino a amarlas era algo que nunca había hecho._

 _Fueron los celos al escuchar de los labios de su novia y pareja, que un hombre, había sido gentil con ella en el momento justo cuando lo había necesitado y cuando él había sido un zafio de épicos niveles de ignorancia e inmadurez, lo que lo había descolocado por completo._

 _El dolor le había hecho ver sentimientos en él. Sentimientos, que al final del segundo día de no verla, había decidido comenzar a descubrir._

 _Una vez fuera, en el Londres muggle, Draco tomó la mano de Hermione entrelazándola con la suya y sintió como su pareja se relajaba y que su aroma tierno y cítrico se calmaba. Ella también había estado inquieta desde esa noche en la estación del tren. Cuando estuvo a solas, comenzó a recrear lo que había pasado una y otra vez. Nunca fue su intención crear alguna brecha o provocar celos estúpidos. Porque lo que había dicho, era solo la verdad. Una que quería compartir con él. Como un secreto importante para ella en un momento muy difícil de su adolescencia._

 _El estómago se le estrujó esa mañana justo antes de ir a recogerlo. Nudos y nudos le habían provocado un ataque de ansías y con ello una ligera nausea. Estaba tan nerviosa de verlo. En ocasiones anteriores había sentido esos arranques, pero nada que no fuese fácil de superar. Ahora se sentía vulnerable. Como si estuvieran expuestos el uno con el otro. Como sí ahora pudiesen hacerse daño de verdad._

 _Cuando sintió la mano de él tomar la suya, la tranquilidad volvió a ella quitándole cualquier malestar. Estaba de nuevo con su novio y Veela._

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

 _La puerta de la casa de Hermione se abrió sin necesidad que ella tocara a la puerta. Su madre, había estado atenta detrás de la cortina por si aparecían. Cuando los vio a ambos acercarse por el pórtico, Margaret Granger fue donde su esposo, que ya estaba comenzando a disponer ingredientes y utensilios para preparar el almuerzo. A la una estaban convocados sus hermanos y sobrinos. Solo iba a estar el clan Granger. Los abuelos no asistirían esta vez, ya que vivían en un pueblo a dos horas de distancia llamado Bourton on the Water y no les apetecía hacer el viaje por carretera._

 _En los días intermedios entre Navidad y Año Nuevo, los hermanos se turnaban entre sí para organizar almuerzos y reunir a la familia, la cuál permanecía dispersa por todo el Reino Unido la mayor parte del año. Hermione no estaba muy convenida del todo al invitar a Draco a conocer a sus padres en medio de un almuerzo con todo el clan Granger. Pero su mamá había dicho la última palabra: "¿Qué mejor manera de conocerlo que con toda tu familia presente? ¿Acaso es eso algo malo? ¿Tan odioso es?"._

 _En lo que llevaba en Hogwarts, Hermione siempre contó a sus padres sobre sus pocas relaciones. Tenían un lazo muy estrecho y siempre estaban al tanto de sus decisiones. Ellos nunca preguntaron más de la cuenta y era su hija la que se acercaba a ellos en busca de un consejo. El resto lo dejaban a elección de ella. Hasta el momento todo iba bien, incluso en la cuestión que la estaba martirizando desde el inicio de su séptimo año escolar. Después de enterarse de la situación de Draco Malfoy, su estado como Veela y como su hija era su pareja, Patrick y Margaret encontraron la gran necesidad de conocer al muchacho._

 _No solo por ese gran predicamento, sino porque en los seis años que su hija había asistido a ese colegio, el nombre de ese chico solo venía acompañado de quejas, insultos y lágrimas por parte de Hermione. A pesar de lo insulso de la situación, el buen juicio era algo que caracterizaba a la chica de cabellos marrones. Ellos sólo querían reafirmar su posición. No había mejor prueba, momento y lugar que un almuerzo con todos aquellos que amaban a Hermione._

 _Patrick y Margaret le habían dicho a su hija que trajera a su novio más temprano ese mismo día para conocerlo mejor. Así que cuando Margaret abrió la puerta y tuvo frente a ella al antagonista de la historia y que ahora se había convertido en el protagonista, su rostro era una mezcla de muchas cosas. Sus cejas estaban arriba asombradas por la belleza del muchacho, pero sus labios permanecían fruncidos para expresar algo parecido a un resentimiento contenido._

− _Pasen por favor._

 _Hermione entró con Draco de la mano para luego quitarse el abrigo y recibir el de él._

− _Mamá, te presento a Draco Malfoy. Draco, ella es mi mamá, Margaret. Y el que está por allá perdido en la cocina es mi papá, Patrick._

 _El chico, que estaba sudando frío y con un dolor de estómago nacido de la incomodidad, apretó la mano de ella con firmeza sin lastimarla. Su padre siempre le había inculcado eso desde niño. Una seña que dictaba carácter y seguridad. La madre de su pareja era igual de alta que Hermione con el cabello corto que le daba a la base de la nuca. Era rizado como el de su hija, pero de un tono mucho más oscuro. Con un par de ojos verdes._

 _No pudo evitar compararla con su propia madre. Definitivamente no tenía esa fisionomía flaca de Narcissa, que con una túnica ancha, bien podría pasar como un muchachito; Margaret era bastante curvilínea. Algo que definitivamente había heredado su hija._

− _Es un gusto conocerla señora Granger._

− _También a ti Draco. Sigan por favor. ¿Tienen frío?_

− _No, venimos caminando un buen tramo−contestó Hermione mostrándole a Draco el interior de la sala que daba a una cocina tipo americana._

− _¡Hola!−saludó Patrick, con un delantal negro que decía en letras blancas "El mejor chef"._

 _Era un hombre no muy alto pero tampoco muy bajo. Era de la misma altura de Draco y con ojos marrones, parecidos a los de Hermione. Tenía el rostro de forma cuadriculada y llevaba anteojos rectangulares. Su cabello era liso y color rubio oscuro. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa secándose las manos sobre su mandil. Rápidamente tomó la mano extendida de Draco estrechándola con igual fuerza que la de él. Aún tenía gotas de agua._

− _Lo siento, estoy preparando el almuerzo−se excusó Patrick, mostrando sus manos._

− _No se preocupe−contestó Draco, tratando de ocultar cualquier tipo de agitación causada por el contacto._

 _No habían pasado ni dos minutos y todo era sobrecogedor. El ambiente, ellos, la situación. Era una presión diferente a sus círculos familiares y sociales. En su mundo, era la coacción constante por aparentar grandeza y disminuir sentimentalismos. Acá eso, al parecer, ni existía. No había elfos, no había salones gigantes y el padre cocinaba. El padre cocinaba. El padre cocinaba..._

− _Disculpe mi pregunta, señor Granger, ¿usted siempre cocina?_

 _En verdad eso lo dejaba perplejo. Su propio padre no conocía ni donde quedaba ese lugar en su propia casa. Todo siempre estaba hecho y los acercamientos físicos, tan simples como un apretón de manos, él rara vez los recibía._

− _Por supuesto−contestó creído ganándose un "Ja" por parte de su esposa.−No todo el tiempo. Pero si cocino la mayor parte de las veces._

− _Mi papá disfruta mucho la cocina y cuando nos reunimos todos, él es el que toma las riendas culinarias. Es cosa de familia. Todos mis tíos son los que preparan las comidas._

− _Pero yo también cocino y lo hago muy bien−atajó Margaret mirando a Draco como si tuviese que explicarse de alguna manera._

− _Me resulta extraño−contestó él con su mirar flemático.−En nuestro mundo no es normal que en una familia, o en general, un hombre cocine._

− _Bueno, a pesar que nuestros mundos sean muy parecidos, o al menos eso creo yo, las tradiciones son muy diferentes. De igual manera acá tampoco es común que nosotros cocinemos−finalizó apuntándose a él mismo._

− _Ustedes son todo, menos tradicionalistas−concluyó Draco viendo a su pareja, recordando la frase que ella misma le había dicho._

− _Siéntate por favor, traeré té._

− _Y yo seguiré en la cocina, disculpen._

 _Ambos se alejaron dejando a la pareja a solas. Los chicos se sentaron uno junto al otro en el único sofá de más de tres puestos que había. Draco se frotó las manos contra sus piernas en un ademán que hacía cuando estaba ansioso. Que diferente era todo. Abrumadoramente familiar. Acaso existía algo como ¿demasiada amabilidad?_

− _¿Tus padres saben de nuestra relación antes de… todo esto?−preguntó la Veela girando sus manos emulando un globo._

− _¿De nuestra tensa relación años atrás?_

 _Draco afirmó con la cabeza viéndole fijamente._

− _Saben lo suficiente._

 _El rubio cerró los ojos suspirando pesadamente. Hermione notó su estrés y tomó la mano izquierda de él entre las dos suyas. La acarició con el pulgar para darle paz._

− _Hueles muy bien−−le dijo con su mirar serio pero profundo._

− _Gracias._

 _El corazón de ella comenzó a latir de manera furiosa, un sonido que le encantaba a la Veela. Era uno de sus ritmos favoritos, si quitaba los momentos de intimidad con ella. Era armónico y relajante. La conexión fue rota por Margaret que llegó con una bandeja que tenía tres tazas con té negro, a un lado había crema y azúcar para echar al gusto. Tres profiteroles rellenos de mermelada de fresa y nata montada fueron colocados frente a ellos._

− _Toma Draco−dijo Margaret pasándole una taza a las manos._

 _El chico contrariado por el exceso de contacto afirmó con su cabeza._

− _¿Azúcar y crema?_

− _Sí. Tres de azúcar y bastante crema._

 _Margaret sonrió echando a la bebida lo pedido.−Cuando Nini me contó que te gustaba el dulce me pareció extraño. Para ser un chico claro. Y definitivamente no aparentas un gusto tan fuerte por las cosas dulces._

− _¿Nini?−fue lo único que pudo preguntar Draco viendo su té, ahora de aspecto café claro que despedía un aroma agradable._

− _Así le decimos a Hermione desde niña. Cuando era pequeña no podía decir bien su propio nombre−contó riéndose de su propia hija haciendo que el rubio sonriera disimuladamente mientras tomaba té.−Siempre qué le preguntábamos: "¿Cómo te llamas?" ella respondía "Herminini". Pudo decirlo bien hasta los cinco años._

 _La chica de cabellos marrones enrojeció furiosa tapándose el rostro soltando un gruñido de frustración entre ellas. Su novio rio fuertemente viendo la necesidad de bajar su taza a la pequeña mesa de en medio._

− _Oh Nini, eso es tan nada tu−le dijo Draco viéndole con una risa de burla._

− _No me digas así._

− _Me gusta más que Granger. Lo encuentro más adorable._

 _En la cocina se escuchaban toda clase de ruidos y a Patrick prender la estufa y picar a velocidad increíble. Tanto por hacer y sin magia, era algo que a Draco le asombraba demasiado. Parecía mucho esfuerzo para un mismo resultado, o lo que era peor, por un resultado no tan bueno en algunos casos._

− _Pruébalos−le dijo Hermione pasándole un profiterol con una cuchara para que pudiese comerlo sin ensuciarse las manos. La verdad sea dicha, era que ellos se los comían con las manos. Pero sabía que la Veela nunca lo haría y prefería hacerle las cosas un poco más sencillas._

− _Me cuenta Nini que estas en Slytherin ¿no?_

− _Así es._

− _No conoces entonces a Ron y a Harry. Lindos niños, los queremos mucho acá._

 _Draco se tragó un gruñido de molestia en lo profundo de su garganta. Apretó los dientes y se echó un gran bocado de postre para frenar su lengua._

− _Sí los conoce, mamá−le respondió Hermione.−Somos del mismo año, solo que diferente casa. Basta._

 _Margaret se reprendió internamente por el comentario. Por supuesto que sabía quién era él y todo lo que había pasado. Ella quería ser más cercana a Draco para poder llegar a conocerle. Era por el bien de su hija._

− _¿Es difícil ser Veela?_

 _Patrick botó una olla al escuchar a su esposa.− ¡Maggie!−le reprendió desde la cocina._

− _¿Qué? Quiero saber. No es como si hubiéramos conocida alguna._

 _Draco, algo presionado, carraspeó con la garganta colocando la mitad del bollo que quedaba, de vuelta en la mesa. Estaba delicioso y esponjoso.−Algunas veces. Cuando estoy con Hermione es más sencillo todo._

 _Margaret, bastante satisfecha con la respuesta terminó su té de un sorbo y se paró.−Iré a ayudar a tu papá._

− _Yo también voy−dijo Hermione parándose de su asiento.−Tu puedes quedarte acá mientras tanto._

 _El tono había sido como una orden que no le terminó de sentar muy bien a él. Tampoco le llamaba la atención cocinar, pero se sentía como un marginado quedándose solo como si fuese un inútil. Él era el mago._

− _Voy con ustedes−dijo en un arranque de arrogancia que se le veía por toda la cara._

− _Tú no puedes cocinar, Draco−le detuvo Hermione con una enorme risa de burla que no pudo contener._

 _El rubio, con el ego bastante herido, gracias a la actitud de poca fe de Hermione, respiró profundamente.− ¿Te consta?_

− _¿Te consta a ti?−preguntó ella entre risas incontrolables._

 _Draco siguió derecho ignorando a su novia con malestar para ir directamente con Patrick._

Y ahora estaba ahí, picando cebollas de la manera como el señor Granger le había ordenado y no podía estar más arrepentido. Unas manos le rodearon la cintura por atrás, en un gesto muy conocido por él.

−Mira a lo que lleva el orgullo. Te hacer llorar−se burló Hermione tratando de aguantar la risa, ocultando su rostro en la espalda de él.

−No me hace gracia−le contestó malhumorado terminando de cortar la última cebolla.

Hermione lo giró para retirarle el tapabocas y limpiarle los ojos con un pañuelo desechable que había traído.−A mí sí.

−Todo lo que implique torturarme es de tu agrado Nini.

−No lo vas a dejar pasar ¿no?

Él hizo una mueca con sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

−Dejando las bromas de lado, ¿cómo estás?

−Trato de no hacerlo innecesariamente difícil.

−Eso es muy maduro de tu parte. Lo cual me sorprende y mucho.

−Hoy estás particularmente más malvada y no sé si eso me guste.

Hermione se empinó y le beso de forma dulce. Un contacto cándido para trasmitirle tranquilidad y agradecimiento. De verdad el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo lo agradecía enormemente.

−Esa bolsa que trajiste y que dejaste en la sala ¿qué es?−preguntó ella cuando rompieron el contacto.

−Un regalo para tu papá. Pero no sé qué tan pertinente sea.

−¿Qué le trajiste?

−Una botella de Whisky de fuego añejo.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.− ¿Qué tan añejo?

−Doscientos años.

La chica le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho y lo volvió a girar para apretarle bien el delantal.−Sigue trabajando, Malfoy. Ese almuerzo no se va a hacer solo. Tenemos escasez de elfos domésticos.

−No te preocupes, Nini, le echaré extra cebolla a tu plato−le contestó sin mirarla pero olfateando en ella su incomodidad no dicha.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

No alcanzaba la mesa para tantas personas. Draco se encontraba sentado en el piso al lado de Hermione comiendo en la mesa baja de la sala, a falta de puestos. En la mesa principal estaban sentados los adultos, Henry, Albert, Amelia y Patrick Granger, los cuatro hermanos. Compartiendo con ellos estaba Margaret; Carol, la esposa de Henry y Annette, la hija mayor de Henry y Carol.

El plato de Draco olía divino y el aroma lo tenía salivando. Pero eran las voces alrededor lo que lo desconcentraban. Eran tantas personas juntas en un espacio tan reducido, que lo tenían aún más callado de lo que era normalmente en situaciones extrañas.

−¿Y hace cuanto conoces a Nini?

Draco se giró a su izquierda viendo a Alexander Granger, comiendo en una silla de juego de sala que estaba al lado del sofá. No había traído en esa ocasión a su novia a petición de su mamá, Amelia.

−Hace más de seis años−respondió bajando totalmente el cubierto sin sostenerlo con total cortesía.

−Nunca te habíamos visto. Solo a…

−Potter y Weasley−intervino él rodando los ojos cansado.

−Detecto cierto grado de disgusto−musitó fascinando trinchando el pudín de Yorkshire de su plato.

−Basta−le ordenó Hermione cortando un pedazo de cordero con salsa de menta.

−Deja que hablemos con él Nini, si no, ¿cómo lo vamos a conocer?−habló Oscar Granger en la silla que estaba a la derecha de Hermione. El hombre de treinta años era hijo de Albert al igual que su hermana Camile que estaba sentada en el sofá atrás de Hermione. Su madre, Antonia, se había divorciado de su padre cuando eran unos niños apenas.

−Si Nini, no vamos a preguntar cosas locas, cómo sí puede hacer volar vacas−dijo esta vez Sophia.

Patrick Granger contaba con dos hermanos mayores y una hermana menor. Albert y Henry de cincuenta y ocho y cincuenta y seis años respectivamente y su hermana menor, Amelia, de cuarenta y seis. Henry tenía cuatro hijas en total, solo la mayor de un matrimonio previo, Annette; mientras que Sophia de veinte años, Victoria de diecisiete y Sabrina de doce, eran hijas de su segundo matrimonio que había sido con Carol.

Draco bufó con aire de arrogancia para darse fuerza. Siempre tendía a poner su orgullo por delante para evitar que vieran en él vulnerabilidad.−Si, Nini, deja que pregunten. Tampoco es como sí yo pudiese hacer que las vacas volaran.

Hermione le volteó a mirar indispuesta. Sí era el plan de Draco, perfecto. Ella no lo salvaría más.

− ¿Te echas mucho acondicionador?−preguntó Victoria que estaba en la mitad del sofá, al lado izquierdo de Sophia.

Draco se quedó en blanco no sabiendo que responder. ¿Qué demonios era un "acondicionador"? El chico, con un grado de alerta mayor miró a Hermione la cuál subió los hombros sin hablarle. Entre el orgullo de ambos siempre quedaba el camino del desastre.

−Sí, por supuesto−respondió en tono obvio sin saber realmente que estaba respondiendo.

− ¿Ah sí?−inquirió Alexander con tono socarrón.

−Con razón tienes cabello tan bonito−le alagó Victoria con mirada ensoñadora sacándole a Hermione un bufido interno.

−No te preocupes Nini, no te lo voy a quitar. Pero una no puede evitar admirarlo. Tienes un novio muy guapo.

−Deja de inflarle el ego que se lo va a terminar creyendo−respondió un poco irritada limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de papel.

−Si Nini, no te preocupes que no me van a robar.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Draco haciendo que la chica se levantara del piso con su plato.−Ya terminé ¿le llevo el plato a alguien? Todos menos Sabrina que ni ha tocado la comida.

La más pequeña la remedó con gestos exagerados para mirarla con malgenio. Camile se levantó también ayudando a su prima con el resto de los trastos. Draco se quedó solo alrededor de muggles Granger. Eso no le pareció lo más cómodo en ese momento.

−Cuéntanos Draco, ahora que terminen el colegio ¿qué vas a estudiar?−preguntó Oscar.

El rubio trastabilló no encontrando que responder. Lo que él quería perseguir era claro, quería hacer carrera en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional en la división de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Pero se detuvo rápidamente soltando un "amm".

−Política y relaciones internacionales−respondió Hermione volviendo de la cocina con Camile.

El chico le miró con duda pero confío en ella.−Eso mismo.

− ¿Ya pensaste en qué universidad?

−Oxford o en la LSE−contestó Hermione sentándose al lado de Draco de nuevo en el piso.

− ¿Te llamas Draco, Nini?

−Siempre me ha gustado contestar preguntas, ya ustedes los saben.

−Por mucho que nos guste escucharte, queremos escucharlo a él.

Hermione encogió los hombros para que siguieran su charla. La Veela enlazó su dedo meñique al de su novia y pareja. Nadie lo notaba pero era un contacto que lo hizo feliz y al parecer, también a ella.

− ¿Qué hacen tus padres?−preguntó Camile haciéndole gestos a Sabrina para que dejara de escarbar la comida echando la verdura a un lado.

−Mi padre maneja el negocio familiar y mi madre se dedica a eventos y reuniones sociales.

Era la verdad. Hermione no supo cómo enmascarar la verdad a una realidad muggle. Lucius Malfoy venía de una dinastía milenaria al igual que Narcissa. La cual se la pasaba de evento social mágico en evento social mágico. Cuando no lo hacía, se le veía visitar a diferentes familias sangre pura o haciendo compras.

− ¿Dónde vives?−preguntó Sophia esta vez.

−En Wiltshire.

−Dicen que es hermoso allá. Nosotros nunca hemos ido.

−Es silencioso, espacioso, grande y tranquilo. Es el lugar perfecto−contestó con una sonrisa un poco arrogante. Lo Malfoy jamás se le quitaría.

−Entonces este lugar te debe parecer pequeño y… ¿abrumador?−inquirió Alexander.

−Soy hijo único y mi familia viva no es muy grande. Así que sí.

− ¿Te parece malo?

−No es ni bueno ni malo. Solo es.

La seriedad de Draco fue contagiada a todos, estaba presionado y no era afable en su modo de responder. Eran demasiadas personas no mágicas, era la primera vez y estaba entrando en modo de defensa. Hermione lo notó al instante y se paró halando a Draco de la mano.− ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo? Demasiada comida.

La Veela no le respondió verbalmente pero se levantó siguiendo a Hermione fuera de la casa. Antes de salir, la chica avisó a su madre en su oído explicándole la situación a grandes rasgos. Margaret fijó la mirada en Draco quién se pasaba la mano derecha por el cabello una y otra vez. Se le veía intranquilo e incómodo. Afirmó con la cabeza y aconsejó que llevaran sus abrigos y bufandas. Ya era tarde y el frío era más fuerte.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione se encontraba en un columpio sentada con Draco parado frente a ella. La Veela agarraba las cadenas viéndole desde arriba. Su mirada era fría. Ella le miró de forma cálida.

−Esto no está resultando.

−No, creo que no−respondió Draco bajando para quedar en cuclillas frente a ella. Llevó su mano a la mejilla de Hermione para acunarla y acariciarla. Llevó un riso detrás de su oreja y lo puso debajo del gorro de lana.

−Al menos sé que le gustas mucho a Victoria. Y también creó que Camile y Sophia te ven con muy, pero con muy buenos ojos.

−El _Glamur_ tiene sus ventajas. Pero no está funcionando muy bien con tus primos. Y la verdad, Hermione, tampoco me interesa demasiado. Es difícil seguir neutral cuando te juzgan como un mimado y no eres Potter ni Weasley.

Hermione le dio un beso en la nariz.−Pero sí eres un mimado.

−Ñoña.

−Narcisista.

−Terca.

−Arrogante.

−Creo que al menos nosotros sí estamos funcionando.

Hermione rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos y se acercó lentamente para besarlo profundamente en los labios. Fue cálido y alivió su corazón. Lo hizo correr a mucha velocidad brindándole calor y adrenalina en ese momento de tensión. Aprisionó su labio de arriba y luego el de abajo consintiéndolos con su lengua. Fue una caricia suave e incitadora. Fue un beso largo y lento, sin prisa o afán. Fue reconfortante y tierno. Como un abrazo a través de la boca.

La chica rompió la conexión lentamente de beso en beso, de duración corta y juguetona al final. A pesar del frío, el calor emanado por ella, lo envolvía por completo haciéndolo sentir bien. Su Veela gruñía contento por tanto afecto profesado. Un ronroneó salió de Draco haciendo de Hermione una mujer feliz. El olor de menta de Draco era intenso y refrescante. Cada vez que estaban solos, sus cuerpos lograban un estado de sosiego y serenidad que no podían alcanzar con gente alrededor.

La realización de eso les llegó como una luz en la oscuridad a ambos en ese momento. Se miraron intensamente sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

−Creo que estoy lista para el siguiente paso−le musitó en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

− ¿Crees?

−Creo.

−Cuando estés segura vuélvemelo a decir y te aseguro que para esa vez, no estaré preguntando estupideces como las que acabo de decir.

−Entonces te diré que enero será un mes de mucha seguridad.

Draco le miró sin decir palabra. Hermione le estaba notificando que estaba lista para ser marcada. Era el siguiente paso y tal vez, el más peligroso. Tenía que hablar con ella antes de ese suceso. Era mejor precaver que lamentar. Sí lograban culminar ese paso se cerraría el ritual de Veela y pareja. Era fundamental hacer el amor con ella justo en el momento de la marca. Eso Hermione lo ignoraba y ella tenía que saberlo antes de embarcarse en decisiones.

−Hermione, escucha. Cuando te haya marcado impregnaré parte de mi _Glamur_ en ti.

La chica lo dejó hablar viendo el rostro de la Veela completamente serio.

−Será un momento muy peligroso. Atraerás a cualquier persona del sexo opuesto. Y no hablo de la forma cómo yo atraigo a las mujeres. En ese periodo te podrían acosar de manera violenta. Podrían lastimarte y tomarte por la fuerza. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

La chica pasó saliva angustiada por lo que le estaba contando. Ya no lo encontraba tan fascinante como lo sentía hace pocos segundos.− ¿Entonces…? ¿Entonces qué pasará y yo..?

Draco negó con la cabeza, callándola con el dedo índice sobre la boca de ella.− Si te marco y no hacemos el amor, podría ser contraproducente. Pues te he impregnado con mi veneno, esto es con el fin que tú, como mi pareja, adquieras la capacidad de ser longeva para estar a mi lado. Sí no lo hacemos, y estás marcada, comenzaras a atraer a hombres que te desearan tanto, que se convertirá en una obsesión el llegar a tenerte. Y si algo terrible sucede y tienes sexo con otro hombre, antes de completar el ritual conmigo, dejarás de ser mi compañera y te repudiaría. Yo enfermaría al perderte y tú a no ser amada por nadie, nunca jamás.

La Veela le miró, con la tristeza que lo embargaba siempre que se miraba así mismo en el espejo y se daba cuenta de la monstruosa criatura que era. El chico cerró sus ojos para no verla, sentía asco en ese momento. Se paró y se sentó en el columpio que estaba al lado de la chica. Con los pies se balanceó en un ritmo apacible haciendo chirrear las tuercas.

−El efecto _Glamur_ en mi _…_

−Ese efecto pasará en el momento en que tú y yo hagamos el amor. Es por eso que cuando una Veela marca a su pareja, en ese mismo instante tiene que pasar lo segundo. Las dos cosas van juntas.−El rubio cerró los ojos para tomar aire.

Hermione miró al cielo y su seguridad de ser marcada disminuyó considerablemente. Iba a contestar con una negativa a un acercamiento cuando vio el rostro de su novio. Lo tenía entre sus manos y su aura se sentía sola. El chico se sentía tremendamente solitario. Ella entendió el nivel de congoja, enojo y odio que él debía sentir por su persona. Ahora, en medio de un parque muggle, después de un almuerzo con perfectos extraños, a quienes no les caían en gracia su nuevo novio, la joven se levantó de su asiento. Fue ahora ella, la que se arrodillo frente a él quitándole las manos del rostro.

Con una sonrisa llena de ternura y calidez besó la frente de Draco.− ¿Es difícil ser Veela?−le preguntó Hermione.

−Algunas veces. Cuando estoy con Hermione es más sencillo todo−respondió él con mirar melancólico pero sutil y desesperado.

− Entonces te diré que enero será un mes de mucha seguridad.

Un veintiocho de diciembre, a las cuatro de la tarde, Draco Malfoy abrazó a su pareja en medio de ese parque, con completo desespero. Los copos de nieve cayeron de uno en uno, al igual que las lágrimas de una Veela, que en su afán de seguir vivo, no solo había encontrado en el camino a una persona que lo aceptaba por lo que era, sino que estaba dispuesta a tomar su mano y caminar el mismo sendero que alguna vez vio con odio y repulsión.

En ese parque, ese veintiocho de diciembre, Draco Malfoy sintió por primera la calidez en su corazón y en su alma, gracias a una mujer que de niño odió y ofendió. A una mujer que ignoró y envidió. A una mujer que siempre optaba por la valentía para no sentir temor, pues vivir con él, era mucho más complicado. Ella era una mujer que olía a manzana verde y chocolate, era su pareja, era su novia.

Ella era una mujer que se llamaba Nini.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*LSE es abreviatura para London Shcool of Economics and Political Science

*Mi Beta me recomendó hacer un árbol genealógico de los Granger. Así que lo haré y lo subiré a mi Tumblr próximamente. Me encuentran como **csageha**. Esa familia está basada totalmente en la familia de mi papá. La cuál es mi lado de la familia pequeña. Del otro lado tengo 50 primos y en aumento.

*Agradecimientos públicos a **BadBitchAndRealest** , **Doristarazona** (al contrario, tú me la alegras a mí :D ), **kaoru−uchiha** , **sagiie** , **Keziah Arkham** , **Miqa** , **Bliu Liz** , **adrmil** , **Cleoru Misumi** , **Dousy Black** , **JohaGross** (muchas gracias guapa :D ), **Rosy Fdz** , **Gizz Malfoy Granger** (yo creo que tu review del capítulo pasado, fue muy acorde con lo que pasó en este), **Ana Luca Malfoy** , **Ailin S** , **alice kullen** , (te extrañaba luluuu), **Valeria** y **vaneb.**

*Chicos, no puedo dejar de agradecerles el que me brinden un poco de su tiempo comentándome su percepción sobre la historia. Siempre leo sus observaciones para revisar el doble y luego que mi Beta termine con correcciones o cosillas que tal vez no tengan sentido. Gracias de verdad. Ya casi alcanzamos los 400 reviews. Muchas muchas gracias. Son como estrellitas personales.

*Gracias a Puchu por su trabajo de Beta en medio de sus vacaciones.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "The parting glass"-The Walking Dead_


	16. Un monstruo más

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ __ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 16:** Un monstruo más.

Hermione miraba a Draco sentado frente a ella. La Veela tenía la pierna cruzada con el mentón recargado en su mano. La Veela veía a la ventana. Al menos lo que alcanzaba a divisar. El vapor condensado hacía una cortinilla gris que poco permitía dejar ver el exterior. El tren expreso rojo iba de camino a Hogwarts.

Estaban por llegar, y los prefectos tanto como los dos Premios Anuales, se encontraban en el último vagón discutiendo la próxima reunión y contando las últimas novedades de vacaciones. Hermione sonreía pícaramente a su novio. El chico evitaba mirarla, no le iba a dar el gusto de perder la apuesta. Nadie sabía aun sobre su relación, ahora que eran oficiales entre ellos, querían más tiempo a solas sin que nadie se enterara.

Fue entonces cuando la chica de Gryffindor le apostó, antes que los prefectos llegaran a su vagón, que él terminaría por ceder y verla. Él, con muchas ínfulas, le respondió que no era tan débil de carácter por más goloso que fuera.

Draco debía admitir que el primer tramo había sido sencillo, sus ojos siempre estuvieron fijos en el resto de sus compañeros pero era difícil ignorar a Hermione cuando hablaba. El tono de su voz era aún más suave y pausado. Incitándolo a mirarla. Era una malvada mujer. Era perversa y lo hacía a propósito.

No tenía su túnica puesta y su aroma lo embriagaba, parecía vagar denso por el ambiente. Una neblina que lo envolvía tomando su barbilla y obligándolo a girar, tentándolo. Era difícil, era muy difícil. Los dos habían pasado juntos la mayor parte de las tardes y algunas mañanas durante los últimos días de diciembre. El año nuevo lo pasaron juntos en una velada inolvidable.

 _Cuando Draco salió de la casa de Hermione, estaba apaciguado y calmado. Las lágrimas derramadas en el cuello de su pareja se habían secado ya. De su vulnerabilidad no quedaba rastro y la máscara imperturbable volvía a posarse en su rostro. El clan Granger aún seguía dentro cuando llegó la noche, sin embargo el rubio decidió irse al ponerse la luna en el cielo. Estaba drenado emocionalmente y con tanta algarabía y personas en esa pequeña casa, no conseguía bajar su mal humor. Hermione también lo notó y fue a despedirlo en la esquina de su cuadra. Lejos de las miradas de sus familiares. Poca gente pasaba a esa hora y ellos, con abrigos gruesos, no atraían mucho la atención._

− _¿Por qué no me dejas acompañarte?−le preguntó la chica con una sonrisa remendándolo por la vez pasada._

− _Porque quiero estar solo−le respondió imitando la respuesta que su novia le había dado esa vez._

 _Hermione no le dio tiempo de mirarla más y se abalanzó sobre él, entrelazando los brazos en su cuello blanco. Draco alcanzó a percibir en ella una mirada de lujuria que no creyó posible. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando la boca de la mujer chocó contra la de él. Lo besaba con afán y apremio. Podía sentir su lengua ávida y juguetona recorrer el interior de sus fauces de semi-criatura. Era un beso como jamás ella le había dado. Colmado de fuerza y necesidad._

 _Draco la apretó contra él, abrazando su cintura para poder llevar su mano izquierda a la nuca de ella y profundizar el beso. No era que lo necesitara, pero le ayudaba a darle firmeza. Hermione agradeció el gesto pues así pudo sumergir sus dedos en los cabellos de Draco. Algo que le encantaba y que no podía imaginar no hacerlo. Eran perfectos, hermosos y fríos. ¡Cómo le fascinaban! Era mimar el hielo con las manos sin lastimarse._

 _Hermione mordió el labio inferior de Draco sacándole a la Veela un rugido que hizo romper el acercamiento. Sus lenguas cansadas de danzar la una con la otra, tuvieron un espacio de tranquilidad._

− _No me hagas esto, bonita−le susurró Draco con ojos fieramente hambrientos. Eran aun grises pero decididos._

− _Lo siento, no me pude contener−respondió ella con mejillas rojas en un tono de gemido ansioso._

− _Mia−gruñó Draco volviéndola a besar furioso. Tal vez, demasiado intenso._

 _Los colmillos de Veela surgieron y rasgaron el labio de Hermione sin querer. Draco la apartó rápidamente llevándose la mano a la boca para ver que no hubiese sangre en él. Inspiraba rápidamente, podía olerla. El rubio dejó de respirar por la nariz para minimizar la potencia del aroma._

− _Auch−se quejó Hermione pasándose la lengua por su labio inferior.−Eso fue peligroso. No te preocupes, no alcanzaste ni siquiera a saborear. ¿Ves?_

 _La chica se apuntó el labio con el dedo índice otorgándole un aire de inocencia que incrementó cuando hizo un puchero extremadamente tierno. La Veela ronroneó fuertemente limpiándole lo que quedaba de líquido rojo.−Me voy. Si sigo acá, las cosas podrían salirse de control. Si te beso de nuevo ya no habría vuelta atrás, y estamos a mitad de la calle. Ayúdame, Granger, no seas floja._

 _Hermione rodó los ojos, dio dos pasos atrás y salió corriendo alejándose de él. Cuando la perdió de vista, Draco pudo volver a respirar por la nariz con un poco más de tranquilidad._

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

− _¿Y? ¿Qué te dice?_

 _Theo se encontraba en la cama de Draco, como siempre. Botaba una quaffle al techo, que subía y bajaba constantemente. Su mejor amigo se encontraba junto a Horacio en el marco de una de las ventanas de su cuarto. Le consentida el guargüero mientras terminaba de leer la carta que Hermione le había enviado. Era la respuesta a sus planes de Año Nuevo._

 _La Veela quería pasar el cambio de año junto a su pareja. Lejos de sus familias. Lejos de sus pesadas, odiosas y muy intensas familias. Quería darle una sorpresa. Gozar de un poco de privacidad e intimidad. Sabía que eso en el mundo mágico era imposible. A menos que quisiesen hacer pública su relación. Sus padres no parecían objetar mucho en cuanto a esa idea. En realidad, no decían nada y eso, llevado a "término Malfoy", era una concesión para seguir con los planes._

 _Hablar de Hermione se volvió una cuestión entre Narcissa y Draco. Lucius nunca estaba presente en esas conversaciones y su madre parecía más una antena receptora de mensajes; mandándole esporádicamente señales para confirmar que recibía la información. "Ya veo", "entiendo", "tendremos que invitarla de nuevo a la casa", eran las frases más usadas por la señora de la casa, cuando su hijo le hablaba de su pareja._

 _Podría ser parca y fría, pero Narcissa jamás dejó de escucharlo hasta la última sílaba. Draco llegó a pensar que en verdad poco le importaba, pero una tarde, al calor de un té negro con mucha crema y tres cucharadas soperas de azúcar, vio el relicario que Hermione le había regalado puesto en su cuello. Lo tenía escondido bajo su túnica. Él no hizo ademán de haberlo notado, no quería incomodarla. Fue una revelación que le dio miel a su ácido tren de pensamientos._

 _Hacer pública su relación. Eso era algo que Draco meditaba todas las noches antes de irse a dormir. Su lado Veela últimamente estaba haciendo mucha fuerza para hacerlo realidad. Su lado humano no le terminaba de convencer la idea. Fue cuando después, en una noche, de dar cientos de vueltas sobre el colchón, decidió hacer público todo, cuando la marcara y El Cortejo hubiese terminado en su totalidad. El día que estuviesen juntos de verdad. Cuando el haber estado, literalmente, dentro de ella fuese un hecho. Cuando su pareja fuese físicamente de él, haría a la comunidad mágica participe de ello._

− _Ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en algo llamado "London eye"._

 _Theo entrecerró los ojos viendo su pelota ir arriba y luego abajo. "London eye". Por supuesto que era una maravillosa sugerencia por parte de Hermione. El espectáculo de fin de año en ese lugar, era vivir la magia muggle. Era ver el cielo iluminado por cientos de pequeños soles de diferentes colores. Uno estallando después de otro._

− _El año pasado pasé el fin de año montando en una estructura gigante de metal llamada "noria". Te permite ir hasta el cielo hasta tocarlo sin necesidad de escoba. Estuve ahí con una chica para esa noche._

− _Sí, lo recuerdo bien.−Draco despidió a Horacio y se sentó en su escritorio. En lo que llevaba de amistad con Theo, él nunca estaba para el treinta y uno. Se quedaba hasta entrada la noche con él y el resto de sus amigos, después se iba. Siempre con un mirar triste y camuflado por ademanes de apatía._

− _Cuando estaba ahí pude tener una mirada panorámica a un río que queda al lado. Había barcos. Se veían elegantes. ¿Por qué no la llevas ahí? Habla con Zabini, él tiene mejor idea de eso._

 _Draco, que permanecía serio ante los consejos de Theo, le vio como jamás nunca lo había mirado.− ¿A ti te gusta alguien verdad?_

 _Theodore Nott dejó de jugar con la pelota y su mirar calmado y sereno se transformó en una burla inquisidora.− ¿Tu qué piensas?_

− _Que tú eres mi mejor amigo._

− _Entonces no vuelvas a preguntar estupideces.−Nott giró su cabeza para verlo directamente a los ojos. Su mirada azul parecía vacía y carente de alguna sensación armónica. Sonrío como siempre y se levantó para salir del cuarto.−Me quedaré el resto de los días que nos quedan con Blaise, va a viajar a la playa y mi piel necesita de calor._

 _El chico cerró la puerta de la habitación de Draco fijándose en el corredor oscuro que tenía por delante. Caminaría por él, como siempre lo había hecho durante toda su vida. Entre las sombras y oculto. Ese treinta y uno de diciembre, decidió pasarlo lo más lejos posible de London Eye._

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

 _Crucero de Año Nuevo en Londres muggle. Draco esperaba a Hermione en el muelle de Embankment a las siete y cuarenta y cinco de la noche. Atraía miradas femeninas y un suspiro a más de una. Eran sus ojos, fieros y arrogantes, a veces desdeñosos, lo que las inhibía a acercarse a saludarlo. Iba de corbata color grafito y vestido de paño gris pizarra oscuro. La camisa de botones manga larga verde musgo y su cabello, siempre largo peinado hacia atrás, ahora estaba un poco más corto y de lado. Como una cresta mohicana no muy larga. Era tan atrevidamente guapo que más de un hombre se quedó viéndolo sin explicarse así mismo el por qué; no eran homosexuales, pero no podían evitar observarlo._

 _Podía olerla. Hermione se acercaba. Su aroma llegó a él con la brisa del río. Estaba nerviosa. Y de ese nerviosísimo que a él tanto le gustaba. Era el nerviosísimo que solo él le provocaba. El ego de la Veela se infló y sintió poder. La arrogancia en él se ajustó aún más en sus fuertes cimientos y una sonrisa creída adornó sus facciones._

 _Levantó su vista y la vio caminar hacia él. La mirada de ella estaba puesta en el barco que, dentro de poco, elevaría anclas y prendería motores para comenzar su trayectoria. Varias personas, en su mayoría parejas, entraban al P.S Elizabethan. Una embarcación blanca, con una cubierta espaciosa. Tenía paneles de madera y un barandal que rodeaban el piso superior, como si fuese un borde de falda en encaje._

− _A ti sí que te gusta impresionar− le saludó Hermione apretando su abrigo con su mano derecha, con la izquierda portaba un bolso de sobre. Sus piernas iban desnudas, lo cual solo quería decir que venía en falda. Eso hizo de Draco una Veela muy feliz._

− _Cuando te dije que era traje formal era por una razón._

 _La chica de cabello largo, trató de echar un mechón detrás de su oreja cuando una corriente de viento lo elevó. Draco se acercó y lo hizo por ella. Aprovechó de paso, para acariciar su mejilla y besarla en los labios.−Hueles delicioso._

− _Hola a ti también._

 _Draco la miró por un momento detenidamente. Quería recordarla así, con su rostro empapado por la noche del último día de diciembre. Con sus pecas cruzando el puente de su nariz y sus ojos perdidos entre un mar de pestañas largas. Hermione enrojeció terriblemente por el escrutinio intenso. Su mirada se desvió al mentón del chico no siendo capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Era demasiado dominante y la alcanzaba a doblegar. Llevó su mano libre y acarició el cabello de Draco en un mimo bien conocido por ambos._

− _Me gusta tu nuevo corte. Te ves muy bien._

 _Lo había dicho. Lo pudo decir. De verdad que parecía un dios en traje formal. Directamente bajado del Olimpo._

 _Draco pudo sentir el aroma a chocolate y enardeció por dentro. Solo ese olor era suficiente recompensa. No habría nada mejor a sus sentidos y palpitar, que el buqué dulce y rijoso que despedía su novia para él y por él.−Nini, tienes que dejar de despedir ese olor a chocolate o nunca vamos a entrar a ese barco._

 _Hermione enmudeció ante la propuesta y le miró altiva pero bastante roja.−Entremos pues._

 _Siguió sola a la entrada y Draco la alcanzó con una sonrisa tranquila._

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

− _¿Qué haces viendo Batman?−preguntó Blaise entrando a la cabaña._

 _La madre de Zabini, que se encontraba en Santorini para pasar su fin de año con un nuevo pretendiente, obsequió a su hijo una estadía durante una semana en cualquier isla tropical que escogiese. Blaise tenía cierta tolerancia al frío, pero estaba aburrido de ver blanco y su necesidad de calor y sol en la piel, lo hizo embarcarse junto con Theodore Nott a la isla de Providencia en Suramérica._

 _Un paraíso, donde el mar parecía pintado con acuarelas y podías ver sin dificultad, el fondo del mar. Curvas en todas las tonalidades de aguamarina formaban diferentes cinturones que iban desde la playa, hasta bien adentro en las profundidades oceánicas. El sol era fuerte a esa hora y Blaise venía de una exploración honda submarina dentro de una isleña de piel canela y cabellos largos ondulados. El mar, nunca había resultado tan cómodo. Siempre cargar a las mujeres, para tener sexo en la posición que le gustaba, demandaba un gran esfuerzo, que con el agua salada disminuía en su totalidad y le quitaba esa preocupación, para enfocarse en saborear la piel exquisita de aquella mulata._

− _Creo que yo soy más parecido a Tony Stark−contestó Theo meciéndose en una hamaca blanca viendo al televisor._

 _Zabini rodó los ojos no queriendo hondar en el tema. Tomó una toalla colgada en un perchero cerca a la entrada de las habitaciones y se la pasó por su cabeza rapada.−Tenemos una cita en tres horas. Vamos a pasar Año Nuevo en casa de Candelaria._

− _Claro, es una muy vieja amiga mía._

 _Blaise rio ante la respuesta de su amigo acercándose a él y comenzó a empujarlo con su pie descalzó para mecerlo.−Tiene un amiga hermosa._

− _Eso está muy bien porque no me van los hombres y tengo hambre. Necesito calor interno._

 _Blaise sonrió y lo empujó más duro para hacerlo caer. Theo anticipando el movimiento, saltó antes y se fue silbando a su cuarto para arreglarse. Una vez ahí cerró la puerta y se sacó la camisa abierta blanca remangada que tenía. Quedó en pantaloneta negra que se quitó de un tirón y entró a su baño privado para ducharse._

 _Antes de entrar al potente chorro de agua fría, se vio frente al espejo. Su cabello estaba un poco largo y caía sobre su mirada. Un par de ojos fríos de hielo le devolvía el ceño. Su mente inició el tren de pensamiento que trató de frenar de inmediato. Tendría que ver a su padre antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Un instinto de pura magia salvaje se formaba siempre que ese día llegaba._

 _Antístenes Nott, aún más viejo y más loco, lo esperaba con sus inmundas y olorosas túnicas que se caían a pedazos. Theo se levantó el fleco de la frente y vio la cicatriz abultada cruzando de izquierda a derecha. Recordándole por siempre del amor incondicional que el bastardo tenía por él. Esperaba que se muriera rápido. Cada vez que tenía la obligación de ir a verlo, era despertar en su totalidad, el monstruo de venganza que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar._

 _No entendía como su madre, su madre hermosa, su madre que era tan bella, tan linda y perfecta había aguantado tantos años a su lado. No entendió jamás su paciencia para con él. A sus ojos, Antístenes era un tumor que debía ser extirpado de la humanidad. Uno que se había juntado con un ángel que había decidido dejarlos y volar al paraíso._

 _Al verse desnudo, Theo se aborreció a sí mismo, por suprimir sus emociones salvajes, entrelazando sus piernas con otras para no seguir sintiendo. Antes de sumergirse en jabón y champú deseó que un ángel lo salvara. Claramente él era incapaz de hacerlo por cuenta propia._

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

 _Bailando debajo de las estrellas, gracias al techo retráctil y al son de "Le Jazz Hot" interpretada por The Haywood Sisters, Draco y Hermione reían tontamente por la pista._

 _Ella iba con un encantador y elegante vestido estilo vintage azul rey sólido, de cuello en V, de mangas cortas y que le llegaba a las rodillas. Tenía un hermoso moño en la parte de adelante que se situaba al lado izquierdo de su cintura, dejando que las cintas cayeran sobre la falda acampanada. Cuando Draco la hacía girar, tenía un efecto agradable a la vista. Y sus tacones bajos de tacón corrido y cintillas negras, le quedaban perfectos._

 _Ella no era buena bailando. De verdad que no. Se sostenía con afán de la mano de su acompañante para no torcerse algún tobillo intentado aparentar normalidad._

− _Oh pequeña Nini, quién iba a pensar que no serías excelente para todo._

 _Hermione miró con enojo a la Veela que no podía dejar de burlarse de ella, sintiéndose el rey del mundo y haciendo giros aún más complicados para sacarla de balance._

− _Mis habilidades son en campos específicos… ¡deja de hacer eso!_

 _Draco soltó una carcajada yendo más despacio para bailar con ella de forma lenta abrazándola por la cintura. Hermione agradeció el gesto un poco tardío. Miró al cielo despejado y cerró los ojos con éxtasis._

 _Habían tenido una cena hermosa acompañada por un vino tinto. Una lámpara de aceite en medio, proporcionaba matices ensoñadores y los envolvía en una burbuja privada que permitía caricias esporádicas. Eran roces apenas, insinuaciones de algo más profundo. Draco se dio cuenta en ese momento, al tintinear de las copas ajenas y las voces de otras parejas a su alrededor, que eso era El Cortejo. Lo estaba viviendo en su forma verdadera. A través de coqueteos intensos, miradas desvergonzadas y con el suficiente grado de caballerosidad para hacerlo todo más distinguido._

− _Faltan diez minutos−le susurró._

 _Hermione apartó la mirada de las estrellas para verlo y parpadear de una manera que a la Veela se le hizo muy lenta, como si abanicara sus pestañas atrayéndolo por hipnosis. Como el aleteó de una mariposa._

− _Su copa−interrumpió una mesera con una bandeja._

 _La pareja tomó de la charola, dos copas con champaña oliéndola por encima. Las pequeñas burbujas estallaban en el borde anticipando el gran momento._

− _¿Por qué vamos a brindar?−preguntó Draco sosteniendo su copa con la mano derecha y con su mano izquierda tomando la de su pareja._

− _Que no se acaben nunca las ranas de chocolate._

− _Ese es un muy buen brindis. ¿Por qué más?_

− _Por las Veelas macho._

− _Ohh muchas gracias por eso._

− _¿Y tú? ¿Por qué vas a brindar?_

− _Brindaré por el ahora._

− _Que profundo señor Malfoy._

− _Y por una buena marca._

 _Hermione iba a protestar con enojo fingido, resultado de su vergüenza, cuando todos comenzaron a cantar la cuenta regresiva. Los diez segundos más emocionantes del año. La chica apretó la mano de la Veela al sentir sus vellos erizarse. Draco le vio de reojo y brindó internamente por ella. Brindó por él. Brindó por ambos._

− _¡3, 2,1!−gritaron todos al unísono.− ¡FELIZ AÑO!_

 _La chica se giró para ver a Draco quién la recibió con su boca besándola tiernamente, dándole la bienvenida a otro año. Toda ella tembló al calor del momento y por los estallidos de los juegos pirotécnicos que reventaron por cientos en el cielo oscuro de Londres. La Noria del Milenio alumbró con una intensa gama de azules, era ver un balón de 135 metros brillando con total intensidad._

 _Con cada "boom", el corazón de Hermione brincó sintiéndolo en su boca, trasmitiéndole su emoción al chico que la soltó para ver las luces reflejadas en el par de ojos marrones. Su aliento se perdió por una fracción de momento. El suficiente para poder hablar de nuevo.−Feliz año._

− _Feliz año−le contestó la mujer arrobada y muda._

 _Ambos bebieron de sus copas para pasar la resequedad de su garganta. El líquido ambar cristalino bajó como miel. London Eye se llenó de colores intensos y saturados. Una danza de fuego vivo, que al momento de danzar en el aire, pudo cubrir los latidos desbocados de dos corazones que iniciaron una nueva era latiendo al mismo tiempo._

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Se negaba a darle la satisfacción de ceder. Aun fingían no ser nada, pero la verdad es que ya eran mucho. Eso hacía muy difícil ganar esa apuesta. Y a pesar, de que no hubiese un premio para el ganador, era suficientemente saberse el dueño del control sobre el otro. Era algo que ambos siempre se disputaban y que gozaban a plenitud.

−Creo que es importante comenzar a planear la despedida para los de séptimo−comentó Padma que estaba al lado de Hermione.

−A mí me parece muy pronto−respondió Theo que iba al lado de ella. Leí El Profeta pero estaba atento a la conversación.

− ¿Cómo pronto? Ya estamos en enero, febrero es dentro de pocos días y no quiero estar ajustando un evento durante los exámenes finales.

−Yo estoy de acuerdo con Padma, Theo−Hermione se inclinó para verlo. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola alta. Al hacerse hacia adelante, su aroma llegó en una oleada profunda a la nariz de la Veela.−Tengo examen de admisión para la Escuela de Leyes y Protección Mágica, al igual que muchos de séptimo para sus respectivas carreras. Sé que los _Aurores_ tienen la primera prueba en septiembre.

−Eso es cierto. Sería genial adelantar estas cosas desde ya−dijo Ernie al lado de Pansy, que estaba junto a Draco.

−No sabía que probarías para ser auror, Ernie.

El chico se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario de Pansy. Rascó su nuca y afirmó−Se me da bien Defensa y me gustaría intentarlo. Siento que sería muy bueno en el trabajo.

−Además divertidísimo−le contestó Theo sin verlo a la cara.−Es un trabajo demasiado físico para mi gusto.

− ¿A qué te apuntarás tú, Theo?

El chico de cabellos negros alisó el periódico de un tirón para doblarlo a la mitad.−Inefable en el Departamento de Misterios.

Todos voltearon a verlo incluido Draco que fijo su vista en su mejor amigo. Ese trabajo era oscuro, extraño y solitario. Un inefable no tenido permitido hablar de aquello que investigaba. Eran personas exiliadas en el propio Ministerio. Siempre iban con túnicas negras y pálidas como hojas de papel. Pocas veces salían de su piso y sus voces resultaban rasposas debido al poco uso que le daban.

Draco no había visto a su mejor amigo desde el día que se fue con Blaise. Había querido hablar a solas pero no se había dado la oportunidad. Supo por parte de Zabini que había ido a visitar a su padre a principios de enero. Algo que lo había dejado pensando. Theodore siempre volvía trasformado cuando regresaba de esas visitas. Sonreía más, era más cerrado y más extrovertido a la vez. Era su máscara de falsedad la que mostraba hasta el cansancio.

El Premio Anual se paró de su asiento para salir. Hermione le miró con preocupación. Sabía de qué iba esa actitud. Él mismo le había comentado algo sobre su mejor amigo.

−Nott, ven conmigo un momento. Orden de Premio Anual.

−No puedes vivir sin mi ¿no?−contestó parándose de un impulso, dejando el periódico sobre la silla.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

− ¡Hermione!

La chica fue recibida por los brazos de Ginny Weasley justo en el instante en que entró al vagón donde sus amigos se encontraban. Estaba tan feliz de verlos, que por poco se entrega a las lágrimas.

− ¡Hola chicos!−saludó sonriéndole a su pelirrojo mejor amigo, a la hermana menor de éste y a Harry, que se encontraba sentado junto a Ron, al lado de la ventana.

Ambos chicos hicieron un amague por abrazarla y ella se adelantó para hacerlo rápidamente. Un abrazo muy muy fuerte que les hizo sacar un quejido divertido. Los cuatro se sentaron viéndose entre sí, como si no se hubiesen visto en años. El aire era liviano y sus bocas solo podían sonreír. Era un excelente momento.

− ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

−Me fue muy bien−contestó Hermione a Ron con un aire soñador y sonrisa tonta.

Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno. Ginny, exageradamente intuitiva, le presionó una mejilla con su dedo índice−Estas tan contenta Mione. ¿Nos preocupamos por el futuro yerno?

−Qué dices Ginevra. Basta.−La Premio Anual negó con la cabeza tratando de desaparecer el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Estaba actuando como una niña boba. Su mente quería volver a tomar las riendas de su cuerpo, pero su corazón, era ridículamente fuerte y halaba sin misericordia.− ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué hicieron?

−Lo mismo de siempre. Pero aun peor. Bill consiguió nueva novia.

− ¿Ah sí?−preguntó Hermione altamente interesada.

Bill Weasley, un rompedor de maldiciones, era uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron. Pelirrojo y de ojos azules, se distinguía de sus otros hermanos por unas cicatrices que tenía en su rostro. Había sido atacado por un hombre lobo de nombre Fenrir Greyback. A veces atemorizaba a los niños pequeños por la calle y eso había calado en su propia autoestima. Procuraba siempre ir con su túnica puesta para cubrirse por completo. Se sentía un monstruo. Un aspecto que ahora le parecía muy parecido a cierta Veela.

−Adivina con quién−canturreó la pelirroja viéndose las uñas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza sin tener la menor idea de quién podría ser.

−Fleur Delacour−respondieron los tres al tiempo.

La cara de sorpresa de ella no tuvo precedentes y tuvo que volver a mirar a Harry, quién solo rio y afirmó con la cabeza. Ron parecía muy decepcionado frunciendo la boca.

−A esa "Flema", yo no le termino de creer tanta dulzura.

− ¡Ginny!−le reprendió su amiga.−De seguro ella vio algo en él que no encontró en otra persona. El amor es así. No hay que explicarlo, solo hay que vivirlo…

Ambos chicos y la chica de cabello rojo, quedaron mudos ante la respuesta de Hermione. La veían sin creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

−O eso me han contado−dijo Hermione rápidamente tratando de borrar lo que había dicho.

Durante las vacaciones de Navidad, Harry Potter decidió hacer como "la mujer de Lot". No iba a mirar para atrás para evitar convertirse en un pilar de sal. Una moraleja realmente muy instructiva. El chico de cabello negro y mirar verde, había reflexionado sobre su relación con su mejor amiga en todo ese tiempo. Un lapso en el que la recordó a través de los años. La conclusión siempre había sido la misma. Su amor por ella trascendía cualquier fijación u obsesión. Estando lejos de Hermione y sin tener su presencia cerca, notó que su ausencia era fija. Luego recordaba ese día de noviembre y ya no la pensaba con tanta intensidad.

Estuvo tentado en escribirle en muchas ocasiones pero luego volvía a recordar ese día de noviembre y no lo hacía. Luego su madre preguntaba por ella y volvía a recordarla. La extrañaba tanto que frenaba sus sentimientos volviendo, de nuevo, a ese día y se obligaba a no seguir con ese hilo de sensaciones.

Después su papá le preguntaba de nuevo y Harry decidió seguir queriéndola. A su manera. Con esa respuesta encontró paz. No veía lógico dejar de sentir las cosas que por ella, nacían en su interior. Lo que iba a hacer, era valorarla. Ser siempre un apoyo para ella, quererla como ella lo merecía y dejar atrás, muy atrás, un sentimiento de pasión. Él mismo sería un filtro de lo mejor de su cariño y dejaría para el olvido, lo que no pasaría. Al menos no pasaría ahora.

Ron la miraba. Estaba nerviosa y le costaba mirarlos a los ojos. Pasaba una y otra vez sus rizos detrás de la oreja y miraba de un lado para el otro. Oh si, si su amiga no estaba enamorada antes de salir a vacaciones, seguramente estaba en camino a eso. Sino es que ya lo estaba. La quería tanto. La quería muchísimo. Durante sus vacaciones, se distrajo todo lo que pudo. Cayendo en cuenta con cierto pánico, que al final del día, no había pensado mucho en ella.

Cosa que por lo general siempre le pasaba. En años anteriores, teniéndola cerca siempre la extrañaba veinticuatro siete. Durante sus días de descanso pensó en ella solo para caer en cuenta que en realidad no la había pensado en lo absoluto.

Por primera vez, Ronald Weasley, pensó seriamente en sus sentimientos y supo que podría seguir adelante. ¡Aún mejor! Podría seguir adelante con ella a su lado. Ahora que la tenía en frente y la veía, en un actuar torpemente inocente, supo que debía protegerla de cualquier experiencia negativa que le causara lágrimas. Y no era como si estuviese locamente enamorado de ella, no, ya no. Era porque ella era parte de su familia. Y su familia siempre debía ser protegida. Más todavía, cuando venía enlazada del apellido Malfoy.

− ¿Tenemos que saber algo, Mione?−le preguntó Ron con una sonrisa cálida.

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza. Agarró la mano de Ginny con la de ella y la apretó para tomar fuerzas.−Hay algo que necesito contarles a los tres. Es algo muy importante. De hecho, es más que importante. Pero no lo quiero hacer en este lugar.

− ¿Sala de Menesteres al final del día?−sugirió la pelirroja viendo a sus tres amigos para esperar su aprobación.

−Es una cita−confirmó Hermione respirando nerviosa pero con mucha felicidad dentro de ella.

Las cosas comenzaban a tomar la forma deseada.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

− ¿Inefable? ¿Es en serio?

Theodore Nott se encontraba con Draco Malfoy en la última parte del último vagón. El chico de ojos azules estaba recargado contra la baranda. El viento del invierno soplaba fuertemente meciendo sus hebras negras de forma errática.

−Me gusta el trabajo.

Draco sacudió su cabeza viéndole sin creer una palabra. Claro que esa actitud de Theo tenía nombre propio.

− ¿Cómo te fue con tu papá?

Theo, miró brevemente al piso y luego le miró riendo.−No fue la experiencia más divertida debo confesar. Le llevé una barra de jabón muggle con toallas limpias en una cesta. Podrás concluir que no se puso muy contento.

− ¿Qué te dijo?

−Fue todo muy sutil la verdad. Diplomáticamente corto. Le dije "hola", él solo me miró y se giró. Su espalda y yo siempre hemos tenido una estrecha relación.

− ¿Te golpeó?

Theo frunció su cejo como haciendo memoria. Draco sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

−No. Esta vez no.

Esa era la verdad. Parcialmente. Él no le había pegado esta vez a Theo. Había sido al revés.

 _Antístenes, encorvado como siempre, yacía escribiendo en un pergamino viejo con cientos de libros viejos rodeándolo. Estaba en un escritorio que chirriaba siempre que el viejo se recostaba sobre él. Tenía las uñas largas y amarillentas. Su piel mostraba tantas arrugas, que se perdían unas entre otras. De su cabello negro y largo, ahora solo quedaba hebras blancas que parecían agarrarse con dificultad de su cabeza. Parecía el abuelo de Theodore y no su padre._

− _¿Padre?−saludó el chico abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca._

 _El santuario de los Nott. Libros y libros sin orden. Todos regados por el piso, otros con hojas arrancadas y una ventana llena de mugre que no dejaba ni producir sombras. Velas levitaban cerca a su padre para otorgarle algo de claridad. No era que la necesitara, Antístenes desde hacía mucho tiempo se entregaba a las voces de su cabeza y copiaba todo lo que le susurraban._

 _Theodore no esperó su respuesta y se acercó con cautela. El olor que nacía de él era penetrante. Como naftalina pasada._

− _¿A qué vienes?_

− _Mero formalismo._

− _Hueles a sangres sucias. Aléjate o me vomitaré encima._

− _Eso debería decirlo yo._

 _Una maldición fue convocada de la varita del Nott mayor, siendo esquivada por Theo con mucha suerte. El joven agarró su varita respirando con temor. Con mucho temor. Él era el monstruo de sus pesadillas. Aquel que le enseñó que del mundo nada se podía esperar. Su padre le enseñó que en los Nott, el amor era imposible de sentir y que su madre "debía haberlo sabido antes de intentar despertarlo en él"._

− _No te voy a dar el gusto de verme muerto, Theodore._

− _Me queda más tiempo que tú para esperar a que ocurra._

 _Antístenes soltó una carcajada amarga acercándose a su hijo.−"¡Expelliarmus!"_

 _La varita del chico saltó de su agarre y Theo se giró con alarma para agarrarla. Su padre aprovechó el momento para cogerlo del cuello y botarlo al piso.−Tu presencia me asfixia hijo. Eres una vergüenza para los Nott. Tu madre debería seguir viva y no tú. Tú eres una aberración igual que yo. Me abandonó por ti._

− _Lo hizo para salvarme−le respondió acongojado viendo a su padre suplicando un poco de misericordia.−Papá, ella lo hizo para salvarme._

− _Lo hizo para matarme. Para abandonar el trabajo que había hecho._

− _No, papá−le imploró Theo con angustia._

 _Polimnia Nott, había sido una bruja sangre pura que había contraído nupcias con el líder de la familia Nott por cuenta propia. Nadie nunca la obligó a hacerlo, y de verdad, ella amaba a su esposo. Fue una combinación triste de poca autoestima de parte de ella, y de una gran necesidad emocional de parte de él._

 _Polimnia se sentía bien al tratar de traer redención a su esposo. Se sentía altamente necesitada. Un delirio de salvadora que le alimentaba a diario. Ella podía ver el cambio de actitud de su amado. Como limaba sus malos gestos y como, de alguna manera milagrosa, era más gentil. Luego nació Theo y Antístenes comenzó a tener envidia de su propio hijo._

 _Su esposa se había dedicado con devoción a él y poco a poco lo fue dejando de lado a su esposo. Odiaba a Theodore. Lo odiaba por haberle quitado su ángel personal. Fue el día trágico, cuando el pequeño Nott, jugando con unas pociones experimentales, tiró toda la estantería con sus manitas. Varios líquidos comenzaron a caer y su madre se lanzó para protegerlo. La combinación de extractos venenosos la mató al instante._

 _Ya nunca nada más volvió a ser lo que era. Aunque nunca nada había sido normal._

 _Antístenes, apretó aún más la garganta de Theo. Quería matarlo. Quería quitarle la vida así como él le había quitado la suya. Así cómo él le había quitado el amor. A su ángel._

 _El chico con total pánico le pegó un puño en toda la cara enterrándole de paso, un nudillo en el ojo. El anciano lo soltó, tomándose la cara con dolor. En ese momento, Theo se arrastró por el piso, tomó su varita y salió corriendo, de lo que alguna vez, fue su hogar._

− ¿Por qué insistes en agradarle a tu padre?

Theo miró a su amigo con seriedad y le puso la mano en el hombro.−Porque mi queridísimo mejor amigo, sino lo intento, solo seré un monstruo más.

El prefecto de Slytherin se alejó silbando una alegre tonada que solo entristeció a Draco en lo más profundo de su ser. A mitad del viento invernal, el vapor incesante del tren y el inicio de su último semestre de año escolar, Draco empuñó sus manos con fuerza sobrehumana, notando que los monstruos, no necesariamente venían en forma de criaturas. 

**Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Chicos, pasamos los 400 reviews y eso me tiene muy contenta. Y solo por una razón: por la posibilidad de escribirme con tanta gente de diferentes países. Leer sobre sus cosas cotidianas y ustedes leyendo las mías. Es lo máximo. Como **REGALO** hice unos separadores de libros para imprimir de cada una de las casas de Hogwarts. Está Raven, Sly, Gryff y mi casita Huff. Los encuentran en mi Tumblr o en mi twitter ( csageha para ambos).

*Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una cursi sin remedio. Ya quisiera yo un viaje por el Támesis en Año Nuevo. Me proyecto a través de mis fics lo cuál es muy triste/bonito/triste… muy triste.

*El trayecto en el P.S Elizabethan es real. Todo lo descrito existe por sí quieren curiosear por internet. Sale también el costo por persona del recorrido de Año Nuevo. Y pues si alguien me invita, yo no me pongo brava.

*"Le Jazz Hot" lo tomé del musical Víctor/Victoria (no de sus películas) protagonizado por la inigualable Julie Andrews. Y aunque The Haywood Sisters realmente se presentan en el Elizabethan para fin de año, no me consta que canten esa canción (porque no he ido hahaha), pero en youtube salen interpretándola.

*La isla de Providencia, junto con Santa Catalina y San Andrés islas, hacen parte de mi hermoso país: Colombia. El mar que rodea Providencia realmente parece de mentiras. Uno entra a sus aguas y ves perfectamente tus pies y los peces acercándose. Sí algún día tienen pensando viajar, siempre pueden pasarse por allá. Es ir como ir al cielo en la tierra.

*Agradecimientos públicos a **Dousy Black** , **Ana Luca Malfoy** , **sagiie** , **Serena Princesa Hale** , **Cobrizo Cullen** , **paul1** , **Yssica15** (¡espero tu regreso con rodilla nueva! Quiero saber si te fue bien), **Liz** , **.HR** , **NaomiRadcliffe** , **Doristarazona** , **Cleoru Misumi** , un **anónimo 1** , un **anónimo 2** , **kaoru−uchiha** , **monse97** , **Marleen** , **MioKathx Malfoy Granger** , **Paosan** , (ohh mi querida Liz, como le he dicho al 90% de lectoras: la fila para Theo es bieeen larga. Yo también la estoy haciendo), **CheeseMoon** , **Bliu Liz** , **Agus Mellark,** **Sakata−2** y para **Ilwen** esperando que esté bien y siga siendo linda.

*Gracias a Puchufly por betear.

* Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Hate me"-Blue October_


	17. De Justus y de Lena

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ __ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 17:** De Justus y de Lena

−Hermione, creo que este es el mejor regalo de Navidad que me has dado.

Ron Weasley miraba la pequeña tarjeta con todo el amor que alguien podría expresar. No sabía si contemplarla o besarla. Tal vez ambas. En la pequeña postal había un simple árbol de Navidad y atrás, con la letra de su mejor amiga decía:

" _Para Ron. Cóbrese por cualquier trabajo final escrito*_

 _Con amor, Hermione._

 _*No válido para el final de Criaturas Mágicas"_

Ginny rio negando con la cabeza. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían por más que pasara el tiempo. Aunque no se quejaba, delante de ella había un morral deportivo muggle. Era hermoso y tenía varios bolsillos. Incluso había uno para almacenar agua helada donde salía un tubo plástico para beber directamente de ella. De seguro Arthur Weasley iba a alucinar cuando se la mostrara.−Nos tienes muy consentidos a todos, Granger. No sé qué haré sin ti cuando termines este año y me abandones a la suerte.

Hermione abrazó a Ginny por atrás colocando el mentón de su quijada sobre la coronilla pelirroja de su amiga.−Lo sé, soy demasiado genial.

−De haber sabido que íbamos a tener regalos, hubiese traído el tuyo. Lo deje en mi cuarto−comentó Harry uniéndose a la conversación. Veía en sus manos, un par de entradas para un partido amistoso entre el Arsenal y el Chelsea. Amaba su regalo.

− ¿Acaso creen que les di regalos para que me den a mí?−preguntó Hermione con falsa pretensión.

−Si−contestaron los tres al tiempo.

Todos rieron ante la respuesta. Estaban sentados en cojines gigantes de terciopelo morado. Se encontraban regados por el suelo alfombrado mientras muchas lámparas de aceite colgaban por el techo. Una fogata entre piedras estaba en la mitad. Había bandejas llenas de caramelos, panecillos de olores insospechados y una tetera llena de agua caliente para el té que había traído Ginny con ayuda de unos elfos domésticos. Si, Hermione extrañaría mucho la Sala de Menesteres. Extrañaría estar así con sus amigos. Los extrañaría a ellos.

−Desde principio de año comencé a hablar con Draco Malfoy, debido a una serie de circunstancias algo extremas−dijo Hermione de la nada. Estaba sin su túnica y sentada cerca al fuego. Con su cabello atado en un chongo.

Ginny le miró con ojos curiosos sin atreverse a decir una palabra. Le interesaba mucho lo que su amiga tenía por decir. Miró a su hermano que mantenía sus ojos azules en las llamas y Harry veía a Hermione con temor a lo que su mejor amiga diría.

− Unas circunstancias que no tenía permitido divulgar. No solo por seguridad de ustedes, sino por la mía y la de Draco.

Ginny subió sus cejas al tiempo que abría sus ojos con sorpresa.− ¿Draco?−le preguntó a su amiga con una sonrisa de estupefacción.

−Ella le gusta Malfoy−respondió Ron atizando el fuego. Su tono fue explicativo y sin resentimiento.

Ginny golpeó a su amiga en el hombro varias veces con la boca abierta sin gritar. Pero sí que lo hacía muy fuerte dentro de ella, solo que la voz no le había alcanzado a salir.

− ¡Basta Ginevra!−demandó Hermione sobándose rápidamente. Ella sonrió nerviosa ante la cara incrédula de la chica pelirroja.−Déjame continuar por favor. Esto no es sencillo.

− ¿Ustedes sabían?−preguntó la menor de los Weasley, viendo a su hermano y amigo.

−Aja−contestaron al tiempo en modo monótono.

Hermione colocó un rizo detrás de su oreja derecha. Se levantó para tomar la tetera y echar agua en las cuatro tazas. Pronto, el agua comenzó a adquirir un tono terroso y a emanar un agradable aroma.−Draco es una Veela−confesó por fin sin ponerle florituras al discurso.

Los dos Gryffindors se incorporaron rápidamente viéndole al rostro. Ginny dejó sus risas y un semblante de preocupación le salpicó sus ojos marrones.

Hermione suspiró como sí se hubiese quitado un peso de encima y tomó un poco de té. La bebida hizo maravillas en ella, mojándole la boca y brindándole algo de calor. La noche fría del invierno se metía en el castillo.

−¡LO SABÍA!−gritó Harry poniéndose de pie.− ¡SABIA QUE ALGO LE PASABA!

−Dijiste que era un vampiro−le respondió su amiga viéndole sentada.

Ginny no pudo contener la risa ante el comentario de Hermione y por la falta de agudeza por parte de Harry.−Un vampiro… ay pequeño Harry.

El chico de lentes se sonrojó por su falso acierto. Negó con la cabeza para volcar de nuevo la atención en lo importante.− ¿Es por eso qué está contigo? ¿Es por eso?

−Al principio sí, claro que era por eso. Nosotros no éramos los mejores amigos.

− ¿Al principio?−preguntó Ron totalmente perdido.−Por favor, explícate.

−Hermy debe ser la pareja de Malfoy−concluyó la pelirroja tomando un poco de su té. Estaba delicioso.

− ¿Pareja?−preguntaron ambos chicos a la vez.

Hermione suspiró largamente, sintiéndose frustrada por la falta de atención de sus amigos a cada clase de Criaturas Mágicas que habían tenido a lo largo de siete años.−La pareja de una Veela, es la persona destinada a estar a su lado para tener a sus hijos. Ser su familia. Estar con ellos para toda la vida... ¿ya?

Ginny buscó una pequeña tarta que pellizcó con sus dedos para comer un poco.

− ¿QUÉ?−preguntaron ambos al tiempo de nuevo.

−Hermy ¿y solo eres su pareja?

La Premio Anual vio a su amiga, quién definitivamente estaba haciendo las observaciones más precisas de toda la conversación. Agradecía tenerla ahí, era mucho más sencillo.−En un principio sí. Las cosas se tornaron un poco más serias estas vacaciones.

−Con razón no pasaste fiestas con nosotros. No te culpo, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

−Ginny, ¿a ti no te importa todo esto?−preguntó Ron con cejo de preocupación.

−Mira Ronald. A pesar que yo odie a la "Flema", sé que jamás lastimaría a Bill. Porque podrá ser creída, odiosa, arrogante y más bonita que todas las mujeres del planeta, pero es parte Veela. Y sí escogió a mi hermano debió ser por una razón. Como dice Hermy, ellos viven y perciben diferente. Además, si Malfoy llega a hacer algo poco honorable, siempre está el hechizo de Mocomurciélagos.

Harry asintió con su cabeza al encontrar mucha razón en lo que decía su amiga pelirroja.−A ver, un momento. ¿Te vas a casar con él?

Hermione abrió sus ojos negando con la cabeza rápidamente.−Oh por Dios Harry no, tengo dieciocho años aún.

− ¿Pero lo harás eventualmente?

La Premio Anual se encogió de hombros no sabiendo que contestar. Eso nunca se le había pasado por su cabeza.−No lo sé. No lo he pensado y no creo que lo haga en muchos años. Como te digo. Sólo tengo dieciocho años. Solo quiero terminar Hogwarts y dedicarme a continuar mis estudios. Nada más.

Ron levantó la mano como si estuviese en un salón de clases. Hermione le dio la palabra sonriéndole divertida.−Tengo una duda. ¿Es por eso que no te podíamos tocar?

−Así es.

− ¿Y no te molesta?

−Ya no. Porque si me puede tocar. Solo hay que seguir unas reglas para la Veela.

− ¿Reglas? Fleur no pone tantas reglas−musitó Ron haciendo un puchero escurriéndose en su cojín.

Ginny le lanzó un panecillo que le dio de lleno en la cara.−Es PARTE Veela y es MUJER.

Hermione les miró con expresión tranquila.−Tienen que pedirle permiso a Draco para hacerlo.

− ¡JA! ¡Esto es ridículo!−respondió Ron con una risa irónica echándose para atrás.

−Es una semi-criatura mágica. Su modo de vivir no es igual a la nuestra. O acaso, ¿eso piensan de Remus?

−Remus es diferente−intervino Harry negando con su cabeza. No encontraba ni siquiera coherente compararlos.

− ¿Por qué?

−Porque es decente.

−Draco es decente.

− ¿Por qué te mantiene oculta entonces?−persistió Harry.

−Eso es personal.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos recordando conversaciones con Bill sobre su novia. Tal vez habían aspectos entre ellos que no podían ser dichos.−Hermy, ¿tu relación con Malfoy es igual que la de Bill y Fleur?

−No, como bien dijiste, Fleur es parte Veela y es mujer. Draco es una Veela completa y es hombre.

Ginny tomó un poco de té pensando bien sus palabras−Bill me contaba una vez, que Fleur le habló sobre su abuela. Me contó que ella podía escoger a su pareja…dentro de muchísimos hombres.

−Las Veela macho no pueden hacer eso. No escogen.

− ¡O sea que te tiene como obligación!

−En un principio si, Ron. Lo sigo siendo, pero es diferente.−Era tan difícil explicarles la situación que tuvo que sobar sus cienes en círculos.

−Supongo que Lucius Malfoy te ve con buenos ojos.

−De que me ve, me ve, ¿con buenos ojos?, yo diría que no. Pero con la señora Malfoy tenemos una relación de difícil cordialidad. Es más como un trato de convivencia.

Sus tres amigos quedaron de nuevo callados y Ginny volvió a darle un mordisco a su pastel.

− ¿Has hablado con ellos?−preguntó Ron interesado.

−Así es, una vez a principio de año y dos veces durante las vacaciones.

− ¿Fuiste a la mansión, Hermy?

−No seas tonta Ginny, eso no es lo importante.−le reprendió Ron− ¿Te trataron mal?

−Contestándole a Ginny, si, si fui a la mansión. He ido una vez a almorzar y la otra a tomar té. Y como les dije. Lucius Malfoy me ignora y no me habla. Y con Narcissa Malfoy nos mantenemos en temas que no impliquen hondar demasiado en la parte emocional. Básicamente hablamos de su jardín y de Draco. No son charlas particularmente interesantes.

−Es decir que eres pareja Y novia de una Veela. ¿Verdad?

Hermione miró a su amiga de largos cabellos rojos. Pasó saliva y afirmó con su cabeza.−En verdad quería contarles todo, pero necesitaba tiempo a solas para saber qué hacer. Cómo debía actuar y sobre todo, lo que debía sentir. Solo podía contarles cuando tuviese certezas.

− ¿Lo sabe alguien más?−preguntó Harry probando un bocadillo por primera vez en la noche.

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza.−Dumbledore por supuesto. Todos los profesores, mis padres, los mejores amigos de él y ahora ustedes. Cabe agregar que todo sigue siendo un secreto.−Hermione cerró sus ojos fuertemente para imprimirle seriedad a sus palabras.−En verdad no quiero que nadie se entere de esto. Necesito seguir con este proceso de manera tranquila. En paz. Las Veelas macho no son comunes en el mundo mágico. Esto que saben ustedes, debe morir con ustedes.

Los tres Gryffindors afirmaron con la cabeza. Por más odioso que fuese Malfoy, por más ruin que hubiese sido de adolescente y por más arrogante y déspota que siguiera siendo, era una Veela y la pareja de Hermione. Eso colocaba más peso sobre la balanza de la honestidad y sus corazones de león, rugían ante ese compás.

Ginny se sentó ajustando su falda para que no se levantara−Hermy, si me puedes contestar, quisiera preguntarte algo. ¿Cómo supo Malfoy que tú eras su pareja?

−Mi aroma, que desencadena otras reacciones−respondió viendo el poco té que le quedaba.

− ¿Cómo que reacciones?

−Unas privadas−comenzó a explicar Hermione totalmente sonrojada. No quería entrar en detalles sobre los cambios físicos de su novio cuando estaban juntos.−Chicos, hay cosas sobre las Veela Malfoy que no estoy en autorización de divulgar. Simplemente no lo puedo hacer. Están resguardados bajo leyes mágicas de protección.

−Pues sea como sea, eso explica porque todas las mujeres de Hogwarts nos embelesamos solo con verlo.

−Es por el _Glamur._

− ¿Te afecta a ti, Mione?−preguntó Ron tomando de su bebida.

−No. Nunca lo vi guapo, ni me atraía. Siempre fue Malfoy y lo sigue siendo. Pero un poco menos idiota−confesó riéndose de la Veela.

− ¿Cómo lo haces? Siempre que lo veo, me siento como cuando "Tontonald" ve a Fleur.

Ron le mandó un cojín a su hermana, quién lo esquivó con magníficos reflejos. Hermione rio ante el mote de su amigo pelirrojo. De seguro Draco lo encontraría fascinante.

−Porque no me afecta. No sé. No lo siento. Para mí Draco es Draco−respondió de manera obvia sonriendo para sí misma.

Fue en ese momento cuando Ginny, Ron y Harry se miraron a la vez para luego mirar a Hermione−Necesitamos hablar con Malfoy−dijeron al unísono.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Draco estaba sentado en el sofá de su Sala Común refregando su rostro una y otra vez. Había acabado de leer un pasaje de El Diario de la Veela, que lo había dejado helado. Estaba pálido y sudaba frío.

El chico veía el libro frente a él y se refregaba las manos contra sus pantalones. Cerró los ojos para dejar que los pensamientos se perdieran en el aire, pero permanecieron fijos en su memoria gritando a todo pulmón. Oh Morgana…sí que gritaban.

" _Entrada de Abraxas Malfoy−1950_

 _A pesar de leer los anteriores pasajes de las Veelas Malfoy, tengo en mi corazón, un fuerte temor de realizar el final de El Cortejo. Mi prometida está enamorada de otro hombre. Es tan doloroso amar tanto a una persona y que ella no lo haga._

 _Malfoy en el exterior, solo me permito derramar las siguientes lágrimas sobre estas hojas. Mi pareja no siente lo mismo, pero de igual manera va a casarse conmigo. Es un amor lastimero, es el amor de migajas. Es la peor clase de amor._

 _Su hermoso aroma siempre me inunda de tristeza. Siento su nostalgia cada vez que me mira. Es una sensación desgarradora cuando ella ve a su antiguo novio y se delata con sus mejillas rojas. Y él la mira y su mirada de inmediato se dirige a otro sitio. Sí, eso todos lo notan._

 _Ella poco me habla y poco me sonríe. Cumple protocolos sociales y no es capaz de dejarme morir. Nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado una vez desperté como Veela. En un principio, Helena no se casaría conmigo. Su vida estaba ligada a Augustus Nott. Mi mejor amigo._

 _Fuimos los tres a Hogwarts, durante nuestros años de adolescencia. Augustus y yo en Slytherin, Helena Fawley iba en Hufflepuff. Nunca le presté demasiada atención. Era una niña menuda, bajita y de cabellos largos ondulados. Nunca me agradó esa casa y nadie que tuvieses que ver en ella. Augustus no tanto._

 _A "Justus" le encantaba desde primer año. Había sido amor a primera vista. Parecía cantar con sus ojos cada vez que la veía. Siempre fue fiel a ella y fue "la niña de sus ojos" cuando aún era correcto llamarla así… una niña. Se convirtió en su mejor amigo, confidente y guardián. Cargaba sus libros, mandaba poesía que jamás compuso por falta de habilidad; sin embargo copiaba textos enteros de autores solo para ella._

 _A los catorce años se declaró. Esa noche me tuvo en desvelo hasta entrada la madrugada. No suspiraba frente a mí, pero eso no era necesario. Sus ojos azules siempre parecían ver un paraíso más allá de lo que nos rodeaba._

 _Fui tan feliz al ver a mi amigo así. Los Fawley eran familia sangre pura, y un compromiso con la Casa Nott sería formidable. Era un cuento de hadas que se iba a hacer realidad. De esos que no nos pasan a nosotros. Yo podía ver mi patético futuro atado a cualquiera. A aquella que resultara ser mi pareja. Justus siempre bromeaba y me decía que terminaría casándome con una yegua. Creo que eso hubiese sido mejor…_

 _A los veinte años, mi herencia Veela se manifestó. Helena resultó ser mi pareja y con ello la desgracia. Creo que en el proceso natural de mi vida, como el horrible monstruo que soy, destruí la vida de dos familias. Lo peor es que una parte de mí no se arrepiente de ello. Lena es MI PAREJA…ES MIA. ES MIA POR DERECHO NATURAL._

 _Augustus tuvo que hacerse a un lado._

 _Yo lo hice a un lado._

 _El único amigo que de verdad he tenido. La única persona que supo todos mis secretos. La única persona que supo qué decir en el momento oportuno, ahora es la persona que más me odia. Y yo lo odio a él. Lo odio por haber sido verdadero con Lena desde el principio. Por casi arrebatarla de mi lado. Por ser un increíble hombre._

 _Faltan pocos días para mi matrimonio, solo nos queda llegar a la última etapa. Estaré para siempre con la única cosa viva que necesito a mi lado. Sin ella es morir. Ella y su olor a lima fresca. La amo, en verdad siento que la amo… pero ella no lo siente por mí. Por supuesto que no. Pero vamos a caminar el mismo sendero de la mano, al tiempo. Manos entrelazadas por lástima y naturaleza monstruosa._

 _El giró que acabo de tomar…_

 _El giro que acabo de hacer…_

 _Tal vez solo esté empezando, tal vez esté cerca del final."_

Un Malfoy le había quitado el amor de la vida a un Nott. Esto no era posible. No lo era. Se sentía un maldito traicionero y ni siquiera había sido él el perpetuador de la "gran hazaña". Su hermosa abuela Lena. La que tanto había adorado de niño. Aquella que lo había mimado, consentido hasta el hastío, la única mujer cuyos dedos con arrugas no le producían escozor. Esa misma, había sido el alma gemela de un Nott. Del abuelo de Theo. Era como si su "karma Malfoy" no se hubiera terminado de pagar.

Draco se recostó enviando su cabeza hacía atrás. Miró al cielo raso de piedra y columnas de madera, exhalando fuertemente. Su abuela, que había muerto joven. Joven para ser una pareja de una Veela. Nunca había entendido eso. Preguntó a su padre muchas veces y él nunca le contestó. Ahora deducía la respuesta obvia. Helena Malfoy, habiendo cumplido su labor, solo quiso irse del mundo.

Toda su familia era una cruel charada. ¿Seguiría, Hermione, junto a él? ¿Lo acompañaría sin dudar? ¿Lo abandonaría unos años más tarde? ¿Pasaría como con su abuela? ¿Haría lo debido y se dejaría morir? ¿Qué tal si Krum era su pareja ideal? ¿Qué tal si no lo había conocido aun?

En ese momento odio ser una Veela. Odio ser tan transparente en sus sentimientos. Por supuesto que él la quería. La adoraba. Incluso podría llegar a amarla. Estaba muy cerca de hacerlo… ¿y si ella no? Hermione bien podía quedarse con él y aparentar. Él no quería eso. NO.

Draco se levantó molesto y sus garras comenzaron a surgir. Su respiración errática se incrementó y sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse negros. Negros completamente. Negros como la brea, como la noche, como la misma oscuridad.

Entonces el aroma llegó a él. Dos de sus olores favoritos llegaron al tiempo. Estaban juntos. El olor de Hermione y Theo llegó a su nariz en una sola nota. Un graznido retumbó en ese piso, como si un águila gritara amenazando cualquier cosa o ser que estuviese a su alrededor. Sus manos se tornaron grises y sus fauces se volvieron feroces. Sus dos colmillos largos fueron reemplazados por varios caninos en ambas hileras de dientes.

Una mata de cabello plata sustituyó al dorado, llegando a la mitad de su espalda. Su rostro fue cubierto con varias hebras grises. Su suéter se desgarró, así como su camisa y pantalones. Una musculatura fibrosa reemplazó el cuerpo humano y dos bultos latentes en su espalda se pronunciaron.

La semi-criatura comenzó a graznar con toda su fuerza perdiendo la habilidad de discernir. Quería ir con su pareja en ese instante. Necesitaba alejarla del macho con el que estaba. De un macho, cuyo antecesor, estuvo por robarle a Lena a su abuelo. No podía, no lo permitiría.

En él, todo fue fuego y fue ira. Arrasó con los muebles y se dio contra los muros. Se colocó en cuatro, raspando el piso con sus garras. Un instinto para afilarlas que dio los resultados esperados. Con una cólera incontrolable, arremetió contra la puerta y salió en estampida dispuesto a matar.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione regresaba de su reunión con sus amigos bien entrada la noche. Caminaba por el corredor del séptimo piso cuando se encontró de cara con Theodore Nott. El prefecto de Slytherin realizaba rondas con un rostro de tedio continúo.

−Joven Nott, me alegra ver que cumple con sus deberes de prefecto.

−Oh Granger, deja la ironía para los que saben. No hagas el ridículo, siento vergüenza por los dos.

Hermione soltó una risa por el comentario de Theo. El buen Theo. En verdad, Hermione, le había llegado a tener mucho cariño. Era un hombre muy inteligente que siempre tenía una respuesta ingeniosa para todo. Era despreocupado y no se estancaba por nada. Muy recursivo en su manera de actuar, parecía dispuesto a ir con la corriente y no contra ella.

−Debería quitarle puntos a Gryffindor. Estás fuera de la cama a muy indecentes horas.

−Estoy en mi séptimo año y a veces es bueno romper las reglas. Eso y que ser Premio Anual de algo tiene que servir.

−Eso es muy Slytherin de tu parte.

− ¡Ah! Pues muchas gracias.

Theodore la contempló bajo la luz de las antorchas. Venía con bufanda y túnica abrochada. El frío en las noches era intenso y el invierno estaba en su mejor momento. Varios copos caían afuera en un rítmico compás.

− ¿Cómo te terminó de ir en Año Nuevo?

−Muy bien de hecho. Fui a Sur América, me deleité con la cocina local y comí muy poco.

−Eso no tiene sentido. Sí te gustó la cocina y comiste muy poco… ¡oh! Ay, Theo, eres terrible. Qué horror−dijo riéndose con mejillas sonrosadas al descifrar el doble sentido del Slytherin.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos. Nott decidió acompañarla hasta bajar las escaleras. No le venía mal la compañía y Hermione siempre había sido de su agrado. De su mucho agrado y estima.

− ¿Y a ti cómo te fue en tu barquito?

Hermione frunció el ceño−No fue un "barquito". Fue un paseo hermoso. Y me fue muy bien, la pasé increíble.−La chica sonrió soltando una risita para voltearlo a mirar.−Ver el esfuerzo que hace Draco es algo que me tiene arrobada. No lo voy a negar. Es decir, casi siempre se equivoca y termina estropeándolo aun peor… pero es adorable.

−No es la estrella más brillante en la noche, pero se le reconoce la ambición.

−A veces me pregunto si de verdad son mejores amigos. Yo no me imagino tratando a Ron o Harry así.

−Es cuestión de confianza e ingenio, Granger.

−Hablando de eso, mis amigos me acaban de proponer hablar con Draco. Les conté la situación y están con algo de curiosidad.

−Menos mal es solo "algo".

La chica rodó los ojos como respuesta y Nott sonrió golpeándola con su hombro de broma.−Tú has la logística con Malfoy y yo usaré mi encanto para obligarlo a hacer una salida con ellos. Pobre Draco… no quisiese estar en su lugar.

− ¿Qué en tu casa no te enseñaron a respetar?−preguntó juguetona siguiéndole el juego.

Theodore se quedó callado mirando al frente sin responder. Su sonriente rostro se transformó en uno serio. Uno de mal humor. Hermione enseguida se disculpó con él.− Theo lo lamento. Eso fue totalmente inapropiado.

El chico le miró con una angustia tal que Hermione le brincó el corazón. Nunca había visto esa mirada en el prefecto. Nunca en su vida, en los ojos de Theodore, la tristeza y la desesperación se arremolinaban de una forma caótica. Ella le imitó el mirar por acción de reflejo.

Entonces él soltó una carcajada que la descolocó por completo−Ay, Granger, eres tan crédula.

Hermione lo vio avanzar delante de ella y no creyó esa risa ni por un momento. Theo de verdad estaba sufriendo. Sufría de una manera intensa. Ese mirar no podía ser producido por una simple actuación. El heredero de los Nott, mantenía en su interior un cúmulo de oscuridad, que a su parecer, lo estaba carcomiendo. Una oscuridad que estaba luchando por salir.

−Puedes contar conmigo, Theo. De verdad. Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, acá estoy. Somos amigos ¿no?

−Buenos conocidos. No creo que lleguemos a ese nivel intenso llamado amistad.

− ¿Te han dicho que te pareces a Tony Stark? Un poco repelentes ambos, sin proponérselo.

Hermione siguió caminando y esta vez fue Theo el que se detuvo para verle la espalda. No quería abrirse con ella. Merlín, no. Todos menos ella. Sus oraciones para que un ángel llegara a su vida, nunca podrían tomar la forma de Hermione Granger. Había sentimientos que estaban prohibidos y así debían permanecer. Había que detenerla. −Tony Stark es el mejor personaje jamás creado. Así que agradeceré tan magnánimo cumplido.

El chico aceleró el paso para acercarse y caminar junto a ella. Era notablemente más baja que él y sus comentarios eran siempre inteligentes sin el ánimo de ofender. Era un cambio muy interesante a las relaciones que mantenía con la gente en general. Donde, en su mayoría, contestaban a sus comentarios con la misma nota de sarcasmo o eran agravios cortantes y también groseros.

−Entonces ¿qué tiene que tener una persona para ser amiga del joven Nott?

−Ser malditamente genial.

−Yo puedo ser… eso−dijo obviando la maldición. Nunca se le había dado bien decirlas.

−Con esa respuesta me demuestras que no.

Hermione le vio y comenzó a reír. Sus carcajeos contagiaron a Theo a la vez. Una risa cómoda se formó entre ambos y una oleada de tranquilidad inundó el ambiente.

− ¿De dónde venías, Granger? Tienes migajas de pan en el pelo−notó Theo riéndose aún más de ella.

Hermione abrió la boca con sorpresa tratando de verse atrás.−Con mis amigos. Comimos unas tartas.

−Déjame−le dijo Theo tratando de calmar su risa, viéndola forcejear con los brazos para limpiarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

El chico acercó sus dedos para removerlas. Justo en ese instante, en ese preciso momento, cuando sus dedos tocaron los cabellos marrones de Hermione, Draco Malfoy apareció al final del pasillo.

Un graznido salió de lo que, se suponía era su mejor amigo, y que ahora solo era una bestia en su totalidad.

−Oh Dios…−musitó Hermione con horror cuando vio a Draco arremeter contra ellos.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Albus Dumbledore, era un anciano que poco le gustaba dormir. Él encontraba que en las noches, el ingenio y la creatividad volaban con alas propias, y las más grandes ideas se creaban a esas horas. Siempre acompañaba sus madrugadas con hidromiel caliente con jengibre. Esa bebida le llenaba el alma y calentaba su viejo cuerpo.

Estaba tomando una copa frente a su pensadero cuando un _patronus_ corpóreo se manifestó en su despacho. Era una nutria que danzaba y tenía la voz de Hermione Granger.

− _Ayuda−_ dijo con un eco.

La hidromiel tuvo que esperar, y de ser lo que estaba pensando, se iba a enfriar del todo.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

− _¡Sectumsempra!_

Dumbledore llegó con Minerva McGonagall justo en el instante en que Snape lanzó el hechizo contra una semi-criatura que parecía ser Draco Malfoy.

− ¡Señorita Granger!−gritó Minerva captando la atención de Hermione.

La chica, con pánico, volteó a mirar a su profesora. Sin perder el tiempo haló a Theo del brazo para pasárselo sobre sus hombros y tratar de ponerlo en pie.−Vamos Theo, deprisa.

El chico con una mueca de dolor asintió con su cabeza. Varias gotas de sangre brotaban de esta, e iban hasta su barbilla. Tenía cortes de garras profundas en su pecho y pierna izquierda. Cojeaba con cada paso haciendo tropezar a la Premio Anual.

−El señor Malfoy ha abandonado su lado humano. La Veela lo domina.−Snape que tenía su varita en alto apuntando a Draco, explicó la situación al director sin desviar la mirada de la semi-criatura.−Escuché el graznido desde el piso de abajo. Subí y estaba atacando al señor Nott.

Hermione caminaba con dificultad, alejándose de Draco y con Theo apoyándose por completo en ella, no pudo evitar mirar atrás y verlo. Estaba mal herido debido al maleficio de Snape. Pero los horribles cortes estaban sanando rápidamente cada vez que él mismo se lamía.

No tenía miedo de él. Nunca podría tenerlo. Pero temía por Theodore. Draco Malfoy quería matarlo.

 _Antes de llegar los profesores, cuando Draco se fue contra ellos. Hermione no alcanzó a sacar su varita cuando la Veela golpeó a Theodore con su antebrazo en todo el pecho, lanzándolo a dos metros, cayendo de un solo impacto al suelo. Hermione trató de usar un "Protego Máxima" para salvaguardar al prefecto pero Malfoy tenía mucha más fuerza._

 _Nunca, ni una vez, la Veela la lastimó, o la miró de manera amenazante. Ni una sola vez. Solo tenía en su campo de visión de ataque a su mejor amigo. Lo llamó una y otra vez, pero esta vez no funcionó. No como las otras veces que solo con una palabra, con su sola presencia, su novio parecía encontrar su enfoque. Esta vez de verdad iba a ocurrir una tragedia._

 _Ella recordó una charla con Theo y no entendía el actuar de Draco. Él mismo le había dado el permiso a su mejor amigo de tocarla. No sabía que pasaba._

 _Cuando su escudo cedió, la leona le lanzó un Expulso que impactó en el piso justo al lado de Draco. Lo suficiente para crear una ola expansiva que lo lanzó contra la pared. No fue de mucho efecto, con sus reflejos, la Veela aprovechó el impulso para pegar un brinco desde el muro e ir directamente hacia Theo._

 _El resto pasó en cuestión de segundos. Por más encantamientos que Hermione lanzó, Draco no se quitó de encima del prefecto. Fue solamente cuando llegó Snape y lanzó su maleficio, que la Veela retrocedió dándole oportunidad a Nott de escapar._

McGonagall tomó la mano de la Premio Anual y apareció en la enfermería con ambos estudiantes cayendo de rodillas por el jalón. Madame Pomfrey llegó de inmediato portando pijamas para recibir a Theodore con ayuda de Hermione. La profesora desapareció enseguida y no la volvieron a ver hasta cuando el sol salió.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Las últimas palabras de la entrada de Abraxas, son las líneas finales de la canción Anywhere Is de Enya. En inglés son: _The turn I have just take, the turn that I was making. I might be just beginning; I might be near the end._

 _*_ Yo siempre que leo fics me pregunto "¿Dónde están los profesores?" Hahaha no, ya… en serio. Es que en mi cabeza es IMPOSIBLE creer, que los estudiantes hagan y deshagan y nadie sepa nada. Por favor, sí eres docente en Hogwarts tienes que ser MUY bueno en tu trabajo. Eso y porque yo fui profesora y a mí no me van a decir que un montón de niños de 17−18 años van a hacer su voluntad sin que uno se entere. POR FAVOR.

*Tengo una gripa terrible. No puedo contestar a sus lindos comentarios, pero los leí todos y les mando un abrazo a cada uno.

*Gracias a Puchu por betear como siempre.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Carmina Burana"-Carl Orff_


	18. Entre el veneno y la sangre

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ __ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 18:** Entre el veneno y la sangre

Los rayos de luz entraron por los grandes ventanales del cuarto. Hacía frío y estaba en una habitación demasiado grande para él solo. Lo último que recordaba era estar sentado en su Sala Común y ahora, que reflexionaba, veía con mayor claridad que parecía estar atrapado entre paredes de piedra que no le eran familiares.

Ver a Draco Malfoy, en un estado tan indefenso, era extraño. Y no porque fuese incapaz de sentir vulnerabilidad. Sino porque él era demasiado orgulloso para mostrarse como de verdad se estaba sintiendo. Cuando se encontraba herido, él simplemente daba dos pasos para atrás y se alejaba. Primero estaba su bienestar, que mostrar un héroe insulso que ni siquiera existía.

−N...no...p-puedo…volver a…a ser humano−le escuchó sollozar con voz entre cortada, en una de las esquinas del cuarto que había sido adecuado para él.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó con pasos calmados a Draco. Su bestial forma no había cambiado y del chico rubio solo quedaba una sombra. La voz de la Veela era la que predominaba, y su espalda era curva, como si una joroba quisiera emerger.

−Draco, tú eres un humano también−respondió la chica arrodillándose tras él. Estaba acurrucado mirando a la pared, abrazando sus piernas con un temblor que no se detenía.

−¡Soy un monstruo!−le gritó desesperado volteándose a verla a los ojos.

La Gryffindor se quedó viéndole tranquila y sin sentir temor. A pesar de ver las dos piscinas de petróleo que habían reemplazado los ojos grises del Slytherin, podía sentir la confusión y miedo que tenía. No era ira, no era furia, era una trasformación causada por algo más que simples sensaciones de efervescencia.

Hermione tomó la barbilla de él y lo encaró. Ella lo vio con decisión en su mirada y expresión seria.−Eres un humano que también es una criatura. Eso no decide si somos buenos o somos malos. La monstruosidad nace desde el alma. Un humano puede serlo sin tener unos ojos azules tan bonitos como los tuyos.

Draco cerró los ojos respirando el aroma de su pareja para abrazarla con angustia. Hundió su cara en el cuello de ella respirando hondamente. Su corazón lentamente fue encontrando la paz y la tranquilidad que necesitaba para apaciguar sus latidos frenéticos.

−Theo−musitó Draco contra la piel de Hermione.

−Está bien. Fuera de peligro. Necesita quedarse unos días en observación.

Draco negó con la cabeza sintiéndose mal de nuevo. La culpa lo estaba devorando desde la profundidad de su conciencia. Abrazó con mayor fuerza a su novia soltando quejidos de ave. Eran como sollozos lastimeros muy agudos. Era la Veela. La Veela estaba llorando.

Hermione acarició su cabeza con suavidad.− ¿Qué pasó allá fuera?

−Tuve miedo que Theo te arrebatara de mi lado−confesó con su voz gruesa y superpuesta.

−Bueno, pues eso no estaba pasando y te aseguro que tampoco va a suceder−le calmó susurrándole con firmeza.

−Estaba leyendo el diario. Una entrada de Abraxas Malfoy.−Draco apretó sus garras contra el suéter de Hermione con afán. Con temor y desespero.−Mi abuela estaba prometida a un Nott y cuando la ascendencia Veela llegó a mi abuelo, ella se fue con él. Dejo a Nott de lado y se unió a mi abuelo por lástima. Luego tu aroma y el de Theo llegaron a mí y… −Draco negó con su cabeza hundiendo más su rostro en Hermione.

−¿Qué pasa? Necesito que me digas.

−Theo es diferente contigo. Te está cogiendo cariño Hermione. Eso me asusta. Temo porque Theo es el mejor hombre que conozco y puede alejarte de mí.

Hermione se zafó del agarre suavemente y lo obligó a mirarla.−Draco, si yo estoy contigo es por decisión. Creo que a estas alturas de la historia eso había quedado claro. Segundo, quitando de lado la charla íntima en momentos… privados−musitó sonrojándose leventemente,− yo no soy tuya. No soy de tu propiedad. Soy una mujer ordinaria, que decidió cosas y las lleva a cabo sin arrepentimientos. ¿Qué no es eso mejor? ¿Qué no es eso lo que me diferencia de tu abuela?−Hermione recostó la frente contra la de Draco y le susurró con una sonrisa.−Además, los ojos de Theo no son tan lindos. Cuando te dije que tus ojos azules eran bonitos era en serio. Mal gusto no puedo tener.

La Veela respiró con paz y alegría. Cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió, habían vuelto a ser grises de nuevo. Su ceño fruncido no desapareció.−Pero eso no quiere decir que lo que dije de mi amigo, no sea cierto.

−Bueno, cada persona tiene derecho a sentir cosas. Eso no se puede negar. Pero creo que el cariño que tiene Theo hacia mí, no es ese que tú piensas. Hay muchas formas de querer. Habla con él.

El Slytherin pasó saliva con dificultad y negó con la cabeza. Frunció los labios y miró a su pareja con horror.−No creo que me quiera seguir hablando después de lo que sucedió.

−Yo creo que es al contrario. Más que todo porque necesita matarte y vengarse.

El chico asintió solemnemente con la cabeza. Cerró sus ojos y respiró lentamente. Su cambio físico fue instantáneo. El largo del cabello volvió a ser corto y rubio claro, sus dientes volvieron a la normalidad, al igual que su cuerpo. Su espalda volvió a tener la forma correcta y sus uñas eran cortas y pulcras.

Hermione, viéndole con fascinación, evitó pensar en cosas "perversas" y enfocarse en dar soluciones al problema. Apuntó con su varita a la ropa roída de su novio y musitó:− _Reparo._

En cuestión de segundos, la Veela había vuelto a ser el príncipe de Slytherin. Su camisa blanca perfectamente puesta, sin arrugas; sus pantalones grises, con los pliegues marcados y su corbata con un pulcro nudo, bien ajustada.

−Me tengo que ir a reunión con los prefectos. Deberías aprovechar y hablar con Theodore. No lo postergues. Ahh si, por favor, arregla nuestra Sala Común. Es como si un terremoto hubiese arrasado con todo.−Hermione se levantó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios y después uno en la coronilla de la cabeza.−Dumbledore también te necesita en su despacho. Se comunicó con tus padres por lo de anoche.

−Después de lo que vivimos en diciembre, tenía mucha expectativa por enero; pero no está resultando tan excitante cómo lo había imaginado.

−Dale tiempo al tiempo, apenas comenzamos el mes.

La chica se giró para verlo para sonreírle pícaramente y salió caminando rápidamente del aula. El aroma a chocolate cálido y penetrante de su pareja había llegado a sus fosas nasales en una marejada briosa. Oh si, podía olerla. Podía oler su excitación y su fragilidad. También su antelación y su juego coqueto.

Draco pasó una mano por su cabello respirando fuertemente. Si no era su lado Veela, de seguro ella lo mataría.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Tu novio Veela, ¿está de vago?−preguntó Ron a Hermione mientras bajaban por la ladera directo a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

La chica rodó los ojos y apuró el paso−No, sucedió un incidente anoche. Está con el director ahora.

−Quisiera ser Veela para faltar a clases−suspiró el pelirrojo adelantándose a su amiga para no escuchar su respuesta.

Harry, que venía atrás de ella se adelantó al lado de Hermione con profunda curiosidad. Esa noche había estado leyendo en sus textos académicos sobre las Veelas. No había encontrado muchas referencias sobre los machos. Sí Hermione era tan recelosa con la información, era porque las criaturas no querían ser halladas. Debía haber una razón muy importante detrás de eso. Quería saberla. No por algún intrincado plan macabro, sino porque le causaba curiosidad. El estado licántropo de Remus era un área mágica que le fascinaba. Su contenido místico y construcción de lazos afectivos con humanos, había sido siempre algo increíble. Para Harry, una de las metas finales de su destino como _Auror,_ era poder convertirse en animago.

−¿Qué paso con Malfoy?−preguntó Harry a su lado interesado.

−Atacó a Theo.

Harry alzó su ceja esperando una explicación más amplia del asunto.

−Un malentendido realmente. Draco ha estado un poco voluble. Su lado Veela, mejor dicho.

−No quiero que te lastime Hermione.

La chica le sonrió tranquilizándolo−Eso no va a pasar. Soy su pareja. No me tocaría ni con un dedo.

−Pues eso no impide que Tonks tenga precauciones con Remus.

−Si bueno, la licantropía es un poco diferente a una ascendencia Veela.

−Eso me gustaría comprobarlo por mi cuenta.

Sin más, el chico la dejo sola imitando la actitud de Ron al dejarla con una respuesta en la boca. Harry se alejó rápidamente alcanzando a Ron quién ya estaba en los predios al lado del Bosque Prohibido junto a Lavender y Dean Thomas. Hermione volteó a mirar atrás para ver el castillo. Esperaba que todo hubiese salido bien, o al menos, medianamente pacífico.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Pensé que me matarías apenas y entrara a la enfermería.

−No tengo porque hacerlo, Draco. Ambos sabemos que tus razones de ataque no estaban tan infundadas.

El rubio respiró tranquilamente para apaciguar su lado Veela. Por supuesto que podía olerlo. El aroma de Theo era fuerte y agresivo. Pero no por eso, dejaba de ser tranquilo y verdadero. No era como Potter o Weasley, cuyos olores eran una peste completa. No podía soportarlos a menos de diez metros. Theodore Nott era su mejor amigo. Era su hermano. Habían cosas que ni siquiera el ser Veela podrían cambiar. Aunque eso no quisiese decir que le costara manejarlo.

El chico de cabellos negros estaba recostado en su cama, en la parte trasera del lugar. Los biombos lo tapaban para brindarle privacidad. Draco se acercó lentamente y el sonido de sus zapatos hizo un estruendoso eco. Se sentía mal. Era una discusión que no quería sostener. Las cosas eran más sencillas cuando no le importaban. Se posó de frente a Nott y abrazó el tubo que daba al pie de la cama.

−Hablé con mis padres hace un rato. Estaban con Dumbledore y Snape. Ambos están un poco preocupados por mis arranques.

−Ya sabes la solución para remediarlo. No es como si no hubiésemos tenido esta conversación antes−le respondió riendo despacio. Le mataba el pecho.

El lugar, donde había sido herido por las mortales zarpas de la Veela, estaba tardando en sanar. Si no hubiese llegado por aparición a la enfermería, otra sería la historia. El veneno que había sido insertado por Draco con cada rasguño, lo habría matado en minutos. Ahora solo quedaban unas cicatrices poco atractivas que le ardían cuando realizaba algún esfuerzo de tórax.

−¿Por qué, Theo? ¿Por qué precisamente ella?

−Porque es buena.

Draco le miró serio y Theo le devolvió la misma mirada. El instinto de la Veela se puso alerta. La fragancia del chico de mirar azul permanecía imperturbable. Theodore Nott y su asquerosa forma de ser honesta. Era tan potente y abrumadora su personalidad, que aunque ocultara noventa por ciento de su verdadera forma, solo con el diez, era suficientemente avasalladora para someter a cualquiera.

−Yo no te la voy a quitar, sí eso es lo que estás pensando.

−Dime entonces qué pensar. Contigo es como andar a oscuras.

Theo suspiró cansado viendo a su mejor amigo. Por supuesto que él nunca podría poner algo que desestabilizara su relación con Draco. Era su familia. Su lazo era más denso que la sangre. Era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Pero también era cierta una verdad.

−Granger, logra sacar sin esfuerzo a mi verdadero yo. No con esto te digo que hay un amor pasional o un interés sexual. ¿Estamos claros?

−Me da más temor escuchar eso. Pero también entiendo.

−Es una persona por la cual he estado rezando. Sé que no tiene sentido.

−Tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

Por supuesto que lo tenía. Era como si una parte de Helena Malfoy quisiera redimir a los Nott. Pero también conocía a Theo. Él nunca iría por detrás de su espalda. Era un código entre ambos. No había necesidad de decirlas. Eran reglas de hermandad.

−Nunca tendría esa clase de sentimientos por Granger. No como los que tienes tu o tendría una persona enamorada. Yo nunca he sentido eso. Y tampoco es el caso ahora. Es solo que no quiero ser eso. Eso que es mi padre y eso que fue mi abuelo. Hay cierta capacidad de tolerancia en una persona para albergar oscuridad. No quiero descubrir que puedo ser receptor de varias toneladas.−El chico apretó su tabique nasal−No quiero llegar al fondo.

¡Oh! La injusticia. Draco se sentía tan culpable. Ahí estaba, frente a él, el mejor hombre de la Tierra. Mejor que él, mejor que el demente de su padre e igual de infortunado que su abuelo. ¿Y él? Él estaba maldito desde hacía siglos, con un abuelo que había sido aún más discriminativo que el mismo Lucius, e igual de egoísta que él.

−Yo tampoco. Aunque estoy fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

−Mantendré mi distancia de ahora en adelante−respondió Theo sin mirar a Draco. Había tomado un cuaderno de su mochila. De seguro uno de sus amigos se la había llevado.

−No tienes por qué hacerlo. A pesar de lo irritante que eres, eres mi hermano. Aguantarte viene con las condiciones.

−Quiero que quede claro entonces. ¿Puedo seguir a su lado? Porque si es así, es más que evidente que no quiero nada con ella.

−Lo sé, sino fuese así no te dejaría acercarte.

−¿Por qué lo haces?

−Porque todos tenemos derecho a salvarnos. Así sea años después.

Theo entrecerró los ojos afirmando con la cabeza. Draco ajustó su túnica y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

−Helena Malfoy era una mujer muy encantadora.

La Veela frenó su paso, aun dándole la espalda a Theo.−Mi abuela era la mejor mujer del mundo.

−Eso solía decir mi abuelo.

−Lamento haberte herido, Nott−dijo Draco volteándolo a ver.

−Lo mismo, Malfoy.

Cuando vio a su amigo alejarse, Theo se acostó de lleno en su cama y se tapó la cabeza con la cobija. Cerró los ojos evitando lo inevitable. Una lágrima se derramó con mucho esfuerzo, escapándose por la hendidura apretada que formaba su párpado.−Gracias−musitó acongojado sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Era ya tarde ese día, cuando Hermione fijo su vista a los terrenos del castillo. Estaba oscuro y no veía más allá del reflejo generado por las llamas de las velas. Varios libros estaban en su mesa, así como pergaminos tachados, plumas rotas y una cajita vacía de una rana de chocolate.

Estaba en la biblioteca trabajando en algunas tareas desde la tarde. La soledad, era un estado necesario para recargar de energía su vida. Deseaba terminar ese año lo más rápido posible. Dejar de vivir entre esas paredes con las mismas personas, en situaciones que siempre la desafiaban al punto de la rendición. Su último y más frenético año como estudiante de Hogwarts.

−Disculpa…

Hermione dejó de mirar su libro y regresó al mundo físico para ver a Astoria Greengrass frente a su mesa.

−¿Puedo sentarme acá?

La Premio Anual la miró con sorpresa y se quedó muda.

−¿Puedo?−insistió la rubia al no escuchar algún sonido saliendo de la boca de Hermione.

−Claro. Por supuesto. Lamento el desorden, sacó demasiados libros. Ya ni me doy cuenta.−se excusó sin saber realmente la razón. Se sentía nerviosa teniéndola al lado. Ella sabía de las intenciones que tenía para con su Veela. Jamás habían cruzado más que un saludo, hasta el día de hoy.

−No te preocupes. La que lo siente soy yo, por venir a interrumpir en tu espacio. Sé que eso nunca es del agrado de la gente.

Ok. Definitivamente no estaba hablando de la mesa. Hermione le hizo una cara despreocupada ante el comentario negando la cabeza y riendo a la vez. Vio de reojo a Astoria, quién había sacado un pergamino amarillo de corta longitud y un libro pequeño de tapa vino tinto.

Comenzó a escribir inmediatamente. Sus pestañas eran tan largas que parecían de mentiras. Tendrían que serlas. Su cabello era liso y brillante. No tenía ni un pelo fuera de lugar. Le caía perfectamente por un lado de su rostro. Era hermosa… era preciosa. Hermione se sintió terriblemente ordinaria y puso su mirada en sus deberes. Unos que ya no tenían muchas ganas de continuar.

−Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías ayudarme a revisar estos ingredientes? Pregunté al profesor Slughorn y me dijo que tú eres una de las mejores en la clase. Necesito ayuda.

−Sí, claro−respondió Hermione con sorpresa. Se paró de su asiento para sentarse a uno que estaba al lado de ella.

Fueron veinte minutos donde le explicó la preparación del filtro Muertos en Vida. Harry hubiese sido mejor maestro, había sido mucho mejor que ella en pociones el año pasado. Pero no se negó y con mucha paciencia revisó con ella el paso a paso. Astoria era terriblemente delicada al momento de intervenir. Siempre con respeto y viéndole a los ojos.

Cunado Hermione terminó de hablar, la rubia de Slytherin suspiró con tristeza.− ¿Sabes? Vine con el firme propósito de averiguar si eras mala persona. Cuando la gente es ruin es más sencillo serlo también.

La Gryffindor bajó su pluma y le miró directo a la cara.−Esto es por Draco ¿verdad?

Astoria afirmó con la cabeza.−En vacaciones, Draco decidió romper cualquier posible compromiso de matrimonio conmigo. No fue la experiencia más agradable de todas. Aún más, si lo hace frente a tus padres y hermana.−La chica guardó sus materiales y se paró del asiento.−Fui testigo, durante seis años, de la horrible relación que tuvieron los dos. Porque en verdad, fue desastrosa. Fue cruel y ruin por parte de Draco. Tu solo huías de sus desagravios. No te culpo, yo también hubiese optado por ignorarlo. Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿lo amas? ¿En verdad lo amas?

−¿Cómo tú?−intervino la castaña sin tono de mal humor.

−Aún más que yo. Sé que su condición de Veela determina una gran parte de lo que sucede aquí. Y si bien, ya no influye en su actual relación, fue el motivo de la misma.−Astoria abrazó sus útiles contra su pecho haciendo una mueca de dolor.−Solo que es muy doloroso ver, como la persona que más amaste y aun amas, ve su vida por los ojos de una perfecta extraña.

Los ojos claros de Astoria se cristalizaron al tratar de soportar las lágrimas. Era tan terriblemente sensible. Pero tenía que ver con sus propios ojos cómo era Hermione. Quería conocerla un poco más. ¿Masoquista? Terriblemente. Pero necesitaba saberlo. Saberlo por él, quién dentro de su naturaleza de semi−criatura, parecía estar vendando en sus sentidos por su pareja. Así era, pero en su caso, ella no estaba vendada y quería protegerlo.

−Puedo amarlo−musitó Hermione viéndole con total determinación desde su asiento. No había ni una duda en su mirar. Irradiaba fuego y entereza.−Desde lo profundo de mi corazón, sé que puedo hacerlo.

−Señoritas, si gustan pueden seguir su acalorada conversación fuera de este lugar.

Madame Pince apareció desde uno de los estantes, mostrando su figura delgada y cara de buitre enojado. Dos columnas de libros levitando la seguían detrás. De seguro los estaba organizando.

−No hay necesidad de eso. Lamentamos el ruido.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Astoria Greengrass abandonó la biblioteca con el bamboneo rítmico de su largo y lustroso cabello.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Estabas con Tori, ¿verdad?

Hermione entró a la Sala Común con su mochila en la espalda. Estaba agotada. Quería relajarse y dejar que su mente volara, por lo visto con la pregunta que le estaba haciendo Draco como bienvenida, eso no iba a suceder.

−Esa nariz tuya es muy entrometida.

−Yo diría que es tremendamente útil.

Draco se levantó del sofá. No tenía corbata ni suéter. Estaba descalzo, con su camisa por fuera del pantalón y su cabello era un desorden. Fue directamente a ella y la levantó en sus brazos sacándole un grito de sorpresa. El morral cayó al piso y ella se aferró al cuello de él para no caer. Cerró los ojos de la sorpresa al sentir movimiento brusco. Cuando los abrió estaba sobre muchos almohadones al lado de la chimenea.

Sentía el corazón en la boca cuando sus párpados se abrieron y observó a Draco sobre ella. Su cabello estaba empezando a tomar un tono aún más claro. Sus ojos perdían ese fulgor metálico y la sonrisa del chico revelaba dos colmillos perfectos.

−¿No quieres saber lo que hablamos?

−Definitivamente no. Solo me atañes tú y te tengo debajo de mí. Lo único que necesito. Lo único que he estado deseando desde diciembre. Nada más.

Hermione le miró sonrojada y su corazón le bombeó sus profundos deseos. Lo quería. No había que pensarlo dos veces. Lo necesitaba, era el momento y lo podía sentir. Si antes lo había decidido, ahora la conversación con Astoria, le había hecho reafirmarlo. Hermione se levantó, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de Draco y empujándolo suavemente. Esto le permitió quedar sentados uno frente al otro.

Fue algo superior a ella cuando sintió como unas palabras se forjaban en su mente. Venían desde su alma y gritaban por salir. Su fragancia de chocolate se intensificó el doble en esos segundos y la Veela gruñó hambrienta.

−Quiero que me marques−musitó con un hilo de voz que se perdió en el ambiente.

Draco encantó la puerta con guardas y hechizos. No quería interrupciones. Lo último que deseaba esa noche era matar a alguien. Lo que estaba por pasar esa noche era un ritual. Uno íntimo y también peligroso. Tendría que tener cuidado. Deseaba perderse en sus deseos, pero su parte racional tenía que ir también sujetando las riendas. Se entregó a Merlín y avanzó.

Lo primero que hizo fue desabotonarle la túnica. Fue lento, deslizando cada manga por su brazo hasta dejarla a un lado. Ella le miraba con antelación no atreviéndose a moverse. Había algo mágico que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Una Veela iba a marcar a su pareja. Sellarían un lazo aún más fuerte que un matrimonio. Serían los dos hasta terminar sus vidas. Su mismo cuerpo iba a cambiar para estar con Draco. Una vez su veneno estuviese en ella, viviría más.

Si, esto era lo que quería. Era lo que se sentía correcto.

Fue por eso que no movió ni un músculo. Pero no apartó su mirada de Draco ni por un segundo. Se sentía sensual y deseada. Su ego se inflaba y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y con fuerza.

−Sube los brazos−le ordenó Draco, con voz ronca.

Ella lo hizo y su suéter quedó de lado también. Su novio acunó su mejilla derecha rozándole los labios con el pulgar. Primero caricias efímeras que pasaron a un roce posesivo y rudo. Pasó su dedo por encima de su labio inferior para moverlo a los lados y bajarlo. Ella aprovechó el momento para pasar su lengua y lamer el dedo de él.

Esos ojos grises desaparecieron con ese último gesto. El azul que tanto le gustaba, tomaron completa posesión y quedaban perfectos con esa sonrisa hambrienta que dejaba ver como sus colmillos incisivos crecían.

Era muy diferente a cuando se transformaba en su estado furioso, en la intimidad, la Veela adquiría un físico excesivamente guapo y seductor. Tal vez fuese para atraer y estimular a su pareja. Si eso era así, Hermione lo agradecía mil veces. Ver a Draco en esa forma era el mejor estimulante jamás creado. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante lo que sus ojos veían y ante lo que su nariz olía. Olía tan masculino y delicioso. La mareaba tanto placer.

−¿Qué tanto piensas?−le preguntó él acercándose al rostro de ella. Estaba caliente y con sus mejillas rojas.

−En lo guapo que te ves.

La Veela complacida por las palabras de su pareja, entrecerró los ojos con aire depredador y bajó sus manos a la blusa de Hermione. Con su garra índice fue arrancando botón por botón. Cuando no quedó ninguno, abrió la prenda a los lados y la dejo caer por los hombros blancos de su novia.

La Veela ronroneó fuertemente respirando rápido. Su cabello plata creció hasta sus hombros y sus rasgos faciales se volvieron más finos. Ella, embelesada al ver la transformación, acercó sus manos para tocar las hebras plata. Las pasó por entre sus dedos halándolas suavemente hacia arriba. Resplandecieron a la luz de las llamas y las dejó caer.

−Es hermoso−dijo arrobada, sumergiendo de nuevo su delicada mano en los cabellos.

Draco aprovechó para refregar su rostro contra la mano de Hermione cómo si fuera un gato.−Mia−murmuró viéndole con intensidad.

−Así es−le respondió Hermione acariciándole el perfil de la cara con las puntas de sus dedos. Trazó un camino desde la frente hasta las mejillas y delineó el contorno hasta la quijada.−Quiero verte−le confesó roja hasta los labios.

La Veela sonrió y le apartó las manos para hacerle fácil la labor. Era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre. En su caso particular, con una semi−criatura mágica. Harían esto lento. No había necesidad de apresurarse. Solo la podría marcar una vez y aunque podría tenerla todas las veces que se le antojara después de eso, ésta vez sería la primera y única para los dos.

Hermione temblaba por dentro pero lo disimuló muy bien en la forma de tocarlo. Era segura y firme. Quería demostrarse a ella misma cuanto podía empoderarse de la situación y de su propio ser. Sus ojos se fueron directo a los botones. Vio sus propias manos hacer lo suyo, entonces su novio le alzó el mentón para verla a los ojos.

−Mírame a mí mientras lo haces.

−Es difícil−susurró honesta. Enfocarse en la labor le permitía controlar su adrenalina.

−Seduces con tu mirada más que con tu tacto, Nini.

Ella tragó saliva sintiendo la boca muy seca. Trató de respirar hondo y afirmó con la cabeza. Con torpeza esta vez, desanudó cada botón quitando la camisa con movimientos desmañados. Ella quería lucir hábil y bella, ahora el plan estaba yéndose por el drenaje.

La Veela, sintiendo el latir errático del corazón de Hermione, tomó la mano derecha de ella y la colocó sobre el pecho desnudo de él. Pudo sentir su latir incrementarse y sus sonrosadas mejillas arder. La vio suspirar entrecortado hechizada por lo que veía. Su pareja lo encontraba extremadamente atractivo. Eso solo lo hizo sentirse con más poder.

−Tócame−le ordenó con voz gentil y ronca.

No dudó ni por un momento, con toda su palma de la mano abierta acarició los pectorales blancos y duros. Tenían vellos monos que se erizaron cuando su mano trazaba un camino sin destino. No le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Disfrutaba ver su cara distraída pero totalmente concentrada en él. Sus ojos marrones y cálidos, enardecían cuando se desviaban a su clavícula y descendían a sus abdominales.

Con el dedo índice, Hermione trazó el contorno de sus músculos sacándole un gruñido a Draco. También logró hacerlo reír un poco. Sentía cosquillas justo arriba de su ombligo. Hermione se puso de rodillas y se inclinó para besarlo. Eso creyó él. La chica se acercó lo justo para no tocarle los labios, pero lo suficiente para rozarlos cuando habló:−Me encantas.

Con hambre arremetió a besarla con fuerza y desespero. Él quería que ella explorara, pero era tan difícil cuando le decía ese tipo de cosas. Verla con su inocencia ser sensual y sexual, era un voltaje de otro nivel. Ella le correspondió con entrega y movimientos de lengua acompasados. Le premio incluso, lamiendo sus colmillos largos y blancos. Hermione se separó con dificultad y le besó la quijada bajando de beso en beso por su garganta y lamiendo rápidamente su Manzana de Adán. Un gemido barítono emergió de su boca haciéndole vibrar el pecho. Eso le encantaba a ella. Producirle ese tipo de reacciones. Era una droga intensa.

Bajó entre besos y lamidas hasta el centro del pecho de la Veela. Con su rostro pegado pudo sentir su vibración y los rugidos contenidos dentro de él. Estaba excitado por ella. Subió sus manos y delineó las aureolas masculinas con su dedo índice izquierdo. El escalofrío más delicioso lo abrigó hasta el último poro de su cuerpo.

Hermione abrió su boca y lamio el pecho firme y pálido de la Veela. Sabía a él. Sabía a fragancia de menta y sudor de Draco. Era un sabor perfecto que se sentía perfecto en su paladar.

La habitación daba vueltas en la mente del príncipe. La sostuvo por los hombros y la retiró. Estaba jadeando, solo con ese contacto lo tenía en un punto de no retorno. Le dolía su miembro firme, apretado salvajemente contra su pantalón. Esa niña de ahí lo estaba torturando sin proponérselo. ¡Demonios!, como le encantaba.

Cuando su chica estuvo de nuevo frente a él, Draco acarició sus hombros y ella cerró sus ojos disfrutando el contacto. Su piel se erizó cuando las garras de la Veela trazaron caricias de arriba abajo en sus brazos. Podía sentir todo con mayor facilidad. El calor de la chimenea, los suspiros de la Veela y su propio respirar entrecortado. Quedó sin habla cuando Draco cortó el sostén con sus garras y éste cayó encima de los almohadones.

Sus senos libres se abrazaron el ambiente, quedando erguidos y firmes antes su novio.

−Nunca me cansaré de verlos, preciosa. Me encantan, son tan suaves y grandes. No caben en mi mano.

Hermione le miró con pura excitación sintiéndose totalmente observada. El chico no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a ellos. Se llevó una cumbre a su boca y capturó lo más que pudo; dentro jugueteó con su lengua en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. Luego en círculos y luego con golpes suaves. Hermione gimió profundamente cerrando los ojos abrazando a Draco para atraerlo más. Cuestión que no era posible, pero que él le excitó mucho. Tomó el otro pecho con su mano y masajeó con el movimiento de las agujas del reloj. Luego lo invirtió y pellizcó su pico rosado oscuro, sacándole un gritico de puro placer.

La Veela se separó de Hermione y le desató el cabello. Sus rizos cayeron por toda su espalda y cubriendo parte de los senos. Era un éxtasis solo verla. Con sus pecas y sus hebras cafés ocultando vagamente sus grandes favores.

−Eres mía, Nini, solo mía. A partir de esta noche, te pueden mirar y te pueden tocar, pero no te van a tener. No van a besarte ni podrán desearte. Eres mía, solamente mía.

−Si−le respondió con respiración entrecortada.

La acostó de nuevo sobre los almohadones y él, estando de rodillas aun, la vio con pasión y un deje de temor, inducido por su tierna inocencia.

−Eres mi adicción, pareja. Eres mi salvación. Eres mi sed y eres el agua. Eres todo al mismo tiempo. Nini… eres un oasis en medio del desierto−le susurró ronco y con mirada seria y ojos brillantes. Su piel pálida adquirió un tono gris en sus manos que llegó a sus codos. Su cabello creció aún más hasta llegar a la mitad de su espalda. Solo verlo produjo que la naciente humedad de Hermione creciera.

Su aroma inundó la Sala Común y la Veela ardió en deseo de tomarla. No podía esperar más. Desgarró su falda gris echándola a un lado y le quitó las medias y zapatos. Solo una prenda los separaba de una unión eterna. Se inclinó sobre ella sintiendo como sus pequeñas manos iban a su cintura y se colocaban justo encima del cierre de su pantalón. Eso lo sorprendió gratamente y se le quedó viendo. Ella con vergüenza le sostuvo la mirada mientras trataba de quitarle la prenda.

Él rio de lado y ella hizo un puchero de frustración. No se rindió y logró bajar el cierre. Draco le ayudó quitándose el pantalón deslizándolo por su cintura y mandándolo lejos. Se recargó sobre ella y ambos cerraron los ojos ahogando un gemido. Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione podía sentir la intimidad de un hombre contra la suya. A pesar de tener la ropa interior, podía sentirlo completo. Presionando sobre su entrepierna como queriendo abrirse paso. Algo que su cuerpo también quería hacer. Era primitiva esa necesidad. Era como si su cuerpo supiese que hacer, sin ella haberlo experimentado jamás. Abrió las piernas y le rodeó la cintura.

Draco, gruñó fuerte, tratando de venirse. Apretó uno de los almohadones hasta romperlo. La Veela abrió los ojos tratando de serenarse y un afán por marcarla fue superior a la de adentrarse en ella. Con hambre la beso furioso en sus labios y bajó con succiones rudas por su cuello. Hermione se dejó hacer sintiendo que el lado humano de su novio se estaba alejando en ese momento. La Veela estaba en control para la marca.

El chico bajó para quedar sobre el seno izquierdo de Hermione. Pudo sentirlo respirar fuerte contra ella y cada bocanada de aire que salía de su boca. La Veela sonrió satisfecha.−Por fin. _MIA−_ rugió con voz potente.

El dolor más desgarrador invadió a Hermione cuando Draco clavó sus colmillos en su carne. Gritó por lo bajo mordiéndose los labios para no dejarse llevar por el malestar. El chico instintivamente llevó su mano izquierda a la entrepierna de su pareja e hizo aparte la ropa interior. Estaba húmeda y pegajosa. Igual que sus labios inferiores. Los acaricio suavemente para darle placer y relajarla mientras enterraba aún más sus fauces en ella.

Su veneno comenzó a bombear fundiéndose en el cuerpo de su novia. Fluyó rápidamente por su torrente sanguíneo llegando a todo su cuerpo, que se retorcía en una extraña mezcla dolor−éxtasis. La Veela, contenta y satisfecha, desprendió sus fauces y lamió la herida con su lengua. Como un gato acicalando. Las aberturas se cerraron pero quedaron dos cicatrices. Dos puntos de piel abullonada y cicatrizada. Evidencia total de entrega a la semi−criatura.

Hermione respiraba entrecortada, jadeando en hipos agudos. Se sentía extraña, era como si Draco hubiese entrado en ella por completo. Un lazo se había formado de parte de él hacía ella. Podía sentirlo. Era como si la halara a estar junto a él. Solo faltaba completar su parte. Con sus ojos cerrados y sudando, apretó con sus mulos la mano del chico, que yacía acariciando su intimidad con delicadeza pero con apremio.

Draco acercó su rostro al de ella y lamió los labios entreabiertos de su pareja.− ¿Te dolió mucho?

−Fue placenteramente doloroso−le respondió viéndole con ojos nublados de deseo.

−Eres lo más delicioso que he mordido, Granger.

La Veela se recostó sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla y con el suficiente espacio para no dejar de acariciarla en su entrada de mujer. Ella echó su cabeza hacía atrás cuando sintió uno de los dedos de él entrar en ella. Parecía un sollozo. Podía sentir como la mimaba en su pared interna. Era como acariciar terciopelo mojado.

Hermione se aferró a la espalda de la Veela y rasguñó sus omoplatos sin hacer una herida verdadera. Era un instinto en ella que le obligaba a acariciarlo así. Pudo sentir esos bultos comenzar a nacer en él, eran sus alas. Querían salir. Ella quería hacerlas salir. Quería verlas. No podía imaginar ver a su novio en trasformación completa. Se acercó al rostro de Draco y le besó con angustia y fuerza. Lo lamió hasta no poder saborear más su aroma.

−Muérdeme−le ordenó la chica apresando el labio inferior de la Veela.

Draco gruñó en respuesta abriendo su boca, soltándose así del agarre de Hermione. Abrió su boca y sus navajas blancas perforaron el labio inferior de la joven, sin misericordia y con agresividad. Fue cuando un graznido nació de su garganta. Era visceral y amedrentador. Pero para ella fue un gemido de fogosidad profunda.

La sangre no tardó en salir y Draco se pegó como si bebiese de una fuente. No dejó campo para derramar ni una gota. El líquido rojo empapó el interior de su boca y su miembro masculino no aguantó el voltaje. Su líquido caliente embarró su ropa interior y con un empujé por su orgasmo sin control embistió a su pareja con el dedo, que había sido gentilmente puesto con anterioridad.

Ella gritó ruidosa y él siguió chupando su esencia de vida. Sintió la calidez bajar por su garganta y bajar por su esófago. Toda ella lo calentaba por su cuerpo.

La experiencia lo sobrecogió y lo elevó. Era tanto deseo y tanto ardor que tenerla junto a él, era lo único que necesitaba para vivir. Podía dejar de comer, de beber agua, pero nunca dejarla a ella. Pudo entender a su abuelo y su horrible acto con su mejor amigo. En ese instante pudo entender a toda la dinastía de hombres Malfoy. Sin su pareja, ya no había porque vivir. Ella era la vida.

Saciada su sed, lamió la boca de Hermione. Sanó enseguida y ahí no quedaron cicatrices. Solo un inflamado labio color sangre.

− _Eres mía, Nini. Solo mía. Estás atada a mí para siempre. Dilo, preciosa−_ ordenó la Veela viéndole con tanta hambre. Su voz era ronca, eran gruñidos y su cabello plata cayendo como cortina por su rostro.

−Para siempre−respondió la mujer debajo de él. Estaba exhausta y aun así faltaba parte de la faena.

Ella se arqueó contra él cuando Draco frotó su pequeño punto de placer. Lentamente en círculos y apretándolo. Hermione tuvo que aferrarse a la espalda de él.

Algo era diferente. Oh, Morgana… era tan diferente.

− _¿Puedes sentirlo, Hermione?−_ le susurró él en su oído lamiendo su oreja.

Claro que podía hacerlo. Podía sentir su latir como si fuese el de ella. Sus ganas y su… ¿amor? La chica abrió los ojos sonrojándose profundamente. Ahora sabía que ser la pareja de una Veela, era ser parte de la misma. Sí algo le pasaba a Draco, ella lo percibía y viceversa. Sí, claro que podía sentirlo. Era como tenerlo adentro.

Ella gimió en respuesta.−Sí.

− _Necesito terminar esto, preciosa. Tu olor me hace salivar. Ya me hiciste venir una vez._

Hermione afirmó con su cabeza viéndole con inocencia y lujuria. En este punto estaba tan compenetrada con él, que lo que seguía parecía ser una nimia. Necesitaba hacerlo también.

Fue en ese instante cuando una explosión sacudió el castillo.

Hermione abrió los ojos con pánico y Draco se quedó quieto viéndole con temor. Otra explosión hizo temblar su Sala Común y con mayor fuerza. Los candelabros se cayeron al igual que algunos retratos de las paredes.

La chica se incorporó quitando a Draco con aprensión. Tomó su varita y con un _Reparo_ arregló su ropa y se puso rápidamente la camisa y la falda sin ropa interior debajo.

El chico totalmente descolocado podía oler el afán en ella. No sabía que posiblemente podría estar pasando. Un ataque no podía ser, no había una razón para ello. Tan ensimismado estaba, que cuando una serie de cinco explosiones seguidas estallaron, Draco salió de su trance de inmediato. Agarró a su pareja para que no lo dejara y se pusiera en peligro. El Cortejo aun no terminaba. Hermione tenía que quedarse por su bienestar personal. ¡¿Qué no recordaba nada que no fuesen los malditos textos del colegio?!

Agotado por la marca, el agarre del chico no fue el suficientemente fuerte para aferrarse a Hermione. Cuando la última explosión hizo estallar los vidrios ella le vio con angustia. Dos palabras cruzaban los ojos marrones: Sus amigos.

−Hermione, ni lo pienses−le ordenó Draco con mirar serio y alarmado.

No pensó. Sus piernas obedecieron a su temor y salió corriendo de la Sala Común como una maniática.

−¡Granger!−gritó la Veela tomando su varita y túnica yéndose detrás de ella.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Chan chan chaaaan. Llegamos al momento anticipado y todo se volteó. Espero no generar muchos odios con esto. Yo los quiero mucho.

*Les debo los reviews, los que contestaré a lo largo de este fin de semana.

*Gracias a Puchu por ser la Beta de esta humilde historia. A la cuál le pagaré con galletas navideñas.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Do I wanna know?"−Arctic Monkeys_


	19. El ángel de cabellos cortos

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 19:** El ángel de cabellos cortos

Hermione corría con varita en mano y cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. El humo que se tomaba los pasillos oscuros era de colores y olía muy bien. No entendía que pasaba. Las explosiones habían sido seguidas por caos y fuego que no quemaba. Lo que ella podía ver era brillantina flotando y colores rodeándola en forma de nubes.

Hannah Abbot, que tenía ronda junto a los prefectos de Gryffindor, fue la primera que se encontró con ella.

− ¿Qué ha sido eso?

−No lo sé, el estruendo vino de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Dean y Parvati salieron corriendo hacia ese lugar. Estamos viendo el resto de los pasillos con Ernie. Él está en el primer piso.

Con su camisa por fuera de la falda y túnica sin ajustar, Hermione corrió con angustia. Sus amigos estaban ahí, no podría ni siquiera imaginar que estuviesen lastimados.

El camino de humo era denso y poco se podía divisar frente a ella. El aroma a chicle que tenía la neblina era muy encantador. Esto parecía una broma de los gemelos Weasley. La chica iluminó con su varita el frente y con esfuerzo llegó al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

− _Confortare._

La dama del cuadro afirmó con la cabeza y la dejó ingresar. Hermione, entró moviendo su mano para alejar el humor de su rostro llegando a la sala, donde los estudiantes de séptimo y sexto estaban reunidos. La profesora MacGonagall con su túnica de dormir la volteó a mirar al igual que todos.

Todos.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en el ambiente y Hermione sintió los ojos de todos los hombres puestos en ella.

 _Oh no…_

La imagen de Draco ocupó su mente y corazón en ese mismo instante y se lamentó por el arranque de pánico, justo en el momento en que vio sanos y salvos a sus amigos unos metros atrás. Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley le veían como si quisieran comérsela viva.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione corría con Ginny a su lado.

 _Había sido un momento caótico donde su hermano, Harry y todos los chicos dieron un paso adelante. Un Gryffindor de sexto, cerca de la Premio Anual, la había agarrado de la muñeca con fuerza halándola hacia él. Ella se soltó de un manotón y vio a su Jefa de Casa trasmitiéndole con la mirada su preocupación._

− _La marca−le dijo vocalizando con su boca y sin soltar un sonido._

 _McGonagall ordenó a Ginny llevar a Hermione a la enfermería alegando que no la veía en buen estado. La pelirroja afirmó y rápidamente alejó a su amiga de la Sala Común, huyendo por la negrura del castillo._

−Tienes algo raro. No sé qué es. Pero lo tienes−le dijo Ginevra viéndole de lado.

Hermione se desvió rápidamente por un pasillo para ir a su Sala Común. Necesitaba encerrarse en ese lugar con urgencia. Había sido una estúpida. ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar por el miedo de esa manera? Draco… Merlín, Draco. La chica se golpeó mentalmente una docena de veces.−Draco me marcó pero no completamos el ritual.

−Eso suena muy sucio y obsceno.

La chica de rizos enrojeció y con el ceño fruncido apuró el paso.−Tengo _Glamur_ de Veela. No se me pasará hasta completar la marca.

− ¿Cómo lo que pasó con todos los chicos de cuarto año? ¿Cuándo todos parecían idiotizados por Fleur?

−Potenciado un cien por ciento. Es peligroso. Hay magia involucrada.

Ginny no preguntó más y apuró el paso para acompañar a su amiga al cuarto. Sí eso era verdad, daba las gracias a Morgana, porque todo ese loco asunto hubiese pasado en la noche y sin la mayor parte de estudiantes.

− ¿Qué fue lo qué paso? ¿Qué fueron esas explosiones?−preguntó Hermione sin aminorar el ritmo.

−Ahh, en realidad eso…

−Granger.

Las dos chicas pararon en seco viendo adelante. Frente estaban dos de sus compañeros.

−Sloper, Kirke−saludó Ginevra a sus dos compañeros del equipo de Quidditch.− ¿No es tarde ya, para estar fuera de la cama? Hay entrenamiento mañana y ustedes necesitan, al menos, estar desde el inicio hasta el final si quieren dejar de ser reemplazos.

−Estábamos un poco preocupados por Granger. No lucía muy bien−dijo Sloper acercándose.

−Muy amables, pero, como ven, estoy perfectamente bien−contestó Hermione continuando su paso. No iba a demostrar temor y menos por un par de estudiantes de sexto.

El olor que les llegaba por parte de Hermione, era especial. En todo lo que llevaban estudiando en Hogwarts nunca habían volteado a ver a la Premio Anual. Luego, mujeres como Weasley, esas eran las que valía la pena mirar más de dos veces. Fuerte, aguerrida, pelirroja, con un deje de mando muy sexy. Granger, no tanto. Granger solo era como la hermana mayor de todos. La que no imaginabas cómo era debajo de la túnica. Simplemente era demasiado mundana como para recordar.

Pero cuando la vieron entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor fue algo extraño. Fue una fascinación que los halaba a estar con ella. Al estar cerca, podían oler un perfume floral dulce que emanaba de manera deliciosa. Era fuerte y embriagante. Era tóxico. De repente eran dependientes a él.

−Eso se ve−le respondió Sloper, agarrándola del brazo.

Hermione pensó en Draco y en el dolor que eso le debía estar provocando. Se soltó de un jalón grosero en el acto y se alejó unos pasos sin darles la espalda.

− ¡Hey! No vuelvas a hacer eso. Si lo haces de nuevo, podrías quedar fuera del equipo y tu poca habilidad no te sostendrá por cuenta propia−advirtió Ginny tanteando el bolsillo de su túnica. No había llevado su varita. Había salido en pijamas y de afán a mitad de la noche. Se sentía vulnerable y las miradas de alarma que tenían todos, la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

−Solo queremos estar seguros que Granger llegue bien a su Sala Común.

−Yo puedo por mi cuenta, gracias. No hace falta mucho ingenio para llegar.

Ambas Gryffindor enfilaron de nuevo su camino, pero fueron interceptadas por los dos chicos. Ginny miró a Hermione y ella entendió. Cuando dieron un paso hacia atrás corrieron en otra dirección. La pelirroja, mucho más atlética aprovecharía la ventaja.−Mione, veté por el corredor de la derecha, yo los distraigo. Nos vemos en tu Sala Común.

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza y se desvió. Ginny esperó unos segundos y emprendió su trote, gritando hacia adelante− ¡Hermione, ve a la izquierda!

Los chicos, que iban detrás, mostraron una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber escuchado las órdenes de la pelirroja y la siguieron con paso rápido, alejándose de la Premio Anual, que se adentró en la oscuridad del corredor opuesto.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Varios Gryffindor entraron a la enfermería. Theo, que estaba despierto después de los ruidos de explosiones que se habían escuchado hasta ese lugar, puso atención a lo que pasaba. Era medía noche y no entendía el revuelo. ¿Alguien lastimado tal vez?

−Madame Pomfrey, ¿está Hermione Granger acá?

La enfermera alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.− ¿Le pasó algo?

−La profesora MacGongall la mandó para acá. Al parecer está enferma o herida.

Theo, de espaldas a ellos se mantenía atento a la charla.

−Vuelvan a sus habitaciones. Es tarde y no deben deambular por el castillo. Andando, no es de mi gusto quitarle puntos a las casas.

Los leones se retiraron confundidos y la enfermera volvió a su escritorio. Había enviado a una ayudante a averiguar la situación, la cual apareció con gesto tranquilo unos minutos después.

−No sucedió nada Madame. Fue una broma hecha por unos estudiantes de cuarto. Los jefes de casas están solucionando la situación en este momento. Nadie está herido.

Theo frunció el cejo. Eso no tenía sentido. Sí nadie estaba lesionado ¿por qué habían dicho eso de Granger? La curiosidad lo venció. Esperando un descuido de ambas enfermeras, el chico salió sigiloso con varita en su pijama gris para averiguar lo que había sucedido.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

¡Granger era una idiota! ¿Cómo había sido posible esa situación? Era lo único que definitivamente, NO PODÍA SUCEDER y ahí estaba. El príncipe de Slytherin, reducido, a su expresión más decadente. Draco había logrado llegar al borde del primer escalón de la Gran Escalera, cuando ésta se comenzó a mover y terminó dos pisos más abajo.

Golpeó el suelo sintiéndose incapaz de ser eficiente. Sí tuviese alas todo sería mucho más sencillo. Pero lo que había sido posible, hace apenas unos minutos, ahora lo sentía quimérico. De los prominentes bultos en su espalda, nada quedaba. Era lisa como el mármol. Podía oler a su pareja, ahora más que nunca, podía sentirla.

Fue entonces cuando llegó a él el aroma de varios hombres. Era picante y desagradable. Era como el de Potter, pero con un matiz de agresividad hacía su propia persona. Eso lo descolocó, era como una advertencia directa para él. Una amenaza a su vida y territorio. Estaban amenazando a su pareja.

La Veela, entrando en estado de ataque, fue detenido por un dolor que le doblegó las rodillas. Esa clase de sensación era conocida para él. Pero esta vez, era tan diferente.

Estaban tocando a Hermione.

No era como las otras veces, cuando su pareja, en actitudes fraternales muy dignas de ella, abrazaba a sus amigos por voluntad. Ella iniciaba el contacto y era con ánimos tiernos y nada pasionales. Esa clase de molestia era tolerable. Era como una comezón que no tenía origen y el rascar no tenía sentido. Ahora, esto. Esto era muy diferente.

Draco, aturdido por tanto dolor se rasguñaba el pecho por tanto ardor. Quería llegar a su novia, era lo más importante, pero dolía tanto respirar. La estaban tocando y de la peor manera. De seguir así, sí alguien llegaba a… no quería ni decirlo. No podía ni pensarlo. Sí la situación se tornaba aún más catastrófica, él moriría.

− ¡Draco!

Theodore Nott llegó a él, con pantuflas de cuero café y bata de dormir. Venía de la enfermería a paso lento pero con todo el ánimo de hacerlo rápido. Aun le dolía su cuerpo y no estaba en condición de correr como le ordenaba su mente.

Su mejor amigo estaba tendido en el suelo con la cara perlada de sudor. Parecía agonizar y su cara estaba insanamente pálida. − ¿Qué pasó?−preguntó Theo, con preocupación tratando de levantarlo.

La Veela se soltó de su agarre y se recostó contra la pared. No soportaba el contacto, su piel ardía tan solo con el roce de su camisa.−Hermione, está en peligro−dijo con esfuerzo y voz pausada. Necesitaba que su amigo le hiciese el mayor favor de su vida.−Ve por ella. Tiene parte de mi _Glamur_ impregnado en su cuerpo.

Theo entrecerró los ojos confirmando su hipótesis.−Hace rato fueron a buscarla en la enfermería y me pareció extraño. ¿Dónde está?

−La abrazan, la persiguen, la están tocando…−gruñó con dolor llevándose la mano a su corazón. Con sus garras rasgó su pecho e hilos de sangre tiñeron su camisa blanca.−En el sexto piso…

Theo le frenó bruscamente−Voy a buscarla.

El chico no esperó la respuesta de su mejor amigo y salió apresurado a rescatar a la pareja de la Veela.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Cuando estaba cruzando el sexto piso, Hermione Granger, quería halarse de los cabellos. Se ocultaba tras estatuas y armaduras cuando veía alguien pasar. ¿Dónde estaba Draco? Con su olfato ya tenía que haberla hallado.

Volteó por unas escaleras y se agachó para esperar a que unas voces pasaran. Recordó brevemente, que al salir de la Sala Común de Premios Anuales, Draco no la había podido seguir inmediatamente. Se había quedado atrás con respirar entrecortado. Toda la situación no había valido la pena en lo absoluto. Ahora Ginny estaba perdida y ella, en peligro, como una niña chiquita por no haber pensado la situación.

− ¿Se perdió la ovejita?

La chica brincó del susto tropezando sobre las escaleras. Con el orillo se raspó la rodilla la cuál fue tomada con mucha delicadeza por un chico de quinto año. Hermione no sabía su nombre. No lo recordaba. Comenzó a buscar su varita con afán. Cuando la halló, sintió los labios del chico besar tiernamente su pierna. Eso le heló la sangre y sus vellos se erizaron. Y no de la manera que ella le gustaba y como Draco lo provocaba.

Trató de zafarla, pero él la agarró con fuerza halándola debajo de él. Se sentía invadida y manoseada. El joven, tenía la mirada perdida en ella. Como si viera una luz salir de su cuerpo. No había otra explicación. Le asustaba tanta devoción en unos ojos extraños. Sin pensarlo un momento más apuntó al pecho del muchacho.

− _¡Petrificus Totalus!−_ gritó Hermione.

El Gryffindor cayó de espaldas al suelo, totalmente paralizado. La chica gateó encima de los escalones para subirlos. En el séptimo había un pasadizo que conectaba directamente al lado de su Sala Común. Era la opción más rápida.

Sin embargo, justo cuando se iba aponer en pie, dos brazos la asieron y cayó de bruces de nuevo. Su cabeza fue la primera en tocar la piedra quedando un poco desorientada. Cuando se fijó en lo que había pasado, notó a un Gryffindor de sexto abrazarla con tanto ahínco, que pensó por un momento que el chico lloraría.

La sujeto de los brazos con uno de él y aprovechó tenerla sometida para hundir su rostro en su nuca.

−Basta, por favor−le dijo ella en tono calmado. No quería entrar en pánico. Pero su corazón latía rápido y sus hechizos no verbales no eran tan potentes.

−Hueles a vainilla−le susurró con voz ronca y amodorrada.

Tomó su cabello para olerlo y ella giró su cabeza para soltarse. Forcejeó con brutalidad hasta liberarse. No quería hacerle daño pero por lo visto, él, perdido en el _Glamur_ , si lo haría. El joven, con pánico de perderla, la tomó por su cola de caballo viéndola hipnotizado. Era suave y olía espectacular. Quería su cabello. Se lo llevó a la nariz para aspirar profundamente.

Entró en un estado de desesperación tal, que comenzó a jalar de él con fuerza. Hermione soltó un grito de frustración quedando quieta y con su cabeza adolorida. Trató de apuntarle con su varita pero estando ella de espalda y sometida, no lo lograba. No podía ni girar la cabeza.

−Te quiero−le dijo él atrayéndola a sí.

Quiso gritar de pánico pero no podía entregarse a él. Respiró rápido, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros. Oró internamente, cerró sus párpados para tomar fuerzas y lo decidió. La Premio Anual apuntó a sus largas hebras marrones y susurró− _Diffindo._

El joven trastabilló yéndose hacia atrás con la larga melena rizada que quedó en sus manos. Varios cabellos cayeron al suelo y mechones disparejos de rizos cafés, adornaron la cara congestionada de Hermione. Su cabello, ahora corto hasta su nuca, no le protegía el cuello del frío del castillo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se apuró y corrió a las escaleras. Una vez arriba vio al joven Gryffindor embelesado mirando el tajo de cabello sin percatarse aun que ella había huido. La chica aprovechó el momento para correr a su Sala Común. Quería estar con Draco. Había sido tan estúpida. Solo quería ir con su pareja. Quería estar con su Veela.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Ginny, tenía el Mapa del Merodeador. Había ido con Harry y Ron una vez perdió el rastro de Sloper y Kirke. Habían sido demasiado lentos para ella. Justo cuando llegaron al séptimo piso la sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarla sin túnica, con rodillas ensangrentadas y sin sus largos rizos castaños.

Harry se acercó a ella y su corazón quiso salirse por la boca. Si pensaba que Hermione le gustaba, esto estaba más allá de la razón. Era un gusto desquiciado que lo acercaba a tocarla. Necesitaba acariciarla para saber que era real. Verla en ese estado de aflicción y tan indefensa hacían estragos en su mente.

Ron no estaba lejos de ese pensamiento. Parecía un conejito herido con ojos encantadores suplicando ayuda. Cuando la había visto en la Sala Común, se sintió de nuevo en octubre. Había sido como si las vacaciones no hubiesen sucedido, y con ello la epifanía fantástica que se había revelado ante él. Era hermosa, perfecta, vulnerable y tenía que ser de él.

− ¡Que no se acerquen a ella, Weasley!−gritó Theodore Nott junto con Daphne, Pansy y Astoria detrás de él.

Ginny no hizo más preguntas tomando a su amiga del brazo para irse corriendo por el pasillo. Ambas pasaron junto a Theo y Hermione paró de repente.

−Theo−musitó pidiendo una respuesta a un pregunta que no había necesidad de hacerla.

Por supuesto que sabía de qué iba la mirada de la hermosa mujer de cabellos cortos. Ella no podía mirar de otra manera si Draco Malfoy no estaba pasando por su mente.

− ¡Vete ya Hermione! Es difícil tenerte enfrente−le ordenó con un grito cerrando los ojos y conteniendo la respiración.

Ginny la haló de la mano y encaminó su destino a la Sala Común de Premios Anuales, seguida por las chicas de la casa de Slytherin.

Ron y Harry, dispuestos a ir tras su amiga, fueron interceptados por Theo quien les miró con una sonrisa socarrona.−Lo siento caballeros, pero en reuniones de mujeres, nosotros nos aburríamos mucho.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Pansy veía a la ventana. La noche oscura parecía eterna. Aún faltaba para el amanecer. Cuando habían llegado al recinto, la profesora MacGonagall las había estado esperando.

 _Estaba de pie haciendo guardia en el retrato de la Sala Común. La situación había sido contenida en la casa de los leones y todo había sido controlado._

 _Las chicas se quedaron a petición de la Jefa de Casa, hasta que Draco Malfoy llegara junto a su pareja. Al enterarse de la marca, Minerva acudió a Dumbledore. Ambos fueron informados de las repercusiones por el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy, quién sin entrar mucho en detalles, le dio indicaciones al directivo de Hogwarts. A través de la Red Flu, McGonagall pudo notar al jefe de la Casa Malfoy, furioso, incómodo y preocupado._

Ahora, con todos sus alumnos encerrados en la torre de Gryffindor, las cinco chicas se miraban los rostros entre sí.

− ¿Cómo supieron que pasaba?−preguntó Ginny sentándose frente a Hermione dándole la espalda a la chimenea.

−Theo fue a la Sala Común de Slytherin para avisarnos−dijo Daphne viendo a la puerta.

− ¿Qué no era mejor usar un _Patronus?_

−No es que sea de tu incumbencia, Weasley, pero Theo nunca ha podido conjurar uno−contestó Pansy de mala gana.−Menos mal todo esto pasó a mitad de la noche; y solo fue Gryffindor, no me quiero imaginar todo el colegio detrás de Granger. Eww, que falta de buen gusto.

−Basta, Pansy−dijo Daphne no queriendo aumentar la tensión que había

Astoria amablemente cortaba el cabello de Hermione que había quedado disparejo y con mechones más largos que otros. Ginny le asistía fijándose en la habilidad prolija de la chica.

−Es una suerte que Theo nos haya avisado.

−Tienes que dar las gracias que te considere su amiga, Granger.

Hermione afirmó con su cabeza viendo a Pansy. Theodore era como el ángel guardián de Draco y ella. Tanto afecto en una persona que nunca parecía expresar nada. Incluso, cuando estaban huyendo, Nott había cerrado los ojos para no verla.

Ahora estaba el dilema de Harry y Ron. Pero también le tranquilizaba el saber, que sin ella frente a sus ojos, sus amigos entrarían en razón. Ya Ginevra se encargaría de eso. Sus métodos de convencimiento eran rudos pero efectivos.

Se odio así misma por veinteava vez en esas pocas horas. Había sido una idiota al salir corriendo y dejar a su Veela en pleno ritual de marca. Hermione se llevó los dedos a su pechó para darse valor. Ahí estaban las cicatrices que su novio le había dejado hace unos momentos.

Estaba preocupada por la Veela. Su pierna derecha, inquieta, se movía de arriba abajo en un tic nervioso.

−Si te sigues moviendo así te voy a dejar calva.

−Lo siento, necesito saber de Draco.

Hermione se refregó la cara y sintió la desolación en su pecho. Necesitaba a su pareja como el aire. Podía sentir su dolor.

−Te preocupas demasiado por una persona a la cual solo "podrías llegar a amar".

Todos voltearon a mirar a Astoria mientras peinaba a Hermione. La Premio Anual se quedó quieta con semblante serio viendo a la chimenea. En verdad, esa conversación en la biblioteca había quedado pendiente. Pero nunca imaginó que la mismísima Astoria la fuera a sacar a colación delante de todos.

Aunque a su vez, era lógico. Quería probarla. No es que tuviera el derecho a hacerlo, pero era una manera bastante diciente de marcar territorio. Ella era lista y no caería en provocaciones. Mucho menos le interesaba dar espectáculos de quinta sobre su vida íntima. Pero algo sí era verdad y era lo que Astoria había afirmado.

En esas horrendas horas, al haber sentido la proximidad de esos hombres sobre ella, algo en su corazón brincó para dar con una respuesta concreta. Lo había descubierto en momentos terribles, y quería que Draco fuera el primero en saberlo.

−Es mi pareja y novio. Por supuesto que me preocupo por él−contestó Hermione.

− ¿Pero tú lo amas?

Pansy se irguió como una cobra ante la pregunta de su amiga. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro a la expectativa de la respuesta de Granger. Ahora vería si la valentía de un Gryffindor era de verdad o solo se quedaba en el escudo.

−Eso es algo privado, Greengrass.

Ginny cruzó los brazos en un modo de apoyo total a su amiga. Iba a interceder cuando Hermione se levantó del asiento. Se sacudió la camisa y falda, de los cabellos que habían sido cortados.

Astoria le veía con tijeras y peineta, al igual que Daphne y Pansy. Eran intimidantes, sin duda alguna, pero a la hora de batallar en el campo de las emociones, todas estaban parejas. No había ventaja pues se peleaba con el alma.

−No es algo privado para mí. ¿Tú lo amas? Lo que hiciste hoy fue estúpido y peligroso. Pudo haberlo matado y tú pudiste haber sido… ultrajada. ¿Acaso eres tan idiota? ¿El egoísmo te puede a ese nivel?

−Precisamente porque el egoísmo no me puede a ese nivel es que pasó lo que pasó. ¿Fue precipitado? Sí. ¿Fue adrede? No. Por supuesto que no.

Hermione apretó sus puños para darse valor. Miró a Ginny con nostalgia y posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella.−Ella es mi amiga. Es mi familia. Por Ginevra Weasley yo haría lo que fuera. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque a pesar de tener a una Veela como mi pareja, esta mujer de cabello rojo, con un tonto del mismo color de pelo y un chico de anteojos, fueron mis primeros amigos. Gracias a ellos pude superar muchos problemas terribles. Eso es algo que no podría olvidar.−Hermione vio a Astoria con una sonrisa−Cuando esos estallidos sonaron fue imaginarlos a ellos heridos. Eso es algo que me rompería el corazón. Un corazón, Astoria, que alberga diferentes clases de afectos y lealtades.

Daphne bufó ante el discurso de Hermione encontrando razón en sus palabras. Sí hubiese sido su caso, la primera persona que iría a buscar sería a su hermana menor. Eso estaba claro. Pansy, por su parte, ahogó una carcajada de ironía sin decir más.

Astoria dejó las tijeras en una mesa sacudiéndose las manos.−Eso es verdad, todo lo que tú dices. Pero yo necesito saberlo. Yo necesito saber que lo amas porque yo lo hago. Pero sé que amar, también es verlo a él con felicidad. Y ahí es donde entras tú, Granger.

−Esa es una respuesta que le incumbe a Draco y a mí. A nadie más.

El silencio reinó de nuevo y solo el fuego parecía hacer presencia. No iba a ceder ante una niña, que bajo un pretexto de querer saber razones tangibles, la acorralaba como una liebre.

−Creo que ya terminé con tu corte de cabello−respondió la menor Greengrass sentándose al lado de Daphne.

El tintineo de un reloj de péndulo las asustó a todas y la Premio Anual suspiró agotada. Eran ya las dos de la mañana cuando la puerta se abrió y Theodore entró con Draco.

Hermione suspiró temblorosa. Entraron con un caminar tranquilo. La mirada de Theodore se mantuvo en el suelo sin atreverse a despegarla. Mientas que la de Draco, fue directamente a su pareja. Pudo verla enmarcada por el brillo de las llamas de la chimenea. Su hermosa cabellera larga, ahora solo era un recuerdo. Y sus piernas estaban lastimadas. Podía oler la sangre seca y ver sus raspones.

No quería ni imaginar lo que le habían hecho. Aunque se tranquilizó al saberse vivo. Eso significaba que lo más horrible que había pensado nunca se hizo realidad. Pudo ver sus ojos marrones con un halo brillante causado por lágrimas que evitaba dejar salir.

−Les agradezco… a todas−dijo Malfoy viendo a Ginevra Weasley.

−Es mi amiga, no necesitas el protocolo… pequeño hurón oxigenado.

Daphne se paró enseguida yéndose de la Sala Común.−Vámonos, quiero dormir.

Todos se quedaron quietos sin atreverse a hablar. Daphne al ver a su hermana menor sin intención de irse, la tomó de la mano.−Salgamos ya.

Astoria, con su cara turbada, sentía una extraña mezcla de alivio−agror. Draco olfateó su aroma a fresas que resultó un poco ácido. La tranquilizó con una mirada serena y un atisbo de una sonrisa verdadera.−No te preocupes, Tori. Mañana necesito hablar contigo. Vete ya.

La chica asintió con su cabeza acercándose a él−Me alegra mucho que estés bien.

El afirmó con la cabeza despidiéndose. Salió junto con Daphne y una Pansy, nada convencida de irse. Draco tenía rastros de sangre en su camisa rasgada. Tenía la cara sucia y rastros de sudor.

−Estoy bien, Kit. No estoy lastimado.

−Eres un idiota con pésimo gusto−dijo a modo de despedida viendo a Hermione antes de irse.

Hermione que no había quitado la vista de su novio, se fijó repentinamente en Ginny que bloqueó su campo visual.−Mañana hablamos Hermy. Sí necesitas algo, manda un _Patronus._ Tengo que ir a calmar la situación con dos leones furiosos.

La chica, de largos cabellos rojos, salió de la Sala sin despedirse de Theodore o Draco.

−Me voy−manifestó Theo girándose para irse.

Hermione no aguantó más y se lanzó a los brazos de la Veela. Abrazarlo y tenerlo junto a ella, había sido como volver a recuperar una pierna o un brazo perdido. Era sentirse segura. Si bien, antes lo extrañaba, ahora era algo diferente. Era una necesidad física y vivida. Lo sostuvo tiernamente en su abrazo derramando unas lágrimas en el hueco de su cuello.

Theo, que mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, evitando la tentación de mirar a Hermione, no pudo impedir el voltearse a mirar antes de salir. La pareja se abrazaba con fuerza y pudo notar, como un ángel de cortos cabellos marrones, abrazaba, con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto, a una Veela extasiada en amor.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Bueno gente, próximo capítulo es el gran 20. Ya sabrán que viene con él.

*Mis chicas del grupo de Facebook hahahaha, debo admitir que leerlas lanzar hipótesis sobre lo que iba a ocurrir me produjo mucha diversión. En serio. Les mando un abrazo a todas.

*Para todas las que creían que Draco iba ser príncipe e iba a rescatar a su damisela, no. Están en el fic equivocado. Hermione es una personita muy capaz de defenderse por su cuenta.

*Queridos lectores: se viene el final del fic ( **NO** será el próximo capítulo). Pero daré una noticia bonita en ese último capítulo, que espero les guste a todos.

*Quiero agradecer públicamente a: **BadBitchAndRealest, MafeerBlack31, Luna White 19, Jocy Potter** (no me odies), **Dousy Black, Neptuna14, Annie Luna, , caritoCM,** (ay Lulu, leer tus reviews es como una montaña rusa de emociones), **vaale lagos, kaoru-uchiha, Cleoru Misumi, Ana Luca Malfoy, Doristarazona, .HR, Rosy Fdz, ní , sagiie, Keziah Arkham, aledurand, Bliu Liz, Raquel, Gizz Malfoy Granger, Ana, YeriQuiroz1, NaomiRadcliffe, ayuzachan, johasmiles, marinatrejo9, Valeria, athena elektra black, Yessica15, JessMalfoy8810, Sarelita, PatriciaDaLuz, Liz, Agus Mellark, LorenaMG, Johanna y Ailin S.**

*Gracias a Puchufly por betear y ser paciente con Juanito.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "A little respect" by Wheatus_


	20. Entre las alas de una Veela

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ __ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 20:** Entre las alas de una Veela

El silencio los rodeó cuando ya nadie quedó en la Sala Común. Solo ellos dos. Hermione no dijo nada, lo tomó de la mano y se paró despacio. Él tampoco dijo nada y la siguió. Caminaron juntos escaleras arriba a la habitación de ella. Una vez dentro, la chica cerró la puerta y puso guardas mágicas.

Dejó la varita sobre su mesa de noche y atrajo a la Veela hacia su cama. Ambos se sentaron viéndose al rostro. Ambos habían retomado la instancia del reconocimiento. Hermione no perdió el tiempo y quitó la camisa de su novio dejándola en el piso y haciendo lo mismo con la suya. No tenía nada abajo y el frio la abrazó de inmediato.

Draco aún tenía su varita y cerró cortinas. Invocó con un _Accio muchas_ velas encendidas, que flotaron sobre ellos. Nada más se veía. Solo la piel de ella que adquiría un hermoso tono dorado brillante, mientras que su piel, pálida como la luna, se ponía casi cristalina.

Ambos sabían que pasaría a continuación.

La Veela pasó su mano derecha por la mejilla de Hermione, quién cerró sus ojos temblando con su caricia.− ¿Quién fue?

−Nadie.

El rubio se acercó más y pasó sus manos por los cabellos marrones. Masajeó la cabeza de su pareja y le desenredó los rizos. Fue fácil, no como veces pasadas que podía tardar varios minutos.−Te ves preciosa, Nini−le susurró embelesado.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos y le contempló. "El dragón" yacía con motas rojas en sus mejillas. Contrastaba terriblemente con su piel blanca. Ya no era pálida, era blanca. Un blanco que se iba oscureciendo cuando comenzaban sus codos.

Ahí estaban, acariciándola con sus garras mortales, sus manos de criatura color gris. Eran fuertes y delicadas a la vez. Suaves y poderosas. Una dualidad como solo él lo podía ser.

Hermione tocó sus propios cabellos tratando de mirarlos. Desde que Astoria los había emparejado, no había tenido aun la oportunidad de verse en un espejo. Su femineidad estaba baja y no se sentía tan hermosa como antes.−Creo que la vanidad fue un precio justo a pagar por la estupidez.

Draco le vio sin decir una palabra. Esperaría a que ella dijese lo que tenía que decir.

−Perdóname, Draco−susurró ahogando un sollozo. No había llorado en toda la noche, ni siquiera cuando se sintió invadida y horriblemente tocada. Cuando su cuerpo sintió quebrarse y las arcadas la inundaron.−Nunca fue y no ha sido mi intención huir de todo esto. Pero cuando escuché los estallidos… −Hermione negó con la cabeza y con su boca abierta tratando de soltar frases.−En Hogwarts nunca ha pasado nada malo. Y mis amigos…

−Yo lo comprendo, Hermione. Pero jamás te podría entender. Nunca podría compartir esa necesidad tuya de salvaguardar a aquellos que quieres.

Draco acarició el rostro de ella que le veía con asombro. La recostó en la cama con cuidado comenzando a tocarla por el cuello. Sus largas uñas trazaron caminos sin sentido por sus hombros con pecas y él la devoró con la mirada.−Para mí, la única persona que necesito eres tú.

−Draco, yo…−trató de expresar entre suspiros sacados de caricias.

−Yo sé que tú no sientes igual y tal vez nunca lo hagas. Tal vez ese sea mi karma a saldar. Pero no me importa.−La Veela le vio con ojos azules sin un atisbo de duda. Hermione hipó presa de nerviosísimo.−Para mí, tú lo eres todo. Yo soy irremediablemente tuyo, aunque tú no seas mía.

Hermione le vio con lágrimas de congoja y se acercó al rostro de él para acariciarlo. Se pegó a su pecho, rozando sus cumbres erizadas contra él. Pudo sentir el corazón de la Veela latiendo con fuerza. Con fuerza por ella y contra ella.

Recordó su conversación con Astoria y cerró sus ojos respirando tranquila. La respuesta era fácil, al menos para ella. No sabía sí para su novio. Pero la diría de todas maneras.−Soy nueva en todo esto. No hay manera qué me diga qué hacer o cómo actuar. No es como si viniéramos con instrucciones. Para mí, en este momento, somos una pareja como todas.

−No como todas.

−Si, como todas. Somos dos seres tratando de reconocernos a nosotros mismos y con un poco de suerte, reconocernos entre nosotros.−le dijo colocando su frente contra la de él. La refregó un poco sacándole un ronroneo de parte de él. –A pesar de mis temores y los tuyos, hay una certeza dentro de mí.

Hermione se levantó y vio a su novio desde arriba. Lo recostó totalmente en el colchón y ella se sentó sobre la cintura de él. Su falda cubrió las inocentes partes del sur, pero eso no impidió que las pudiese sentir. Solo su pantalón gris estaba de por medio.

−Nini…−suspiró la Veela. Su cabello creció largo y plata. Se regó por las almohadas y sus colmillos resaltaban de sus labios finos.

Hermione le vio con ojos entrecerrados y vergüenza máxima. Llevó sus manos para acariciar los cabellos de la Veela otorgándole una vista gloriosa del cuerpo de su novia.−En estas últimas horas me sentí sola. Draco, me sentí extraña. No fueron las caricias o mi cabello, fue el sentir que aquellas personas no eran tú.

Draco, gruñó ante esa información y la abrazó posesivamente. Ella se dejó hacer quedando su mejilla sobre el pecho de él. Así era mejor, no podría mirarlo para lo que quería confesar.

− ¿Sabes por qué te cuento esto?

Él calló.

−No puedo prometer futuro porque solo tengo el presente. Hacer lo mejor cada momento. Yo aguanto tu arrogancia y tú mi carácter. De eso me di cuenta…−Hermione respiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos.− Te amo.

Silencio.

No hubo más que silencio por unos segundos. En ese tiempo, la chica escuchó su corazón latir con tanta fuerza, que sólo pudo quedarse muda. Sin embargo, en su tímpano izquierdo escuchaba a la Veela. Era una vibración constante que la relajaba. Luego estaba ese "bump−bump" con el ritmo de una batería.

Fue todo muy rápido. Cuestión de segundos. La Veela la alzó y la colocó sentada contra la cabecera de la cama. Fue rudo y casi violento. Hermione se quejó con un mohín, pero luego, al ver más de cerca a su novio, vio que luchaba por mantener el control. Pero le costaba, respiraba de forma frenética.

−Creo que podré vivir con eso−le dijo de forma ronca. Su voz humana se había ido a lo más profundo de su garganta. Se acercó y le lamió la garganta llevando sus manos peligrosas a los sugerentes pechos. Los tomó ambos a la vez, apretándolos contra sus palmas. Hermione gimió cerrando sus ojos y sus piernas se abrieron por instinto.− Yo a ti te necesito más que nada. Yo a ti te deseo más que nadie. Pequeña y dulce Nini, yo a ti te amo y creo que podré vivir con eso.

Hermione recibió la boca de él, una vez éste terminó de rozar su lengua por su cuello expuesto. En el trayecto varios rizos le hicieron cosquillas y amó la sensación. Era como ser tocado por varias hojas marrón que caían de los árboles. Repasó con sus labios, a punta de besos hambrientos, el lugar donde la había mordido hace unas horas y sintió las imperceptibles rayas hechas por sus caninos y sintió gozo.

La Veela rompió el beso y la vio vulnerable y receptiva. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y trataba de respirar profundamente para normalizar su inestable ritmo cardiaco. A pesar de tener un poco de olor de otros machos sobre ella, el aroma a chocolate tomaba más fuerza. Había sido muy inteligente de parte de ella llevarlo a su habitación. Todo olía a Hermione. Su cama, sus almohadas y sus sábanas. Eso le daba tranquilidad y se sentía más empoderado y embriagado.

Beso el cuello de su novia y fue bajando de a poco. Llegó al centró y colocó su oreja sobre el corazón. Le gustaba ese sonido. Era el más hermoso y excitante que jamás escucharía. Era todo a la vez. Se dejó llevar por el palpitar y cerró los ojos. Llevó su mano derecha y acarició la cicatriz. Era hermosa, armonizaba perfecto con ella. La besó y la succionó con cuidado. No empleó fuerza, pero si se quedó varios segundos en ella.

Sin perder tiempo bajo sin despegar sus labios y acarició las cumbres rosas, que yacían erguidas por tantos mimos. Hermione se arqueó y llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Draco para empujarlo a ella. Aprovechó para rodearlo con sus piernas haciendo que su falda se recogiera en su cintura.

−Es difícil contenerme si haces eso−le gruñó rompiendo el contacto para verla a los ojos.

−No voy a pedir perdón por eso.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y con una sonrisa de victoria bajo por el vientre de Hermione besando su cintura, encima de su falda gris. Siguió el trayecto hasta llegar a sus muslos fríos. Metió su nariz acercándose peligrosamente a la fuente del aroma de su pareja. La Veela olfateó profundamente y sus colmillos crecieron más. Saliva bajó por ellos, necesitaba probarla. Era vital para su salud física. Pero antes, optó por hacer algo que lo tenía desquiciado.

Bajó aún más acariciando las piernas de ella con sus garras hasta llegar a sus rodillas. Vio el rastro seco de sangre y unos pellejitos levantados. Él sabía que se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, por eso no le demostró la cólera que en él nacía cuando veía su cuerpo lastimado. Levantó un poco la rodilla y se la llevó cerca a la comisura de la boca. Sacó su lengua y la lamió. La limpió por completo y ya no quedó rastro de alguna herida.

−Gracias−susurró Hermione con mejillas rojas.

Draco se arrodilló para verla. Hermione aún tenía sus piernas alrededor de él. Le vio y ella afirmó con su cabeza. No necesitaba más. Arrancó los botones de la falda y la lanzó lejos de ellos. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza. No era el hecho de estar desnuda, pero verlo a él verla, era eso lo que le producía toda clase de escalofríos. Vulnerabilidad, excitación, amor, pasión y la sensación avasalladora de perder su inocencia. Fue cuando escuchó como él se quitaba sus pantalones.

Necesitaba verlo.

Ohh sí. Definitivamente la belleza estaba en el ojo del observador, pero Draco Malfoy era una oda a la estética. Parecía efímero e irreal. Hermione se sintió horriblemente corriente y exageradamente humana. Se incorporó para arrodillarse frente a él. Llevó una mano a la cara de la Veela y le tocó con tanta sutileza que le hizo cosquillas. Vio una niebla densa en la mirada de su novia. Muchas mujeres antes lo habían mirado con deseo, pero su pareja lo observaba muy diferente. Él era una luz y ella parecía una polilla revoloteando junto a él.

Dejó que ella se tomara su tiempo para explorar. Hermione nunca había tenido a un hombre desnudo frente a ella. Uno dispuesto a dejarse tocar y hacer, hasta que ella se aburriera. Porque era eso lo que se le antojaba hacer, dejar que Hermione inspeccionarse hasta que se grabara su cuerpo de semi-criatura en lo más profundo de su memoria.

−Eres un hombre terriblemente guapo y sexy, Draco Malfoy−le confesó Hermione apagando su racionalidad.

Le besó los hombros mientras sus manos se escabullían a los pectorales y abdominales. Los sintió temblar ante su tacto. Pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención. Era el miembro masculino rozando su vientre. Era extraña la sensación. Se sentía muy caliente y duro al presionar. Llevó su mano izquierda a ese órgano fálico para salir de sus dudas existenciales por lo desconocido.

La Veela gruñó ruidosamente y con su brazo izquierda atrajo a Hermione para pegarla a él y con la derecha decidió sumergirse dentro de ella. Hermione apretó un poco más a su novio, cuando sintió las garras de Draco hacerse campo entre sus labios íntimos. Una fragancia cálida y dulce llegó al príncipe de Slytherin, cuando los abrió con sumo cuidado y deslizó sus dedos para tantear la cavidad íntima de su novia.

Era demasiado, tuvo que abrazarla con fuerza para encontrar un balance entre sus ansías y la cordura. Hermione le vio con sus ojos cerrados, como si dentro descifrara un gran enigma oculto. Fue mala y le acarició de arriba abajo con una presión precisa.− ¿Te gusta así?

Draco abrió los ojos despacio para verle la cara. Estaba sonrojada pero con mirada de expectativa. Una que desaparecía cuando sentía el dedo de la semi-criatura acariciar su botoncito de placer.−Hazlo desde la base hasta arriba. Menos presión al terminar.

Ella, afirmó con su cabeza y llevó su rostro al cuello para que su boca quedara en el oído de la Veela. En esa posición podía preguntar por más instrucciones y que no viese su rostro de vergüenza.− ¿Ahora qué hago?

Draco gimió ronco al escucharla hablar tan cerca.−Muévete…al compás del ritmo.

−De…acuerdo−respondió con un hilo de voz. Comenzó a refregar su cuerpo contra el de él cuando su mano bajaba o subía. Siempre a la vez. Hermione pudo sentir a Draco mucho más caliente y resbaloso. Notó, que cada vez que subía por él, justo en la punta, un líquido tibio se derramaba, haciendo mucho más sencillo aumentar el ritmo. El causal de pensamiento fue abruptamente detenido, cuando su novio imitó su ritmo de subidas y bajadas con su dedo al interior de ella.−Más rápido−gimió Hermione.

¿De dónde había salido eso?

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharse. Pero así lo sentía, una fuerza natural le suplicaba de rodillas un contacto más próximo. El olor de Draco la embriagó y la hizo tomar tanto vuelo, que sin pensarlo más mordió a su novio en la base con fuerza mientras su ritmo se hizo más álgido y frenético. Draco la sintió siguiéndola y acariciando su punto de placer rápido con su pulgar. Le dolió hasta un punto, pero no por eso se detuvo. Prefería tener un calambre antes que parar.

El problema era, que de seguir así, no aguantaría más. Y eso ya había pasado las pocas veces que habían estado juntos. La acostó sobre el colchón y él sobre ella, sin llegar a recostarse. Aún estaba dentro de ella, pero no de la manera que quería, podía sentir su interior halarlo hacia dentro. Su novia estaba por tener un orgasmo. Aprovecharía eso para terminar El Cortejo sin llegar a lastimarla del todo.

Sería doloroso para Hermione y ambos lo sabían. Draco sacó su mano de la intimidad de su pareja y ella así mismo, lo soltó a él. La Veela se llevó los dedos a su boca y los lamió todos hasta quitar cualquier gota de esencia femenina de su pareja.−Eres lo más delicioso que jamás probaré.

Hermione se llevó su propia mano a su boca e hizo lo mismo−Lo mismo digo.

Algo muy dentro de Draco comenzó a rugir y su pareja lo notó. La Veela abrió con gentileza las piernas de Hermione. Con su mano tomó su miembro y con la otra acarició de nuevo la intimidad de su novia. Estaba tibia, dispuesta y húmeda. Aceleró un poco más y justo cuando Hermione arqueó la espalda para entregarse a ese punto del no retorno, Draco entró en ella con todo su poderío masculino. Fue lento pero constante.

Hermione ahogó un gemido y un grito a la vez. Dolía mucho. Aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de sentir su cuerpo después de la descarga eléctrica y de adrenalina. Fue cuando en su mejilla cayó algo.

−Una…pluma−dijo con voz temblorosa y entrecortada.

Su vista se fijó en su novio pero se desvió inmediatamente a un par de alas negras que nacían de la espalda de Draco. Estaban desplegadas por completo y eran inmensas. Eran grandes y parecían irisadas cuando la luz de las velas las golpeaba en el los bordes. Habían varias plumas regadas en la cama y Draco le veía desde arriba con rostro de dolor pero de pasión a la vez.

Había sido la primera vez para ambos.

− ¿Te duele?−preguntó Hermione con él dentro de ella aun sin moverse. Le incomodaba muchísimo y también sentía ardor.

−Un poco−le confesó.− ¿Te duele?

−Bastante.

La Veela cerró los ojos y decidió concentrarse en terminar. Había sido una primera vez caótica y no tan llena de placer, como cuando había tenido relaciones con otras. Pero era normal, y a su manera, muy encantador. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella a un ritmo lento que despertó sus ganas nuevamente. Hermione no sentía mucho placer pero sabía, dentro de sí, que eso con la frecuencia cambiaria. Se relajó para no entrar en más incomodidad y acarició las alas de Draco.

El chico cerró los ojos con placer. Podía sentir los dedos de Hermione por entre su plumaje. Era como si acariciara directamente en su piel. Tenía alto grado de recepción y estimulo en ellas. Cuestión que le ayudó a ir más rápido y traspasar el limbo. Con sudor en sus cuerpos, la chica abrazó por el cuello a su novio escuchando el choque de la fricción.

−Granger−rugió Draco con afán rasgando las almohadas y la sabana. Estaba muy cerca.

−Llega amor−le incitó con cada respirar agitado.

−Estás tan apretada y virginal−contestó totalmente desinhibido. Sus alas se alzaron con un movimiento de aleteo que solo hizo apagar las velas que flotaban y que una marejada de plumas danzaran en el aire.− _MIA−_ gruñó llegando a su pico de éxtasis embistiendo fuertemente por última vez.

No cayó sobre ella pero si se retiró lentamente. Hermione totalmente agotada agradeció el gesto y él, con su forma Veela a totalidad se sentó sobre el colchón y puso a su pareja sobre él para acariciarla. Hermione pudo sentir, con su mejilla en el pecho de Draco, como sus alas los envolvían a ambos.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan protegida y amada como en ese momento.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Voy a tener que buscar otro lugar secreto.

Hermione rio ante el comentario de Theodore. El atardecer se ponía en el horizonte y el frío comenzaba a tomar fuera. Todo se veía blanco y gris. Había sido un día interesante. Al menos para los que recordaban lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Un _Obliviate_ había sido utilizado en los Gryffindors que se habían propasado con la Premio Anual, gracias al efecto _Glamur_ que había tenido durante pocas horas, esa misma madrugada. Hermione así lo prefirió. No había razón para recordar el episodio. Pero eso no evitó la incomodidad que pudo notar en muchos de sus compañeros, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

Ahora que veían a la Premio Anual, nada causaba en ellos. La veían igual de simple y sosa. La imagen de hermana mayor regañona volvió a invadir sus percepciones. Luego, recordaban, el palpitar de su corazón al verla entrar a la Sala Común y carraspeaban con la garganta volteando a mirar a otro lado. Fuese lo que hubiese pasado en ese momento, ya no sucedía ahora.

Ron y Harry, actuaban con normalidad ante ella, siempre evitando tocar el tema en cuestión. Después que Ginny salió de la Sala Común de Premios Anuales, fue directo a su torre. Ambos chicos estaban frente al retrato como si hubiesen sabido de su llegado. Al parecer, cualquier que hubiese sido su explicación, había servido.

Ese día en particular, Hermione solo quería establecer una conversación con alguien, ese era Theodore Nott. Ya hecho El Cortejo y como pareja oficial de una Veela macho, el futuro de Hermione estaba atado a Draco. Sin importar el futuro, ya estaban juntos por decisión y por ritual. Era cuestión de días para que salieran a la luz pública y enfrentar la siguiente etapa del camino. Uno, que debía estar despejado y claro.

−Bueno, este lugar no es tan secreto como crees.−Hermione, que iba con bufanda, guantes y túnica bien abrochada se sentó junto a él para ver al cielo.−Primero que todo, quería agradecerte lo de ayer.

−Pues si viniste por eso, Granger, me temo que perdiste el viaje.

−Yo no cambiaré mi actitud contigo, Theo. Las cosas siguen como antes, al menos de mi parte.

−Por mi parte también.

Hermione respiró y cerró los ojos recibiendo el aire frío del invierno.−Yo he llegado a tenerle mucho aprecio, señor Nott. Veo en ti muchas cosas.

− ¿Qué clase de cosas?−preguntó volteándola a ver.

−Solo cosas.

Theo bufó quitándole importancia a lo que decía. Sin la atracción fatal que había sentido a causa del _Glamur_ la pudo contemplar verdaderamente. Hermione Granger, no era la gran belleza. Tampoco era un monumento a lo exótico. Era una mujer más bien normal, bastante corriente de apariencia pero increíblemente maravillosa de corazón. Podía entender la fijación de su mejor amigo por ella y porque él, se sentía atraído por su forma de ser.

−Te luce el corte de cabello.

− ¿Verdad que si? Siento que me quite veinte kilos de encima.

−Claro, al menos así se te puede ver el rostro. Uno no se distrae con ese monstruo que tenías encima.

− ¡Hey! Era un monstruo hermoso. Ya quisieras tener tu estos rizos−le dijo meneando la cabeza haciendo que se movieran de forma graciosa.

−Oh, Granger. Solo tú creerías eso.

La chica le sacó la lengua y él sonrío. La golpeó con su hombro y ella hizo lo mismo riendo a la vez.−Y, ¿tienes alguna idea para la fiesta de despedida?

−Todas las que tengo implican algún grado de ilegalidad.

−No creo que alcohol sea tan terrible.

− ¿Alcohol? Ohh Granger, eso era en primer curso. Iba a proponer hacer una fiesta de conversión licantropa.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Theo le sonrió socarronamente y ella sonrió.−Esa debe ser una fiesta muy extrema.

−No creo que haya algo más extremo que tener pelo en todo el cuerpo.

−Y garras.

−Y colmillos.

−Y aullar para llamar a tus amigos.

−Para después comértelos.

−Remus no se come a sus amigos−le dijo riendo negando con la cabeza.

−Es verdad, tú eres parte de la manada de un licántropo. Si tú le dices que me muerda ¿crees que lo hará?

−Solo le van las chicas bonitas.

−Qué mala suerte.

Hermione se paró limpiando su túnica para quitar el polvo del suelo. Se giró para retirarse y se quedó quieta al comenzar las escaleras de caracol.−Entonces, ¿nos vemos después?

−Creo que eso es inevitable.

La chica afirmó con su cabeza y desapareció entre la oscuridad que ya se había extendido por el castillo. Theodore Nott no bajó, sino después de varias horas, en las que pensó en su buena suertel, no solo contar con un hermano como Draco, sino por el privilegio de sentir cosas que le hacían bien a su alma, gracias a una chica. Una que nunca tendría, pero que resultaba una luz cálida entre tanto caos. Una que había querido seguir a su lado solo por tener una relación de amistad que para él, significó descanso.

Si, el último año en Hogwarts sería la hora de comenzar a descansar.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Astoria Greengrass peinaba su largo cabello rubio. Era como una cascada de oro líquido. Brillante, suave, manejable y hermoso. Estaba sentada en su tocador personal viendo su reflejo en el espejo ovalado. Vio en su reflejo su figura favorita.

−Draco, pasa por favor.

El chico, que estaba recostado en el marco, hizo su entrada en la habitación de la Slytherin. A pesar de vivir en las mazmorras, con el Lago Negro como vecino, la Sala Común de las serpientes era muy acogedora. Colores verdes y apacibles, otorgaban un espacio cómodo de tranquilidad y reflexión. El sonido del agua era contemplativo y frio nunca hacía.

−Quería agradecer tu ayuda anoche−le dijo con su mirar serio pero honesto.

Astoria era muy amble, era preciosa y era una amiga incondicional. Hermione y Draco pasaron el resto de la madrugada desnudos hablando entre ellos. Envueltos ambos entre sus alas, no pasaron un momento de frío. Se pusieron al día en detalles nimios, como el nuevo corte de cabello de ella. Uno que había quedado bonito gracias a las hábiles manos de la menor de los Greengrass. También salió a la luz, la conversación de la biblioteca entre la chica y su novia.

−No tienes por qué darlas. Por ti, yo lo hago todo. Ya bien lo sabes−le respondió honesta y ruborizada.

El aroma a fresas envolvió a Draco pero no causó la misma sensación de antes. Si bien, seguía oliendo divino, no le perturbaba. Ahora, ya tenía a su pareja marcada. No habría otra mujer más que Hermione para él. Los otros olores dejaron de importar, y aunque algunos le molestaban, no era catastrófico. No era cómo cuando había llegado a Hogwarts que se mareaba por percibir tantos olores. Hermione era su foco y podía caminar con libertad de olfatear a profundidad sin caer debilitarse físicamente.

−Tori, ¿recuerdas ese almuerzo que tuvimos en tu casa?, ¿para navidad?

− ¿El fiasco del compromiso?−preguntó a manera de respuesta girando únicamente su cabeza.

−El mismo.

−Por supuesto que sí. Esas cosas no se olvidan aunque se quiera.

−Yo amo a mi pareja, Tori. Amo a Granger.

− ¿Y ella a ti?

Draco suspiró viéndole. Ohh Astoria. Hubiese sido una esposa hermosa y entregada. La perfecta esposa amoldada a necesidades específicas. Era culta, inteligente, recatada, pero muy ambiciosa. No temía soltar su verdadero pensar y nunca se rebajaba a los insultos.−Eso es algo que nos incumbe solo a los dos.

−O sea no−respondió viéndole seria. Se paró del banquillo y fue hasta él. Tomó una de las manos de Draco entre las suyas y le acarició los nudillos con amabilidad.− ¿Has venido a pedirme que te deje en paz?

−Yo creo que esas cosas están de más para decirlas a una persona.

−Yo también lo creo así. Pero eso no impide que sea cierto.

Astoria le soltó la mano, se empinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la Veela. Draco no se movió y tampoco reaccionó ante el contacto. Realmente no había sentido nada.

−Te seguiré amando hasta cuando ya no lo haga.

El príncipe de Slytherin, alzó su ceja izquierda siendo ignorado por la chica. Ya no le apetecía estar más en ese cuarto. Enfiló sus paso a la puerta y antes de salir se giró para verla.−Y sí. Ella me ama. Así que déjalo ya.

Sin esperar a una respuesta por parte de Astoria se fue. La chica se volvió a sentar en su tocador para continuar cepillando su cabello.−Por supuesto que te ama tonto. Una chica no se mutilaría su propio cabello por un simple sentimiento de amistad.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

El fin de semana se había tardado en llegar. El sábado, de repente parecía, un día maravilloso para descansar, salir y disfrutar de unas cervezas de mantequilla. Si no hubiese sido por la ventisca que había cerrado los caminos.

No es que se quejara de estar encerrada con su novio todo el fin de semana. Varios eran los momentos de necesidad extrema para volver a abrazarse y entrelazar sus piernas, en frenéticos momentos de lujuria contenida.

Después de consumar la marca, y ser exclusivos uno con el otro, cada noche era un momento de exploración corporal para ahondar en lo personal. Hermione amaba acariciar las alas de Draco y peinar sus cabellos plata. Él en cambio le gustaba quedarse dormido entre sus piernas embriagado en su aroma a chocolate. La consentía hasta dormirla, contando las pecas de su cuerpo. Cada una la repasaba con sus garras sacándole suspiros y erizándole la piel. Amaba toda la situación.

Hermione por su lado, al ver la frecuencia con la que intimaban, decidió acudir a Ginny por una solución. Su amiga le había enseñado a preparar una poción para evitar embarazos, la cual comenzó a tomar con un régimen estricto. Incluso, había recurrido con alarma a la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey, muy temprano en la mañana. Lo último que quería en ese momento era un hijo. Había mucho que vivir aun y demasiada juventud por delante.

Era cuestión de tiempo antes de hacer pública su relación. Por esa razón, Hermione, decidió reunir a sus amigos con Draco. Los tres Gryffindors serían de gran apoyo y siempre había una ganancia: verlos a todos juntos en un solo lugar, sin matarse en el intento. Sería divertido.

Pero ahora, todo su hermoso plan de integración, se estaba viendo arruinado por tanta nieve. Definitivamente no se iba a comparar con el día en el parque de diversiones que había tenido con los Slytherins. Hermione suspiró por veinteava vez viendo a la ventana.

−Basta−le dijo Draco mientras leía un libro frente a la chimenea que estaba prendida.

Hermione suspiró aún más fuerte y él hizo un ceño de frustración. Ahora lo hacía a propósito.

−Granger, tus amigos no me iban a caer mejor, sólo por estar fuera del castillo.

−Malfoy, cállate.

Draco sonrió con burla. Su novia hacía pucheros mientras veía por la ventana. De verdad era increíble lo que sentía por ella. Tenerla para él y por decisión propia, era algo que tenía que escribir en el diario. Antes, no podían imaginar elaborar una entrada medio decente. Ahora, viéndola echar vaho a la ventana para dibujar en ella, podía explayarse en cualquier cursilería que se le atravesara.

A pesar de tener un suéter de lana grueso, que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, la encontraba perfecta y hermosa. Su cabello corto le sentaba muy bien, le hacía honor a su actitud fiera e ímpetu.

El chico cerró su libro y se paró para caminar hacia a ella. Hermione estaba dibujando unos colmillos y unas alas. El Slytherin colaboró con el dibujo e hizo unos ojos caricaturescos de mirar amenazador. La chica se recostó en el pecho de la Veela e inclinó la cabeza para verle.

La mirada de Draco era seria, imperturbable y muy seductora. Siempre la miraba así. Malfoy nunca era de esos amantes cariñosos o risueños. No era de poesía o sonetos. Él era furia congelada y lujuria burbujeante. Como un libro abierto solo cuando su Veela rugía por ella. Por su compañía, por sus palabras, por sus latidos y por sus emociones. Era liberando su lado de criatura, que Draco Malfoy, se permitía expresarle sus sentimientos honestos. Eran breves fracciones de tiempo, pero eran todo lo que él ponía en la mesa.

−¿Si?−preguntó Hermione.

−Nada. ¿No puedo verte?

−Claro, pero me puedo gastar.

−No eres tan linda, Granger. De verdad.

−Eso lo creería si no me miraras tanto.

−Es que tienes chocolate en las mejillas.

Hermione se mandó la mano a la cara de inmediato. Pero fue detenida por Draco, quién le aferró las manos y acercó su cara cerca a la mejilla de Hermione, quién comenzó a respirar rápido. La Veela besó la comisura de la boca de su novia y subió de beso en beso hasta su pómulo. Ahí lamió delicadamente hasta quitar la mancha.

−Ya.

−Gracias−suspiró sin aliento.

El joven aprovechó la cercanía para acariciar sus piernas por encima del jean, ascendiendo mientras apretaba a modo de masaje. Hermione se desgonzó, reclinándose por completo en el pecho de él.−No, al contrario, gracias a ti por tan magnifico aroma.

Hermione hizo un puchero sabiéndose descubierta.−Es algo que no lo puedo evitar, lo sabes ¿no?

−Me encanta, poder olerte sin ni siquiera tocarte−le contestó en el oído con voz ronca. Él, muy pícaro estrechó la intimidad de ella con su mano sacándole un gemido pequeño.−aquí abajo…pero ambos sabemos cómo continúa el asunto.

Por supuesto que sabía y las ganas estaban. Hermione se giró para besarlo con mucha fuerza, acercándolo por la nuca en un gesto rudo.

Draco siguió acariciando el sur provocando más a su pareja, la cual, en estado muy dispuesto se giró un poco para meter sus manos debajo de la camisa de su novio.

Tocaron al retrato de entrada a la Sala Común.

−Ignóralo−le ordenó Draco con los labios pegados a los de ella.

−Pero…

El chico acercó su pulgar al borde del jean para zafar el botón. Los golpes fueron más repetitivos y con fuerza. Hermione se aferró a él cuando bajó su cremallera.

−¡Hermione Jane Granger, sé que estás ahí adentro! Deja de estar manoseándote con el hurón y abre la puerta.

La potente voz de Ginny Weasley rompió la burbuja encantadora y Draco soltó un gruñido de frustración. Aunque, pensándolo bien, era buena idea dejarlos entrar. Así podría advertirles de una vez por todas, que no se podía interrumpir a una Veela cuando estaba con su pareja. Punto final. No era algo difícil de comprender.

Hermione se paró, abrochando el botón y subiendo el cierre. Miró a su novio con una risa de vergüenza y le beso intensamente aprovechando que no podrían hacerlo en as siguiente horas.−Continuaremos en la noche−le susurró antes de ir a abrir.

−Por supuesto que si−le respondió con molestia, arreglando su pantalón para acomodar su miembro, que ya destacaba demasiado por su euforia.

No podía creer la situación. Si algo odiaba más, que aguantar a los amigos de Granger, eso era hacer un intento de conversación estúpida con ellos. No quería hacerlo. No tenía por qué. Hermione podría ser su pareja, pero aguantar la tortura, era algo que un Slytherin no estaba dispuesto a someterse.

Él había accedido a la dichosa reunión, pero ¿qué se quedara? Eso era otro asunto. Draco, ya calmado, se giró en el instante en que los cuatro leones entraron a su Sala Común. Mostraba su sonrisa cínica, como si fuese la persona más importante del planeta.

Ginny fue la primera en entrar en confianza, adelantándose a Hermione y sentarse cómodamente en el sofá, no se molestó si quiera en saludar a Draco. No es que le interesara particularmente, ella venía por otra clase de razones. De hecho, era un par de razones. Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley se acercaron con pasos pesados justo para colocarse frente a Draco Malfoy.

Hermione miró hacia afuera y tal vez, la nieve era una premonición para no reunirlos. Ahora que los tres se veían las caras, sin ningún tipo de máscara o mentira, el asunto no parecía tan divertido y ameno como lo había imaginado.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Bueno niños, ya casi terminamos. Este es mi regalo de navidad para todos mis lectores. Espero que pasen un día maravilloso, que les regalen muchas cosas bonitas, pero sobre todas las cosas: espero que reciban felicidad y tranquilidad. Creo que eso tan sencillo es lo que nos hace falta la mayor parte de las veces.

*Agradecimientos públicos a: **BadBitchAndRealest, Dousy Black, Doristarazona, AnaelDeNottZabinni** (hahaha tranquila corazón, tus comentarios siempre me sacan sonrisas), **PiuBella, Pekis Fletcher, Gizz Malfoy Granger, Miqa** (¡volviste!), **marinatrejo9, Sarelita, Ana Luca Malfoy, Sally Elizabeth HR, NaomiRadcliffe, JocyPotter, Annie Luna, sagiie, Agus Mellark, Cleoru Misumi, Bliu Liz, samii-ceron, Keziah Arkham, Duhkha, AFucking Angel, PatriciaDaLuz, Paosan, SoyAnna** y **Kaoru-Uchiha.**

*Gracias a Puchu por betear.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Tear you apart" by She Wants Revenge_


	21. No digamos adiós

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ __ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 21:** No digamos adiós

 _1 de abril 1998_

Hermione terminaba de escribir una misiva a su casa. Bastien, yacía ululando en el marco de la ventana que se encontraba abierta. A pesar que todavía, era un poco más viejo que un mochuelo, ya tenía la fuerza para recorrer distancias medianamente largas. Sus plumas enroscadas ya eran lisas y se veía mucho más oscuro. Poco a poco dejaba atrás su apariencia de bebé.

−Llévale esto a mis papás. Recuerda, nada de volar a otros lugares y perderte. No eres Pigwidgeon ¿de acuerdo? Además, tú eres mucho más guapo−le dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la cabeza.

Bastien, emprendió el vuelo rápidamente después de ello, siendo casi atropellado por la escoba de Theodore Nott.

−¡Hey! Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin−le gritó Hermione, tratando de ver a su mochuelo perderse con vuelo inconstante por el horizonte.

−Lo siento, Granger. Estaba probando la nueva escoba que gané gracias a tu novio.

Hermione le miró con suspicacia mientras hacía memoria.− ¿Eso fue el chantaje que le hiciste a Draco? ¿El trato por llevarlo a mi casa en diciembre?

Theo sonrió pleno y con dicha, afirmando con la cabeza.−Esta Saeta de Fuego, tiene nuevo dueño.

−No puedo creer que Draco accediera a comprarte una escoba.

Nott se giró para hacer un amague en el aire. Llevaba su uniforme de Quidditch y su cabello atado en una pequeñita cola de caballo.− ¿Comprar? ¡Ja! Ésta es la escoba de Malfoy.

La chica abrió la boca como una "O" no creyendo lo que su amigo le decía.− ¿Cómo es eso posible? Con lo envidioso qué es con sus cosas.

−¡Granger, cuidado con esa boca!

−Es la verdad.

Draco Malfoy venía sobre su nueva escoba y se le veía bastante incómodo. Parecía no encontrar una posición idónea y sus pies resbalaban, golpeándose frecuentemente en el empeine.

−No puedo creer que le hayas dado tu escoba a Theo, comenzando temporada de finales.

−Bueno, Granger, uno a veces hace cosas estúpidas.

Hermione le miró y se burló aún más con una risa incrédula. A pesar de lo apasionado y amoroso que podía llegar a ser Draco Malfoy en la intimidad, nunca dejaría su forma de ser. Él sería por siempre arrogante, frívolo en apariencia y terriblemente déspota.

−Creo que debería reemplazar a Draco como capitán. Parece que estuviera aprendiendo a caminar−comentó Theo, enfilando su escoba al campo de juego a máxima velocidad.

La Veela, gruñó con rabia, dispuesto a ir detrás de su mejor amigo. Pero al querer inclinarse para tomar velocidad, la escoba pareció irse sin él. Tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza para no caer. Hermione le veía desde la ventana conteniendo su risa.−Creo que deberías cambiar de escoba.

−Y yo creo que deberías cerrar la boca.

−Estaré ansiosa por ver cuando Gryffindor los acabe.

Su novio se enfurruñó como un viejito.−Adiós, Granger.

La chica le sonrió con afección viéndolo alejarse con dificultad.− ¡Te amo!−le gritó desde la ventana.

−Aja−le contestó su novio sin voltearse a verla.

Hermione se rio aún más, cerrando sus ojos para respirar el aire primaveral. La nieve ya no caía y todo se descongelaba con parsimonia, dejando sendas de charcos por el piso y la tierra. Olía divino y el ambiente se tornaba cálido. Todo parecía salir de una ensoñación prolongada acompañada por miles de colores.

Su último año finalizaba y con ella una gran parte de su vida. Una que comenzaría con nuevos retos, nuevos horizontes, pero con la misma Veela. Daba gracias internas porque su atormentada semi-criatura mantuviera una relación civilizada con sus amigos. No era fácil, aun se trataban despectivamente, siempre insinuándose deseos de muerte dolorosa.

− _Ronald, ¡ya basta!−insistió Hermione tomándolo por los hombros echándolo para atrás, mientras Harry lo sostenía por la parte de adelante, impidiendo que agarrara a Malfoy con sus manos._

− _¡Él comenzó! ¡Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo, maldito infeliz!_

− _Con mucho gusto, Tontonald. Mi casa es mucho más grande que la tuya, ende evita los tumultos, ende es mucho mejor._

− _¡Desgraciado hurón oxigenado!−maldijo, arremetiendo de nuevo contra Draco._

 _No habían sido los treinta minutos más agradables de su vida. Cuando sus amigos llegaron, para pasar tiempo con ella y Draco, en su mente pasaron toda clase de escenarios posibles._

 _Entre ellos había historias de peleas físicas y de maleficios. Se habían insultado entre ellos mismos hasta perder el sentido las palabras. Mucha agua había pasado debajo de ese puente, llevándose consigo cualquier rastro de buenas intenciones._

 _Malfoy nunca se sentó en todo el rato que habían estado departiendo. Sentía como si intrusos hubiesen entrado a su territorio. A pesar de su malestar, ya no sentía amenaza para con su pareja o para él. Así que lo que sobraba era su animosidad eterna. No los soportaba y no creía jamás poder sentir otra cosa diferente._

 _Harry le miraba siempre por encima de los lentes estando sentando. No le despegó los ojos y él, contento de sentirse peligroso, se paseaba por detrás del sofá de un lado para el otro._

 _Draco no habló ni una vez y el único sonido que había salido de su boca había sido una risa burlona, cuando Ginevra Weasley se dirigió a su hermano mayor como "Tontonald". Por supuesto, esto había incrementado la llama, que hasta el momento, estaba baja._

 _Solo fue esa risa mal disimulada, que hizo a Ron pararse del asiento y decirle a Hermione, el gran error que estaba cometiendo al estar con Malfoy. Gritó colérico al rubio, que la única razón por la cual su amiga había accedido a estar junto a él, era por mera lástima._

 _Por supuesto ninguno de los presentes creía eso, pero al furor del enfrentamiento, Ron sacaba toda la malicia que le faltaba en su diario vivir. Draco, no se quedó atrás y atacó por donde más le dolía al Weasley: sus finanzas familiares._

 _También era muy cierto lo que decía el rubio. Él odiaba las multitudes. Solo de recordar la cena con la familia de Hermione, le entraban las arcadas. Ahora, si todo ese pueblo eran Weasleys, era algo digno de la más espantosa escena de terror._

 _Hermione soltó a su amigo, cuando Ginny la relevó.−Draco, es suficiente._

− _Dile eso a tu pelirrojo favorito._

− _¡Cuántos celos, Malfoy!−le gritó Ron colérico._

 _Había dado en la vena de la ira. La Veela sacudió la cabeza para calmarse. Pero era tanta la tentación de rasgarle las entrañas, que no quería refrenarse. Sus colmillos surgieron y su voz gruesa comenzó a opacar su timbre humano.−Cuidado con lo que escupes de tu boca, Weasley. Podría ser lo último._

 _Hermione se interpuso entre la mirada de su novio y su amigo, viendo directamente a la Veela a los ojos. Estaba molesta con él.−No hace faltan las amenazas, Malfoy. Porque yo también puedo ser capaz de decir muchas._

 _Draco respiró fuertemente soltando un gruñido colérico, yéndose a su cuarto con toda la rabia, que Ronald Weasley no pudo sacarle, pero que si lo hizo su linda pareja de ojos fieros._

Hermione sonrió ante el recuerdo y cerró la ventana para bajar y encontrarse a sus amigos. Saldrían por unas cervezas de mantequilla. Era sábado libre y con un hermoso clima.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Draco cerraba sus ojos, mientras el agua caliente de la ducha, caía en su rostro de forma constante. El entrenamiento había sido terriblemente pesado y doloroso. Fue el blanco de todas las burlas por parte de su equipo de Quidditch. Se había caído y tropezado. Casi se da contra uno de los aros, si Blaise no lo hubiese agarrado del brazo. Todos llegaron a la conclusión, que la escoba odiaba a Malfoy. Así como las varitas elegían al mago, también lo hacían las susodichas.

Cuando le prestaron una Nimbus vieja, que usaban de reemplazo, el capitán de Slytherin volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Cosa que le quitó cargo de conciencia a Theo. Lo que era obvio, era que no le iba a devolver la Saeta, y por supuesto que Draco tampoco la quería de vuelta.

La Veela masajeó su cuero cabelludo con esencia de menta, dejándose llevar por el aroma.

 _Estaban todos los prefectos y ambos Premios Anuales en reunión, como todos los martes en la mañana. Ya eran mediados de febrero, y hasta ese día, habían concretado ideas para la fiesta de despedida de los de séptimo._

 _Sería una comida de gala en el Gran Comedor. No habría mesas divididas por casas y era obligatorio el uso de túnica formal y vestido para las mujeres. Sería algo parecido al Baile de Navidad, pero sin tantas personas, sin nieve y más estilo rural. Como una cena al aire libre._

 _Cada pareja de prefectos se encargó de una tarea específica, ayudándose en sus homónimos de años inferiores. El festejo había sido fijado para el veintiséis de mayo. Una semana antes de culminar ese año escolar. El último para muchos._

− _Pensé que te alegraría terminar el colegio._

 _Hermione levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su novio. Draco le miraba serio, como era usual, pero con un ceño de preocupación. Claro, ella estaba nostálgica. Despedirse de lo que había sido su hogar, su introducción a su mundo nuevo… al inicio de la magia. No era tan sencillo decir "adiós"._

− _Una parte, la otra no tanto−contestó arreglando sus papeles en una carpeta._

 _Draco, en un gesto muy íntimo, le acarició rápidamente el labio inferior, donde tenía las diminutas cicatrices de la marca. Solo eran visibles acercándose muy de cerca, así que a ambos no les preocupaba ser vistas. Hermione se sonrojó y tembló por dentro. Le miró rápidamente, bajando sus ojos cohibida ante la caricia._

 _El rico aroma a chocolate, reemplazó el cítrico de manzana verde, y Draco vibró por dentro. Un tenso ambiente comenzó a suscitarse entre ambos…enfrente de todos los presentes._

− _Creo que ya se dieron cuenta−musitó Theo, antes de salir del cuarto con una sonrisa de burla._

 _Draco vio a los prefectos, que tan solo carraspearon con la garganta, volviendo a retomar conversaciones improvisadas entre sí.−Vamos a clase._

 _Hermione no respondió, pero se paró y se fue con él. La Veela la tomó de la mano, sin ninguna expresión en particular en su rostro. Tan solo siguió siendo el mismo Malfoy, con mirada impávida, levitando en lugar de caminar. Con la única diferencia al llevar a su novia de la mano._

 _Había sido extraño e incómodo. No por soportar las miradas o escuchar los murmullos, sino por tener que oler tantos aromas ácidos y amargos esparcidos en el aire. Todos de mujeres, y uno que otro de un hombre. No les gustaba lo que veían y claro que él podía sentirlo. Era particularmente desagradable pero había tenido que oler peores cosas antes._

 _La gran noticia que algo ocurría entre los dos Premios Anuales se supo a lo largo de ese mismo día. En verdad no había sido algo planeado. Sí había que pararse a pensar profundamente, había sido casual. Tocar a Hermione, de esa manera, era natural en él. Era su pareja después de todo. Reconfortarla y hacerla sentir segura y bien, eran cosas de simple naturaleza. Era su labor velar por ella. Había dejado de ser una obligación y de hecho, le encantaba hacerlo. Siempre las respuestas de Hermione eran fascinantes y venían con caricias extra._

 _Para cuando llegó la comida, ambos entraron al Gran Comedor tomados de la mano. Draco acarició con su pulgar, el dorso de la mano de su novia y ella le sonrió. No necesitaban grandes abrazos, o ese tipo de besos de comerse la cara. Entre la mirada con visos azules y el olor a chocolate cálido, entre ambos ya estaba dicho todo._

 _Hermione se separó de él y se sentó en su mesa y él hizo lo mismo. Todas las casas quedaron en silencio. Cuando él se sentó en su mesa, nadie dijo nada. Theo le saludó del mismo modo de siempre y Blaise susurró un "por fin" lleno de tedio y cansancio._

 _Muy dentro de sí, se aplaudió por el valor que le había nacido de la nada, pero luego, al ver la cara de congestión de Weasley y de Potter, al no estar del todo contentos por el espectáculo, fue más que suficiente para que tuviera una cena muy tranquila y llena de felicidad._

Draco, cerró los grifos de la ducha, tomando la toalla blanca colgada del perchero de la puerta. Se secó minuciosamente, se enroscó el lienzo a la cintura y caminó a las gavetas donde tenía la ropa.

Blaise se cambiaba justo atrás y Gregory, junto con Vincent, apenas entraban a darse un baño. Tenían lodo por todo el cuerpo al igual que Theo, quién prefería contar con la privacidad del baño de prefectos. Nunca había usado el baño destinado a los jugadores.

− ¿Por qué nunca te bañas acá?

−No me apetece−le respondió subiendo sus cejas y con la escoba recargada en su hombro.

−Entonces ¿qué demonios haces acá?

−Vamos a tener una fiesta en los calabozos.

Draco miró al interior de su casillero meditando las palabras de su amigo. ¿Ir o no ir? Ese era el dilema. Era sábado. Era el día perfecto para no salir de su cuarto. Era el día favorito de la semana para besar a su pareja desde la uña de los pies hasta sus rizos cortos.

−Ya le pregunté a Granger y me dijo que estaba bien.

Todos los compañeros comenzaron a chiflar y Draco enrojeció de furia.− ¡Yo no necesito del permiso de Granger¡

−Claro que si−contestó su mejor amigo yéndose rápidamente del lugar.

−Malfoy ¿qué se siente estar tan sometido?

−Silencio, Zabini−gruñó Draco cerrando la puerta de un manotón.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban en la Sala Común de Premios Anuales, disfrutando del calor de la chimenea y de los dulces comprados en Sugarplum. Era ya tarde en la noche y sostenían una amena charla. Tal y como les había prometido la chica de cabellos rizados, Draco no estaría sino al otro día entrada la madrugada.

Los cuatro, con pijamas, estaban en el suelo recordando anécdotas.

−Prometo ir este verano a visitar a tus padres, Harry−le dijo Hermione tratando de no reír.

−Por favor, creo que quieren adoptarte a ti y dejarme a mí con Sirius.

−Sirius, me encanta.

− ¡Qué asco, Ginevra! Por favor no digas esas cosas.

Ron se tapaba la cara con un cojín ocultando su malestar. Sus amigos tan solo reían al ver tan incómodo al chico.

−Sirius es, sin lugar a duda, uno de los hombres más guapos que yo he visto−concordó Hermione con mirada soñadora.

− ¿Qué tú no eres pareja de una Veela?−preguntó Harry divertido.

−Eso no me deja ciega.

Todos se miraron entre sí y rieron a la vez. Pasar tiempo con sus amigos, había sido tarea necesaria. Al romper la barrera de la marca y superado El Cortejo, Hermione y Draco, formaron un lazo muy fuerte a nivel mágico, emocional y físico. Siempre sentían la presencia del otro y eso alegraba sus corazones.

Tenerlos a todos juntos, Gryffindor y Veela, aún era un reto difícil de superar. Durante los días de los meses pasados, cuando ella intentaba reunirlos, todo terminaba en gritos. Se dio cuenta que para soportarse entre sí, era vital compartir espacios en común y no pasar del saludo. De esa manera, los tres Gryffindors comenzaron a pasar mucho tiempo en la Sala Común de Premios Anuales y Hermione iba ocasionalmente a las reuniones de Slytherin. Algo que no le fascinaba en concreto, pero siempre estaba Theo, y Blaise, resultaba siempre divertido para hablar.

−Verlos a los dos juntos me parece aún muy irreal−comentó Harry con un poco de burla.

−A mí también−concordó Hermione.

−Es que… de verdad Hermione. No podías encontrar a alguien más decente. Le encanta fastidiar y eso me enerva tanto. Aún recuerdo lo que pasó en mi cumpleaños y me vuelven las ganas de matarlo.

−No podría explicarte, Ron. Él es un hombre terriblemente seductivo.

−Claro, como Malfoy disfrutó tanto que nosotros le pidiéramos permiso para tocarte, sabiendo que ya no teníamos por qué. Es un maldito imbécil−farfulló el pelirrojo llevándose una empanada de calabaza a la boca.

 _Era el primero de marzo cuando Hermione festejaba el cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores amigos, Ronald Billius Weasley. Era sábado en la noche y caminaba deprisa con el regalo en sus manos._

− _Fíjate por donde caminas, Granger. Podrías romper ese bonito regalo que traes._

 _Hermione alzó su mirada encontrándose con Draco y su risa de burla. Iba con Blaise y Pansy. Todos vestían de traje y Parkinson lucía, especialmente, deslumbrante. Con sus labios rojos y grandes, su vestido largo azul oscuro y su brillante cabello negro. A ella definitivamente le iba más el corte corto que a Hermione._

− _Que se diviertan en su comida−les dijo la Premio Anual._

 _Comida de Deshielo. Era un encuentro que hacía la mamá de Blaise, como una excusa mediocre de reunir a las familias sangre pura y adelantar los cotilleos dejados de lado por el invierno. Era la antesala a las galas de primavera y escenario para pavonear los últimos estilos. Era un evento que le agradaba de manera desmedida a Zabini al ser, él mismo, el anfitrión del evento. Es decir, el foco de atención toda la noche. Siempre era importante tener una dosis personal de narcisismo._

− _Gracias, Granger. Sin duda alguna la pasaremos mejor que tú._

 _Hermione afirmó con la cabeza llevándole la corriente a Zabini.−Claro, por supuesto. Yo me quedaré acá, muriéndome de la envidia._

 _El chico moreno le sonrió y siguió con Pansy a su lado, la cual no se molestó en saludar.−No te vayas a quedar besuqueándote con Granger. Esos espectáculos son de quinta._

− _Gracias por el consejo, Kit−le respondió Draco viendo a sus amigos alejarse.−Y tú, no vayas de mucho abrazo con Tontonald._

− _No me digas que hacer y no lo llames así._

 _Ambos se quedaron mirando en un duelo de miradas serias. Fue Hermione la que le sacó la lengua y él rodó los ojos evitando sacar una sonrisa. Pero si se sonrojó notablemente. Pocas personas caminaban por ese corredor a esa hora y ella aprovecho para empinarse y darle un beso rápido en los labios.−Te ves muy guapo−le susurró al oído antes de salir corriendo y retomar su camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor._

 _Draco se relamió los colmillos pensando en su revancha al otro día. Llegaría de sorpresa a su dormitorio y la "atacaría" cuando estuviera dormida. Luego pues, sólo le dejaría la camisa del pijama y el resto iría a parar al suelo. Estaba tan feliz imaginando que cuando vio el rojo pelo de Ron Wesley, todo su lujurioso tren de pensamiento hizo una parada obligatoria. Después retomaría su marcha al destino prometido._

− _Malfoy, necesito hablar contigo._

− _Que mal, porque yo no._

 _Ron lo tomó del brazo para que parara. Draco de inmediato quitó su brazo de mala manera y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, queriéndose degollar en cualquier momento._

− _Si no me vuelves a poner tus mugrientas manos encima, tal vez contemple la idea de escucharte._

− _Esto es muy difícil de decir, pero lo haré. Mione es mi familia y hoy es mi cumpleaños… ¿puedo tocar a Hermione?_

 _Draco en su interior gruñó de pura satisfacción. Al parecer Hermione no le había contado a sus patéticos amigos, la situación. Una vez acabado El Cortejo, ella era libre de tocar y dejarse tocar de cualquier hombre. Él ya no sufría de dolor y una mueca macabra de gozo le pintó la cara.− ¿Sabes, Weasley? Con una condición._

 _Ron respiró entrecortado poniéndose totalmente rojo. Sus pecas nunca jamás se vieron tan nítidamente.− ¿Cuál?_

− _Dejarás que en el próximo partido de Quidditch anotemos cincuenta puntos._

 _Ronald apretó sus puños hasta dolerle. Era su último año en Hogwarts. Que ganara Gryffindor era cuestión de principios. No podía dejar vencer a Slytherin. Luego estaba Hermione. Y luego estaba el Quidditch. El chico trató de hablar pero no pudo._

− _Él no los va a dejar ganar, Malfoy. Y no solo porque Gryffindor no necesita esa patética diferencia de puntos para ganar sino porque sencillamente somos mejores que Slytherin._

 _Hermione Jane Granger, apareció detrás de ambos hombres con mirada asesina. Se había devuelto al escuchar a Ron. Él al lado de la Veela era siempre sinónimo de problemas. Draco maldijo internamente como externamente evitando la mirada de su novia._

− _Si me pueden tocar, Ron. Desde hace ya algún tiempo de hecho. Esa regla ya está caducada._

 _Weasley tuvo que contenerse terriblemente para no lanzarse a darle un puño en toda la cara. En gran parte gracias a que su mejor amiga veía con mucha rabia a Malfoy. ¡Ha! Increíble que su cumpleaños hubiese sido tan maravilloso al final del día._

− _Adiós, Draco−le dijo Hermione llevándose a Ron con ella._

− _Pss−le siseó Ron sin que su amiga se diera cuenta._

 _El rubio se giró y el pelirrojo le mostró el dedo de en medio. Ya sabía bien Draco que significaba eso. Había tenido de compañía a Zabini y a Nott toda la vida. La Veela rugió colérica y enfiló sus pasos rápidamente para no tener que verlos ir._

 _Cabe decir que al día siguiente, cuando Draco llegó a la habitación de su pareja, la Veela tuvo que devolverse por donde había entrado, e irse a dormir directamente a su cuarto._

Harry tuvo que tomarse el estómago, cuando el dolor de la risa incontrolable lo embargó.

−Esa semana casi nos destrozamos en Quidditch−recordó Ginevra con una sonrisita traviesa.

−Fue caótico. Pobresita mi Veela−masculló Hermione con un deje de culpa pero sin evitar reírse a la vez.

−Si piensa seguir contigo, que se acostumbre−dijo Harry con total convicción.

Hermione suspiró mientras se acostaba boca arriba y dejaba vagar su mente. "Seguir con ella" y el futuro que llegaba con eso era algo que siempre la invitaba a imaginar diferentes escenarios. Unos que le sacaban una sonrisa interna siempre.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Cuando Draco entró a su Sala Común, la chimenea soltaba las últimas flamas amarillas. Ya solo quedaban cenizas prendidas de color rojo encendido y un agradable olor a comida y chocolate caliente. Habían tazas vacías con el rastro de la bebida y con su olfato buscó entre los Gryffindors sí habían dejado un poco.

−Te deje una taza en tu cuarto−le susurró Hermione con ojos entrecerrados bastante adormilada.

La Veela se acercó a ella, arrodillándose a su lado. Llevó su mano derecha al rostro de su novia y le acarició el cabello en un mimo sumamente tierno. Se agachó y le beso la frente, luego la punta de la nariz y por último los labios. Veía lo suficiente para verla enrojecer. Cómo le arrobaba el aliento. La amaba. La había extraño terriblemente.

−En serio no puedo creer que hayas dejado dormir a estos tres gatos en nuestra Sala Común−le musitó pasito sin dejar de consentirla.

−Yo no me quejo de tus amigos−le contestó en susurró tratando de no bostezar.

−Porque son geniales.

Ella frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos. En verdad estaba exhausta. De hecho no estaba segura de estar soñando toda la situación. La Veela le besó los labios a modo de despedida de buenas noches y le puso otra manta encima.−Duerme bien, Nini. Te amo.

Hermione no le respondió, pues ya estaba inmersa en un sueño profundo.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

 _26 de mayo de 1998_

Draco fumaba un habano con todo el gusto posible. Estaba junto a Blaise y Theo en unas poltronas clásicas de fieltro verde oscuro. La bulla de la música hacia que hablaran a gritos, pero eso no le quitaba diversión al momento. Era la fiesta de fin de año.

El Gran Comedor había sido hechizado para mostrar el cielo nocturno, mientras cientos de estrellas fugaces danzaban de un lado para el otro. Había un árbol de cerezos floreciendo en toda la mitad del salón que dejó una alfombra de pétalos rosas que hacía mullido el piso. Faroles incandescentes de tonos rojos y amarillos levitaban por los aires y una barra de bocadillos de todos los tamaños y aromas deleitaba a los invitados.

Tanto el director como los profesores, habían abandonado hace ya unas horas el comedor, dejando a sus estudiantes, libres para disfrutar la última fiesta de su vida en Hogwarts.

−Pansy te está haciendo ojitos en este momento−gritó Theo vaciando su pipa en un vaso.

−Que mal educada−contestó Zabini, volteándola a ver.

Estaba bailando con un chico de su misma casa y que tenía todo el rostro compungido en placer. La chica se contoneaba lo suficiente para prender sus motores. El problema era que lo hacía para otra persona. Una que se acercó a ellos y se la llevó de la mano lejos del Gran Comedor.

Draco y Theo rieron estrepitosamente. No había mejor manera de terminar esa fiesta que de la manera que lo hacía Blaise. Fue en ese momento cuando su mejor amigo se paró rápidamente y se perdió en la multitud, cuando cuatro chicas de diferentes casas lo tomaron de ambos brazos y se lo llevaron, Merlín sabría dónde.

− ¿Menta?

Draco apagó su cigarro y aceptó el dulce de buena gana. Hermione tenía alzada su ceja izquierda y una sonrisa divertida.

−La Premio Anual ha bebido−la acusó con certeza.

−Lo suficiente para sentirme audaz pero no demasiado para arrepentirme.

−Ese es limbo perfecto para mí.

El príncipe Dragón tomó a la chica de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. La giró para darle una vuelta que la desequilibró de su eje, haciendo que se aferrara a él con fuerza. Draco sonrió con satisfacción oliendo su aroma delicioso a chocolate.

Varias personas los siguieron con la mirada sin poder creer del todo la situación. Para todos era claro que la relación entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger era real y un hecho. Había sido un fenómeno bien extraño de ver, pues todo y nada había cambiado. Cuando se les veía juntos, los escuchaban reñir seguido, incluso se llamaban por sus apellidos cuando sus discusiones se tornaban intensas.

A pesar del pensamiento popular, ninguna chica amenazó a Hermione de muerte por ser la novia de Draco. Cualquier supuesto, digno de escenario de preparatoria, se quedó en eso: en un imaginario. Aunque eso no eliminó el delicioso paradigma del chisme. Muchos hablaron a sus espaldas, pero era algo que sucedía, incluso, sin estar juntos. Ya bien recordaba la Gryffindor, cuando todos decían que estaba embarazada de Harry y de Ron.

Malfoy abrazó a su novia por la cintura, arrullándola en un vaivén seductor que le sacó una risita divertida.−Nos tenemos que ir. Tus queridos gendarmes quieren venir a matarme.

−Entonces, vamos a la biblioteca.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior viéndole con intensidad. Sin dejarlo reaccionar, aprovechó la inhibición de su timidez y corrió junto a él, saliendo a tropezones del Gran Comedor. La joven tenía toda la intensión de secuestrar a su Veela para llevarlo lejos del mundanal ruido y de la multitud escrutadora.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

 _29 de mayo de 1998_

Hermione leía de corrido, subiéndose los lentes cada vez que se escurrían por su nariz. Estaba sentada en el borde de su mesa de escritorio. Sus pies descansaban en los hombros de Draco, quién sin prestarle mucha atención a su discurso, prefería besar las piernas de su novia, mientras acariciaba sus pies con sus largas garras.

Solo faltaba una semana para terminar su séptimo año. Con solo una asignatura por evaluar, Hermione se encontraba de nervios, puliendo su disertación final sobre las Veelas macho, para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Eran ya las once de la noche, cuando por fin se decidió leerle su texto final a Draco. Nada como la misma semi-criatura de la cual escribías, para dar su opinión objetiva a un tema tan delicado. Claro que ese pensar, ya no era tan cierto. El rubio se había arrodillado en el piso con el pretexto de darle un masaje relajante. Ahora no pasaba ni lo uno ni lo otro.

−"Las implicaciones sociales pueden tener una repercusión mayor que las…" ¡Uh!−gimió Hermione sin terminar de leer la oración. La chica vio a su novio, quién le miraba con su par de orbes azul profundo.−En verdad necesito que escuches−le reprendió de mal humor.

−Te estoy escuchando, Granger−le contestó con una sonrisa irónica subiendo la mano derecha por su muslo izquierdo, por debajo de la falda.

Justo cuando llegó a su ropa interior y la acarició por encima, su novia le pegó con el pergamino en la cabeza.−Es en serio.

La Veela frunció el ceño y decidió seguir con su objetivo. Le besó la rodilla y fue subiendo de beso en beso perdiéndose por debajo de la prenda. Hermione enrojeció apretando bien la hoja. De verdad quería que la escuchara. Así que eso hizo. Siguió leyendo entre suspiros.

La Veela se quitó su camisa, al sentir sus alas querer emerger. Algo que siempre pasaba cuando estaba intimando físicamente con su pareja. Había dejado de ser doloroso y ahora era muy placentero. Era como un empujón de adrenalina. Con sus alas extendidas podía sentir más y a su novia le fascinaban. Cuando Hermione lo miraba con ese deseo desmedido y acariciaba las plumas negras, todo él era una corriente eléctrica potente.

La joven se dejó hacer pero no por eso dejo de leer. Era trabajoso pero delicioso a la vez. Con una mano sostuvo el texto y con la otra comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Draco. Trazó varios círculos en sus omoplatos estimulando la salida de ese par de miembros alados de color negro. Era un éxtasis a la vista y a los sentidos.

−Que buena anotación, Nini−le dijo Draco besando el interior de sus muslos.−Creo que ese párrafo debería ir en la explicación argumentativa y no en las conclusiones.

Había subido la falda, hasta remangarla en su cintura. El olor que destilaba lo tenía borracho. Era demasiado chocolate para soportar. Tan dulce y tan potente. Su boca salivó terriblemente y sin aguantarse más, pegó una lamida a ese punto aromático tan íntimo, mojando la ropa interior bonita de punticos de colores que llevaba.

Hermione cerró sus ojos exhalando terriblemente. De la intensidad, arrugó el pergamino. Se concentró mejor para tener autocontrol y continuó con la lectura. Entre sonrojos y llamados a la Veela, el par de alas negras emergieron rodeándolos. Los pocos halos de luz se filtraban por los resquicios que habían entre el plumaje.

−Quita esa frase, no es para divulgar−comentó Draco acariciando el puntico de placer que tanto le encantaba perturbar.

Hermione afirmó con su cabeza con mucha dificultad.

−Te escucho, Nini. Continúa−le susurró tan cerca, que sintió cada sílaba contra ella. Justo contra esa rocío nacido de los estímulos. Era percibir el frío desde el interior.

Hermione siguió con su lectura y ahogó un gritó en lo profundo cuando sintió la lengua de Draco saborearla hasta el último rincón.

Varios gruñidos salían de la garganta de Draco cuando sentía las piernas de Hermione generar ese tic de fuerza para sostener el cuerpo a lo inminente. Se ayudó con su dedo índice y la acarició con seguridad y perseverancia. Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante cuando el colapso al morir de dicha la abrazó como un rayo.

Draco puso de nuevo la ropa interior de colores en su sitio y bajó la falda de su novia. Se paró para verla, limpiándose las rodillas, para después acomodar los lentes de Hermione en el tabique de la nariz.−Haz esas correcciones que te dije y estará perfecto.

Sin más salió del cuarto de la Premio Anual, con toda la intención de dejarla trabajar, y así terminar el último texto escrito para Hogwarts.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

 _2 de junio de 1998_

Hermione abrazaba una y otra vez a Harry.

La estación King's Kross, en la estación 9¾, estaba abarrotada. Gente iba y venía. Todos con pesados baúles y lechuzas en jaulas. Bastien, muy tranquilo, se encontraba en su jaula al lado de Hedwig. Esperaba con paciencia a que su dueña, terminara de llorar y de abrazar a cuanta persona se le atravesaba.

−Juro solemnemente, que iré el domingo a tu casa. Mañana cumple Theo, así que no estaré cerca. Pero ten por seguro que estaré sin falta pasado mañana.

−Conmigo no te tienes que escudar Mione. Es con mi papá. Luego soy yo el que me lo tengo que aguantar.

La familia de Harry, aguardaba a los tres amigos, junto al clan Weasley y los padres de Hermione; justo en la entrada de la estación. Habían decidido brindarles privacidad a sus hijos y no ver sus lágrimas de despedida. Además, tendrían un gran festejo los siguientes días. Realmente no era un adiós, pero sí lo era para Hogwarts.

−Amo a tu papá.

−Él también te ama, y más que a mí.

Ron soltó una carcajada ante el comentario, imaginado a James Potter claudicar a la idea de ver a Hermione como novia de su hijo. Es más, ansiaba el momento en que Hermione les dijera ese domingo que en verdad era la pareja de una Veela. Una Veela que era Malfoy. Eso si iba a estar divertido.

El pelirrojo volteó a ver hacia adelante y divisó al susodicho con sus amigos.

− ¿No te vas a despedir de Malfoy? Porque si es así, sería la mejor parte del día.

Hermione le sacó la lengua de manera aniñada para voltear a ver a su novio a la distancia.−De hecho voy a ir a su casa en la noche. Narcissa Malfoy hará una comida de bienvenida.

−Como quisiera ir contigo, Mione.

−Me encanta cuando el sarcasmo te invade−dijo Hermione riéndose de su amigo pelirrojo.

Ron abrazó a Harry y a Hermione a la vez. Los dos restantes también lo hicieron. Parecía un equipo deportivo discutiendo una estrategia.

−No digamos adiós−les dijo Ron sin abrir los ojos. Estaba tenso y apretaba los puños con afán.

−Nos vemos, entonces−musitó Hermione con voz quebrada.

−Hasta dentro de un rato−confirmó Harry.

Draco Malfoy divisó al trio dorado de Gryffindor y el aroma de su pareja llego a él. Era tierno y dulce, terriblemente cítrico. Estaba triste. Estaba desolada. Pero al mismo tiempo, el perfume que emanaba era precioso.

Al ver a los tres amigos despedirse, pudo sentir a Hermione de una manera nueva y diferente. La estaba viendo cerrar un ciclo para comenzar otro. Uno donde estaba él. La Veela sonrió por dentro escuchando a Pansy hablar sin cesar, a Blaise suspirar, a Theo carcajear y a su pareja llorar de la alegría.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Bueno chicos, el próximo capítulo es el final. Lo subiré para Año Nuevo. Nos despedimos este 2015.

*Quería agradecer a **Ana Luca Malfoy, BadBitchAndRealest, AnaDelNottZabinni, Gizz Malfoy Granger, Dousy Black, yomii20, samii−ceron, Bliu Liz, Sarelia, Sally Elizabeth HR, Doristarazona, Cleoru Misumi, Miqa, Pekis Fletcher, kaoru−uchiha, Kimi Alexa Infinity, lovedracoluciusmalfoy98, Liz, marinatrejo9, Duhka, anónimo, Debyom y NaomiRadcliffe.**

*Gracias a Puchufy por betear como siempre. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Counting stars" by OneRepublic_


	22. Draco Malfoy, el camino diferente

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger._ _Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito, relaciones entre criaturas mágicas y humanos, virginidad, entre otros. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **Debonair**

 **Capítulo 22:** Draco Malfoy, el camino diferente

 _1 de septiembre de 2012_

−¡Nicholas! Baja ya

−¡NO QUIERO!

Hermione respiró terriblemente frustrada viendo a su esposo que se miraba al espejo para evaluar el resultado.−Malfoy, te quedó bien, no molestes más con eso.

−Se te fue demasiado las tijeras en esta parte.

−Oh, Merlín.

Hermione Jane Malfoy, de soltera Granger, había cortado el cabello de su Veela. Un ritual que había comenzado desde la marca, hace ya varios años atrás. Al ser su pareja, la mujer reemplazaba a Lucius y debía ser la encargada del "acicalamiento". Nadie más debía tocar el cabello de Draco. Esa era la diferencia entre morir y vivir.

El problema radicaba en que, a la semi-criatura de cabellos rubios, se le había ocurrido hacerlo el mismo día en que su hijo menor comenzaba clases en Hogwarts.

− ¿En verdad teníamos que hacerlo hoy? Vamos retrasados−se quejó Hermione

Draco se levantó del taburete quitando pelos monos de sus hombros hasta que no quedó ninguno.−Por supuesto que teníamos que hacerlo hoy, vamos a encontrarnos con todo el mundo. Hay que lucir bien−musitó en tono bajo acomodándose un pedazo de fleco en la parte de adelante.

−¡Nicholas Abraxas Malfoy, baja en este mismo instante, si no quieres que te lleve de la mano hasta el tren!

Un niño de doce años bajó de muy mala gana por las escaleras de la casa. Era rubio como su padre, sus mismos ojos grises con aspecto malhumorado. Tal vez lo único diferente eran sus rizos, que trataba de mantener a raya con mucha gomina mágica. Odiaba su cabello, de verdad, lo detestaba.

−Estás igual que tu papá ¿no? ¿Qué te echaste esta vez? ¿Mantequilla? ¿Pegante? ¿Moco de dragón?

−Ya, mamá, ¡YA!

El niño pisaba fuertemente en cada escalón a punto de hacer un berrinche. No quería asistir a Hogwarts. Él amaba estar en su casa. Gozar de su cuarto propio, hacer su santa voluntad, aguantar a su mamá siempre y cuando consiguiese lo que quisiese al final.

Era demasiado consentido para su beneficio, y ahora, que comenzaría a lidiar con la responsabilidad propia de no tener a sus padres, no le gustaba la idea de irse a estudiar lejos. Lejos para ir a aguantarse a los hijos insoportables de los mejores amigos de su mamá. Esa tal vez, era la peor parte de todo.

Hermione inspeccionó a su hijo y le tendió la mano.−Entrégamelas.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y sostuvo un duelo de miradas con su hijo menor. Era tan terco. Era ridículamente terco. Hacía lo que se le daba la gana aprovechando su situación y apariencia. Pensándolo bien, era como él. Pero luego, tener a otra persona tan parecida, ya no era tan divertido.

Nicholas rodó los ojos y sacó pastillas vomitivas de sus bolsillos para entregarlas a su madre.

−De ahora en adelante no más visitas a Sortilegios Weasley−le reprendió su padre enfadado.

−Fue un regalo−contestó, rodando los ojos.−Además se las iba a poner a la boba de Weasley.

Hermione miró a su esposo esperando una respuesta.

La Veela negó en al acto.−Yo no sabía nada, lo juro. Mi odio eterno es con Tontonald, no con "Weasley-niña".

−Pues pareciera que mi hijo está aprendiendo del padre; cosas que me ofenden y me irritan.

Por supuesto que le irritaba. Su aroma delicioso era fuerte y lo estaba poniendo un poco enfermo. Draco tomó la mano de Hermione para calmarla.−Yo hablo con Nicholas.

−No quiero hablar con mi padre de nada. La última vez que hablamos me mostró ese libro horrible de monstruos. Y yo no soy uno.

Hermione se paró a la altura de su hijo mientras su esposo, iba a la sala, había escuchado la Red Flu activarse.−Escúchame bien, ¿qué te he dicho sobre ese asunto?

−Que es privado, que es mío y así debe quedar.

−Exacto. Nicholas, prométeme que te vas a comportar. No vayas de pelea con los hijos de Harry. Necesito que lo prometas.

−No te lo voy a prometer…−El chico miró a su madre y se sintió culpable. Hizo un puchero de molestia.−De acuerdo, al menos lo primero. Pero mamá, de verdad, no los soporto. Son unos idiotas.

Hermione le reprochó con la mirada el lenguaje.

−Perdón… pero así es. Se creen mucho.

−Igual que tú.

−Porque lo soy.

−Creo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Hermione y Nicholas voltearon a ver a Theodore Nott, que entraba con túnica negra de trabajo. Tal y como lo había dicho en sus años de colegio, había seguido la carrera de _Inefable_. Pero fue por corto tiempo y ese año había entrado como profesor fijo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Severus Snape, antiguo maestro de esa asignatura, por fin se retiraba para gozar de un descanso merecido, recomendándolo a él a la nueva directora que era nada más y nada menos que Minerva MacGonagall.

−Tío Nott−saludó el pequeño rubio chocando su mano con la de él. Todo un caballero.

−Será mejor que de ahora en adelante practiques llamarme: "Profesor Nott".

−No me imagino verte de profesor−dijo Draco entrando a la estancia. Miraba su reloj de ferrocarril constantemente. Tenían que salir ya para no perder la salida del tren.

−Menos mal porque no lo harás, a menos que entres a estudiar a Hogwarts. Lo cual sería un retroceso terrible−le contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona.

El rubio se rio con sarcasmo contagiando a su hijo también. Era como una versión miniatura de él pero con un cabello indomable. Culpa entera de la madre.

Theodore Nott, que había sido el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy desde el colegio, cuando ambos eran unos niños, no había perdido el contacto con la familia Malfoy después de terminar Hogwarts. De hecho, una vez los estudios básicos terminaron, Theo se hizo un miembro más del clan.

Hermione había quedado embarazada el verano de 1998 y la sorpresa había sido mayúscula. Lágrimas habían ido y venido. Las familias enloquecieron con la noticia. Pero, tanto la chica de rizos marrones como la Veela, no dieron un paso atrás y asumieron toda la responsabilidad de sus actos. No habían sido irresponsables en su cuidado, así que la llegada de un bebé había resultado casi inverosímil.

Fue en ese tiempo, cuando ambos jóvenes descubrieron, que las pociones para evitar embarazos, no funcionaban con semi−criaturas. En El Diaro de la Veela no había entradas que hubiesen dado luces al respecto. Al parecer, todos los bebés Malfoy habían sido concebidos bajo conocimiento previo. Ellos fueron la primera pareja al intentar usar métodos anticonceptivos. Lección: no funcionaban con Veelas.

Durante ese periodo, Hermione asistió a la escuela de formación en leyes en el Ministerio de Magia, tanto como su estado de gestación le permitió; es decir hasta los siete meses. Draco continuó sus estudios compaginándolos con su trabajo. Comenzó a relevar a su padre en el negocio de la familia y así lograba tener un estipendio mensual para vivir al lado de su pareja.

Hermione y Draco comenzaron a vivir juntos a principios de 1999. Una Veela era demasiado peligrosa alejada de su núcleo familiar. Tenía que estar con ellos. Eso no entraba en discusión. Tenían una casa de dos pisos, bastante cómoda y espaciosa en el Valle de Godric. Había sido el lugar escogido después de un mes de batalla intensa entre ambos. Malfoy no iba a vivir en el mundo muggle y Hermione no iba a vivir en la Mansión Malfoy. Ese resultó ser el punto medio.

Con una muy embarazada Hermione, fue Theodore Nott, el que comenzó a acompañarla todo el tiempo a lo largo del embarazo. Draco permanecía ausente durante el día, hasta bien entrada la noche. Así que la joven y el chico, practicante de _Inefable,_ pasaron mucho tiempo juntos.

Cuando Hermione dio a luz, fue Theo el que la llevo a San Mungo. Había sido la experiencia más macabra que había tenido en su vida y cuando vio a Draco, tan solo pudo abrazarlo con horror.

Ese era Theo, eterno soltero y amigo fiel.

−Me había parecido escucharlo, profesor Nott.

Todos voltearon a mirar a la joven rubia que bajaba por las escaleras. Vela Carina Malfoy, bajó con delicadeza grácil al primer piso. Tenía rizos rubios fieros y delicadamente largos, casi como su madre en su último año. Sus ojos marrones eran gráciles y hermosos. Pero su delicada cara era descendencia Malfoy. Era sencillamente preciosa con unas cuantas pecas regadas en el puente de su nariz y mejillas. La pequeña hija de papá.

−¿Cómo estás, Ela?−preguntó Theo viendo a la hija mayor de Hermione y Draco.

Contaba con 15 años, entraba a su quinto año en Hogwarts. Slytherin de cepa y cazadora del equipo de Quitdditch. La hermosa "princesa Dragón" había sido la primera mujer de sangre Malfoy en nacer en siglos. Era la consentida de su abuelo y Narcissa enloquecía por ella. Aún era la hora, en que Draco y su padre tenían fuertes discusiones, al no vivir en la Mansión Malfoy. Ellos querían a sus nietos cerca, como "debía de ser".

Vela, fue nombrada por el secreto de los Malfoy. Fue idea de Draco, al cambiar el significado de la semi-criatura, por uno que explicara la ascendencia de su familia y que debía ser abrazado. Como un tributo a un futuro mejor y aceptación del pasado para seguir adelante. La chica parecía amar ese hecho, no como su hermano menor, que sería una Veela con seguridad. No como ella, al ser una mujer. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que no fuera terriblemente preciosa. Parecía tener una especie de _Glamur._ Muchos chicos en Hogwarts soñaban con tenerla como novia. Había llegado todo a un punto, donde Draco recibió peticiones formales de compromiso. Él quemó cada una de ellas. No había alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Simplemente no existía.

−Muy bien, gracias−contestó con una sonrisa angelical y con modales más allá de lo creíble.

Draco vio a su hija y quiso detener el tiempo. No quería que creciese más. Temía que su pequeña encontrara algún día, a un idiota como él, e hiciera cosas que él había hecho. Eso carcomía su mente.

Theodore fue el primero en salir de la casa y el resto lo siguió, con baúles y jaulas.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

La familia Malfoy estaba en la plataforma 9¾ despidiendo a sus hijos por la ventana. Hermione le hacía señas a Vela y ella solo respondía afirmando con la cabeza. De ninguna manera olvidaría su varita. Su madre, siempre había sido obsesa por el control.

Trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Tener dos hijos en un época tan temprana de su vida, nunca fue impedimento para culminar sus estudios. Vela, admiraba mucho a su mamá por eso. Adoraba su labor y su esposo, la amaba de igual manera, por ejercer en un área tan trascendental que lo involucraba a él también. Las Veelas eran semi−criaturas maravillosas y ella siempre deseó ser una. Por eso cuando Nicholas comenzaba con berrinches, ella lo mandaba callar de inmediato.

Le envidiaba de cierta manera no llegar a ser una. Bien le había estipulado su padre, que la maldición había sido para los hombres. Suspiró cansada viendo a su papá despidiéndose con su mano. Él, que era de pocas demostraciones de afecto, siempre le brindaba sonrisas y gestos únicos. Ahora le hacía uno particularmente divertido.

Un chico de Hufflepuff, delante de ella, la veía de manera intensa y sobrecogedora. Draco, bastante molesto apuntó sus ojos con el dedo índice y corazón para luego señalarlo a él. Vela negó con la cabeza riendo. De verdad le provocaba ternura los arranques de su padre. Bajo ningún motivo caería bajo encantos tan tontos.

El tren arrancó despidiéndose con su mano y una sonrisa, se despidió de sus padres que se perdieron a la distancia.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione redactaba un informe en la sala de su casa, cuando Draco le abrazó por detrás colocando su mandíbula en la corona de su cabeza.

− ¿Adivina en qué casa quedó tu hijo?

− ¡OH! No sabía que solo era mío−respondió riendo.

Draco se recostó en el escritorio viéndole de pie.− Adivina.

−Bueno, si estás con esa sonrisa, yo asumo que Slytherin.

Draco alzó ambas cejas monas en afirmación.−Ningún hijo mío en Gryffindor. Soy un hombre muy afortunado.

Hermione alzó los hombros restándole importancia a la situación.−Bueno, yo no estaría tan segura como tú.

La Veela fue más rápido que Hermione y puso su mano sobre la barriga de su esposa. Ella tan solo frunció los labios en un mohín.−En verdad necesito encontrar una poción que sirva con semi−criaturas.

El hombre de rubios cabellos, tomó a su pareja en brazos para acomodarla encima del escritorio.−Hay que aprovechar mientras la solución llega. No es que ahora la necesites.

− ¿Podría leerte mi informe?

Draco le miró y ella le sonrió coquetamente. Los ojos de la Veela adquirieron ese tono azul y el par de colmillos adornaron su dentadura.−Por supuesto, Nini. Te escuchaba en el colegio, no tendría por qué ser diferente ahora.

El hombre besó largamente a la mujer, mientras se acomodaba mejor, y así poder escucharla con toda la atención que merecía.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Theodore Nott, con su cabello negro profundo, de flecos largos y ojos azules, contaba con treinta y dos años muy bien vividos. Su padre había muerto hace uno y no lo sintió como la gran pérdida. El castillo de los Nott había quedado a su nombre y ahora hacía trámites para ponerlo en venta. Solo se había llevado un cuadro de su madre y el resto lo dejó en las paredes solitarias para que se pudriera con la historia patética de su familia.

Su primer día como profesor había resultado muy interesante. Tenía que admitir que tener un amorío con la nueva profesora de Quidditch, era algo que le parecía divertido. Siempre había temas anexos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que podían ser atendidos.

Eran las siete de la noche y el silencio le ayudaba a concentrarse en sus asuntos. Escribía una carta para Draco contándole sobre los pormenores y los nuevos cambios que había en el castillo de Hogwarts. Se encontraba redactando una broma que le hizo reír de su propio ingenio cuando la puerta del salón chirrió.

−Señorita Malfoy, debería estar en su Sala Común.

−Bueno, para ser usted nuestro nuevo Jefe de Casa, debería saber que soy la nueva prefecta.−Vela cerró la puerta tras de ella y se acercó al escritorio del profesor.−También debería saber, que es la hora de la comida.

−Estoy perfectamente al tanto, gracias−contestó volteándola a mirar por primera vez.

Portaba su túnica y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado en ondas armónicas. Sus ojos avellanos se mostraban serenos, con esa expresión de sapiencia suma que había heredado del padre, pero con el toque de humildad de la madre. La conocía desde siempre, había estado presente en toda su formación y educación. Aunque, era con Nicholas con quién compartía camaradería, en el momento en que vio a Vela nacer, supo que había nacido su persona. La más importante en su vida. La cuidaba más que Draco, le exigía más en su enseñanza que Hermione y siempre habían compartido charlas y debates. Eran almas afines que encontraban sosiego en las palabras y la compañía.

La rubia le vio con detenimiento, aprovechando que él había vuelto a colocar su vista en el papel. Suspiró para sus adentros tomando valor para no mostrar nervios en su exterior. Nunca era de exhibir fragilidad pero tampoco exhibía hostilidad. No era como su padre, que le encantaba exudar arrogancia. Ella podía sentirla, pero no le gustaba mostrarla. Su rostro de ángel, fino y de pestañas largas monas, siempre era afable, amistoso pero maduro. Sobre todo, ante él.

Theodore Nott, el mejor amigo de su papá y el hermano por conveniencia de su mamá, era el único e irremediable amor de su vida. En lo que recordaba, desde su primera memoria, Theodore había sido su príncipe. Su caballero. Le había querido desmedidamente desde siempre. Lo conocía en su peor y mejor momento, había sabido que muchas habían sido sus novias, pero ella jamás conoció a alguna. Ella había escuchado una vez, una conversación que había tenido su padre con su mamá, donde le había comentado que Theo "jamás traería a una de sus "compañías", pues nunca podría faltarle el respeto a su familia".

Su corazón adolescente vibraba por él; con sus enseñanzas, por su manera de ser, por sus ojos, por su cabello, por esa cicatriz de su frente y por su perfecto corazón. A sus ojos no habría nadie más. Para ella, eso no suscitaba mayor problema. Por supuesto que sabía que, al tener quince años, la diferencia de edad era lo terrible. Pero para Vela, no importaba. Ella esperaría a contar con una edad adecuada para poder abrazarlo sin restricción. Afán nunca tuvo y tampoco tendría.

Sabía que interrumpía su tiempo libre y por eso no habló. Tan solo caminó hasta quedar detrás de él, curioseando algunos libros que el mismo Theo había dispuesto para consulta.

El hombre se concentró en su labor y perdió de vista a la joven. Ajeno a su presencia, se concentró en su carta. No necesitaban hablar de cosas particulares, y él estaba acostumbrado a tenerla cerca. No era bulliciosa y sus apuntes siempre eran con un propósito que despertaban su curiosidad y necesidad de contestarle.

Entonces pasó lo que nunca pensó que pasaría.

Vela Carina Malfoy le había abrazado por detrás. Se quedó quieto sin poder moverse. La joven no le apretaba con fuerza pero sí le envolvía con un tipo de afecto nunca antes mostrado.

−Me gustas−le dijo la chica en tono bajo.

Se quedó tres segundos en silencio y le soltó. No le miró ni esperó una respuesta. Solo se fue del salón de la misma forma intempestiva como había llegado.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Ese monstruo tuyo, tiene que dejar a mi hija en paz.

Hermione, con gesto mortificado, colocaba en el estante de su biblioteca dos libros de consulta. Su mejor amigo acababa de llegar de una misión de _Auror_ y lo primero que hizo, fue ir a quejarse con ella y con justa razón.

Su lindo retoño, no dejaba en paz a Rose Weasley. Le jugaba bromas pesadas, la molestaba y la insultaba. Era como ver en una ventana a su propio pasado. Hermione había hablado con Nicholas hasta el cansancio, lo había castigado y le había dado ultimatos. El gran problema radicaba en que a Draco, no le parecía "terrible" la actitud de su hijo y no le importaba la mala conducta. Con dos padres enfrentados, el hijo aprovechaba y éstas eran las consecuencias.

−Lo lamento de verdad, Ron−se excusó la mujer viéndole sinceramente.−Hablé con él antes de partir, pero veo que no hizo mucho caso a las órdenes.

−Le pegó _Droobles,_ ¡EN EL CABELLO!

Hermione se tapó la cara con horror, pero internamente rio. ¡Oh! Su pequeño terremoto rubio era tremendo.−Yo hablaré con Theo para que me ayude con él. Tienes mi palabra Ron. Me disculparé con Rosie también.

El pelirrojo se pasó la mano irritado por su cabello y salió furioso de la oficina, cerrando de un portazo. La mujer rodó los ojos y se sentó de inmediato para escribir a Theodore antes de recibir una lechuza de Minerva dando la notificación de detención para el más joven de los Malfoy.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Theodore se encontraba recostado en un árbol con ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la brisa. Era un sábado en la tarde y la mayoría de estudiantes se encontraban en Hogsmeade.

Quién iba a pensar, que ser profesor, resultaría una labor tan terriblemente desgastante. Todo el día de pie, vigilando a un montón de niños evitando que hicieran cualquier maleficio, aguantar quejas de padres y tras del hecho, pensar en ese terrible abrazo. Eso, particularmente, lo tenía meditabundo.

Él quería a Vela, era su adoración. ¿Pero gustarle? Ese era un terreno que no se atrevía ni a pensar. Eran terrenos que no debía pisar si quiera, así que cuando su mente retornaba a ese punto, bloqueaba cualquier pensar y se dejaba llevar por otras ideas.

Ahora, era el viento.

−Te ves muy cómodo.

Theo abrió los ojos con temor pegándose en la cabeza con el tronco. Ahí estaba, Vela Malfoy, con su uniforme pulcro y cabello en orden. Le miraba con su mismo mirar sereno y tranquilo. Siempre con un deje de felicidad.

El hombre, tremendamente nervioso se paró con toda la intención de huir de ese lugar. Se limpió el pantalón con mucha torpeza evitando verla. No quería estar cerca. Era tan impropio de él. Nunca sentía temor o nervios con una mujer. Era siempre al contrario. Pero ésta no era una mujer, era una adolescente. Y no era cualquiera, era… ella.

La joven le sonrió con mucho afecto y caminó a su lado adentrándose al castillo.−Yo no espero nada ti, Theodore−habló tratando de brindarle algo de tranquilidad.−Yo esperaré.

El hombre la volteó a mirar, tropezando con una piedra y cayendo al suelo. Era tan torpe. Theo se levantó en seguida con tanta vergüenza que no le contestó a la chica, que a su vez decidió dejarlo tranquilo. El pelinegro afanó su paso sintiéndose como un idiota, intimidado en su totalidad, por la única persona con la capacidad de hacerlo.

Vela Carina Malfoy, le vio alejarse como si huyera de un fantasma. Rio muy feliz consigo misma atrayendo la mirada de un par de Ravenclaws que pasaron por su lado. Los chicos iban a hablarle, pero ella de inmediato cambió su rostro a uno impertérrito y serio. Un Draco Malfoy en versión mujer. Paso de largo viéndoles con arrogancia déspota. Solo existía un hombre para ella, merecedor de sus sonrisas. Y se había ido justo por el lado opuesto del camino.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Ya, Granger. Ya escuché.

Y cerró la puerta.

Draco Malfoy, se encerró en el estudio, que se encontraba en el primer piso de su casa. Ronald Weasley seguiría fastidiándole la vida, incluso siendo adultos todos. Podía apostar, que si las cosas seguían cómo él imaginaba, lo tendría que aguantar por mucho tiempo más.

Nicholas era una fiel copia suya. No tenía que preguntarle a su hijo para saber, que detrás de tanto matoneo, su hijo hacía lo que hacía, porque sentía alguna clase de fascinación por la hija mayor de los Weasley. Era muy joven para decir que fuese gusto. Pero definitivamente veía en ella competencia. Tal y como le había pasado con Hermione hace ya, tantos años.

Por eso no le colocaba tanta trascendencia al asunto. Pero sí tenía que admitir, que a pesar, de que hubiese sido muy divertida la broma, ésta vez, sí tenía que regañar a su hijo. Ya bien sabía que no podía vivir de pelea con su pareja más de una hora.

En ese momento, la Veela graznaba en su interior para ir con ella. Odiaba discutir, le dolía terriblemente. Oler su rico aroma, con esos picos altos y bajos, le daba nauseas. Y todo por el imbécil de Tontonald. Su eterno karma.

Se sentó cansado y vio El Diario de la Veela. Estaba en su escritorio y algo en él lo llamó a escribir. No había escrito nada, nunca. Ni siquiera en su adolescencia. Ahora, con sus dos hijos en Hogwarts, con su pareja siendo su esposa y con un pequeño en camino, en su interior algo lo impulsó a plasmar las primeras palabras.

 _23 de septiembre de 2012_

 _Entrada de Draco Malfoy_

 _El día de hoy se siente amargo y feliz para mí. Es una dualidad entre mezclada, tal y como lo ha sido mi vida desde mi ascendencia Veela. A pesar de renegar de ella y maldecirla, es parte de lo que soy. La persona que escribe hoy en este diario, es el compendió de lo que esa sangre y esa herencia me han dejado._

 _Al futuro Malfoy, que viene después de mí, y aquellos que lean cuando yo ya no siga con vida, debo decirles que ser Veela, es la parte más fascinante de mi vida. Dejemos de lado las alas, la fuerza sobre humana o los colmillos. Hablemos de percibir hasta lo más sutiles aromas y la capacidad de sentir a tu pareja así se encuentre a millones de kilómetros de distancia._

 _Tengo que reconocer, que no soy el Malfoy más listo que ha escrito en estas hojas. De hecho, creo que he seguido la estirpe de malevolencia de una manera clásica._

 _De niño fui un consentido sin remedio. Hijo único. Me dieron lo que pedí y pedía lo que no me daban. Nunca tuve mayores remordimientos y bajo el tutelaje de mi padre, siempre pensé que nuestra casa y nuestro pasado, eran mejores que el resto del mundo civilizado._

 _Luego con terror, me di cuenta, que de civilizados teníamos más bien poco. A menos que la "arrogancia" sea categorizada como una nueva cualidad de crecimiento personal, yo fui y soy un total zafio. Y no por ser una Veela, sino por cómo me criaron al ser yo una. Es difícil romper el patrón y lo intento, Salazar sabe que lo intento. Cada día trato de hacerlo mejor para Nicholas, pero es difícil, cuando hay Weasleys de por medio. Una familia sangre pura de pelo rojo, de la cuál necesitare una entrada completa para referirme._

 _Mi petulancia inició desde pequeño. Con la desgracia de ser un completo asno, con la que, actualmente es mi esposa y pareja. No entraré en por menores en ese tema en específico, porque me es suficiente saber que no fueron los mejores momentos de mi prolífica adolescencia._

 _Lo cual es muy curioso, porque en todo lo que he leído en las entradas, ninguno de nosotros, hemos sido particularmente amables con las que resultan ser nuestras parejas. Por eso temo en parte por Nicholas y sé que Rose Weasley, al final de la historia, será la encargada de hacerlo sufrir a él. Aspecto que no me tiene del todo contento._

 _Así que: hijo y siguientes generaciones Veela; sí leen esto tengan por seguro que las probabilidades, de que sus parejas sean las mujeres que desprecian, aumentaran sí siguen por ese camino. No es que uno se arrepienta al final. Yo amo a mi pareja más que a nadie. Más que a mis hijos y más que a mí mismo. Mataría por ella. Sin su presencia no tengo sentido para seguir vivo._

 _A pesar de las desavenencias de nuestra juventud, Hermione Jane Malfoy, y solo Granger para mí, es la llama que enciende mis furias y pasiones. La que reta a mi alma a ejercer la más desencarnada competencia y que a su vez, es el premio más inalcanzable por el cuál lucho cada día de mi vida. Hija de padres muggle, y que gracias a eso, vino con todo un actuar desconocido y un mundo totalmente diferente al mío. No me agrada todavía. Tampoco creo que lo haga jamás. Me incomoda terriblemente y lo odio._

 _Siempre es interesante verse reflejados en los ojos de tu pareja. Esa persona nunca te mirará con asco o con temor. Sus caricias siempre serán sanadoras y en sus palabras el tono es el preciso para morir y vivir a la vez. En fracciones de segundo potenciadas por gestos de afecto._

 _Mi consejo para las siguientes generaciones sería: nunca dejar de reinventarse así mismo._

 _Tal vez el primer paso sea el más caótico y difícil: reconocerse así mismo._

 _Luego viene el trabajo consecutivo de formación independiente: qué quiero hacer y cómo lograrlo._

 _Tu pareja y contorno caminan a tu lado para darte visiones compartidas: decidir un camino juntos._

 _De ahí en adelante me siento completamente perdido. Aun lo descubro cada día con mucho esfuerzo. Somos una familia "maldita" pero no lo pienso así. Cada uno se devane por lo que le sirve y lo que no. Una vez la respuesta es medianamente clara, hay que aferrarse a ella con potencia._

 _Lo escribe una semi-criatura que tiene la suerte de contar con el mejor amigo del universo. Uno que tuve la oportunidad de perder mil veces y cada una de esas mil veces ha estado junto a mí. Otro consejo personal: consigue una persona -fuera de la pareja- con la que puedas confiar los más aberrantes y sórdidos secretos. Podrían salvarte la vida y el alma. Siendo lo segundo más importante que lo primero._

 _Por favor… que sean de familia Zabini o Nott. Evitar los Potter, Weasley o Longbottom._

 _La constancia y el respeto por nuestra misma herencia, hace de nuestra naturaleza, una presencia poderosa. Ser Veela, es como ser humano, es como ser sangre pura o nacidos de muggle. Es una característica condicionada a la cual se le debe sacar provecho. Como dije, hay que seguirse reinventando._

Hermione se asomó a la puerta después de haber tocado. Tenía un mohín en su boca y se mordió el labio antes de hablar.− ¿Subes?

Draco sonrió para ella y afirmó con la cabeza.−Iré en un momento, Nini. Tengo que terminar algo.

La mujer, al ver el diario abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le dejó tranquilo con un sentimiento de curiosa expectativa. Cerró la puerta y su esposo devolvió su mirada a las hojas escritas con su caligrafía. Solo faltaba un párrafo para añadir.

 _A pesar, de nuestra "mala fe", también sé que ésta se erige por voluntad. Para mi tranquilidad, la voluntad que habita en mí, es una férrea. Una que me empuja a vivir el ahora. Una que dejó de leer entradas antiguas y que ve adelante, justo a esas millones de páginas en blanco que claman ser llenadas. Sé de "buena fe", que yo continuaré el legado de la mejor manera._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy"_

 **FIN**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Muchas gracias a todas las personas que a lo largo del camino me hicieron saber su opinión, me dieron ánimo y compartieron un poco de sus vidas conmigo. De verdad lo aprecio muchísimo. No duden en escribirme o mandarme un mensaje. Les aseguro que encontrarán en mí, una persona que les responderá siempre.

*Esto no es un adiós. Definitivamente no lo es. Como ya había dicho, he comenzado un nuevo proyecto que tiene a Theodore Nott como protagonista. Es un fic que ya se está redactando y espero traerlos a ustedes en febrero.

*La sorpresa que les tengo es que publicaré un fic kinda drabble kinda fic sobre Debonair. Cubrirá lo que pasó desde el capítulo 21 al 22. Serán capítulos corticos que no estarán unidos entre sí por una temática específica. Vamos a ver cómo me termina de ir con eso. Así que estén pendientes.

*El final de Theo y su relación con Vela, lo dejo a su imaginación. En mi interior sé cómo termina todo pero dejaré que cada uno construya su final. Esa parte está basada en el manga Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou (KareKano) con el personaje de Hideaki Asaba y me pareció perfecto. En mi mente es el resultado de las dos personas que más quiere Theo. Entendería si a nadie le gusta pero para mí fue como debía terminar. Fue un deseo de mí para mí.

*Gracias a Puchu, por ser Beta de esta historia. Por aguantarme, por asesorarme, por ser siempre honesta y mi mejor amiga Hufflepuff. También le agradezco por adelantado al ser la Beta de las siguientes historias.

A todos gracias y…

 _¡Hasta pronto!_

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Toki o Kizuma Uta" by Lia – CLANNAD After Story (Opening)_


End file.
